An Ice Demon (Elsa x Male Reader)
by W. R. Winters
Summary: You were once the heir to a powerful kingdom, now you're wandering the wilds lucky to get a decent meal. Nobody knows who you are, because you're believed to be dead. Your identity isn't the only thing you try hard to keep secret, but how well will you able to keep your secrets after saving the royal family? Or will you just be viewed as what others have seen you as... an ice demon
1. Beginning

**Hello all you readers that took the time to read my new story. The reason why I'm writing this story is because… well who doesn't love a Elsa x Reader story?**

**That and now that I've finished two of my stories I think I should throw something new out there.**

**So I hope you all enjoy this new story.**

**Warning: This story is rated M for violence as well as some other stuff that's yet to come.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

The blizzard howled through the harsh mountainous environment. At the base of said mountains was a kingdom. The people were rushing to get to their homes to find shelter from the furious snowstorm. At the end of the kingdom city was a castle, while most castles had their front gates open. This castle's gates were sealed shut, just as they've been for several years after the loss of their beloved King and Queen.

* * *

Inside the castle itself several maid were walking around the kitchens either cooking or cleaning. Three maid in particular were preparing a single meal. It was for the ruler who was currently ruling over this nearly frozen kingdom.

One of the maids, clearly the youngest, looked at the other two who were older than her, "So is it true what they say about… you-know-who?" she asked.

"No one knows for sure," the middle maid said, "they say his nails are more like claws. And every night he uses them to carve another line. Either onto the wall or onto himself to mark another day that he's locked himself away." The young maid looked nervous.

"Oh hush now," the eldest of the three said whacking the middle one with a wooden spoon, "You're scaring the poor girl." The young maid was still nervous as they finished the tray. It was a simple meal; a pate with some meat, a small bowl of soup, a roll, and a glass of water. A man in an expensive outfit and neatly combed white hair, clearly the head servant here, walked into the kitchen.

"Alright ladies," he said with a slight accent, "Time to call it for a night and time to bring the master his supper." The maids cleared out leaving the young maid alone her hands were slightly shaky as she put the cover on the tray, "Are you alright dear?" he said to the young maid. "Don't worry about it, the rumors you've probably heard aren't true. Just go up to the door to the North Wing, knock twice on the door, enter, leave the tray on the table, and leave. It's as simple as that."

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking," she said, "Why did he lock himself away?"

The old butler's face grew distant and sad, "He's just never been the same since we lost most of the royal family." The maid nodded, picked up the tray and walked out of the room and upstairs.

* * *

The maid arrived at the door. She did her best to balance the tray and she raised a hand to knock on the door twice, after she did so she waited a few seconds before grabbing the doorknob. It was a little cold, but so was everything else in this castle because of the blizzard, so she shook it off and turned the doorknob and walked inside.

And she thought the hallway was cold, when compared to this wing of the castle the hall seemed like a warm blanket. The window in the far corner was open letting the wind and snow inside of the room. The whole room seemed to be covered in frost and several degrees colder than the rest of the castle. Shivering slightly she walked to the center of the room where a fancy, round, frost-covered table sat where she put down the tray. She thought about leaving, but she thought it wouldn't hurt to explore a little. She went into the neighboring corridor.

* * *

When she left footsteps could be heard and a clear pale hand lifted the cover off the tray.

* * *

The young maid walked around the room looking at the different tables and furniture. There were small decorations on each table. One had a few picture frames. They were all dusty and covered in snow from the window, but one was clear. It was a picture of three people, the couple in the picture was obviously the king and queen, but the boy in between them was slightly faded so she could make him out. She put the picture down and turned to look at what seemed to be a target with several arrows sticking out of it. she walked over and saw that the arrowed looked a little strange. They were white and sort of translucent. She reached out to touch one. It was almost as if they were made out of- her thoughts were cut short by another arrow hitting the target literally one inch from her hand.

Scared she jumped back a hand going to her mouth letting out a small shriek and turning to see a man in his late teens, wearing a (F/C) colored robe over a set of sleep wear of the same color, "I'm so sorry Lord (L/N)," she stuttered out to you. Then she looked up, "You are Prince (Y/N) (L/N) right? I mean you don't have clawed hands and… a scarred body."

You walked forward a bow clutched in your hand, "Is that what they're saying about me?" you ask. The wind seemed to increase a bit blowing your slightly unkempt platinum blonde hair the maid slightly trembling from the wind and from your icy blue gaze. You brought a hand up and slightly rubbed the small amount of neatly trimmed facial hair on your face.

"Well sorry to disturb you my lord," the maid said sheepishly, "I'll leave you to your business." She turned and walked out of room and toward the door that lead out of the wing.

Sighing you walk to the target and pulled out the closest arrow and examined the tip. It was clear ice covering an arrowhead shape of a strange substance black in color, but as it traveled down the black became more like thing black veins running down the rod of the arrow before disappearing. Snapping the arrow in half you toss it to the side and walked back to wear you were standing before. You reach your hand into the dark ness of the shadows and pull out a strange black changing substance. Focusing you elongate it and put it into your bow. You raise it up and pull the bowstring all the way back to your cheek and then a layer of frost began to form on the blackness of the strange arrow freezing it and shaping it. Then you release the bowstring laughing the arrow and it impacts as a new arrow that matches the rest of the others.

* * *

You turn around thinking that enough for today when a sound carried by the wind is heard by your ears. Your ice blue eyes turn to the window and you walk toward it not seeming to care about the harsh wind and snow pushing against you. You look out the window into the swirling blizzard looking for what the sound could've been. Just when you thought it was nothing a large flaming catapult projectile came out of the snow hitting the wall next to the window you were looking at causing a huge explosion.

* * *

You open your eyes to find yourself resting against a tree with a snowy forest o wilderness surrounding you. You had another dream of that fateful day three years ago when your kingdom was sieged and nearly burned to the ground. You were able to escape, but you weren't so sure that the rest of the kingdom was so lucky. News of the siege had traveled quickly and everyone assumed there were no survivors. Ever since that day you've been on the run living like a fugitive or refugee, because everyone that has heard about the event has claimed that you're dead. You were 19 when the siege happened, now you were 22 with almost nothing to hold to your name.

The cold winter wind whistle through the air and through the worn clothes you were wearing making the old grey slightly tattered traveling clock ripple along with the wind. You wore the cloak to make yourself more convincing, you didn't need protection from the cold. You looked down at the frozen puddle that was next to you and saw your reflection in the ice. Your platinum blonde hair was still messy and unkempt, but because of a razor you 'found' a while back you were able to get rid of your facial hair so your pale face would look younger than it did when you had facial hair.

* * *

You push yourself off the ground grabbing the sack filled with all your belongings and started today's trek. You walked through the snow and wind looking around taking in anything that you think you could find useful. A flash of color in the white snow caught your eye. To walked over to it and pulled it out. It was a purple cape, and from the craftsmanship it looked like it belonged to someone very wealthy.

Seeing how it could be useful in the future you folded it up and put it into your bag. You sighed, you were once the heir to the Kingdom of Frostridge, now look at you. Wandering the wilds lucky enough to get more than one decent meal a day, but during the last little while gathering food has been rather slow with it being winter and all. You looked down at your hand at the silver ring on the ring finger of your right hand. There was an oval shaped amethyst set into the silver band. Carved into the surface of the purple gem was the royal seal of your family, a snowflake in front of the outline of a mountain surrounded by a slithering snake, the royal seal of Frostridge. Your stomach growled, it was time for today's hunt. You grabbed the black bow that was slung across your back. And walked through the snow-covered forest.

* * *

After hiking through the forest you found the tracks of an animal, they looked like deer tracks, but they were much bigger, they belonged to a reindeer. Excited at the thought of the game, and possibly enough food to last you a couple days, you followed the reindeer tracks and failing to notice the sled marks next to them.

After a while of following tracks you finally spotted the reindeer, judging from the size of its antlers and the way his body was build showed it was male. You were about to prep one of your arrows when something caught your attention. The reindeer was hooked up to a sled, and he was unconscious. Then a screaming cry for help caught you attention. Your head jerked to the direction of the scream. Wasting no time you rushed in the direction of the snow, your feet barely sinking into the snow.

* * *

You came to a clearing that had almost a ceiling of tree cover. In the tree cover you saw three people, two of them looking like a couple and the third you couldn't entirely see, surrounded by a group of bandits. Looking up and the nearly complete tree canopy you jumped up and disappeared into the branches making little to no sound.

* * *

The center man of the bandits, clearly the leader stepped forward looking at the people they surrounded, "Look at what we have here boys." He said grinning a smiled filled with yellowed and crooked teeth, "The royal family of Arendelle," the other bandits grinned and some laughed softly and some started to grab them, they put up a bit of resistance, especially the strawberry blonde, but the bandits were able to grab them and keep them in place. "Princess Anna and Queen Elsa, and the princess's boyfriend the Ice Master."

"He's my husband," the strawberry blonde known as Anna said.

The leader's grin only grew more twisted, "Well that just makes things more interesting doesn't it?" he said. He turned to the others, "John, Butch; get some ropes and find a good place to tie the Ice Master up and gag him as well, we're going to have some fun and I doubt he's going to want to miss it." two of the bandits grabbed rope attached to their belts and dragged the Ice Master to a nearby tree and tied him to it. The leader takes a step forward, "Now why don't have a look at what you've got under those dresses." The rest of the gang got twisted smiles of their own.

* * *

From your spot in the trees your eyes narrowed. You knew what was coming and you knew exactly who you were dealing with. You've never met him in person, but other rumors and past victims have given you enough to know who this guy is. His name is Mark and he's wanted for theft, murder, escaping prison, and above all… rape. What he was about to do wasn't going to happen, not with you around. You looked down to see one of the bandit standing slightly under the branch you were perched on.

* * *

Anna was terrified. She and her sister were about to get raped by these bandits, what was worse was that Kristoff was here, but he couldn't do anything but watch. Anna silently prayed for someone to come and help them.

As if an answer to her silent prayer an arm shot out of the tree, grabbed one of the bandits by the neck of his clothing and pulled him up slamming his head against the thick branch knocking him unconscious. The other bandits turned just in time to see you drop from the tree cover next to the unconscious bandit. The hood of your cloak was up casting a shadow over your face.

"Who are you?" Mark asked as looked at you, "Doesn't matter. He's seen too much; kill him." Some of them pulled out crossbows that were slung against their backs, the rest pulled out swords or daggers. You looked at all of them and assumed a fighting stance, "You obviously have no idea who you're dealing with."

"And you have no idea on how big of a mistake you're making." You said your voice slightly hoarse. You looked down and picket up the sword the bandit had. Mark laughed and gave the command of attack to the rest of his gang.

Two of the crossbowmen launched their bolt and you spun your blade extremely quickly and deflected the bolts with your sword, you almost smirked seeing the stunned faces. Most of the bandits charged all at once and you had to fight several enemies at different locations. They were starting to overwhelm you and you had to think of something.

* * *

You grabbed one of the bandits and used him as a makeshift shield blocking of off the swords coming at you turning the bandit into an autopsy project. One of the swords got stuck into his body and you pushed the now dead bandit at the rest while grabbing the sword in the process. You were now dual-wielding a fighting style you were a lot better with.

There were only three bandits wielding swords, and they all attacked at once. You crossed your swords into an X-block and caught them all. You looked at the royal hostages. "You might want to avert your eyes things might get a little messy." You warned. When you were sure the girls averted your gaze, you pushed the blades to the side and as they stumbled you swung your blades and in one strong single slash the three bandits fell to the floor their decapitated heads rolling away from their bodies.

You turned to the crossbow men who were looking terrified, you took a quick glance to make sure they looked away; they did. Then with a quick swipe of your hand you sent three blasts of dark tinted ice at them and they fell to the floor clutching the areas where the ice hit feeling the energy drain from their bodies, but your victory was short lived because a crossbow bolt had nailed the part of the cloak near your neck against the trunk of a tree causing you to drop the swords.

You turned your attention back towards Mark, he was holding a crossbow, "Impressive, it seems that I've underestimated you." He turned back to the girls, then walked towards them and holding a knife in each hand pressing them against their throats "Open your eyes girls." They did so, "I want you to witness your savior dying." He turned around a raised the crossbow.

Reacting quickly you took off your cloak and charged Mark just as the crossbow fired. You tackled Mark to the ground and slammed your fist into the side of his face breaking his jaw, you added another punch to the center of his face to make sure he was unconscious. You turned back to the girls, the bandits that were holding them had run away like the cowards they were and they were able to move now.

* * *

Before you could examine the girl next to the girl, you think her name was Anna, when you felt lightheaded. You looked down and saw the crossbow bolt in the area between the right shoulder and your chest. You went to grab the bolt and you held your breath and you exhaled sharply as you pulled it out. The area around where the bolt had been was starting to grow red, and it was spreading quickly. You stumbled a bit and fell to your knees before collapsing on your side the sounds of the world around you were muffled as your vision began to blur. You heard distant voices.

The last thing you saw before blacking out was the most beautiful girl you had ever seen. She had light blonde hair styled in a loose braid and warm light blue eye, "Thank you," you barely heard her say before blacking out.

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**And that's a wrap, I actually had a lot of fun writing it.**

**Looks like you have quite the past, and an interesting power as well.**

**Quiz: Did anything about the first half of this chapter seem familiar to any of you? If so what? I'm looking for something specific and be sure to put your answer in a PM or a review.**

**I'll try to get the next chapter out soon.**

**This is W. R. Winters signing off**


	2. Fast Healer

**And welcome back all of you that decided to pay attention to this story.**

**Last time we were here you had saved the royal sisters from a wanted rapist and his group of thugs, but in the process you were struck by a crossbow bolt and fell unconscious due to blood lost.**

**Let's see what has happened to you now shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

You woke up with fuzzy vision, a headache and a pain that felt like hell's fire. You tried moving your right arm, but only made the pain several levels worse. You looked down and saw your right shoulder and part of your chest was wrapped in bandages, that when you noticed that you weren't wearing your top and it revealed your well defined chest. you looked around at your surroundings.

You looked around to see that you were in a room with pale green walls with red designs in intricate patterns the ceiling was white and the baseboards were colored blue with matching crown moldings at the edges of the ceiling. You were currently resting in what looked like a hospital bed.

"Where am I?" You asked out loud.

A doctor was coming in and heard your question, "You're in the Arendelle infirmary, and you've been asleep for 9 days." The doctor explained, "But other than that your recovery is remarkably quick."

"I've always been a fast healer," You muttered knowing the reason why, but didn't say it out loud. You always were a fast healer, but your healing process was a quite painful experience.

"Well that's good, because the royal family would like to personally thank you for saving them, but they wanted you to be awake first." There was a knock at the door. The doctor went over and opened the door, "Your majesty," he said with a slight bow and he held the door open. A beautiful blonde came in, even though she was wearing a different dress, and her hair was in a braided bun**(A.N. What she looked like during her coronation)**, you recognized her as one of the girls you saved.

"Thank you," she said, "Could you give us a minute alone?" you raised an eyebrow at the request, but the doctor left you alone with her. She turned towards you, "How do you feel?"

You groaned as you used your left arm to help you sit up, "Like I've gone through hell and back," you said your voice raspy, "And also a little thirsty." She nodded and walked to a nearby counter where a pitcher was resting. She grabbed a cup and poured some water into it. She walked up beside your bed, "Here you go," when she handed you the cup your hand momentarily brushed against hers, the contact caused the cup to slightly frost over. You really hoped it wasn't you, "Sorry about that," she apologized.

You were inwardly relieved that it wasn't you, "So I guess the rumors are true about you." You said before taking a large sip of the water, it was really cold, almost freezing, but it was just fine to you. You had indeed heard rumors of how the Queen of Arendelle sent her kingdom into an eternal winter in the middle of summer after her coronation. "I've heard several things about you Queen Elsa."

"What else are they saying about me?" she asked, you weren't sure if she was curious or concerned.

"Mainly stuff about your powers," you reassured, "but I must say, you're not what I expected you to look like."

Elsa raised an eyebrow, "Why do you say that?" you were going to answer but your hand shot to your bandages as the painful, yet ironically, healing pulse that came out of your wound. You clutched at your shoulder breathing heavily, "Are you alright?" Elsa asked in a worried tone.

"I'm fine," you said through clenched teeth, "just probably need a little more rest." It was true healing was very tiring, but and it worked so much faster when you're asleep. The queen nodded and walked out of the room. Not long after she did you fell asleep again.

* * *

Elsa closed the door behind her, she felt… intrigued by you. "Elsa?" she jumped and turned around to see Anna, "What were you doing in there?"

Elsa regained her composure, "Just checking on the man that saved us."

"Really?" Anna asked, "Is he awake? Did you get his name? You know I've been practically dying to thank him all week . I mean it's all I've been thinking about these past few days. Kristoff wants to thank him too-"

"Whoa Anna slow down," Elsa said with a giggle, "I can only handle so much at once." Anna stopped talking, "Okay, he was awake for a few minutes, and as for his name…" Elsa trailed off when realized realized something, "I forgot to ask him for his name."

"Oh," Anna said, "Well I'm sure he'll tell us when he wakes up." Anna walked over to the door and cracked it open, "It's almost scary."

Elsa walked up behind her, "What is?" she asked.

Anna backed away from the door, "How much he looks like a boy version of you."

Elsa was not expecting that, "What?"

"Well not saying that you look like a guy or anything, it's just that you and him have the same hair color, eye color, and skin tone." Anna explained.

"Excuse me," both girls jumped at the sound of Kai's voice, "Sorry to startle you, but Councilman Kemp has asked for you two to meet him in the council room." Elsa was confused on why Kemp was requested this, but she and Anna followed Kai.

* * *

"Ah Princess Anna, Queen Elsa," the councilman said at the two sisters entered the room, "I'm so glad you could join us."

Elsa nodded towards him, "Not that I don't enjoy these meetings Kemp, but is there a reason for calling this meeting." Kemp was mainly in charge of Arendelle's relationships with other countries, from trade to whether or not they were Arendelle's allies. He was a tall man and had neatly combed brown hair and a slight goatee on he chin.

Councilman Kemp nodded, "Right, well you know our mysterious guest you brought here last week,? He asked, they nodded, "Well, as a precaution, I had some of the guards go through the pack he had, what we found was rather interesting." Kemp lead the sisters to a table where several objects were spread out. Some of the items were simple, a leather-bound journal, a razor, a canteen, and other necessities for living on the road. Some of your other stuff was rather... questionable.

Kemp reached for your black bow, "I've had every craftsman in Arendelle look this bow over, and so far not of them can identify what it's made of." He put the bow down and reached for a silver flask that rested next to your canteen in the center of the flask was a glass circle so you could see the green liquid inside of it, "The liquid inside this flask is a tonic known as Snake Drow, one most people would use in order to decrease levels of rage. Guards would often use it on rampaging criminals during prison riots. We also found these." Kemp pointed out before grabbing a smaller bag. He reached inside and pulled out a couple small bottles, "Skyridge mead, a drink Skyridge is famous for, not just making, but also for containing it. You have to pull a lot of strings to smuggle this stuff out of Skyridge, believe me I've tried."

"You've attempted smuggling?" Elsa asked raising an eyebrow.

"In another life when I was young and crazy," Kemp explained, "I assure you I'm a different man now."

"Yeah," Anna said, "Now you're just older and crazier." Kemp rolled his eyes.

"Moving on," he said directing his hand toward a stack of papers, "What do each of these sheets have in common?" he started sorting through them. Each of them had a similar format, a large picture of a face with some writing underneath it.

"They're all wanted posters?" Anna guessed.

"Exactly," Kemp said, "Each one with the picture crossed out in dark red." Elsa and Anna got a closer look and like Kemp said, each picture had a dark red 'X' over the criminals face, "I read the description on each criminal, each of them had a defining feature, a piece of jewelry or some other accessory they would wear." Kemp said and he picked up another bag, "Every single one of them are in this bag." He shook it the contents jingling, "Your highnesses, all of this, and the way he took down all those bandits. I don't know who or even what he is, but if he were to pose any threat to Arendelle-"

"Kemp what are you trying to say?" Anna asked.

"I'm saying," Kemp said, "That if we're going to keep him here, we need to make sure he's on our side."

* * *

You woke up with the pain gone and an unbearable itch in your shoulder. You moved your bandaged arm a little bit. There was no pain, you had healed. You reached for the bandages and ribbed them off to reveal a blue and somewhat loose patch of skin. You pulled at it and it peeled off of your body leaving a fresh set of skin underneath, the same color as the rest of the skin on your body.

You sat up and looked around the rest of the room looking for your stuff, you could see your bag, but you could see your shirt and shoes. You got out of bed and put on your boots before slipping on your shirt. You had to find your stuff. You couldn't let them see what was in it. Well some of the stuff you could care less about, but if they got too curious and read your journal… You prayed that the people of Arendelle have respect for people's privacy.

* * *

It was stormy outside so the hallways were dark. Something you could use to your advantage, but there were points of the hallways where there was a bit of light. You focused your mind and focused on your bow, which was with the rest of your stuff. After a bit of searching you found it. You were about to go in that direction when approaching footsteps caught your attention. You weren't supposed to be out of your room, and it wasn't dark enough for you to hide. You had to think of something, and quick.

* * *

Gerda, the head maid of Arendelle's castle turned the corner and walked down the hall. When she got to the middle of the corridor she stopped. There was a few seconds before she sneezed slightly. She shook it off and continued down the hall and turned a corner.

* * *

Little did she know you were right above where she was standing with your hand frozen to the wall to keep yourself from falling. You breathed a sigh of relief thankful for the fact that people seldom look up. You unfroze your hand and dropped back down to the floor making little sound. "Back to the mission at hand." You said to yourself as you continued down the hall.

* * *

Elsa looked at Kemp, "You're suggesting that he's an enemy Kemp?" she asked.

"I'm suggesting that we need to keep an eye on him," Kemp said. "there's no telling what he might do given the opportunity."

"Hey Elsa," Anna said picking up a purple cape, "Wasn't this your coronation cloak?" The blonde turned her head and accepted the cloth from her sister.

"Yes it was," She said, "I'm surprised someone was able to find it."

"When you have nothing," a new voice said, "you grab what you can when you can." Everyone turned to see you leaning against the wall next to the door.

"How did you get in here?" Elsa asked.

"Through the door," You commented.

Kemp rolled his eyes, "We could've figured _that_ out without the sass," you shrugged, "We meant how did you get in here without us noticing?"

"Easily," you said walking forward, "You really need to consider putting up more security in these halls."

"Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?" Anna asked you.

You stopped, looked at your shoulder, rolled your right arm and flexed it a few times, "I'm not in extreme pain after doing that… so no." you walked closer to the table, "Your highness." You said with a slight bow of your head as you walked by her, "I see you went through my stuff."

"It was a precaution," Kemp said.

You chuckled as you loaded your stuff into the bag, "Yeah you wouldn't want my nearly useless stuff to come alive and attack all of you." Kemp grabbed your shoulder and turned you around.

"I'm being serious so I suggest you cut the sass." He growled through his teeth. You felt something build inside of you, so you turned around and grabbed your flask.

"Well forgive me Kemp," you said while uncapping the flask, "And before you ask I heard your name on my way in." you took a shot of the Snake Drow. The feeling inside of you faded and you put the flask in your bag. You grunted in disgust.

"What you don't take me seriously?" Kemp asked misinterpreting the grunt of disgust.

"No Kemp," you said, "It's just that Snake Drow is a very foul-tasting substance. I'd give some of it to you but I'm not sure you could handle it."

The girls were started to follow the argument their heads turning from you to Kemp, "And what makes you think that?"

You shuddered, "Because the first time I tried the stuff I fell unconscious for a day and a half." You grabbed one of the small bottles of Skyridge mead from the small bag before putting the bag in your sack. "Though I'm very sure you can handle something like this." You held the bottle out, "No hard feelings."

"You trying to bribe me?" he asked.

"Still don't remember." You smirked, "Seriously Kemp, when have I ever bribed anybody I didn't already know?"

Kemp studied you for a moment before his eyes widened and he let out a slight laugh, "(Y/N)?" he laugh harder, "You son of a serpent." You laughed and the two of you shared a manly hug.

Elsa looked at the two of you, "Okay I'm confused… you two know each other?"

Kemp turned to the royals, "Your majesties, allow me to introduce (Y/N) (L/N)," he said clapping you on the shoulder, "One of the slipperiest men you'll ever meet. We met during the more unlawful stage of my life and I assure you you'll never meet a guy that can get away with stuff better than (Y/N)."

"You're exaggerating," you said.

Kemp turned to you, "You've evaded the law an least a hundred times."

"That was when you first met me," you said, "and that was two years ago. I've had far more evasions since then."

"Wait wait wait," Anna waving her arms back and worth, "You're a criminal?"

"Not exactly," You said, "You one's ever seen my face so nobody could identify me for a wanted poster, so I've never officially been classified as a criminal."

"Now I'm confused," Anna said causing Elsa to giggled a little bit.

"Long story short," you said, "I've come close, but I've never been seen or identified. You can't blame someone for a crime if you don't have a face to pair it up with." You explained and they seemed to get it, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way." You said and you slung your pack across your shoulder, grabbed your bow and made your way out the door.

"Wait," Anna called out causing you to stop, "Do you have to go? I mean maybe you can at least stay for dinner?" Your stomach softly growled at the mention of food.

"I guess one meal wouldn't hurt." You said.

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**And that's a wrap.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you did, be sure to leave a review, which brings me to this next part…**

* * *

**Sketchywolf: I'm glad that you got the reference, not many people did.**

**Smashy70: You're on the right track I'll tell you that.**

**Solux: You're the first one to get the reference, congratulations.**

**StarkidGaming: Hopefully this chapter satisfied you.**

**Thepainthatneversleeps: You're going to want to, it gets even more interesting.**

**Male Reader: If you don't like it then don't read it.**

**FrozenSociopathicJediTimelord: Glad you think so.**

**Madalorians rock: Yes he was.**

* * *

**Well that's all for now.**

**This is W. R. Winters signing off.**


	3. The Council

**I'm back bringing you another chapter of **_**An Ice Demon**_**.**

**Hopefully I'll be able to keep you guys interested in it.**

**Last time you had fully healed from your little crossbow injury and wad been invited to eat dinner with the royal family after a little reunion with someone from your past.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

Eating with the royal family when kind of difficult, considering you were using everything to stop you from eating the food in front of you like a starving animal. Which was really hard considering it was roast duck, one of your favorite meals. You were eating with Anna and her husband the Royal Ice Master and Deliverer, how that was a thing you didn't know. Elsa was going to eat with the rest of you, but she had some more paperwork and other duties to finish up first.

"What's wrong (Y/N)?" Anna asked, "do you not like it?"

"No it's not that," you said your eyes on your food trying not to drool.

Anna giggled, so did Kristoff, who you found out was guy you saved, "If you're worried about manners you don't need to." He said. You looked at the blonde mountain man before back down at your plate before grabbing the roast duck and eating it by bringing it to your mouth and ripping meat off of it with your teeth and scarfing it down.

Now Anna and Kristoff could see why you were hesitant. You had the manners of a starving wolf or even a bear. Within seconds your duck was just about gone, "Whoa, you're eating like this is your first meal in days."

"Not far off actually." You said grabbing a napkin and cleaning your hands and the area around your mouth, "I haven't had a decent meal for almost a month maybe more."

"Seriously?" Kristoff asked.

You nodded, "But its standard living conditions for me, eating small rations and selling what can find in the wilds to buy a chance at a meal. I don't need a bed to sleep, just a somewhat safe environment."

"Somewhat safe?" Anna asked.

You chuckled, "With the life I've lived, I've learned that the world is never completely safe." You took a drink from the cup next to your plate.

"So how long have you been traveling?" Anna asked.

"Three years I think," you replied, "you wouldn't believe some of the adventures I've had."

"I doubt it," Anna said, "we have been on an adventure that could be considered unbelievable."

"Really?" you said in interest, "well then why don't we share a couple stories?"

* * *

Meanwhile Elsa was in the council room talking with the councilmembers, "Queen Elsa, ever since we closed our business with Weselton our economy has been slowly breaking, and now that winter is starting we need to start looking into new partners."

Elsa looked at the councilman, "Warren I am well aware of our economical standing point, but it's hard to find trading partners considering the rumors spreading around about my powers." Warren was in charge of Arendelle's finances. He was almost Kemps twin except for the fact that his hair was blonde

"What rumors?" Kemp asked speaking up.

Elsa sighed, "Our guest (Y/N) told me that there are rumors about my powers, I don't know the specifics of them, but if they're negative then alliances are going to be hard."

"That reminds me your majesty," another councilmen spoke.

"What is it Dagmar?" she asked, Dagmar was a well-built man than was in charge of Arendelle's security and military. His long black hair was pulled back into a pony tail and he had a neatly trimmed black beard.

"Our guest seems to be very skilled, and considering he saved you and your sister. Maybe we can put him to good use." Dagmar said and started to explain the rest of his idea.

* * *

Meanwhile you were telling a tale of one of your greatest getaways, "Yeah that's right, five captains on horseback, at least 15 troops armed with crossbows. All because I grabbed a few bags of bottles from the Honeyglow Mead Reserve of Skyridge."

"How did you get away?" Anna asked clearly soaking up every word you were saying. Kristoff however wasn't really believing you.

You smiled and tapped the side of your nose, "Now that's where things got interesting. Turning around corners and put some distance between them and me and hid in a tavern famous for selling that Honeyglow Skyridge Mead. Now the barkeeper owed me a favor so he arranged a wagon shipment of the stuff to the largest town closest to the border so I could stow away. And while he had a sales craze I grabbed a few more bottles and snuck away. It was winter and a storm started to brew. As I traveled to the border the storm got worse. I could barely see a few yards in front of me." you chuckled, "Made getting passed the border guards that much easier."

"How did you survive the cold?" Kristoff asked, "A blizzard that intense you would've frozen to death."

"How I survived is a secret that I'll keep to myself." You said know you were coming close to giving too much information. The truth was you started the blizzard, but you had to change that part to you would give away one of your biggest secrets. "But enough about me, I'd like to hear your adventure."

Anna seemed excited to talk about it, "Well is started during my sister's coronation-" she would've continued, but the door opened cutting her off and Elsa stepped into the room, "Hey Elsa." She said in her usual happy voice.

She gave a slight smile, "Hey Anna, sorry to do this, but I need to borrow (Y/N) for a few minutes."

"Really," Anna asked raising an eyebrow, "what for?"

"I'll explain later," she said as you walked toward the door and followed the Ice Queen.

* * *

Elsa introduced you to the councilmembers. Warren gave a broad smile, "Ah so this is the hero that saved the royal family." You inwardly cringed at the words 'hero', 'saved' and 'royal family'.

"Pleasure," you said giving a slight bow.

Dagmar stood up and extended a hand, "It's good to see that you've made a remarkable recovery," you shook his hand, "very firm grip." He commented releasing you hand.

You flex your fingers a couple of times, "Comes in handy while gripping a blade." I said.

"That's what I like to hear." He gave a slight laugh and clapped you on the shoulder, "The longer I know him the more I like this kid. He's more than perfect for the job."

"Perfect for what now?" you asked narrowing your eyes from suspicion.

Elsa cleared her throat, "Thank you Dagmar I'll take it from here." you turned your attention to Elsa, "well after what you did for me and my family. The council was an offer for you."

"Alright, I'm listening." You said.

Kemp decided it was his time to speak, "We would like you to become Queen Elsa's royal bodyguard."

Now that you weren't expecting, "Seriously?" you asked.

"Not just that," Dagmar jumped in, "We'd also like you to train our soldiers your methods of combat."

You looked at Dagmar, "I wasn't aware that Arendelle was a kingdom of war."

"We aren't," Warren said, "it's just helpful to have troops in case of an attack."

You chuckled, "With the queen you have I doubt no one would be crazy or stupid enough to go to war with Arendelle."

"Why do you say that?" Kemp asked, "Well to better phrase it, what rumors are being spread around about our queen?"

You weren't making eye contact with anyone, "I'm not sure I should say." You said, but you decided to say it anyway, "The rumors are that the Queen froze her kingdom because she was angry at her kingdom for not giving her the proper respect she wanted. That she was an evil twisted witch that would freeze her enemies solid and put them on display like some form of twisted display of her cold heart. How she froze her sister's heart after she tried to convince her that freezing her kingdom was wrong, and then she unfroze everything after seeing the literal frozen expression on her sister's face and it caused her heart to melt enough that she was able to unfreeze everything."

Elsa was shocked, is that what people thought of her? 'You're saying the rumors say Queen Elsa is just… a monster?" Warren said.

You sighed, "Yes, when I asked who they heard the rumors from they said some midget from… what is it… Weasel Town?"

"_Weselton?!_" Dagmar said the anger evident in his voice, "Oh the next time I see that weasel of a duke I'm gonna-"

"Strangle him, shred him to pieces, boil his remains in oil and then feed him to the wolves?" you say which causes everyone to give you strange looks, "Hey I could've said worse, there have been times where the duke has tried to kill me." it's true after an accident that revealed a small display of your power the duke ordered his men to try and kill you.

Warren raised an eyebrow, "(Y/N) exactly how many people want to see you behind bars or on the executioner's block?"

You thought for a minutes counting on your fingers, "I lost count one and a half years ago, but most of them have probably forgotten about me."

"Why do you say that?" Kemp asked.

You smiled, "I'm very good at disappearing, most believe me to be dead." You turned your attention to Elsa who had been silent for a while, "Are you okay your highness?"

She seemed to come out of a daze, "Sorry just lost in thought." You could tell she was lying, but you didn't comment about it.

"Well I've made a decision," you said catching their full attention, "I'll do it, but I have conditions." You waited a second before continuing, "Everyday I'm given a few hours alone so I train and practice my skills. When I train the soldiers there are no questions asked about my methods no matter what you may hear. If I'm required to wear armor, I only wear _my_ armor. And lastly; no one asks any questions about my past." Your requests were simple, and yet they still left the members of the room confused.

Elsa had several questions running through her head, but she knew she couldn't ask them now, "Okay (Y/N), we will see through your requests to the best of our ability. You'll start tomorrow." You nodded, turned around, and left the room.

* * *

"Can we trust him?" Warren asked, "Someone that has several people wanting him dead is definitely someone worth questioning. What about his requests, we looked through his stuff and didn't find a single piece of armor, and why does he not want any questions to be asked about him?"

"He has a past he doesn't like to talk about," Kemp said, "is that really reason enough to judge him, besides he could've stopped something horrible from happening and it was the people causing the event that wanted him dead."

Dagmar stroked his beard, "He is extremely skilled and even more secretive. It won't hurt to keep an eye on him, but we can't make it seem like we don't trust him."

Elsa listened, "If he was plotting something against us why would he save me and Anna in the first place?" the three councilmembers considered it for a moment.

"You make a good point your majesty." Warren said, "but when we can we should pay close attention as a precaution."

* * *

Little did they know you were listening from the other side of the door your eyes narrowing, "You'll be watching me, but you'll find out nothing I don't want you to." You said before walking away.

* * *

Back in the council room Elsa decided to change the subject, "We can deal with this issue later after (Y/N) has shown what he can do. For now we need to focus on other things."

"Actually, now that you mention it there is something we need to talk about," Kemp said, "I think it's time we started looking for possible suitors for you Queen Elsa." Elsa was surprised, "We realized you've done a great job, but every kingdom needs a king."

Warren nodded, "We're planning a Winter Ball coming up, it will be a perfect opportunity to introduce Queen Elsa to the other kingdoms to prove that that garbage they call rumors are definitely not true."

Everyone, including Elsa looked at Dagmar to get his input. He looked at every one of them his gaze slightly lingering on Elsa before he started talking, "After King Agdar and Queen Idun died I've been watching over the royal family to make sure they stay safe." He explained, "Elsa has done an amazing job at ruling this kingdom without a king at her side. I think she can continue ruling like this with no problem," Elsa smiled a little, "we can still invite the neighboring kingdoms to the Winter Ball, but I think it would be better to try and find possible trade partners and allies in case Arendelle was in trouble." After Dagmar finished speaking Kemp and Warren left the room talking to each other about something the others couldn't hear.

Elsa turned toward Dagmar, "Thank you."

He smiled, "Anything for my goddaughter." He said. It was true, Dagmar was Elsa and Anna's godfather. He and Agdar had practically grown up together and were practically the best of friends. He was the best man at Agdar's wedding and was one of the first people to hold Elsa and Anna when they were born. "Though I suggest you go and find your sister, there's no telling what kind of trouble she's getting into." Elsa giggled slightly and walked out.

* * *

The next day you woke up in the room that they gave you, it wasn't as extravagant as the other bedrooms, but it wasn't small and simple either. You got out of the soft bed finding the feeling strange after sleeping on the cold hard ground for so long.

You saw that on the table not too far away was a change of clothes, probably ones to wear under your armor. The outfit consisted of a (F/C) shirt, black pants, black boots. After you put them on you say that they were loose enough for free movement, but not so loose that you could trip over it or have it get caught on something.

"Now for the armor," you said turning to the window. The curtain were a little thick so when you pulled them closed the room was darken a little. You aimed your focus to the darkest corner and a dark substance started to come out of the darkness while the dark tinted ice came out of your hands both elements started to swirl around you and there was a sound similar to wind blowing. The only difference was there were faint whispers along with what could've been distant cries of pain and sadness.

The two elements started to form pieces of armor that one by one attached to different parts of your body. After the last of your powers disappeared you were in a full suit of armor minus a helmet. You focused and dark energy started to flow out of the shoulders and upper back of your armor forming a cape of black misty material. Attached at both sides of your armor a scabbard with a sheathed sword started to form.

Seeing you were fully prepared you looked yourself over in the nearby mirror, "Now it's time to run things my way. Look out men, there's a storm coming." You said before you left the room planning to make an entrance.

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**And that's a wrap. Hopefully this chapter was enjoyable.**

**It looks like the men(and/or women) you're about to train are in for a rough time.**

**Well now for the reviews(that I greatly appreciate).**

* * *

**Chinsangan: I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Hopefully you continue to like it.**

**Theamazingstarkiller: That's good, let's just hope that I'll be able to keep you hooked into it.**

**Mandalorians rock: I'll try to make them better with every update I make.**

**Thepainthatneversleeps: If you keep leaving reviews you might want to get used to it.**

**Sketchywolf: I'm glad you think so, and just so you know you used the wrong spelling for 'great'**

* * *

**Well that's it for now, this is W. R. Winters signing off.**


	4. Training

**And I'm back bring another chapter of your story.**

**Last time we left off the royal council wanted you to be the royal family's bodyguard and the trainer for the soldiers, but they still don't know whether or not to trust her. The council is also planning a Winter Ball in order to build better relations with the neighboring kingdoms(and some of them to find Elsa a suitor) And you getting ready to train Arendelle's soldiers… boy do I feel sorry for what they're about to go through.**

**Well enough out of me let's find out what kind of a hell you're about to give those men(and women) you're training.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

Dagmar was standing in front of at least 20 or 30 men and women, all of them determined and confident that they could survive today's training, "Everyone, I am here to tell you that I will no longer be training you." He said and some of the them started looking around for their new trainer, "Your new trainer hasn't arrived yet. His name is (Y/N) (L/N) and he's new to Arendelle. When you meet him don't judge him by his age, he is very skilled and has requested that you don't question him or any methods he may use." They nodded, "Very good, go through some warm-up exercises until (Y/N) arrives." Damon turned and left the room.

* * *

The rest of the people in the room were about to do ask they were asked when a voice sounded, "Finally, I'd thought he'd never leave." They all jumped looking around the room trying to find where the voice came from. Instead a chuckle was heard and everyone turned to the corner of the room where there was the least amount of light where a pair of ice blue eyes were glowing. They appeared to be amused, "Well allow me to formerly introduce myself. I am (Y/N) (L/N) and welcome to hell." You said closing your eyes adding another chuckle before jumping out of a different shadow then the one they were all looking at scaring just about all of them. Some of them intimidated by what you were wearing.

Your armor was black and looked like ebony, it was covered with frost at the edges of it. The pauldrons were covered in icy spikes and so were the forearms of your gauntlets. The front of your breastplate had a design that looked like it was glaring at what was in front of you. There was a scabbard on both sides of your body and falling from your shoulders was a ink black cape that looked like it had moving patterns of slithering snakes.

"Okay before we begin, every one of you are going to need to put these on." You said before lifting up a couple of weights you found, you had found several just collecting dust. You figured you'd put them to good use. "Put a small weight on each arm, leg, and put a weighted vest on, like so." You said as you put on the weights over your armor.

There was a bit of confusion, but they did as they were told, it took a few minutes, but soon all of the weights were gone. And everyone was struggling to the new weight they had to carry. "Alright we'll begin with some warm-ups to get you used to the weight." You tried not to smirk at the plans were forming.

* * *

About two and a half hours later your trainees felt worse than ever before. They were out of breath, exhausted, sore, and felt like they were three steps away from falling unconscious. You looked them over, "Alright now that the warm-ups are over with let's get on to the real training." Some of them groaned, "Is there something wrong?" you asked.

One of the men took a staggering step forward, "Are you trying to kill us?" he said, "We're exhausted and you think you can continue to torture us like this?"

"Believe if I was trying to torture you half of you would be on the ground." You said, you considered it for a moment, "Very well, how about a duel. You and me; if you win, the rest of you get a few hours break, if I win we continue with the training." You drew both of your swords and tossed one of them to the man.

"Right now?" he asked, "but I can barely stand."

"Death doesn't wait for you to be ready, and neither will I," you said, "fight and don't even think about taking the weights off." You said.

"But what about you?" he asked as if saying the odds were against him.

"I'm wearing weights _and_ armor," you pointed out, "I think the odds are against me right now." Everyone else backed up in order to give the two of you some more room. You looked around the room, "Very well, let's begin." You and your opponent started to circle each other each heavy footstep mirroring the other. You wouldn't show it, but even you were feeling tired from the literal weight on your shoulders.

* * *

Every circle was starting to become a spiral as you got closer to your opponent. When you were only a few short yards away from each other the fight began. The swings were heavy, sloppy, and uncontrolled, but soon the swings got more focused as you got more used to the weights on your arms.

You could feel your heart pumping faster and faster. The quicker your heart would beat the more strength you seemed to have. Your swings got quicker more focused, your opponent was breathing heavily. So were you, but you were good at hiding your exhaustion by silencing your breathing.

The blades continued to clash together, but you were soon getting the upper hand. Energy and strength were pumping through your veins. And soon you and your opponent were caught in a blade lock. He was putting up a surprised amount of resistance, but you were still pushing him back little by little. You shoved him back sending him off balance before striking his sword with your own and twisting it so that it came out of his grasp and you caught it in your other hand.

When your opponent regained his balance the tip of one blade was at his throat while the other was behind his neck, "Dead," you said after putting the tip against his throat. You removed the blades and put them back into their sheathes.

You turned to the other trainees, "If anybody else thinks my training is cruel please step forward." There was silence and nobody moved. Then you saw someone step forward, the person was soon followed by a few others.

You narrowed your eyes, "The those of you that stepped forward come stand next to the one that challenged me," you voice sent chills into everyone, "the rest of you get a small break, but I expect all of you to be back within the next half hour." The others seemed relieved and one by one they left the room.

* * *

When they were all gone you turned to the people that stepped forward. You started to circle them the sound of your armored boots echoing in the otherwise empty room. Even when you were behind them they could feel your cold gaze on them, "You must consider yourself brave to stand up to me, or very foolish." You said your voiced slightly darkened, "Didn't Councilman Damon tell you not to question my methods of training all of you?"

"He never said you were going to put us at the edge of death." You looked at who spoke rage lighting up your eyes and the look made them flinch. You could hear the wind outside start to roar. You grabbed the flask you attached to your belt and took a sip of the foul tasting substance. If this kept up you were going to have to get more. You felt and heard the wind die down a bit.

"Well, I can't let this go. I don't want others questioning me," you said, "so I've made a decision." You added and pulled out one of your swords, "You, step forward." You said pointing to the first that spoke up. He was hesitant, but he took a few steps forward. You told him to stop, then without warning you swung your blade.

* * *

"We said we wouldn't question his methods." Dagmar argued.

"Well that was before I heard complaints from the soldiers that he was nearly working them to death," Warren nearly shouted at the military general. "I admit he is skilled but if he's going too extreme on our men and women then we can't let him continue!"

Elsa was moving her head back and forth between the two not really knowing when to jump in, but she knew she had to stop this before things got messy, getting rather impatient she suddenly blurted "Enough," the two immediately stopped and looked at her in surprise. Elsa looked a little uneasy now that they were looking at her, but she quickly regained her composure, "I realize that they said that (Y/N) was a little extreme, but I'm sure he's doing it for a more long term effect."

Dagmar thought for a minute, "That might actually be it, I've read about a similar military tactic used in a faraway kingdom. They would push their soldiers near death and train them while at their weakest so that when they were weak they were strong and when they were strong, they were unstoppable."

"What was this kingdom?" Kemp asked, who hadn't said really anything since he got here.

"I don't know, the name escapes me," he said with a shrug, "something to do with ice and mountains I think."

* * *

The soldiers looked at you in shock as the man in front of you fell to the ground blood marking part of your blade. A few seconds later the man on the group slowly got up and hand on his face. There was a nasty vertical gash under his left eye now, it was deep enough to bleed heavily, but it was still going to leave a scar.

You turned to the others, "I can't let this go by without leaving a mark, you shouldn't question me." you walked toward them and they wanted to run, but they seemed frozen in place.

* * *

"You have ten seconds to give me an effective reason why I shouldn't have you thrown in the dungeon for what you've done." Warren was practically shouting at you, but you were able to keep a straight face, those poker and gambling skills are really coming in handy.

"I was proving my authority," You said, "nothing wrong with that."

Warren narrowed his eyes, "There is if your methods of proving your authority put people in the infirmary."

You shrugged, "They're just flesh wounds, some stitches and they should be just fine." You didn't give him a chance to respond, "Well if your done I'd like to take the next few hours to do my solitary training." You turned around and walked away the weights still attached to the different parts of your body, but you paid no mind to them.

* * *

"So you don't think the council likes him?" Anna asked when her sister explained the situation to her. The two of them were walking along one of the outside balconies of the castle.

"Well Kemp seems to like him, mainly because they're old friends. Dagmar seems to respect him and I know for sure that Warren doesn't like him." Elsa said, "Anna get down from there." She said as Anna climbed onto the top of the railing at the edge of the balcony.

"Oh come on I'm fine." She said, it was thick enough to safely stand on, but the ice and frost that covered it in some areas made Elsa worry. "So what's _your _opinion on (Y/N)?" Anna asked putting her arms to the sides to better balance herself.

Elsa thought for a minute, "I'm not sure, he's definitely hiding something, but I don't think I should be quick to judge."

"(Y/N)'s pretty cute too right?" Anna asked.

"Yeah I guess he is- wait what?" Elsa said before realizing what Anna was asking and her cheeks turned pink at the answer she unintentionally gave.

Anna smiled, "You like him don't you?"

"Of course not, I can't like someone I just met." Elsa said.

Anna rolled her eyes, "You're in denial. There's nothing wrong with- whoa." Anna said before she stepped on an icy patch that caused her to slip and she started to teeter she tried swinging her arms to regain her balance, but they failed and she fell of the railing.

"ANNA!" Elsa cried out in horror as she saw her sister fall off. Wasting no time she ran back to the castle to get to the bottom before Anna hit the ground.

* * *

Anna was scared beyond description, she was almost seeing her life flashed before her eyes. She could almost feel the ground get closer, she closed her eyes hoping it would be quick. Then her fall seemed to stop, but Anna knew she hadn't hit the ground, there was no way the ground would slow her fall like that. She opened her eyes and saw she was in someone's arms. Someone had caught her. She looked to see her savior's face. At first she thought it was Elsa, but it was a boy.

* * *

"Glad I caught you," you said looking at the girl almost as surprised as she was.

"(Y/N)," she said and she almost felt a sense of déjà vu.

You nodded, "In the flesh," you said as you put Anna down not wanting anyone to see you holding the princess like that.

"Anna!" you jumped and almost unsheathed your swords, but you calmed down a little when you saw it was only Elsa. She looked a little freaked out and some of her hair had come loose from her bun. The queen ran to her little sister, "Are you alright?" Elsa hugged her sister tightly, "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Anna giggled and returned the hug, "Don't worry I'm fine, all thanks to (Y/N)." Elsa broke the hug and looked over at you, you were trying to sneak away.

Realizing you were caught you turned around, "Did you save her?" She asked.

"Well I guess you could say that," you said, it was weird. You hadn't felt anything like this for years, is this what it felt like to be… flattered? "I mean I don't know how it happened myself I was just walking and I heard something and looked up and the next thing I know a princess is in my arms and-" you were beginning to ramble and you stopped when something surprising happened. Elsa… _hugged_ you.

* * *

At first you didn't know what to do, you couldn't even remember the last time you had this kind of physical contact, but you instinctively put your arms around her. You were taller than Elsa, enough that her hair was slightly tickling the bottom your cheek. She pulled away from the hug and you stepped away feeling a little flustered.

* * *

"Well, I'm happy that I could be of service," you said walking backwards, "I'd love to stay and chat, but I need to do my daily training and- ah!" you cried out when you accidently backed into a fountain and fell backwards into it. You quickly scrambled out to see the girls trying to hold back giggles, "Sorry, it's just- I mean the fountain- Well… I better go." You said turning around your cheeks feeling like they were on fire. You really needed to clear your head and you practically ran out of the courtyard.

Elsa giggled a little seeing you go, you really were an interesting person. Elsa turned around and saw the expression Anna was giving her, "Oh shut up." She said receiving the silent message the look sent her.

* * *

You breathed a sigh of relief as you leaned your back against the trunk of a tree, you felt like you wanted to punch yourself, "Great job back there (Y/N), you just embarrassed yourself in front of the royal family. Elsa must think you're an idiot. Wait, why do I care what Elsa thinks?" you asked yourself before shaking your head back and forth, "Get a hold over yourself, you need to train." You looked around and saw the wide area, "Better get started then."

You focused and your power started to swirl around you before splitting into tendrils that shot away from you and into the snow covered ground. You looked at the areas where the magic hit. Soon the snow began to darken and something began to form. Soon there were four soldiers back of ice standing in front of you, each of them holding a sword. Actually they didn't even have hands, only large spikes of ice that looked sharp.

You unsheathed your swords, "Let's dance." The ice constructs needed nothing more before they charged you.

Your swords flew up and knocked their outstretched spikes to the side. Two of them got the spikes lodged in trees and were now trying to get out. Your brief moment of distraction almost allowed one of the others to hit you, almost. You blocked it and you were now caught in a blade lock. After a bit you twisted your blade and sliced the arm off. You saw the other ice construct coming at you and your threw your swords at it your swords went through it shattering it and burying themselves to a tree.

You sensed the ice construct behind you and reacting out of reflex you turned around and dodged the spike and grabbed it before twisting it behind its back and snapping it off and stabbed it into the frozen chest and the construct continued to fight. So you threw it to the floor before smashing it's head with your armored boot.

You turned to the remaining constructs, they had freed themselves. You didn't have your swords, but your bow was hidden underneath your cape. You pulled it out and dove to the side before they could impale you. You launched an arrow at them the arrowed shattered a large part of one of their bodies, but that didn't stop them. They were starting to get annoying.

You couldn't reform an arrow in time one of them got a lucky shot and hit you. Your armor caused the arm to break, but the impact still sent you flying back.

* * *

You started to get up anger coursing through your veins. You looked up breathing heavily, your vision was pulsing becoming slightly blurry your vision being replaced with something different. Instead of a forest you saw a ruin, instead of the constructs you saw outlaws. _'Let… it… go!' _a voice hissed in your head.

Your eyes darkened, "RAAAHHH!" you roared as you got to your feet and blasted pure darkness out of your hands. The worlds seemed to slow down when the blasts made contact turning the constructs into powder. The blasts continued to go and impacted a tree. The park immediately darkened and the needles turned back and the tree creaked before falling over any sign of life it once had was gone.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Valley of the Living Stones Pabbie felt something, something so strong yet so dark it caused him to stumble backward and fall to one knee. "Grand Pabbie, are you okay?" Kristoff asked, he was currently visiting his 'family' after a long day of ice harvesting.

He took in a few breathes, "I'm fine, but somewhere. There is a deep darkness living in someone, and I fear that this darkness… is beginning to overtake him."

* * *

The anger faded and you breathing heavily, you looked at what happened then down at your hands. No, this couldn't be happening, you walked to to your swords. you pulled them out and returned them to their sheathes, still thinking about what happened. You haven't shot pure darkness, not since…

"Whoa," you jumped and turned around to see… a living snowman, "that was awesome! Can you teach me how to do that?"

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**Well, what did you think?**

**Looks like you're starting to warm up to the royal family, but just not I the way you expected.**

**A bit of a cliffhanger at the end there, but that's one of the things I excel at, providing all different levels of cliffhangers.**

**Now I would like to thank all of the people who reviewed, and I encourage all of you to leave a review.**

* * *

**Draconus S: You're welcome, and if you think you're a boss now. You're going to be flipping out when you see what I have planned for you in the later chapters.**

**Thepainthatneversleeps: Are you kidding, it's all you viewers that keep my stories going.**

**1337: I know right.**

**Shawn Raven: Well hopefully I won't disappoint, it's the shady past that just pulls readers in. I hope you stick around to read more.**

* * *

**Well that's all I have to say- oh wait. I have an announcement.**

**I started another Elsa x Male Reader fic, this one takes place in the modern world and it's a superhero fanfic called **_**The Sentinel and his Queen**_**. You are a superhero known as 'Sentinel' the guardian and watchful protector over the breeding ground for chaos Arendelle had become.  
I encourage that all of you read it, I think you guys would like it, well that's all I have for you.**

**Until next time Ice Demon.**

**This is W. R. Winters signing off.**


	5. Corrupted Ice

**Welcome back Ice Demon to another chapter of your adventure.**

**Last time we left of with you giving the council(well more like Warren) enough reason to hate you after teaching some of people you were training a little discipline. You were practicing your skills when you unleashed a dangerous amount of darkness in a state of anger, and a small snowy someone saw you do it.**

**Well let's get to the story shall we.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously don't own Frozen.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

You looked at the small snowman in astonishment, you looked back at the dead tree and then back at him, "I'm not sure if I could, and even if it were possible I'm not sure you would want powers like mine." _Especially with what they came with_, you added in your mind.

"Oh, well okay," Optimistic little guy isn't he, "Okay let me introduce myself, hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." He said holding out his twig arms.

"Olaf?" you asked, "Okay, hey Olaf I'm (Y/N)." you couldn't believe you were having a conversation with a snowman, "Did Elsa make you?"

"Yeah, cool huh?" he said not seeming to notice the pun he just used.

"Yeah I guess," you said, sure you've made stuff that could move on its own before, but you never tried it with a snowman. Something to take note of, "Hey… Olaf right?" the snowman nodded, "Do you think you can keep this whole 'powers' thing a secret for me?"

"Why?" he asked innocently.

"Just try to keep it hidden okay." You said not wanting to give more detail as to why you wanted your powers to stay secret.

"You got it," was all his said before turning his body around and walking away with his head on backwards. Why are you getting the feeling that Olaf won't be able to keep his mouth shut?

* * *

Anna looked at Olaf almost like they were seeing him alive for the first time, "Could you tell us that one more time?" she asked making sure he heard him right.

"Sure, well I saw (Y/N) doing all these super cool fighting styles. I mean he was like wapow, punch, slash and hiya!" Olaf said doing his best imitation of you fighting, but it only caused him to fall into pieces, Anna giggled at it, "against these awesome ice warriors and just when I thought they were about to beat him, he jumped up and blasted this black stuff out of his hands completely turning the icemen into powder." He finished while putting himself back together.

"How did he do it again?" Anna asked.

"With these super cool powers, powers like Elsa's, but they were different." Olaf explained. Anna couldn't believe it, you had powers, and that made making you and Elsa a couple an even better idea than before.

* * *

A few days past. You had ended your personal training session for today and you were now standing next to Elsa's throne as her bodyguard. The last time you were asked to protect something, it didn't turn out so well. So you wanted to make sure Elsa stayed safe. The Winter Ball was in a few days and a few of the royal guest had already arrived and they were meeting with Elsa to 'break the ice' a little.

* * *

Elsa didn't really speak until after a few royals and ambassadors came and left,"(Y/N)?" you looked over at the queen, "do you really need to take your job so seriously?"

"What do you mean your highness?" you asked your eyes still on the door.

"Well you keep watching the door, your hand hasn't left the hilt of your sword," your hand tightened around the end of the hilt of your sword, "and you look ready to kill something whenever a male royal talks to me." you almost blushed, but you were able to hold it back.

"It's just I don't want you getting hurt, and after what Prince Hans did to Princess Anna, I'm not taking any chances." You heard a small bit about the Great Thaw from Kristoff and a few people.

Elsa found it slightly flattering that you were this devoted to protecting her, but before she could question forward, "Queen Elsa," Kai's voice said, "announcing Prince Lucifer of Frostridge." Your blood ran cold, your body froze and hand gipped your sword so tightly your hand went even whiter, if that was even possible. What Kai just said wasn't possible, you were the prince of Frostridge. In fact until now you were sure that the Kingdom of Frostridge had fallen.

The prince came into the room. He was a tall handsome man about your age with pale skin, dark green eyes and dark brown possibly black hair that was combed back and there was a short goatee on his chin. He had a charming smile that you could clearly see was a practiced one. He was wearing a grey and black suit with a dark green vest with a red cravat, a dark blue shirt, dark pants and knee-high polished boots.

"Queen Elsa," he said in a charismatic voice, it made you want to punch his face in, "it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I would've come to your coronation, but unfortunately other events had to make me miss it."

Elsa nodded, "Understood, and I accept your apology and welcome you." Lucifer flashed a smile and then he finally noticed your cold glare.

"Your majesty, can you please explain why your companion looks ready to murder me?" he requested.

You quickly recomposed yourself, "Forgive me milord," you said, "it's just that I heard rumors that the Kingdom of Frostridge fell a few years ago because of a siege that attacked the capital city."

He nodded, but his eyes showed suspicion, "Yes, Frostridge did go through a bit of an attack. One that unfortunately killed the royal family, but in order to keep things in our kingdom right my father assumed the throne." So your home was taken over.

"Well that was very noble of your father." Elsa commented. Lucifer gave another smile, bowed, took Elsa's hand and kissed it. Something inside your burned and you could feel the wind pick up outside. Were you… jealous? You fingers never left the hilt of your blade.

Lucifer looked at you, "Queen Elsa is your guard this paranoid all the time?"

Elsa looked at you, "Are you alright (Y/N)?" you could've sworn you saw something spark in Lucifer's eyes.

"I'm fine," you said your tone sounding colder than you wanted it to. Elsa looked hurt and you immediately regretted what you said, "Forgive me mistress," you apologized to Elsa as you turned away refusing to make eye contact with her, "perhaps it would be best if I took some time off to clear my head." You didn't wait for an answer, you just walked away and out of the room.

* * *

Elsa watched you leave slightly concerned, something was wrong with you, "Quite the ray of sunshine isn't he?" Lucifer said a slight amount of sarcasm in his voice.

"He's not usually like this," Elsa said, "well Prince Lucifer, I'll have some of the servants escort you to the room they prepared for you and I hope you enjoy your time here in Arendelle." Lucifer smiled before leaving the room. When he left Elsa turned her gaze to the door you used to leave. "What is happening to you (Y/N)?"

* * *

You punched the training dummy in front of you several times with a series of quick jabs and other related strikes. You were in your room were a few training dummies were set up so you could practice in your room. You were so focused on the dummy you didn't notice the door open and someone come in. "(Y/N)?" a voice asked startling you. You turned around assuming a stance out of reflex ready to fight. "Calm down its just me." it was Anna.

"Just you?" you asked coming out of your stance. You saw something flash by in Anna's eyes, but you didn't question it, "Not that I don't enjoy your company Anna, but is there a reason you're here?" you asked.

"Well, we've kind of noticed that you've been acting a little tense lately." Anna said, "So Elsa and I thought it would be nice to show you around the town tomorrow." You thought for a minute. You had been here for a few days and you still haven't seen the town? Well that's slightly embarrassing. Anna giggled, "Well there's nothing to be ashamed about.

You blushed, "I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Maybe," she said giving you a slight smile. You chuckled and looked down.

"Well I think the soldiers could use a break from my training." You said.

Anna raised an eyebrow, "You haven't actually killed anyone this time right?"

"Hey it was an accident alright." You said, yesterday you decided to test some of their skills, so you put them into different dueling matches. One of them was unlucky enough to go against you and you may have put him into the infirmary with a broken leg and a black eye. "I sometimes don't know my own strength."

"Sometimes?" she said.

"Okay that's it, out." You said in a playful tone as you turned around and started moving her towards the door.

She giggled, "Alright, just make sure to meet us in the courtyard tomorrow morning." She managed to say before you closed the door.

* * *

You blew a sigh of relief before laughing a bit, "A bundle of energy that Anna." You said to yourself. You went over to the window and opened it letting in the cold winter air. There was a slight amount of snow falling from the sky, it was a quite peaceful sight. You breathed in the air. It was turning dark so you decided to take off your armor and your boots and climb into bed. You didn't bother closing the window you couldn't sleep with it closed. The soft whistle of the wind slowly bringing peace to your mind and you closed your eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

_You were standing in the halls of a castle, you looked around. You recognized these halls, they were the halls you grew up in. A laugh and the sound of magic caught your attention. You turned and saw ice running across the floor, when the entire hall was one long ice rink you saw… yourself._

_The younger you, who looked around 13, skated down the halls creating more ice as he went, he looked like he was having the time of his life from the way he was smiling. A servant came into the hall, "Prince (Y/N)?" he said, the younger you rushed passed him causing the servant to slip on the ice._

"_Sorry, coming through." The younger you said as he continued to sped down the halls laughing as he went._

* * *

_The scene changed and you were standing in front of your parents, King Xavier and Queen Serena. Xavier was a well-built man with black hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin, people often question how you two were related. Serena had blonde hair, but it wasn't platinum like yours and her eyes were a dark shade of blue. There a little more family resemblance between you and your mother._

"_Son," Xavier said, "I'm glad you're getting more control over your ice powers, but you can't have fun all the time. You still have your lessons your weapons training. We want to make sure you're ready to take the throne when you're older."_

_Younger you sighed, "I know Father, I just like to have fun every now and then. You know, exploring, having adventures."_

"_You can still have fun," Serena said, "we just want you to make sure you put what's important first." The younger you nodded._

"_Yes mother," the younger you bowed slightly before leaving the room._

* * *

_The scene changed again to show a 14-year-old you practicing different styles of combat; mainly fighting styles of archery and dual wielding. "Prince (Y/N)," the arrow was launch and the younger you turned towards the voice, "The king has requested your presence." You put down the bow and followed, you were happy to get out of today's training for a few minutes._

"_Are you serious?" the younger you asked your father._

_Xavier smiled, "Yes I'm leading an expedition into an old ruin nearby to examine some reports, and I want you to come as well. I think it would be a good experience for you."_

_You watched the memory, an expedition? You don't really remember an expedition. You saw the younger you accept and the scene changed again._

* * *

_Xavier and the younger you were on horseback with a squad of armored soldiers in front of what looked like the entrance to an ancient temple. The younger you looked excited as they rode into the ruin._

* * *

_You looked around the memory of the ruin; it was starting to seem familiar. The memory continued and soon the team was in one of the deepest parts of the ruin. They were using torches to give them more light._

* * *

"_Wait," Xavier said, "I see something up ahead." Everyone looked forward to see what looked like a camp, "Bandits," he said. The younger you tensed up. Bandits in Frostridge weren't like most bandits. Most of them used to be soldier, some of them even trainers but were kicked out of the army for being too extreme. They were skilled fighters and had cunning minds that could not be trusted. Xavier gave different orders to everyone, the younger you stayed with him and everyone snuck off in different directions._

* * *

_Everyone started to close in on the bandits from all direction. There were at least ten of them. Which was strange, bandits usually never traveled in groups this large. One of them, probably the leader looked up. "There's no use hiding in the shadows, we know you're there." All the bandits got up and brought out their weapons, "Unfortunately we won't be able to allow you to leave this place alive." That was when the battle began._

* * *

_You watched as the battle took place, the guards were overcoming some of the bandits, but there were others that were apparently better than the guards. Xavier and the younger you were fighting side by side, but soon the bandits separated you two._

* * *

_The younger you was fighting with two swords and you were focused on the bandits you were fighting you didn't notice the bandit sneaking up behind you. The bandits struck a few nerves on your back and arms and you could barely move. The bandits grabbed you and right when he was about to kill you, the leader stopped them._

"_No don't kill him, not yet. I want him to see this." The bandit leader said walking to were a few bandits were holding Xavier down, "Long… live… the king." You could only stare in horror as the leader brought his sword down and ended your father's life._

_You growled and tried to break free, but the bandit holding you down was strong. A soft wind whistled through the air, __**'You have power… ussssse it,' **__a snake-like voice hissed inside your mind, __**'there issss magic in the ruinsss, a magic you can take. Jussst let… go.'**__ You felt something enter your body and ice began to form in your hands. Your feelings of rage, grief and sadness went into the ice and it slowly darkened in color. Your blue eyes became lighter until they were ice blue, and they were now colder and more intense._

* * *

_You could feel the bandits surprise and then without any warning a large spike of darkened ice shot up stabbing straight through the bandit holding you down. You easily broke out of his grip and looked at the other bandits. "Kill him!" the leader commanded._

_Bandits charged you and you formed two blades in your hands using your powers, you charged them head on, they were almost helpless against you. The first one tried to swing at you, but you simply cut off that arm before stabbing his heart. _

_The second bandit tried to use a sneak attack, but you heard him coming and you dropped one of your swords and quick turned around and grabbed him neck. You stared into his terrified eyes while yours began to glow. He flesh looked cold and his body began to frost over and his eyes went misty. You tighten your grip and the was a snap and the bandit fell to the ground his frozen head sliding away from now being separated from his body._

_You turned around to the last two bandits that charged you. You dropped the other sword and more darkened ice began to form around your hands. When your felt it was enough your hands shot forward and blasted both of them in the heart, exactly what you were aiming for. The ice was in their body, you willed it to spread. Their flesh began to turn blue and their hair started to turn white. You continued to do this until they were nothing but statues of ice, but you weren't done yet. You focused and the ice began to crack, with a loud ring the statues shattered sending shards of ice in several directions._

* * *

_You turned your attention to the bandit's leader, he looked terrified. Your now ice blue eyes narrowed at him and a wind blue putting out all the firs leaving the ruins in darkness. Then your ice began to form bring a light blue light into the room. Then something else began to form in your hands, it wasn't ice. It was dark and looked far more deadly. It was darkness._

_The darkness in your hands began to build, "RAAAHHH!" you roared before shooting your hands forward and the dark energy surged out of your hands and impacted the center of the leader's chest. His veins began to show and his flesh turned grey. His grey flesh began to crack and he soon turned into a dusty skeleton wearing tattered rags._

* * *

_Breathing heavily you looked at the area around you. Did you really just do that? You then remembered about your father. You ran to wear his body lay. You tried to look for any sign that he was alive, you found none. Tears began to form and ice began to form all around your and you cried in the empty ruins. You felt rage envelop your body and you threw your head back and roared in pain and anger ice and darkness flying everywhere._

* * *

Shouting you sat up breathing heavily in a cold sweat. Now you knew what that memory was, it was the day your father died, and the day you discovered your powers of ice _and_ darkness. Sometimes your called it 'corrupted ice' other time you called it 'frozen darkness'.

You were the only one that survived. You brought your father's body back to the castle and sent more guards to collect the other bodies. Your mother was heartbroken at the news of losing her husband. She became depressed and one day she died in her sleep. She was in perfect health… she just lost the will to live.

* * *

You looked over at the open window. You got out of bed and went in front of it. The wind felt cold, the sweat on your skin made it even more so, but you didn't mind it. The cold never bothered you anyway. You looked up at the sky and saw there was still a few hours left until sunrise. You looked over at the dummies, there was no chance of you going back to sleep. You went over to the dummies to pass the time.

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**And that's a wrap, boy you sure have gone through a lot. At least you have a day with the royal family to look forward to.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I want to thanks all of you that reviewed the last chapter.**

* * *

**Mandalorians rock: Yep he certainly did, I'm glad you enjoy my work and I hope you stick around.**

**Thepainthatneversleeps: Yep this story shows great promise, but you need to stick around in order to find out just how much promise this story holds. And as for the last bit… well I won't say anything about it, because that would be telling.**

**Draconus S: Yep, your power is pretty awesome, and I bet you think that it's even more awesome after reading this chapter don't ya?**

**Stylin80: Very interesting indeed, I hope this chapter was worth the wait.**

**Tigersharkhunter22: Yeah actually the ebony armor of Skyrim is what I based it off of, so I'm pretty glade you made that connection.**

**Solux: Yes he did, unfortunately you won't teach him, trust me he doesn't want powers like yours. We don't want a small Marshmellow running around. So you want another **_**Dark Knight Rises**_** reference?**

**Male Reader: Is everything about this some kind of a joke to you? I work my ass off to give you readers these chapters and all you have to say is that? Yeah I deleted your last review because I didn't want to look at that stupid shit every time I checked the reviews and I'll do it again if you do it again. And I might discontinue this story if it keeps up. You need to do what Elsa does; Let… it… GO! These 'lies' I'm spreading about you on the internet talk about how you have total badass powers over ice and darkness and that you saved the royal family from a wanted rapist and that eventually you'll have one of Disney's ironically hottest female characters. And you want me to stop posting those lies? … That is just sad.**

* * *

**Well that's about all I have to say, be sure to leave a review telling me what you think.**

**Until next time Ice Demon.**

**This is W. R. Winters signing off.**


	6. In the Town

**Welcome back to another chapter of your adventure.**

**This story has gotten over 2,500 views, let's see if we can raise that number up, tell your friends about this story if you think they'll like it.**

**Yeah you'll probably just read the chapter and then not do anything afterwards, except maybe leave a review.**

**Well enough of my rambling, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Frozen.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

You were mercilessly beating the dummy in front of you with one strong blow after another when there was a knock at your door, "Sir (Y/N)?" It was Kai's voice.

"Yeah?" you said slightly winded from the series of attacks.

"Sorry if I woke you." He apologized.

"No, I've been up for hours." You said before punching the dummy's face with a powerful blow.

"Alright then, well the queen sent me to tell you to get ready." Kai said.

"Okay, thanks Kai," you said and you heard footsteps walking away from the door. You walked into the washroom knowing you couldn't go out all sweaty from practicing like that.

* * *

After washing you walked out of the washroom to find a set of clothes waiting for you. It was the same as the clothes you would wear under your armor except they looked better made for colder weather. The (F/C) shirt had long sleeves was slightly thicker and felt softer. You put on the black pants and the boots. Before you could put on the shirt there was a knock at the door, "It's open." You said as you pulled the shirt (or was is a sweater?) over your head and put it on. It was a snug fit, but still allowed a bit of free movement and it kind of accented your toned body.

The door opened and Anna stepped inside, "Oh good you're ready." She said, Anna was wearing a winter dress and her hair was in two braids. "C'mon let's go." Chuckling you followed the strawberry blonde.

* * *

The entire way to the gates Anna was rambling about all the stuff she and Elsa wanted to show you, "Wait, what?" you said, "Elsa's coming with us?"

Anna dismissed your surprised, "Yeah, she was able to get some time off. Actually the whole thing was her idea." The fact that you were going to spend the day with the queen made you slightly nervous, but when you got into the courtyard, Elsa wasn't anywhere to be seen, "Hm, I guess Elsa's still getting ready. Don't worry just stay here and I'll go get her." Without waiting for you to respond she turned around and ran away. You sighed and sat down on the edge of the closest fountain.

* * *

Elsa was looking at herself in the mirror, and she was having a confusing problem. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't make her hair look good enough. She had gone into town before, but she had never worried about her appearance _this _much before. Was it because she was going to spend the day with you? No that couldn't be it… right?

A knock at her door brought Elsa out of her thoughts and made her jump, "Come in Anna." She said, she'd recognize that knock anywhere. She could use her sister right now.

"Elsa are you ready?" Anna said coming in, "Oh… judging from the look of your hair I'd say no." Elsa hair was looking close to what hers looked like after she woke up. Anna giggled looking at it.

"Not funny Anna," Elsa said with a sigh, "I need help." She admitted.

Anna smiled playfully, "You want to knock (Y/N) off his feet don't you?" Elsa blushed and Anna giggled, "Don't worry I'm we can do something," Anna thought for a minute, "oh I got it!" she said before grapping Elsa's hairbrush and getting to work.

* * *

You were waiting in the courtyard, which was incredibly boring. You were entertaining yourself by making small spheres of ice circle one of your hands. You knew it was risky, but there was no one around so you didn't worry too much. The sound of the door opening made you jump and the spheres of ice fell to the floor and breaking when they hit the ground. You turned to the door and was sent into a daze when you saw Elsa.

She was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt, alight brown belt wrapped around her waist and a dark blue, possibly purple skirt that went to her ankles. What surprised you the most was her hair. It wasn't in a bun, or in a braid. It was… down. It was straight, but there was a slight wave to it and it fell perfectly onto her shoulders and almost fell to her waist in the longest parts.

Elsa wasn't making eye contact with you, her hands were clasped in front of her and she looked almost shy, "Whoa," you said, "Elsa you look different, a good different. I mean you just look… wow." Elsa slightly blushed.

"Thank you," she said, "not too bad yourself." She said.

Anna looked at you and Elsa, she couldn't help but notice how cute you two looked together, "Okay guys c'mon let's go." She said grabbing your right arm and Elsa's left and pulling the two of you towards the town.

* * *

The first thing you noticed about the town was how it was decorated, "Is the whole Winter Ball thing a bit of a holiday?" you asked.

Anna looked around, "This is the Winter Festival, the Winter Ball is just one of the events of it." she explained.

"So Elsa, what do you think we should do first?" you asked her, there wasn't a response. You looked over and Elsa and saw her looking at a festival booth, her eyes were looking at what you think was a necklace. A pendant you think it was. "Elsa?" you said a little louder, and she seemed to come out of a daze.

"Oh sorry," she apologized while putting some of her hair behind her ear; she started to walk towards a tavern. You looked towards the stand again before following the girls.

* * *

You sat down at the table, but a shouting caught your attention. You turned to see a bulky man with several tattoos decorating his arms and a long beard. Several people were surrounding him with someone sitting across from him. From the look of the drinks in front of them, It was a drinking contest. The tattooed guy won after his opponent passed out.

The bearded guy slammed his mug on the table and collected his winnings on the table, "No one beats me," he said in a strong sailor's accent, "no one can beat Silas Headstrong!" he boasted. You narrowed your eyes, you couldn't stand cocky bastards.

You stood up, "(Y/N), don't do it," Elsa said putting a hand on your shoulder, "do you know who he is?"

"Of course I do," you said turning towards her, "he's the jump I'm going to plow into the ground." You added then you walked towards the table.

* * *

When you pushed your way into the crowd, you got to the table, "You want a challenge, how about me?" you asked. Silas looked you over before laughing others joined him.

"I'm afraid you aren't suited for this kind of game kid," you responded by placing some money on the table, Silas' eyebrows raised, "but I can make exceptions." He said placing more money on the table.

You looked at the money, "How about we raise the stakes a little?" you said, "We do this using the strongest drinks, and you throw in the winnings of your last three games." Silas considered it for a moment, and then he looked over your shoulder before smiling.

"Alright then, but if _I _win, I get to take your little girlfriend out for the rest of the day." He said pointing a finger. You turned around to see him pointing at a blushing Elsa.

You turned towards Silas, "Deal." You said sealing the agreement. He had no idea what he was getting into.

Silas smirked, "Bartender, get us some of your strongest drinks, but not too many," He said before putting more money on the table, "It's going to be a short game." Your eyes narrowed, there was no way you were going to lose. Not when your day with Elsa was on the line, plus, you had big plans for the money you were going to win.

* * *

Elsa couldn't believe this, was she some sort of a prize or something? "(Y/N) you better win this." She said silently. Anna was watching you as the drinks were placed on the table thinking the same thing her sister was.

* * *

When the drinks were placed in between you two the game began. One by one the small cups were emptied. You felt the strong taste of the drink, but nothing else. The darkness of your body would destroy any sickness and or additional affect you got before it could affect you. You couldn't get sick and you couldn't get drunk, after your kingdom was taken you tried to drown your sorrows, but nothing no matter how strong would affect you in anyway.

* * *

Silas drained his tenth cup and looked at you as you downed yours, "You can really hold your drink down kid, I respect that." This time Silas downed two drinks, you did too. Silas was surprised you were still conscious, "Bartender, bring us a few more rounds." His tone was slightly slurred, you tried not to smirk.

* * *

You weren't sure how many rounds it took, you lost track after 17, but Silas was finally showing signs that he was getting close to going unconscious. Silas downed another round and you followed. You heard a few people question whether or not you were human.

* * *

Anna watched the competition with astonishment, sure she had never drank that stuff before, but she was sure that you should be on the floor passed out. Was it because of the powers Olaf told her about?

* * *

"I… refuse… to lose." Silas said in a drunken tone. His hand went all over the table before his hand closed around the bottle you were using to refill the shots. You opened you mouth to say something, but he started to down the bottle's contents. While he was drinking he fell to the side and onto the ground the bottle falling out of his hands and spilling on the unconscious Silas.

You looked over his form, "Looks like I win." You said and the response was several cheers and you grabbed the money of the table. You walked to the bartender, "So how much for the drinks?" you said.

He shook his head, "On the house, I've been trying to get rid of him for quite some time. You've done me a great service." You nodded your thanks before walking back to Elsa and Anna.

"Let's get out of here and find something to get the taste of that stuff out of my mouth." You said, the three of you walked out of the tavern, "Actually I have an idea," You said taking a small bit of your winnings and handing it to the girls, "take this and go get some chocolate." You could use something sweet after that experience, and you needed some time alone to do the rest of your plan.

Anna nodded, probably excited at the idea of chocolate, "Okay, c'mon Elsa." She said grabbing her sister's hand and pulling her away. As she left you couldn't help but admire her loose hair almost flowing behind her. You looked to the stand Elsa was looking at earlier.

* * *

"Did you see the way (Y/N) took those drinks like they were nothing?" Anna asked her sister as they were on their way to the chocolate place.

"Yeah it was weird." She commented.

"I know, I mean I thought he was pretty strange after what Olaf told me a few days ago-" Anna said and Elsa cut her off.

"What wait," she asked, "what did Olaf tell you?"

* * *

You walked away from the stand and sat down on a nearby bench and looked down at your hand, which was holding what you just bought. It was a necklace made of white gold. The white gold chain was attached to a snowflake made from the same materials as the chain decorating the snowflake were several small white diamonds that made it sparkle in the light and set into the center of the snowflake was a circular aquamarine.

You put the necklace in your pocket when you hear and smell something familiar, "What is it Kristoff?" you said before looking up. Sure enough the blonde mountain man was standing not too far away from you.

"How did you know it was me?" he said sitting beside you.

You chuckled, "There's only one person with two feet that smells that much like a reindeer." You said.

"Looks like my family is right," Kristoff grumbled, "so what are you doing here in town? I thought you'd be in the training grounds torturing the troops."

You gave a sarcastic laugh, "Ha ha, very funny." You said, "I'm here with Anna and Elsa, they're showing me around the town, they're just getting some chocolate."

Kristoff chuckled, "Then you might be waiting for a while if you sent Anna to get some." Both of you laughed.

* * *

Elsa was surprised when Anna finished explaining, "I mean Olaf may just have been imagining things, but if he wasn't…" Anna said slightly trailing off. Elsa had a hard time believing it, sure you were abnormal, but Elsa never would've suspected that you had powers.

"Let's get the chocolate and go back to (Y/N)." Elsa said.

* * *

You laughed, "Olaf seriously called you a 'funky looking donkey'?" you asked Kristoff and the Ice Harvester was wondering why he ever told you anything.

"Kristoff!" a familiar bubbly voice called out. You and Kristoff turned to see that Anna and Elsa were back. Kristoff stood up just in time to be almost knocked over by his wife in a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're here." she said.

Elsa walked next to you when you stood up, she handed you a bar of chocolate, "Thanks," you said giving her a smile and accepting the treat, "very sweet of you." You said making a small joke that she giggled at. You found her laugh very cute and you found yourself smiling. Elsa was on her way to melting your frozen heart.

"Hey guys," Anna called out and you turned your attention to her, "Why don't we go ice skating?"

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**So it looks like your first date with Elsa is going along pretty smoothly, you have power **_**over**_** ice, but just how coordinated are you **_**on**_** the ice. We'll find out with the next chapter.**

**Man the last chapter got so many reviews, it's awesome! Keep them coming keep them coming.**

* * *

**TCKing12: Well I'm glad this story has captured your attention and continues to capture it, let's hope I'll be able to continue doing that.**

**Draconus S: Well good, I hope this chapter was able to let this story as you say 'get better and better'. Yep it's pretty sad, and you'll find out who the voice is… eventually. It felt good to let out a little frustration.**

**Maldalorians rock: So it would seem, but who knows. We have only known him for only one chapter.**

**Male Reader: … Okay I think we need to start things over a bit. If you're going to leave a review, say when you're using sarcasm, because yeah it is that hard to detect it on the internet(what do you expect it is just words on a screen to us and in a world controlled by technology we have a habit of taking them seriously). I do lighten up, just not after staying up late writing these stories, but I'll make you a deal. You point out the sarcasm and I'll try to lighten up. Deal?**

**Setrothehedgehog: I've looked over your ideas and I do see the potential of a few of them. Maybe I'll actually write one of them if I can form a good plot.**

**NTYTekHTTYDFan: I must say your name is hard to type. I'm glad you enjoy this story(and others like it), and you're not the only one looking for stories like this every day. Why do you think I decided to write my own?**

**Thepainthatneversleeps: You have no one to blame but yourself. It is an Elsa x READER story, so anything related to (Y/N) hurting Elsa is(in retrospect) your fault, when you say 'Alternate me' you have no idea just how 'alternate' you can be. We'll just have to wait a see though.**

**Phantress222014: Well I plan to don't worry, just as long as people like you keep reading.**

* * *

**And that's all I have to say.**

**Until next time Ice Demon.**

**This is W. R. Winters signing off.**

* * *

**PS- Anybody of you interested in seeing Elsa's hair-down look(pretty much how see looks in this chapter)? If so here's a link that can actually take you to an Image of her.  
s – media – cache - ak0 . pinimg 736x / 5b / 8b / 5b / 5b8b5b1d7144ce6d758146ec90939482 . j p g**

**Just be sure to remove the spaces.**


	7. An Ice Demon

**And I'm back, on man I'm on fire with this story… did anybody else see the irony of the statement I just said?**

**Well before we begin I'm going to say that you're in for a huge surprise, what will happen in this chapter will amaze, surprise, and cause you to swear your head off at me.**

**With that being said let's just to the chapter.**

**Last we left off you were on a bit of a date with Elsa, and Anna was there too. You won a drinking contest thanks to your powers and after buying Elsa a necklace, that you still need to give to her, Anna had the idea to go ice skating.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen, only the stuff in this story that wasn't part of the movie.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

you knew they were hiding something, Anna and Elsa were hiding something, or they suspected something. Either possibility was a bad one in your case, and possibly in theirs too. Anna had told you the way to a frozen lake nearby and you decided to run ahead.

* * *

When you were out of sight Kristoff turned toward the girls, "Okay what's going on, you two look a little… well actually I don't know how to describe it, but I think (Y/N) has something to do with it."

"It's just something Olaf told me about (Y/N)," Anna said, "something about him having powers."

This came as a surprise to Kristoff, then something occurred to him, "Was it a few days ago that Olaf saw his powers?" he asked, they nodded, "About an hour before sunset?" they nodded again, "Olaf mentioned they were black possibly?"

Now Anna was surprised, "How did you know that?" Kristoff didn't answer he just turned around and walked in the direction you went in. Could it be possible? That the darkness Pabbie told about… was in _you_?

* * *

You stood at the edge of the frozen lake, you couldn't remember the last time you went ice skating. You could clearly remember a time when you were on ice. You were running from a squad of Weaseltown soldiers and to make a quick getaway you ran across a river your footsteps freezing the water. It'll be interesting being on the ice without the urge to get away from something as fast as possible.

You brushed your messy platinum blonde hair out of your eyes and your mind drifted to what was in your pocket, you still needed to find an opportunity to give it to her, "(Y/N)!" you turned around ready to strangle someone, but you calmed down. It was Olaf.

"Hey Olaf," you said as the small snowman approached, "what's up?"

Olaf looked up, "The sky?" he said as if he was unsure. You laughed at his response.

"Yes it is," you said looking up as well, "I'm waiting for the others, Anna had the idea to go ice skating."

"Ice skating," he said his eyes widening before his smile grew wide, "I love ice skating, not as much as I love summer, but it's pretty close." A snowman that loved summer? That was a new one. It was then that the others caught up to us. "Yay! Everyone's here, let's get skating." Olaf said before jumping onto the ice.

* * *

You were getting used to being on the ice, mainly because of the literal ice skates Elsa made for you, but you were getting the hang of it. At least that's what you thought before you slipped and face planted on the ice. You got into a kneeling position to the sound of the girls giggling. You tried to get on your feet, but that only resulted in you falling on your butt.

Elsa, still slightly giggling, went over to you, "You need a hand?" she said a slight smile on her face, she was holding a hand out to you.

You shook you head, "I don't want to throw you off balance." You said as you struggled to get to your own feet. You were able to, but for only a few seconds and then you started wobbling again, you started to fall, but Elsa grabbed you hand so you could better balance yourself, but that only resulted in you pulling Elsa down with you.

You fell on the ice with a grunt, and at first you were confused at the sudden weight on top of you, but then you looked up to see Elsa's crystal blue eyes staring into your ice blue ones. You immediately helped her off of you blushing in embarrassment, "I told you I would throw you off balance." You said refusing to look at her.

Elsa tucked some of the hair covering her face behind her ear, "It's fine," she said as she got up onto her knees.

"Can you take these skates off?" you asked her, "I want to see if that helps me be more coordinated on the ice." She nodded and the ice on your feet vanished, you could've easily made them disappear yourself, but your powers were still a secret you intended to keep. You got to your feet and helped Elsa up to hers.

* * *

A little while passed and now that the skates were going you were having full coordination on the ice. "Wow (Y/N) you're doing pretty good." Anna said as she skated up to you, you were guessing that she was still getting used to skating, because she was slightly wobbling, but still was able to keep her balance.

"Anna you really shouldn't be over here," you said, "the ice is pretty thin."

She raised an eyebrow, "So why are you over here?"

"Touché," you said, "alright I'm going over there." You said as you moved to where everyone else was. Anna smiled as was about to follow you when she heard and felt a cracking beneath her. You heard it too, you turned around, the ice around Anna feet was cracking, "Anna, don't move," She nodded, "Anna, this may seem crazy, but when I tell you to. I want you to jump." Anna's eyes showed she was terrified, "Trust me," you said.

She nodded, "Okay," she said, you began to focus of the ice skates.

"Now," you said and the skates broke and Anna jumped up. The ice she was standing one broke, reacting quickly, and on pure instinct. A hand shot forward and a blast of dark tinted ice came out of your hand and refroze the ice. She landed on the ice and looked at you with shock, but it was short lived because the impact broke the ice again. This ice she fell into the freezing cold water.

"Anna!" you called out you heard Elsa and Kristoff say the same thing, but you were the only close enough to do anything so you took a deep breath and dived into the water.

* * *

The water bit at your body, but you didn't feel the cold. You looked around and saw Anna's sinking form. You swam down to get her. When you got down to her, her eyes were halfway closed. Bubbles were leaving her mouth, she was out of breath. You knew that she only have a few seconds before she went unconscious and only a minute and a half after that she would die due to the cold. You knew what you could do to help, but you hoped Kristoff wouldn't kill you for it.

Anna's eyes widened slightly as your lips pressed against hers, but then she felt the oxygen you were blowing into her lungs. When you gave enough you pulled you lips away and Anna closed her mouth to keep the oxygen you gave her. With one arm wrapped around her you started to swim up to the surface. You and Anna broke the surface to find the others waiting.

"Sven," you called out to the reindeer, "quick pull us out." Sven lowered his head and you grabbed one of his antlers and Sven pulled you out and you kept your grip on Anna strong as she was lifted out of the water along with you. You put Anna on Sven's back, "Get her to the infirmary, she's bound to have a slight case of hypothermia." You said. Kristoff and Olaf went with Sven and carried Anna away.

"What about you?" Elsa asked she was concerned about you.

"I'm fine," you said, "I just need to dry off." Kristoff looked behind him and saw Elsa extending a hand, this time you actually accepted it and she helped you up. You walked away and Kristoff watched you leave. If the darkness Pabbie talked about was in you… how was it you could be so selfless. Kristoff continued walking to the infirmary, that one question still on his mind.

* * *

Elsa looked to the broken ice, she could've sworn she saw you refreeze the ice before Anna broke through it. Then she felt something in her hand, she looked down and saw you put something in her hand. She opened her hand and gasped, it was the necklace she was looking at earlier. She looked up and saw you were almost out of sight. She ran after you.

* * *

If it weren't for the fact that you were totally nervous, you would've congratulated yourself for sneaking the necklace into Elsa's hand. Now you just wanted to get to your room before the Ice Queen noticed, "(Y/N)!" well so much for that plan. You turned around, Elsa was there, she held up a hand, the necklace was dangling from her hand, "Did you give me this?" she asked. You looked at the sparkling snowflake, then you looked at the necklace she was holding.

"Yeah, I saw you looking at it earlier, and I had a bit of money thanks to Silas. I thought I'd put that money to good use." You said with a slight shrug., "You want me to put it on?" she nodded and handed you the necklace. She turned around and held her hair up to make it easier for you to put it on. You clipped the white gold chain. Elsa turned around and she fixed up her hair, it was now perfectly framing the snowflake necklace.

"Thank you." She said. You would've said more, but before you could Elsa stepped forward and kissed you on the cheek. Your cheeks went bright red and you took a step back out of surprise.

"Well," you said trying your best not to stutter, "as much as I enjoy your company Queen Elsa, I need to get into a dry set of clothes." Without saying anything more you turned around.

"(Y/N) one more thing," Elsa said from behind, "try not to kill anyone at the Winter Ball tonight." You turned you head around.

You knew she was playing around, "I'll try my best," you said honestly before turning around and walking away.

* * *

You came out of your room completely dry and in a fresh outfit, you could hear arguing, you followed the sound to find Kai and Lucifer, "I am a price, I deserve a better room. One that isn't next to that bodyguard's. He trains far too loudly I swear it's like the Battle for Narnia in there."

"Well Prince Lucifer, I'm sure we can allow a room change for you." Kai said, but you could see he was finding Lucifer's complaints so not worth his time.

He nodded, "Yes, perhaps you could get me a room closer to the queen's." he said and you answered for Kai.

"Not happening," you said stepping into view. Lucifer looked ready to speak, "I don't give a damn about your 'prince' title, and while we're on that subject. If King Xavier were still alive the Kingdom of Frostridge would be in far better hands."

Lucifer scoffed, "And what would you know, if Xavier was really as great of a ruler of you say he was he wouldn't have been killed so easily by the bandits in those ruins," You grabbed Lucifer by his jacket.

"Listen you son of a…" you stopped, "How did you know he was killed by bandits?" you said, the people of Frostridge knew he died in the ruins, but only you and your mother knew it was bandits that killed him. Something flashed in Lucifer's eyes and he steeled himself, got out of your grasp and dusted himself off.

"Watch yourself, another wrong move and I may declare war on Arendelle." He said before walking away. You narrowed your eyes at Lucifer's retreating, you were really going to have a hard time breaking your promise about not killing anyone at the ball tonight.

* * *

You looked yourself in the mirror at the fancy clothes the royal family provided for you. You were wearing a white jacket over a (F/C) vest, a grey shirt and a blue cravat, grey pants and black boots. "Not bad (Y/N), not bad at all." You said, then to complete the outfit you put on your family's ring and put a belt with your sword and scabbard attached to it. "Time to go to work." You said going to the door. Your mind was on Lucifer, **'Hissssss.' **You stopped, but you shook it off and opened the door and went down to the ballroom.

* * *

Elsa was greeting the several party guests, and so was Anna. Both of them were wearing the outfits they wore to Elsa's coronation party.. Elsa was happy that she was able to recover in time for the ball, she had been looking forward to it for weeks. "Your highnesses," a familiar voice said. It was you.

"Hey (Y/N)!" Anna said happily, Elsa only slightly nodded her head. You noticed that Elsa was wearing the necklace you gave her.

You bowed slightly, "You both look beautiful." You said complimenting them. Elsa blushed a little and so did Anna.

"Thanks, so do you," Anna said, then she caught herself, "well you don't look beautiful, you look good, just not that kind of good. I'm not helping am I?" she said.

You chuckled, "Don't worry Princess Anna, I know what you meant." You said to reassure her. Price Lucifer walked by you purposed fully bumping you with his shoulder. Narrowing your eyes you walked away not wanting to make a scene.

* * *

A bit of time passed and you were always watching the people that approached Elsa, you tried to distract yourself with the snacks. There was a lot of chocolate, no surprise there. You put a piece of chocolate in your mouth, "So why are you dancing with Elsa?" the sound of Anna's question almost made you choke on your chocolate. You turned to the princess, "It's a simple question (Y/N)."

You swallowed the chocolate, "Well… um…" you couldn't think of a good reason.

Anna nodded, "I see, well you better act quickly. That Lucifer guy is getting persistent." You looked over to see Lucifer talking to Elsa.

* * *

Elsa was really close to freezing Lucifer solid, "Lucifer I told you, I appreciate the offer, but I don't dance."

Lucifer wasn't going to give up, he grabbed her hand, "Don't worry your highness, I'm sure you'll enjoy it." Elsa tried to get her hand out of his grip. She succeeded, but Lucifer tried to grab it again, but instead a cold iron grip grabbed his wrist. Lucifer to find himself looking into your cold gaze.

"Did you hear the queen? She said no," you said. Lucifer punched the side of your face and you stumbled back. You growled at Lucifer.

"How dare you treat me like that." Lucifer said, "You don't have the right to order me around like that. I am the prince of Frostridge."

"No you aren't." you said getting angrier by the second.

"And what would you know," he responded, "you're nothing but a criminal that always hides the truth from everyone around you." You froze for a second, and that brief second allowed Lucifer to kick you back into the snack table. You tried to steady yourself, but you only pulled the tablecloth on top of you, "Worthless." You heard Lucifer scoff.

* * *

"**He'ssss the one that knowssssss nothing."** A familiar snake-like voice said in your head,** "Who you are, and what your capable of." **You found yourself agreeing with the voice, **"Show them, show who you **_**really **_**are. Jusssst let go!" **your eyes clenched shut, when they opened again they were different. Your pupils were now reptilian slits and the color of your eyes was now colder and more intense and you felt your body begin to change.

* * *

Lucifer approached the tablecloth you were under as you got to your feet. Lucifer laughed and was about to strike you again, but you literally beat him to the punch by turning around and slamming for fist into his chest. a few cracks were heard and Lucifer flew across the room. The wind outside howled loudly and it burst through the windows putting out all the fire and sending the room into a state of darkness.

* * *

Then it was lit up by Elsa's ice magic. She looked over at you and you looked like you were in pain. Your body was clenching up and you were ripping at you clothes. You fled into the shadow of the room and you felt your body grow, your skin became something else and your nails were extending into claws and you collapsed to the ground as your legs changed.

Several sounds of pain, ripping, and roaring tore through the darkness. The wind continued to howl, but then it just stopped. The only sound in the room were deep shuddering breaths that sent chills into everyone in the room.

* * *

Pabbie gasped and stumbled, "Pabbie," Bulda said helping the troll shaman to his feet, "what is it?"

"The darkness," he said looking up at the sky it was darkening and clouds were beginning to form, "It's taken hold."

* * *

Some of the lights in the room slowly came back lighting up part of the room. People looked to where you went, the only thing there was a set of ripped clothes and a broken sword. A chilling laugh cut the silence and everyone turned to a portion of the room that wasn't lit. From the darkness two reptilian ice blue eyes opened, **"Foolsssss, you clearly didn't sssssee you exxxxactly you were dealing with." **A snake-like voice that was mixed with your said. You came out of the shadows scaring everyone in the room, you had changed.

* * *

You had grown a little bigger. Your build was the same, but your entire body was covered in dark blue snake scales with swirling stripes of silver and white, your back was slightly hunched. Your neck was longer and your head had more resemblance to a snake's, you still had hair, but it was more snow white than platinum blonde. Every few seconds a black tongue snaked out of your lipless mouth. Your arms were much longer and more muscled, your long fingers had long bone white claws that scratched the floor every time you pushed yourself forward. Your entire lower half of your body was gone, in its place was a long and powerful snake tail.

* * *

You moved forward by crawling with your powerful arms and slithering with your tail. Everywhere your clawed hands were placed and patch of spreading ice formed, **"Ssssstill think I'm worthlesssssss now?" **you hissed at them.

Lucifer got up and stared at what you had become, he was terrified, "Monster, demon!" he shouted, "Kill him!" the guards reacted by pulling out crossbows and other weapon. You gave a chilling laugh, but it was cut short by a bolt slicing your shoulder. You hissed in pain and the wound frosted over. When the ice faded the wound was gone. Then you moved forward knocking guards down with your tail and with powerful back hands. Some were even blow away by powerful icy winds that came out of your hands.

* * *

"(Y/N)!" you turned your monstrous head and raised a clawed hand and almost blasted corrupted ice at who spoke, but you stopped when you saw that it was Elsa and Anna looking at you with terrified expressions. You lowered your hand. The girls saw your eyes soften a little, but they steeled again when you roared in pain.

You turned to see Lucifer stabbing a sword into your tail, you sucked in a deep breath and your long neck quivered and started to extend and soon your head and neck looked similar to that of a hooded cobra, then your mouth shot open revealing a set of needle point teeth and two monstrous fangs and you let out a sound that made everyone fall to their knees and cover their ears. They weren't just heard you roar and shriek, they heard screams of pain and sadness. Darkness began to swirl around you.

Everyone around you started to fall unconscious one by one until everyone in the room was asleep. You looked around and you came to realization. Breathing heavily you turned to the windows, you went to the largest one and broke through. You had to get away and quickly. The darkness around you was starting to rise and go into the sky above you, but you didn't see it happen.

* * *

Elsa and Anna woke up the same time as everyone else did, "Anna are you alright?" Elsa asked her sister.

"No," she said thinking about what just happened.

"Queen Elsa," Kemp said, "you need to see this."

* * *

Elsa looked at the sky, there were dark clouds covering it, and the sky was dark, "Queen Elsa, the sun was supposed to have risen hours ago, there are no stars and the moon isn't out."

"That demon has cursed this land," Lucifer said, "he broke several of my ribs, and now he's sent us into an eternal darkness. We have to find him and kill him." he said pushing his way through the crowd.

"No," Elsa said, "(Y/N) didn't mean any of this, and he isn't a demon."

"Elsa's right," Anna said and Lucifer looked at them like they were crazy.

"Did you see that thing?" he said, "if that isn't a demon I don't want to know what is."

"Listen, I know (Y/N)," Anna said, "he wouldn't do any of this on purpose, and if anyone's going to bring (Y/N) back. It'll be me and Elsa."

"What!" Kemp said, "Princess Anna, I don't think that's a good idea."

"No she's right," Elsa said, "we need to bring (Y/N) back, but we're the only people he knows. To send anyone else would only push him away even more."

Kemp looked at the royal family before sighing, "Very well, but are you sure you can trust him?"

"He's save my life three times in the past two weeks," Anna said, "there's no way he would hurt us."

* * *

About half an hour later the girls had changed into more travel worthy outfits and found Kristoff, Olaf and Sven. Kristoff was hooking Sven to the sled and Elsa was talking to Dagmar and Kemp, "I'm putting you two in charge of Arendelle,"

"On my honor," Dagmar said, "I will look after your home until you return." Kemp made a similar promise and Elsa climbed into the sled.

"So where should we look for (Y/N)?" Olaf asked.

Kristoff climbed in, "We need to go see Grand Pabbie," everyone gave him curious looks, "He could sense the magic inside (Y/N) from a far distance, he may be able to sense where he is. Hang on." Kristoff said whipping Sven's reins and he pulled them forward.

* * *

Dagmar and Kemp watched them leave, "I hope they'll be able to do this." Dagmar said.

"Shouldn't we send some soldiers after (Y/N)?" Kemp said, "They might need protection."

Dagmar wanted to refuse, but there was a high possibility of you getting hurt if you turned into that demon again, "Set up a squad of our strongest fighters and trackers." Dagmar said looking at the darkened winter around him, "We need to protect them from that ice demon."

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**Man this is my longest chapter yet, so what did you think? It looks like there's a literal demonic side to your powers of corrupted ice.**

**I sure twisted thing up with this chapter didn't I?**

**Now before I get to the reviews I have a question for all of you: Should I use Frozen song parodies in this? Because I have a few ideas, but it is your story.**

**Now for the reviews, that I greatly appreciate.**

* * *

**NTYTekHTTYDFan: Well we'll just have to wait and see how things turn out between you and Lucifer, and from the looks of things there's more to Lucifer's family's rise to power than what he said.**

**Draconus S: Kristoff definitely put two and two together, and it's only left him a little confused about you.**

**Stylin80: I'm glad you enjoy them, unfortunately it can't stay like that forever. Don't always expect a quick update.**

**Thepainthatneversleeps: Well she definitely knows now, and I'm sure saving your sister from drowning and dying of hypothermia should make up for you hurting her. And there's plenty of it to go around, I'm surprised more people don't write about Elsa with her hair down.**

**Shawn Raven: From what you read in this chapter you can do far more than that. Glad you're enjoying the events of the story.**

**TCKing12: Well you read for yourself what happened, and I'm sure it was satisfying.**

**Guest: I'll try my best.**

**Danny Nightshade: Well I'm sure each update makes you love it even more.**

**Setrothehedgehog: I'm thankful for your ideas, and I think I could do some of them. That is if I find a good plot to fit them. I think I could use that Elsa mermaid idea, and yeah it's inspired by Pitch's line "What goes together better than cold and dark?"**

* * *

**Well that's all for the reviews, be sure to keep them coming.**

**Until next time Ice Demon.**

**This is W. R. Winters signing off.**


	8. Wolves and Fixer Uppers

**Welcome back you twisted creation from the cold frozen abyss to another story of your adventure.**

**Last time we left off you had finished your date with Elsa, saved Anna from drowning and/or dying of hypothermia. You learned something that has you beginning to suspect something about Lucifer. You were enjoying the Winter Ball, but after a confrontation with Lucifer you got angry. Then result… the most demonic part of your corrupted ice showed itself, you had turned into an ice demon. You went on a rampage and released a darkness that sent Arendelle into an eternal darkness. Realizing what you had done you ran away wanting to get away from all of them. Elsa, Anna and the rest of the gang have gone after you with the hopes of bringing you back, but they're not the only ones that have gone after you.**

**Wow that was actually a pretty long recap, well that's all you need to know as of right now so let's get to the story shall we.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Frozen.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

You were rushing through the wilds still in your demonic form, but you were feeling yourself slowly turn back. So you did your best to put as much distance between you and Arendelle as you could. You had already put a fair amount of distance between you and Arendelle and you had only been moving for less than an hour.

* * *

You fell to the ground as you felt your tail split into two legs again and then the transformation seemed to quicken. Your neck shortened as did your arms and your skin tingled as the scale sunk back into your body. You shakily got onto your hands and knees, you were out of that form, but you were also naked. You crawled over to the shadows of a tree, in the darkness of the shadow you felt your strength return. You focused and a familiar dark substance began to crawl up your body.

You stood up again wearing a set of clothes made from your dark powers. You were wearing a shirt similar to a ninja's robe, your pants were loose enough to provide free movement, but still tight enough that they wouldn't get in your way. You had boots on and there was a hooded cloak wrapped around your shoulders. Everything you were wearing was pitch black.

You stood up straight, pulled the hood over your head casting a dark shadow over your face and then pulled some of the loose fabric of your cloak at your neck and pulled it up so that it covered the bottom half of your face. You had to keep moving.

* * *

You only remembered glimpses of what happened while you were in your other form, but you still hear the screams of terror and the few flashes you did remember weren't the most pleasant. You pushed through the forest and found yourself at a grassy clearing that was layered in some places and rocky in others. It seemed untouched by the surrounding winter, you looked up at the northern lights swirling above the valley. It was almost the only source of light in the night.

You pulled down your hood and the fabric covering your face, this seemed like as good of a place as any to take a rest. You sat down on the cold snow covered ground and you thought back to what you just did. Their screams of fear and pain rang in your ears, the desire to do more than just knock them aside was still in the back of your mind, and the worst of it all. You could still clearly see the look on Elsa's face when you almost basted her and Anna with your corrupted ice.

The more you thought of that time, the flashbacks of all the other times you had gone into that form. The damage you caused, the pain you afflicted… and the darkness you brought.

You felt tears brim in your eyes and you clenched your eyes to hold them back, you heard wilting and you looked around you to see that darkness was spreading around you leaving only grey lifeless stuff behind. You brought your knees to your chest and the tears started to fall, the darkness, the flashbacks, the memories, the terrified look in Elsa's eyes, "I'm a monster." Was all you could say before doing something you haven't done for years… you started to cry.

* * *

The darkness around continued to spread until everything within a large radius of you was grey and lifeless. You took in shuddering breaths as you tried to get yourself together. You heard a sound similar to rocks moving and you looked up your face tear streaked. Different rocks in the valley were moving towards you.

At first you wanted to use your power to get rid of them, but you stopped when the one in the lead unrolled itself and it became an old and wise looking troll. "There is magic inside one that is familiar, but also a deep darkness," he said, "you've changed much over the years Prince (Y/N)."

* * *

Kristoff urged Sven to stop because he had to relight his lantern, "It's going to be hard to get to Pabbie in the dark, and the wind blowing out my lantern isn't helping either."

Elsa was worried about you, she pulled out something. It was a scrap of the clothing you ribbed off after you went into that demon form. "Well we can't stop now." She said putting the piece of fabric away.

"Elsa's right, (Y/N)'s gotten a big head start." Anna said, "Can't we just keep going without the light?" her question was answered by a deep growling. Everyone turned to see eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Sven go," Kristoff said whipping the reins and Sven took off.

"What is it?" Olaf asked.

"Wolves," Kristoff replied.

"Wolves?" Anna asked, "Why is it always wolves?" Elsa looked behind them and saw the dark outlines of the pack of hungry canines chasing after them. She began to rub her hands together making the ice blue glow giving a slight amount of illumination. Now they could clearly see the large pack of wolves chasing after them. Elsa then blasted the ground behind them creating an icy wall to stop them, of stall them depending on whether or not they were good jumpers.

"Well that was surprisingly- whoa!" Kristoff yell when he pulled Sven's reins to avoid some wolves that were jumping at him from the sides. The movement caused the sled to swerve a little bit and Sven was struggling to regain control of the sled while Kristoff was struggling to keep control of Sven. Know he could Kristoff was forced to cut Sven's reins with his knife and everyone jumped out of the sled before it could crash.

* * *

The group got up, the wind slightly knocked out of them, just as the wolves were beginning to surround them. The largest wolf in the pack, most likely the alpha started to advance his hungry gaze was locked on Anna. The canine leapt at her and Anna was able to get out of the way, but the wolf was still able to scratch her arm and knocked her to the ground.

Anna yelped and her hand was to the scratched part of her arm, it was bleeding. Elsa ran to her sister's aid kneeling next to her. The alpha wolf started to advance towards the now wounded princess his eyes filled with a dangerous bloodlust seeing the blood, but he wasn't the only one that saw it. Elsa did too and something inside her went cold, her now icy gaze went to the alpha wolf and she stood in front of Anna putting herself in between her sister and the wolves.

The alpha growled at Elsa, but her icy glare never faltered. The alpha tried to come at a different direction, but Elsa just mirrored his movement. The wolf bared his teeth and snarled at the Ice Queen, the muscles in his legs tensed and ice stared to swirl around Elsa's hands. With a powerful leap the alpha sprung into the air and Elsa's hands flew up and the there was a bright flash of ice blue light.

* * *

The glow faded to reveal that Elsa had her hands up she looked up, but then quickly looked down, her breathing was slightly quick, as if she was suffering an injury or close to tears. She lowered her hands and looked at them as if she wished they weren't hers.

"Whoa," Kristoff said in astonishment and also a bit in fear, then he quickly covered Olaf's eyes so he wouldn't see what happened.

Anna got up and she gasped, "Elsa?" in front of Else were several spikes of ice extending several feet out of the ground, there was one big icicle that literally stuck out from the rest. Whet made it so was that at the end of the icicle was the alpha wolf, it was stabbing through him and dark red blood was running down the icicle. The rest of the pack of wolves looked at their alpha in shock and then they looked at Elsa in fear, they backed up whimpering before running away and out of sight.

* * *

Elsa's hands started to tremble and she brought them to her chest before falling to her knees. Anna was immediately at her side. Kristoff looked down at the snowman, "Go see if Sven is alright and bring him back here," Olaf nodded and walked away oblivious to what happened, he walked over to his wife and sister-in-law, "It's best we get away from here and get to Pabbie as soon as we can." Elsa looked up, there were tears in her eyes, but she nodded.

* * *

They hitched Sven back up to the sled and now they were close to entering the Valley of the Living Stones and Elsa has barely spoken a word since the wolves ran away, "Don't worry Elsa, Grand Pabbie will help and then we can hopefully turn things around." Anna said trying to cheer her sister up.

"Yeah Pabbie's awesome he can fix anything and the rest of them are cool too." Olaf said as they entered the valley.

"Guys?" Kristoff called out as he got out of the sled.

"Hello!" Anna called out when everyone else got out and within seconds the different rocks in the valley started to shift and move towards them.

One of the stone unrolled to reveal Bulda, "Anna, Kristoff!" she said in a happy voice, "and you've brought Olaf and Elsa too."

Kristoff smiled, "Yeah it's great to see everyone, but we need to see Pabbie."

"Pabbie is meditating, something that happened earlier has put him into a little of a dark state," Bulda explained, "a lot of us are getting worried about him." Bulda noticed the looks on everyone's faces, "Is there something wrong?"

"Yes," Anna said, "Arendelle has been sent into eternal darkness. It's like it's always night, but there's no moon or stars. It was accidently created by (Y/N) (L/N)."

Bulda was surprised, "Does he look like a male version of your sister in some ways?"

"Yes," Elsa said speaking for the first time since the wolf attack. A lot of people seemed to perk up.

"(Y/N) is back in Arendelle!" a voice said from the crowd.

Kristoff looked around, "Wait, you guys _know_ (Y/N)?"

"Well Pabbie knows him very well," Cliff said, "his parents brought him here several years ago when he was 12 so he could learn to better control his powers. He stayed with us for a few months and even though he spent a good deal of his time with Pabbie the rest of us still got to know him very well."

"Where was I when this happened?" Kristoff asked, "if someone almost lived here for a few months I think I would've noticed him too."

"It was during the time where you were on that ice harvesting trip with those mountain men a few years ago." Bulda explained.

"Well either way we need to find him, it's really important." Anna said.

"Yeah, I mean who else it going to be Elsa's boyfriend?" Olaf said and all the trolls looked at the now blushing Elsa.

"No, no no no it's not like that." Elsa said.

"I don't know Elsa," Anna said, "(Y/N) is quite a catch." She said in a playful tone.

"Anna oh come on not you too." Elsa said.

Bulda balanced herself on a few other trolls and put her hands on her hips, "What's the issue dear, why are you holding back from such a man?" she asked and Anna almost laughed knowing what was coming. Much to Elsa's surprise Bulda began to sing and the other trolls joined in.

* * *

_Is it the sneaky way he walks?_

* * *

"What?" Elsa asked confused.

* * *

_Or the sassy way he talks?_

_Or the dark-tinted magic effects of his ice?_

_And though he'll try to brush his hair  
It always ends up sort of messy._

_But you'll never meet a fellow who's as_

_Selfless and so nice!  
So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
So he's got a few flaws._

_Like his nature silence,_

_His thing with the darkness._

_That's a little outside of nature's laws!_

_So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
but this we're certain of  
You can fix this fixer-upper  
Up with a little bit of love!_

* * *

Elsa tried to get them to stop, "Why are we even talking about this? Don't we have a problem we need to solve?"

* * *

_I'll say! So tell me, dear  
Is it the way that he saves lives?_

_Or that he constantly survives?_

_Or that he only tinkles every few hours?_

* * *

"Isn't that kind of personal, cause I did not need to know that." Elsa said and Anna giggled.

* * *

_Are you holding back your  
Fondness due to his strange white blondness?_

_Or the way he covers  
Up his awesome powers?_

_He's just a bit of a fixer-upper,  
He's got a couple of bugs_

* * *

"I'm sure he does," Kristoff said with a laugh and Anna smacked his chest.

* * *

_His isolation is confirmation  
that he needs a few healing hugs_

_So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
But we know what to do  
The way to fix up this fixer-upper  
Is to fix him up with you!_

* * *

Elsa kneeled down next to Bulda and she grabbed one of her hands and started to tell her something important.

* * *

_We're not sayin' you can change him,  
'Cause people don't really change.  
We're only saying that love's a force  
That's powerful and strange.  
People make bad choices if they're mad,  
Or scared, or stressed.  
Throw a little love their way._

_And you'll bring out their best._

_True love brings out the best!_

* * *

Elsa thought about for a minute, was it right? It worked for her during the Great Thaw.

* * *

_Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
That's what it's all about!_

_Father!_

_Sister!_

_Brother!_

_We need each other  
To raise us up and round us out.  
Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
But when push comes to shove._

* * *

Olaf jumped in knowing it was probably his turn now.

* * *

_The only fixer-upper fixer  
That can fix a fixer-upper is_

_True! true!  
True, true, true!  
Love (True love)  
Love, love, love, love, love  
Love! (True love!)_

_True... love!_

* * *

There was a tremble and people looked around to see that the grass in the valley was slowly turning grey, a rock rolled through the clearing and it unrolled at the edge of the darkened grass, it was Grand Pabbie, "There is dark magic here." he said putting his hand on the lifeless grass.

"Grand Pabbie," Kristoff said, "we need your help."

He sighed, "You need to find (Y/N)," he said turning towards them, "he came through here a few hours ago, he was lost and needed guidance." He said surprising them, "I don't know where he is exactly, but he did go in the direction of the mountains."

"Do you know what happened to (Y/N)?" Elsa asked.

He nodded, "His power isn't like most, he was born with the powers of ice, but not with the darkness." He said.

"What do you mean?" Olaf asked.

"(Y/N)'s powers darkened and became corrupted ice after he lost his father to a group of bandits," Anna gasped, "his enemy used to be fear, but now it's anger, pain, sadness and grief, but there's something else inside him too. A darkness far greater than even (Y/N) realizes, it's what causes (Y/N) to become that form whenever his negative emotions grow out of control." Pabbie explained. "This darkness I speak of is slowly taking hold of (Y/N), the darkness in the sky and the one in the plants is proof of it. If (Y/N) does not keep this darkness under his hold I'm afraid that Arendelle will become dark and lifeless… forever."

"We need to find him," Anna said.

"How are we going to do that?" Olaf asked.

"Wolves!" a troll shouted and everyone turned to see the pack emerge from the trees.

"Not these guys again," Kristoff said. The pack rushed forward and started to circle Elsa.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted, but before she went to help Kristoff held her back.

* * *

Elsa looked at the wolves surrounding her, she held out her hands and something strange happened; the wolves stopped, "What?" she asked in confusion. One of the wolves approached… and sat in front of her. Elsa was surprised, she looked at the wolf, "What is this?"

The wolf that sat in front her looked into her eyes, Elsa could swear she could read a hidden message in the wolf's face, _'Our alpha is dead and we need a new one. Since you bested our old alpha that makes you the first choice to be our new alpha. If you accept we will follow you, any wish you have is ours to fulfill.'_

Pabbie approached the wolves, "It seems that they feel loyal to you your highness." He said.

"Whoa, that so cool," Olaf said, "maybe they can help us find (Y/N)."

"Yeah," Kristoff said, "wolves are good trackers, but wait. They won't kill us will they?"

Elsa looked at the wolves, "If I'm going to be your alpha, you need to promise that you won't harm my family." She said pointing to the others, she pulled out the scrap of your clothing, "To prove your loyalty to me, I need you to track and find this scent." She said holding it out to the wolf.

'_Right away alpha.'_ The wolf sniffed the fabric with a few good whiffs and then began to sniff the area around him. after sniffing a bit he howled and he went into the forest with the other wolves following him.

"Okay let's go!" Olaf said as he ran in the direction the wolves were going. Everyone climbed into the sled, got Olaf into it and went in the same direction. As they went Elsa noticed something, they were going towards the North Mountain.

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**And that's a wrap for this chapter, you didn't make much of an appearance, but don't worry you'll have more of a spotlight in the next chapter don't you worry.**

**And as for the 'Fixer Upper' Parody, I couldn't resist I just had to do it, hopefully I did a good job.**

**Quite a few interesting events happening here don't you think?**

**Well now let's get to the last chapter's reviews.**

* * *

**DoctorWhoXX: I've never seen Young Justice, so you might want to ask someone else for criticism.**

**TCKing12: Yes I can and I did, I'm famous(well not really) for my 'Let It Go' parody 'Let It Burn' that is mentioned in my Elsa x OC Frozen story. I'm glad you're still enjoying this.**

**NTYTekHTTYDFan: Well Lucifer is a very hate-able character, it's how I designed him. I hope I will continue to make you readers loathe his existence. As for the demon… to be revealed all in due time my good reader… all in due time.**

**Knziewrwlf: I just had to do once, couldn't help it. Hopefully I didn't ruin this chapter with it.**

**Draconus S: Yes you are, and yes it is true. Quite true indeed.**

**Stylin80: Yes it is like Frozen in some ways, but there's a totally different problem here, and an even bigger one to come. Continue reading to find out.**

**Shawn Raven: Yes it is scary, yet so beautifully applied am I right?**

**Thepainthatneversleeps: Yes, yes they did, but what do I have in store for you is what you should be worried about.**

**Dshaw566: I plan to, and I'm glad you're enjoying my work.**

**Jealouswayward: Hm, never thought I'd have a girl reading this story, much less review it. I'm glad it caught your interest though.**

* * *

**And that's all I have for now, be sure to leave a review saying your opinion and any ideas or suggestions you may have, until next time Ice Demon.**

**This is W. R. Winters signing off.**


	9. Hike to the North Mountain

**And we're back! Welcome back you twisted demonic abomination. *laughs* If any of you took that as an offense I apologize, you guys know I love all you readers out there.**

**Man… I'm sure chipper today, hopefully I'll be able to give you a good chapter, so I welcome you to another awesome chapter.**

**This story has over 5,000 views, let's keep that number rising.**

**Last we left off you had begun your journey to get as far away from Arendelle as you could, but as you were running you came across a valley and you met up with an apparently familiar face; Pabbie. Meanwhile Elsa and the rest of the gang had a run in with a pack of wolves, the alpha slightly injured Anna and something caused Elsa to defend her sister and it resulted in her killing the alpha. When they arrive at the Valley of the Living Stones where they discovered that the troll already knew you. The darkness is continuing to spread and Pabbie told them that you left the valley not too long ago, and now using Elsa's new wolf pack the gang is on their way to the North Mountain to find you.**

**Okay now that that's out of the way let's get to the chapter.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

You trekked through the snow, the tall mountain ahead of you clearly in sight. You wanted to get to the top of the mountain as soon as you could. You had left the Valley of the Living Stones a while ago, and your talk with Pabbie was still ingrained into your memory.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

_You were quick to wipe your tears away, "A lot has happened to me over the years Pabbie." You said and he walked toward you._

"_Yes," he said before resting a stony hand against your chest just above your heart. Pabbie closed his eyes and began to concentrate, after a few seconds his hand fell away and he stumbled a few steps, "A lot has happened, your power is far stronger than I thought it would, but it seems to have been altered by something." He pointed out._

_You nodded, "I don't know how, but it happened after my father died." You said and your fist clenched, "He was murdered, those bandits just cut him down right in front of me." you said your voice getting increasingly angry with every word you spoke. Snow and ice began to swirl around them._

"_(Y/N) calm down," Pabbie said and you stopped, "you're power is stronger and while you may have control over it now, you will lose control if you continue to let your emotions grow like that." Pabbie explained, "Listen to me, your power is growing even faster than before, but now you have a new enemy. You don't have just fear to worry about, you now have anger, sadness, pain and grief as well." He explained._

_You looked down at the ground, "How can I remove this darkness?" you asked hoping he would have something._

_He sighed, "I'm not sure if you can I'm afraid, but I can tell you this." He said, "You can't allow the darkness inside you to control your actions, even if you may have darkness inside. You're still (Y/N)," Pabbie said, "and among all that darkness, I was able to find a bright spot. One beautiful thing you still hang onto very dearly." He said._

"_What?" you asked._

_Pabbie chuckled, "I'll let you figure that part on your own, but I think you need to get moving. I'm not going to tell you where to go, this time you'll need to find your own path." He said and you stood up and look to the north seeing the top of a tall mountain in the distance._

* * *

_Flashback end._

* * *

After leaving the valley you made a plan to get to the top of the North Mountain, no one lived up there and the weather conditions were so harsh during the winter that no one in their right mind would go up there.

You came out of the trees to find what looked like a log cabin, curious about the cabin you walked toward it. There was a snow covered sign, you brushed the snow away a read it, "Wandering Oaken's Trading Post… and Sauna." The last bit confused, "Who thought I was a good idea to have a sauna and a trading post in the same building?" you asked no one in particular, but maybe someone inside could give you some directions.

* * *

You walked inside the cabin closing the door behind him, you looked around seeing no one. "Good day," a man said and you turned to a bulky man sitting behind a desk, "Welcome to Oaken's and I am Oaken. We have big winter sale, half on winter coats, snowshoes and there a two-for-one deal on homemade scarves." You had no idea what kind of an accent he had, but it was thick.

"Well I just need some directions," you said, "what is the quickest way to the North Mountain?"

"Are you sure I can't offer you a stay in Oaken Sauna?" he said gesturing to the door at the other side of the shop.

You sighed, "No I just need directions to the North Mountain." You were getting impatient.

"I'm sure we can find some form of thing you want, big sale, deals waiting to be made." He said.

Growling you reached across the counter and grabbed Oaken's neck and pulled him forward, "How about this deal, you give me directions to the North Mountain and I let you keep your life." You threatened.

Oaken looked nervous, "Okay just calm down," you squeezed his neck more and your eyes went reptilian.

"**Give me those directionssss." **You hissed, now Oaken looked terrified.

"Just out the door, northeast a few hundred yards and you'll find a path through the woods. Follow it until you come across a trail with rocks on both sides. That path is a straight shot to the North Mountain." He said around the hand squeezing his neck.

Your eye went back to normal, "Thank you," you released his neck and walked toward the door.

"Can I offer you some lutefisk for the trip, on the house." Oaken said behind you.

Groaning in annoyance you turned around, "I told you I don't want- did you say lutefisk?" you asked.

* * *

Half an hour later you were hiking up the trail Oaken told you about. It was making this journey a lot easier than it previously was. You ran up the trail through the snow until you came across the path with rocks on either side, what you didn't expect was the large amount of icicles. As you were rounding a corner you were almost impaled by one. You knew they weren't natural, they were sticking out at sideways angles.

You broke the icicle with a back fist, "Elsa one way or another you will be the death of me." you muttered to yourself. You continued up the trail.

* * *

You knew you were close because the top of the mountain was clearly in view, you just had to take care of this steep cliff in front of you. "There has to be a way around, even I'm not crazy enough to climb a cliff this steep." You said and started to walk around.

After a minute of searching you found a path around to the other side of the cliff where you found… a staircase? Your eyes widened in surprise and you traced your eyes up the staircase, it was partially damaged in one spot and at the top of the staircase was a beautiful fortress made of ice.

"Whoa," you said, it didn't look like it was occupied. You wanted to get to the top of the mountain and this was pretty close. You think this was a good spot for you. You climbed up the stairs being a little careful at the damaged spot. You were curious as to why Elsa didn't fix it, but you shook it off. You walked up to the doors and pushed on them; they opened.

* * *

You walked inside the room marveling at the interior. "Wow Elsa, you made something almost as beautiful as you are." You said before mentally slapping yourself, "Stop it (Y/N), you need to forget about her. She only thinks you're a monster and a demon now." You said and you heard a deep growling that was soon followed by large footsteps.

Your eyes widened when a large and bulky snowman came into the room, you would've been intimidated, but the gold tiara on his head totally ruined the image. "INTRUDER!" the snowman said in a loud and deep tone and he charged at you. You were quick to jump out of the way before an icy fist smashed the spot you were standing before.

You flipped through the air and landed on your feet sliding a bit, before turning towards the ice monster, "You're pretty strong aren't you big guy."

The ice monster glared at you, "THIS PLACE MINE!" he boomed in an angry tone, "NO ONE STEALS MARSHMALLOW'S HOME!" he added.

"Marshmallow?" you said, "What kind of a name is that?" you asked and Marshmallow growled before spikes came out of his back, his hands turned into claws and his mouth became filled with icicle teeth. charging at you faster than before and slamming you with the back of his ice fist. You flew across the room your back slamming into the wall. You coughed and spit blood from your mouth. You wiped you face, your lip was bleeding.

* * *

"**You can beat him," **the familiar snake-like voice said, **"he'sssss nothing compared to your power, but not usssselesssss either. Perhapssssss he should ebraccccccce the power of corrupted iccccccce."** You looked up at Marshmallow.

* * *

"You want a fight Marshmallow?" you said your voice angry, your eyes became reptilian, **"You got it!"** you said in your demonic voice and you began to grow. Your hair turned white, nails began to turn into claws, you felt your head turn into a snout your teeth becoming longer and sharper, your legs fused into a tail, your skin itched as scales sprouted out replacing it and you felt several parts of your body stretch as you became the Ice Demon.

Marshmallow didn't seem fazed by your new form, he only charged and you slithered and clawed at the ground propelling yourself forward. The two of you met in the middle and Marshmallow began slamming his fists into you and clawing at your scaled body. You were able to dodge a good deal of his attacks, but we was able to hit some solid strikes.

* * *

Marshmallow sliced with his claws creating a few wounds in your chest, your screamed something that could shatter glass and you glared at Marshmallow. Your arms began to pale and crack before they turned into ice and shattering into powder now giving you the appearance of a large, long snake. You unfurled your hood and hissed at Marshmallow revealing your long fangs and needlepoint teeth.

You slithered forward finding yourself to be far more flexible as you dodged Marshmallows hits. Your scaly body began to wrap itself around Marshmallow pinning his arms to his side and breaking the spikes coming out of his back. When he was wrapped up enough you reeled you head back and examined Marshmallow, **"Pathetic," **You hissed, **"but I can change that with a sssssssimple… bite." **You added before shooting your head forward and sinking your fangs into the area of his back right below his head.

* * *

Marshmallow roared and you unraveled yourself from him. You removed your fangs then you coiled yourself up and you focused, after a painful experience your arms grew back. You began to change back to your normal form.

"MARSHMALLOW FEEL STRANGE." Marshmallow said and he fell to the ground.

You smirked, "You are becoming corrupted, and you will obey my without any question." You said and Marshmallow's form began to change. You turned away wanting to be surprised by what your power wound turn him into. You looked around the palace, "In fact, this entire place could use a little corruption." You said and you began to focus. "Grrrrr," you began, "RAAAAAAHHHH!" you screamed before slamming your fist into the floor and all around you the ice of the palace began to change. Darkness and ice began to crawl up your body forming a new outfit.

* * *

Elsa gasped when she felt something… something dark. "Elsa what is it?" Anna said feeling concerned for her sister.

"I don't know," she said, "but I don't like it." she said looking towards the North Mountain. What was going on out there.

* * *

Dagmar and Kemp walked throughout the town, "Dagmar this is getting worse and none of the royal family or those troops have returned," Kemp said.

Dagmar sighed, "Well he have to do what we can, at least we were better prepared for the winter."

"Dagmar," a voice called, the two councilmen turned around to see Warren, "the darkness isn't affecting just the sky, the plants are dying, some of our food is beginning to spoil, the people are acting more and more dark with each hour." Warren said, "The Arendelle guards just had to break up a group of people that were brawling each other."

"I'm telling you he's cursed this land," a voice said, this one belonged to Lucifer, "we need to build up a force to take that demon down and restore the peace."

"Prince Lucifer shouldn't you be getting your ribs looked at?" Kemp said clearly not liking the prince's company.

"I did get them checked, as it turns out they were never really broken, but they came extremely close." He said. "Arendelle and all of us are at risk as long as that thing is roaming around."

"Now just wait a second," Dagmar said, "Queen Elsa was once considered a threat, but she's proved that she's not a monster. I don't think we should be quick to judge (Y/N) as well."

"That's another point I was about to bring up," Lucifer said, "you're beloved queen has powers of ice as well, how do we know she can't use them like (Y/N) did. For all we know she and the rest of the royal family could be plotting to destroy us all." Dagmar grabbed Lucifer by the collar of his shirt and hoisted him into the air.

"I don't give a damn about your royal heritage, if I ever hear another word like that about the royal family. I will consider it treason and kill you myself." Dagmar growled, "Am I understood?" Lucifer nodded and Dagmar dropped him.

"Good and I better not hear another complaint from you," he said walking away from him.

"Wait," Lucifer said as he got up, "my little rant was only to relieve a little steam and express my clearly unwanted opinion." Kemp snorted, "My real reason for approaching was because a Courier Falcon appeared at the castle with a letter for Queen Elsa, considering she left you in charge it seemed logical to deliver it to you." He said pulling a scroll from his pocket. When he handed it to Dagmar he walked away.

"Hm, for once that prince actually did something useful." Dagmar said and he unrolled the scroll, "It's from Balthazar Westerguard, High King of the Southern Isles." He said catching Kemp and Warren's attention even more than before. Dagmar started to read aloud.

* * *

'_Dear the Royal Family of Arendelle_

_I apologize for my late response but I send you this to formerly apologize for my son's behavior, I assure you I hope things between our two kingdoms will not be affected by what happened during earlier this summer. I am aware that Arendelle is having some financial problems. To apologize I am willing to increase trade between Arendelle and the Southern Isles to help you in any way that I can. As we speak a barge filled with valuable resources to help Arendelle's economy. As I am sure that you will be grateful for this, I am afraid I have something else to inform you. To punish my son I stripped him of his princely title and to pay for what he has done. I am sending him with the barge to work for you as a servant until you believe he has spent enough time as a servant._

_Sincerely,_

_High King Balthazar of the Southern Isles'_

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**Oh I am evil aren't I… you all probably hate me for that ending, but you have to admit this was an awesome chapter.**

**Well, be sure to leave a review telling me what you think.**

**And now for the last chapters reviews.**

* * *

**Dshaw566: It all depends on how you imagined it, I can't always provide you with everything.**

**Stylin80: Of course you didn't, I can be quite surprising. I bet some things in this chapter gave more evidence of that.**

**Thepainthatneversleeps: Well not exactly, it is similar in some ways, but just you wait what I have planned for you will bake your jaw hit the ground you'll see.**

**TCKing12: You'll just have to find out in the next chapter, and for the wolf thing. I'm glad you found it interesting.**

**The Boy in the Black Forest: Yeah I was wondering why nobody had written one either, but I guess there's a good reason why you guys have me around.**

**M Starr: If you read this chapter there are some things that say you got what you wished for.**

**JohnnyTheEpicChhun****: Hm, that is an interesting connection you've made there. As for the history… soon to be revealed.**

**Shawn Raven: It can and it possibly just did.**

**NTYTekHTTYDFan****: You are, hm don't take this the wrong way, but I wasn't expecting you to be. Don't worry about the length of your reviews, the longer the review the more I enjoy it.**

**Knziewrwlf: I'm glad you enjoyed it to some degree.**

**God Of Music and Songs: We'll see if the reader can or not.**

* * *

**Well that's all for now, until next time Ice Demon.**

**This is W. R. Winters signing off.**


	10. Things Have Changed

**And I'm back, and I gotta say I was really liking the feedback the last chapter was getting, but you guys will have to wait until the end of this chapter to get the review responses.**

**Well anyway welcome back you corrupted beast *laughs***

**Okay the last time we left off you had made your way to the top of the North Mountain where you had an encounter with the snow golem known as Marshmallow, using the demon inside yourself you were able to defeat him, and not just that… using your darkness you changed him. How you don't know, and using your dark power you altered Elsa's palace making it your own. And down in Arendelle things are getting worse. To tope things off High King Balthazar is sending Hans back to Arendelle to work as a servant to teach him a lesson and as a consequence for the things he did to Arendelle.**

**Well now that that's out of the way… who wants to read the next chapter of your adventure? I don't own Frozen so let it begin.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

You stood up from your kneeling position, you turned around. Marshmallow was still on the ground and the darkness was still changing him, but there was still something you needed to take care of. You walked to Marshmallow's head and grabbed the crown resting on his head. You pulled it off and looked the tiara over. Simple, made of gold with a single blue crystal at the top. You dropped the crown into your palm.

"The old Marshmallow is gone," you said before your closed your hand crushing the crown with incredible strength turning it into a deformed piece of crushed gold. Marshmallow started to get up and when he stood on his feet you looked up at him with a dark grin, "the new Marshmallow is at my command you said before casting the crumpled crown aside. You looked around the castle, "now to make this a fitting fortress." You said before focusing on the ice around you, and you started to make it bigger.

* * *

The tracker leaned down to analyze the snow observing the footprints, "He trekked through here a few hours ago heading north," he said, "he was packing light and moving quickly." He added.

"Sir," a voice sounded and the tracker stood up and turned to who spoke up, "we got word from the man who runs the trading post not too far from here. he informed us that he was heading towards the North Mountain." He said, the tracker looked up at the silhouette of the tall mountain.

"Gather the men, we're going to the top of the North Mountain." He said.

* * *

You finished the job you were focusing on, "Now to keep people out," you said, "I need something to watch my borders and report anything that comes into my domain to me." you said, then an idea came to you.

* * *

You walked outside the doors to your fortress and walked down the stairs. When you got to the snow covered mountain your started to waved one of your hands in a circular motion. A small body began to form and stones and two sticks stuck to it. The small snow creation opened its eyes.

"Welcome to this world, I am your creator, I am (Y/N), but you shall refer to me as… Ice Demon. You are to scout my borders and if anyone walks past them you are to come back and report it at once." You instructed.

"Yes my lord," the snowman, or rather snowgirl spoke. She spoke with a female voice… interesting.

"You need a name," you said, you thought for a minute, "You shall be called… Sara." You said and she nodded before walking out of sight. Satisfied you turned around.

"Milord!" you turned around to see Sara coming back.

"What is it?" you asked.

"Um, what if people were already in your borders before you gave me my orders?" she suddenly perked up, "Hey that rhymes!" Sara said with a slight smile, she was an interesting creation that was for sure.

"I would still want you to report them to me, why do you ask?" you said narrowing your eyes.

"Oh it's probably not going to make any difference, there's a group of men in royal uniforms coming this way." She said somewhat innocently. Your eyes slightly widened, but then they narrowed. "Sara find a different path and begin your patrol." She nodded and walked in a different direction.

* * *

The soldier trekked up the path, their leader knew they were getting close, "We are getting close men, remember we are only to bring (Y/N) back. No harm is to come to him." he said as they walked around the rocky bluff. No sooner than they did binds of icy magic wrapped around them and hoisted them into the air. They looked as saw you had your hand raised into the air.

"No one is allowed here but the people I choose to allow," you said in a threatening tone, "I should kill you for trespassing, but I'm in a generous mood as of right now. Leave now and you might be able to leave unharmed." You said before dropping them and as they got up you turned around to walk back into your fortress, but something stopped you, a soft reel and click.

* * *

You turned around and saw one of them shoot a crossbow bolt at you, reacting quickly you moved out of the way, but not fast enough because the bolt sliced your cheek. Roaring in pain you brought a hand to your face. You looked down at your palm, it was covered in blood. A wind started to pick up and you slowly looked up from your palm, your eyes had turned demonic, **"You had your chancccccccce, but now it'ssssss no more Mr. Nicccccccce Guy."** You hissed.

* * *

Elsa and the rest of the gang stopped because the wolves had to search for your scent again. Elsa got down from the sled and walked to one of the wolves, "What's going on?" she asked.

The wolf looked up, _'The scent has been mixed, more people have crossed this path. It turns out that another pack is looking for your omega.'_ Was what Elsa got from the wolf and she slightly blushed at how she interpreted it, one of the wolves sniffed something and started to growl then without warning they ran into the surrounding foliage and in seconds they knocked something out of the bushes and into view. _'This must've been spying on us.'_

What came out of the bushes stood up and glared at all of them, "You can't go any further," a female voice said sternly, it was a small snowgirl. She had a few small pebbles running up her small snowy body, he had dark colored snow that seemed to flow off her head like hair, a small icicle nose and two twig arms.

"Who are you?" Elsa asked and her attitude completely changed.

"Oh I'm sorry, hi everyone I'm Sara," She said, "and you're trespassing on the Ice Demon's territory."

"Ice Demon?" Anna said as she got out of the sled, "Do you mean (Y/N)?"

"Yep, he built me and assigned be to keep people away from the North Mountain and to report to him if anyone does," Sara said, then she gasped, "I need to report this back to him, he'll want to know about this." She said before almost disappearing from how fast she was moving.

"If she knows where (Y/N) is," Kristoff said, "we need to follow her, everyone back in the sled." Elsa and Anna climbed back into the sled and Kristoff whipped the reins, "Go Sven, follow Sara."

Elsa looked at the retreating snowgirl and then noticed a distant look on Olaf's face, "Is something wrong Olaf?"

He sighed, "She sure was pretty." He said softly. Elsa and Anna tried not to giggle.

* * *

Sven pulled the sled strongly not showing any signs that he was tired as he charged up the somewhat steep slopes of the North Mountain wolves on both sides of the sled. Sven got to a flat area and stopped, he was in front of a rocky cliff that was familiar to all of them. They knew that Elsa's ice castle was on the other side. Everyone got out of the sled and walked around the cliff and the girls almost screamed.

In front of them were at least ten men, each of them incased in a layer of ice and frost, all of them were in different poses. Some turned to run, others shielding themselves with their arms, some looked like they were begging for mercy and through the ice they could see each of their terrified faces.

* * *

They saw Sara running up a set of stairs. They were different than they remembered, they were thicker, climbed higher and didn't have the same beauty as before. Their eyes traveled up the stairs and what they led to amazed and slightly scared them.

* * *

Elsa's palace had been changed, it was now much taller, bulkier and far more demented looking. The ice still had a slight glow to it, but it was dark in color. It was so big it stretched all the way to and even beyond the highest point of the mountain, it was craggy and was topped with two thick craggy towers stretched extremely high, the entire structure just gave off an aura of intimidation.**(A.N. Your fortress bears a great resemblance to the castle that belongs to the White Witch of Narnia)**

"Whoa," Kristoff said his eyes widening, "that is some ice." He said.

"You aren't going to start crying are you?" Anna asked and Kristoff shook his head his gaze still on the fortress.

Elsa saw Sara go through the doors at the top of the staircase and they closed behind her, "C'mon let's go."

* * *

"What?!" you thundered when Sara finished giving you her report.

"Two girls and a guy in a sled pulled by a reindeer and a group of wolves were about to cross into your borders, good thing I was there to warn them." She said slightly proud and then there was a knock, someone was at the door.

You growled, "More like you were there to lead them right back to me." you said.

"I didn't know they were going to follow me," Sara said defending herself, "you said every time something crossed or came close to crossing your borders I was to immediately report it back here." she added.

You sighed, "You were only following orders." You said, "Fine, might as well see what they want before I send them away." You said before you began to focus.

* * *

The gang was waiting in front of the door, "Elsa can't you open this with your powers?" Olaf asked, Elsa would've tried, but there was a crack that startled all of them and with a sound that sounded like wind the doors opened.

"I didn't think they would open," Anna said before she walked in with the others followed her.

* * *

The interior of the fortress was just as cold and dark as the outside, there were craggy columns of ice decorating both sides of the room and at the far end of the room was an enormous entrance to a tunnel that lead deeper into the fortress. After looking around for a few seconds Sara came out of the tunnel making them see clearly just how big it was, why would you need such a huge corridor?

"The Ice Demon would like to talk to thee who dares to enter his domain," Sara said in a guard-like tone, but then she giggled, "that's you guys." She said in a whisper while pointing at them, "Follow me." she said turning around and walking up corridor behind her.

* * *

Sara led the group to what appeared to be a throne room, floating, yeah that's right _floating _high above the room at the center of the room was a large and rough chandelier made of darkened ice. At the other side of the room there was an impressive and terrifying throne with large icicles and jagged spikes of ice pointing strait into the air. Covering the throne looked what appeared to be a dark cloth made of darkness and sitting on the throne was you.

You were clad in dark icy armor with long curved spikes coming off your shoulders, and shorter ones coming out of your forearms and the front and sides of your shins. A black caped that looked like coarse black fur was wrapped around your shoulders, but on closer examination the fur was really a large collection of very thin black needles of darkness. On your head was what looked like an icy black crown that looked like the skull of a snake with two crystal ice blue eyes glaring out of the sockets and two long fangs of ice stretching and framing your face on either side. Your platinum blonde hair was starting more snow white than it did the last time they saw you and your eyes had a dangerous edge to them, but they weren't demonic.

* * *

You stood up, "What are you doing here?" you asked walking down the steps in front of your throne. "You belong back in Arendelle." You said.

"So do you," Anna said,

"No, I belong away from anywhere that has people I can only bring darkness to." You said.

"Well you kind of did a bad job of that." Kristoff said.

You looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"You cast a darkness over all of Arendelle." Olaf said, "It's like nighttime, except there's no moon or stars."

Your eyes widened, "you see, this is why I don't belong in Arendelle. I'm only a demon."

Elsa knew she had to say something, "You're not a monster or a demon, we can help you." Elsa said, "(Y/N) we know what you're going through-"

"NO!" you shouted surprising some of them, "You have no idea what I'm going through." You said, "You don't know what it's like to actually feel like you fit in somewhere, but then have it all go away because of something that's not even your fault." You said lifting up your hand and the darkness swirled around your hand, your eyes turned demonic "You think I wanted this, but there's no getting rid of it. believe me I've tried, there's nothing that can help me." you said before taking several deep breaths, "Better get used to this eternal darkness, because it's not leaving." you lowered your hand, but your eyes didn't change, "It's best that you get out of here and leave." You said turning and walking back to your throne.

"We aren't leaving without you (Y/N)." Anna said.

"if you won't leave willingly I'll have to force you." You said as you turned around, "I didn't want to do this, but you left me no choice." You said before raising a hand and snapping your fingers. The sound echoed all throughout the fortress.

* * *

"What's going on?" Kristoff asked. His answer was followed by a noise, a deep thumping sound… like heavy footsteps. When the steps got closer they all saw why your doorways were so big. A large silhouette came out of the west corridor and came into view.

"Marshmallow, please get them out of my sight." You said in a slightly cold tone and part of your hair turned snow white. They all stared in shock.

"YES MASTER!" the voice belonged to Marshmallow, but it was slightly darker, and he looked different.

* * *

He was several feet taller and a lot broader than before. He looked like made of snow and more like he was made of ice. His arms and shoulder were bulkier and looked like muscled arms that longs of ice. He actually had feet, not just stumps of snow. His hands were slightly larger and he had a claw coming out of each of his fingers. His back was covered in spikes and he had loads more icicle teeth that were slightly jagged and he had small icy horns decorating the top of his head. In his eye sockets there were two icy crystals that glowed like he had actual eyes.

* * *

"Marshmallow?" Olaf asked, "It that really you? Wow you look awesome, have you been working out?" Marshmallow growled and started to almost stomp toward them.

* * *

Marshmallow easily picked up all of them and carried them to the door he kicked it open, "GO AWAY," he said before throwing them down the stairs, "AND DON'T COME BACK!" he roared after them before closing the doors.

Elsa was the first to get up, the pack of wolves rushed to her side, _'Are you injured Alpha?'_

"I'm fine," Elsa said, that was actually a lie, she really wasn't.

"I can't believe he shut us out like that," Anna said as Kristoff helped her up, "Now what are we going to do?"

"I think we should head back to Arendelle." Kristoff said, "We've been gone for long enough and we can't figure this out in the cold and the dark."

"Yeah Kristoff is right," Olaf said as he gathered himself up, "We should go home to think about what to do then." After a few minutes everyone reluctantly agreed. Everyone started to walked away, but Elsa stayed behind for a brief moment.

"What happened to you (Y/N)?" she asked sounding slightly sad before turning around and following the others.

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**I think that's enough for this chapter, what do you think?**

**Well either way, do you know what time it is?**

**That's right it's Review Response Time!**

* * *

**Draconus S: I know it is rather disappointing. He's mostly likely drinking something expensive, strong, but has a nice vintage ha-ha! Yes she is, we're are actually very good friends Suspense and I.**

**God Of Music and Songs: Be patient, who knows I might fulfill your request in the next chapter you never know.**

**Shawn Raven: Ah the power of corrupted ice, and yes he's in this story. Things sure like taking strange turns in this story don't they?**

**NTYTekHTTYYDFan: Well I can tell you things are only going to get more and more interesting I assure you, but I won't say. That would be telling.**

**Thepainthatneversleeps: Who's the reader? That's right you. YOU corrupted Marshmallow not me, everything that the reader does is all you. You really need to stop this habit of blaming me for your actions.**

**TCKing12: Yes we shall see what happens in the not so distant future.**

**Seraph of Solace: I plan to continue it, and I'm glad you're liking it.**

* * *

**Well that's all I have time for, be sure to leave a review telling me what you think.**

**Until next time Ice Demon.**

**This is W. R. Winters signing off.**


	11. A Twist

**Welcome back, and I must say I think I'm losing a bit of my edge. Maybe I should take a break from writing my stories for a while, let's face it I'm obsessed with writing and it's causing me to write down the first shit that comes into my head.**

**Well we'll see if I still got it with this story, I'll write you this chapter, but then I think I'll maybe take a small break from writing I don't know. Tell me your opinion on this chapter and we'll see.**

**Well where did we last leave off? Oh yes I remember now.**

* * *

**You had found your way to the top of the North Mountain, and you had corrupted Marshmallow and Elsa's castle to better fit your standard. You've grown darker and colder than before. You didn't want anyone trespassing on your territory so you created a scout, an eccentric snowgirl named Sara. A group of trackers crossed into your territory… they now stand frozen in a covering of frost, a twisted and frightening display of your power. Sara scouted your boarders and after running into the Royal Family of Arendelle, she unknowingly led them to your fortress. Anna, Elsa, Kristoff and Olaf tried to help you, but only succeeded in you almost having an emotional episode and you commanded the new Marshmallow to throw them out… literally. Now the Royal Family is returning to Arendelle to come up with a new plan to help you, but will they be able to?**

* * *

**Well now I've told you the recap, now let's see if I still have some good writing left in me. I won't ever own Frozen, I'm starting to question whether or not I'd want to. At times I can be a little too dark for Disney movies, even if they kill off at least one family member in just about every movie they make.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

You groaned and clenched your left fist as your right hand went to rub your forehead, you had a headache. It has been pounding against the inside of your skull ever since you had Marshmallow throw them out. A pulse ran through your body and you shivered from the cold- wait. You felt… cold? But that was impossible; you never got cold. What was happening to you?

"Are you okay?" Sara asked you asking the question on everyone's mind.

You shook your thoughts out of your head, "Just get back to your patrols Sara, leave me in peace." You said rather coldly. Sara looked a little hurt but she turned around and walked out of the room. You sat down on your throne, "Why, why does it have to be me? Well I've had enough." you looked down your eyes narrowed dangerously, "Enough secrets, no holding back." You looked back up, "It's time they knew the _real _me." you exhaled sharply and realization came to your eyes, "No, don't give into the- ugh!" you grunted as a hand went to your forehead.

You fell off your throne and onto your knees both hands clutching the sides of your head. You looked down at your reflection coming off the icy floor, your magic had changed you. You're platinum blonde hair was now completely snow white, your eyes looked demonic, your skin didn't look pale… it looked albino. You felt weak and soon found yourself falling onto the cold hard ground of your fortress.

* * *

The trip back to Arendelle was silent, except for the occasional optimistic comment from Olaf and the hopeful encouraging sayings from Anna, "Look at it this way guys, when he get back there will be hot chocolate for everyone." Yep and there it was. "Too bad (Y/N) couldn't come with us too." Olaf why do you have to be so innocently honest?

"Well we can't give up on him," Anna said, "We just need a new plan," A wind blew past them and Anna shivered, "and also a w-w-warm f-fire." She said causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

Sven and his sled made the journey a lot faster and before any of them knew it they were approaching the gates, "It's the royal family," the guards said as they approached, "open the gates." The called out.

The gates opened and three men rushed out to greet them, "Queen Elsa, Princess Anna," Kemp said, "we're so glad to know you're safe."

"Things have been getting worse and worse down here." Warren said, "Please tell me you were able to talk (Y/N) into ending this."

"We'd be lying if we did," Elsa said and the three looked disappointed, "What do you mean when you say things are getting worse down here."

"Elsa," Dagmar said, "This isn't just a darkness, it's a plague." They looked confused, "The sun won't show itself anymore, the food is slowing spoiling, the people's spirits are getting darker by the day, and some of the citizens are becoming sick." He explained, "People are starting to blame (Y/N) for this."

"No, this isn't his fault," Anna said, "Do you have any good news?"

"Actually yes we do," Warren said, "We received a message from the Southern Isles from High King Balthazar Westerguard." He said and that caught their attention, "He wants to apologize for Prince Hans' behavior earlier this summer, so he sent a large trade barge that arrive earlier. We looked inside and found it filled with supplies like food, resources, soldiers and people willing to serve in order to help rebuild ties between Arendelle and the Southern Isles so that they're stronger than ever before. He's helping us come out of our economic decline." He said, but then they all heard footsteps approaching, "but there's something else about the shipment that you won't like."

"What?" Kristoff said and the three council members stepped to the side to reveal a man wearing simple clothing, he looked like an everyday servant. He was wearing a hood so they couldn't see his face.

"Who's this?" Olaf asked.

"I am to serve the royal family of Arendelle," an all too familiar voice spoke, "until you think I have learned the lesson of respect my father wanted me to." Kristoff walked forward and pulled the hood down, his hair was a little messy, but they'd know that face anywhere. It was Prince Hans, the girls, and Olaf gasped.

Then seemingly out of nowhere a fist slammed into the side of Hans' face causing him to spin slightly and fall to the ground. Everyone looked at the person who threw the hook. Kristoff shook his hand loosening it, "I've wanted to do that for quite a while." He said.

Hans got up rubbing his jaw, "If anyone else was to smash my face in please do it now to get it out of the way." He grumbled, he was answered by Elsa delivering a solid punch to Hans' face. This one was obviously more powerful than Kristoff's.

"That's for my sister." Elsa said softly.

"Uh Elsa," Kemp said, "I'm pretty sure Hans was being sarcastic."

"Oh I know," she said with a small smile as she walked away.

Dagmar was impressed, "I think (Y/N)'s been rubbing off on her a little," Hans started muttering about a tooth being knocked out, "Oh he definitely has." He said with a chuckle.

* * *

"I can't believe King Balthazar sent Hans to work here as a servant." Anna said, they were all now in front of a warm fire and all of them, save for Olaf who had his little flurry above to protect him from the fire, had some hot chocolate in their hands.

I don't trust him." Kristoff grumbled. "I just know he's plotting something."

"Well if he is he's doing a good job of hiding it," they all turned to see Kai standing in the doorway, "in the brief time he's been here all he's done is what he's been asked to and even does more than that. We asked him to wash the dishes, he cleaned the entire kitchen. We tell him to unload the ship, he starts passing out the supplies to those who needs them."

Kristoff shook his head, "The day he has the chance to save his own life and instead saves Anna's or Elsa's will be the day I believe he's not plotting something." He said to himself, the other nodded. Even though if what Kai said about Hans being a big help was true. They still couldn't trust him.

* * *

Hans put down the heavy sack of flour he was carrying breathing heavily. He sat down on the nearest stack, he couldn't believe he had been reduced to this. He was supposed to be looking for ways to become a king, not work as a servant for the people he despised. Hans reached into his cloak and pulled out something wrapped in linen cloth. He unwrapped it and what was inside gave off a soft light blue glow.

It was a dagger made from light blue crystal, the hilt was snow white and wrapped in dark brown leather. Every now and then it would give off a slight pulse. Hans had picked this dagger up from somebody before he left for Arendelle. He was sure it would help him greatly.

"What's that?" a voice said and Hans jumped and his the dagger behind his back out of reflex. He turned around.

"Who are you?" Hans asked.

"Prince Lucifer of Frostridge," he said, "and you're hiding something." He said as he walked forward, before Hans could do anything Lucifer quickly jabbed the arm Hans was holding behind his back and Hans felt it go limp for a quick second and the dagger slipped from his fingers. Lucifer grabbed it by the hilt before it could hit the ground.

"That's mine," Hans said and went to grab it, but Lucifer kept it out of his reach.

"Well this is a very interesting piece of work." Lucifer said, "Created in the kingdom of Sorceric, a land almost famous for the people who are known for dabbling in the arcane arts. Created by a regular smith, but enchanted by a sorcerer. From the look of this blade it appears to hold a form of ice magic." Lucifer looked at Hans, "Tell me what were you planning to do with this dagger, and what does it do?" he asked.

"Why would I tell you?" Hans asked.

Lucifer chuckled, "If you're worried about me turning you in I won't, at least not yet." He said, "Just answer the question?"

Hans growled, "It's enchanted to take away the power of the element it's bound to." He said.

Lucifer raised his eyebrows, "So if someone had ice powers, one stab of this and they'll be gone?" Hans nodded and Lucifer smirked, "Planning to bring down the queen aren't you?"

"No," Hans said.

"Ah blackmail I see, force her into giving you her crown." Lucifer said, "Despicable, but such a waste." He said, "Elsa is not the problem, I think I'll keep this so that it can be used to bring down something far more in need of bringing down." Lucifer said before walking away.

Hans couldn't believe it, but he was confused. What was Lucifer talking about, there wasn't anybody else out there with powers like Elsa's… right?

* * *

It was silent in your fortress as you lay on the floor, you weren't moving, and it was still. Then a wind began to blow a soft whistle turning into a howl and you started to move. One arm bent and your palm was flat against the floor and you started to push yourself up, then the other hand started to help and soon you were on all fours. Then you made a sound, a dark growling noise, and your skin started to tingle and you began to grow. Instead of falling off, your armor began to shift and alter itself to fit your new form. Fur started to cover your body and your face started to extend and your ears grew more pointed as they rose to the top of your head.

"**I think it's time I took a small visit to Arendelle."** You said, your transformation had been complete. You now had the form of an immense dark grey wolf.

* * *

That night, or at least what everybody assumed to be night. People slowly went to bed. All save for a certain princess, Anna couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about what happen between the others and you earlier. She just couldn't accept that what she saw was who you were. That wasn't the (Y/N) she knew, she had to do something to help you. She got up and out of her bed and went to her closet, she opened it and pulled out her winter dress, cape and boots.

* * *

Anna had walked through these halls millions of times, she knew every exit and escape route, she just never used them because she didn't really see a point at the time; now she did.

* * *

Several corridors and doors later she was at the stables. She opened the door as quietly as she could and stepped inside she walked past the stalls trying to be careful. Especially the one where Sven was sleeping. She arrived at her horse's stall. "Hey," she said to the horse and he looked at her, "what do you say we go for a midnight ride?" she asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Anna jumped and turned around, Hans was standing not too faraway with a shovel in his hand.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"I could ask you the same thing," he said putting the shovel down, "isn't it past your bedtime?"

She scoffed and turned away, "Look I don't need you to parent me around I know what I'm doing."

"I'm sure you are," Hans said, "which is why I'm letting you leave." Okay that Anna definitely didn't expect. She turned around.

"You won't tell on me?" she asked he shrugged.

"I'm not sure what you're doing so there isn't much to tell now is there." Anna had to admit he had a point.

"You won't tell anyone about me leaving though right?" she asked.

Hans picked up the shovel, "Like they would listen to me anyway." He said as he shoveled something that was probably horse manure.

Anna giggled, "Manure? Really?" Hans seemed to roll his eyes.

"Are you going to leave or not?" Hans asked slightly annoyed. Anna narrowed her eyes and picked up a small stone off the ground. She threw it at Hans but he dodged it and instead it hit a horse's rear end. Han chuckled, "Wow you even throw like a-" Hans was cut off by the horse kicking with its back legs out of surprise kicking Hans headfirst and straight into a pile of horse crap.

Ann fought the urge to giggle loudly and climbed onto her horse, she could hear the wind outside begin to pick up, she had to move now if she was going to make it to her destination.

* * *

Elsa woke up with a strange feeling, as if something was wrong. She was confused until she heard what sounded like a snarl, it was coming from Anna's room. She got out of bed quickly.

Elsa ran to her sister's room and threw the door open and was horrified, the entire place had been destroyed, the walls were scratched, the bed was torn up and the furniture was broken. The window had been shattered and the glass was on the inside, something broke into Anna's room. Elsa ran to the window and looked out at the increasing wind that looked close to becoming a blizzard, in the snow she was able to see something large charge across the frozen fjord. She knew it could only be one person.

* * *

"I can't believe this," Kristoff said as he paced around the room.

"Why would (Y/N) kidnap Anna?" Olaf asked. Elsa was worried sick, she had no idea where Anna was, well she had a slight idea but that didn't really help much.

"This can't go by unnoticed." Dagmar growled, "Something has to be done about (Y/N),"

"I agree," everyone turned to see Lucifer, what was it with him and his timing? "And I know just what to do, we need to build a force, an army that will march up the North Mountain, bring that demon down, end this darkness and rescue the princess."

Dagmar looked at Lucifer, then he nodded, "For once I agree with your Prince Lucifer, (Y/N) has caused enough trouble and damage. We'll send out the word tomorrow. Asking for volunteers for this army. We have to save Princess Anna." He said.

Elsa looked out the window, "(Y/N) what have you done?" she asked silently.

* * *

You ran through the trees in your wolf form, you were angry and that was what caused the blizzard around you to get worse. You had just come back from the castle, you wanted nothing more than to storm is and lay waste to it, but you thought against it and thought you would go talk to Anna to see if she could help. She did help Elsa after all, but when you broke through the window to see that she wasn't there… you lost it. You tore the room apart out of anger and started to run back to your castle.

* * *

You knew you were getting close, but then you crossed paths with someone riding a horse. Startled the horse reeled back throwing its rider off his back and out of fear he ran back the way he came. You growled at the horse, "Good riddance." You mumbled, then you turned your attention to the rider. The rider was against a tree and the throw must've knocked them unconscious. You padded over to see who exactly it was… you were surprised to find that it was Anna.

This couldn't be right, she was supposed to be back at Arendelle. Why was she out riding her horse, in the middle of a blizzard no less. She was shivering the blizzard was making her weak. You knew she had to get out of it quickly, but she was too weak to make the trip back to Arendelle. Knowing you didn't really have a choice you picked up Anna by her cloak using your mouth and started to carry her like a mother wolf would carry her pup. You looked back to Arendelle, then started to move back towards your fortress in the North Mountain.

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**I guess I do still got it, I mean even **_**I **_**didn't see that ending coming, I was just writing seeing where this chapter would take me and **_**BAM!**_** Ha-ha, oh man that was a good end to a chapter.**

**Looks like things aren't really working in your favor are they, well to see how things work out for you you'll have to wait until the next chapter.**

**Now for the review responses.**

* * *

**TCKing12: Well I'm glad you're enjoying it, be sure to let me know if this chapter was good enough for you.**

**NTYTekHTTYDFan****: Yeah it's really fun to write Olaf's personality in a story such as this. Awesome you say? Well I'm pretty sure I did something close to that in this chapter.**

**Guest: Well you can try, but then again things don't really seem to work out for you do they? You'll just have to keep reading.**

**Fiklover: I'm glad my creative abilities of writing were able to capture all that you have described.**

**God Of Music and Songs: You've only gotten a small taste of her, just wait, because I have big plans for her.**

**Shawn Raven: And none of us never will, at least you have some decency. Otherwise you would've just frozen them on the spot… actually that's not a bad idea. Ha-ha I'm kidding.**

**Draconus S: You're welcome, I really don't see the irony as of right now, but I'm sure that will change. As for the wolves, just wait and you'll see soon enough.**

**Stylin80: Hopefully your darkened heart will come back to the light. Thanks for the horse shit idea by the way, I even put my own little spin on it so I'm not completely copying you.**

**The Boy in the Black Forest: I don't know whether to be glad or concerned that you like the new you.**

**Thepainthatneversleeps: *dark chuckle* I guess you can say I have powers of my own for knowing that *eyes turn demonic*.**

* * *

**Alright I guess that's all for the reviews, be sure to leave more and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can.**

**Until we meet again Ice Demon.**

**This is W. R. Winters signing off.**


	12. Things Have Gotten Colder

**Well well well, if it isn't what hell spat back out to plague our existences. Are you all ready to hear another chapter of your adventure? **

**Also, 100 reviews and over 8,500 views. Let's continue to get these numbers rising**

**Well then I guess I shouldn't keep you waiting, but I'm going to make you wait a little longer anyway, because I have some confusion to clear up amongst the readers.**

* * *

**So at the Winter Ball you became a snake demon right? So how was it that you were able to become a wolf in the last chapter? Well allow me to explain; the darkness inside you is a constantly growing power, just like the ice and whenever you fully embrace it. You can't entirely handle it as a regular human, so the darkness has to change your form to be able to properly channel that power and depending by how much of it you use, determines how much you need to change. Your darkness takes on many forms, of course you can't keep track of all of them because you can only remember small glimpses when you're in one of these 'Dark Modes'.**

* * *

**Does that clear things up a bit for you readers? I hope it does.**

* * *

**So we left things off on a rather 'dark' note *chuckles*. The royal family returned to Arendelle to find that things had gotten worse for Arendelle because of the darkness you brought, but also better due to the supplies and resources the Southern Isles sent. Of course they weren't too overjoyed to know that Hans was there with them(but a few fists to his face and they were somewhat satisfied). Hans had a plan involving Elsa, a little blackmail and a magical dagger, but Lucifer caught him and confiscated the dagger having much bigger and more useful plans for the dagger. Meanwhile back at your castle you've been having some problems and you became an immense armored wolf and the demon side of you decided to pay Arendelle a little visit. Anna knew she had to do something, so she gathered some stuff, saddled her horse and set off for the North Mountain. You arrived at the castle and the demon part of you was ready to destroy it, but you had other plans. You decided to go see if you could talk to Anna, but when you saw that she wasn't there. You got a little mad, the demon took over and you destroyed the place before running back to your fortress. On your way back you had a little run in with a horse and you scared it off and the horse flung its rider off. You found that the rider was Anna and you also knew she wouldn't survive if left in the cold. So you decided to take her back to your fortress.**

* * *

**Whew, now that was a long recap, now enough of my stalling let's get to the chapter shall we. Don't own Frozen all that disclaimer jazz and poof!**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

You walked through the doors of your fortress and walked up the stair to your throne room. You lowered your head and gently placed Anna on the ground. You exhaled your breath visible in the cold. This may have been an okay temperature to you, but Anna could still catch a cold. You began to shrink and your armor began to tighten itself around your human form.

When the transformation was done you took the cape off and wrapped it around Anna, it wouldn't make much of a difference, but it was better than the ice cold floor. You walked toward one of the hallways, you needed to calm down the blizzard you created.

* * *

"Look at what that demon has done," Lucifer said to the people in front of him, when Dagmar spread the word about creating an army to stop this darkness. Volunteers came like moths to a flame. Now Lucifer was talking to everyone to rally them up, "He's cursed this land, left us all to suffer through it while he hides like a coward in the mountains and now he's kidnapped our beloved Princess Anna. We can't let him continue like this, are we just going to sit here while he has the princess in his hands and is plotting to most likely destroy us all?"

"No!" the crowd responded, Dagmar walked up.

"Good, we find to end this plague. The most efficient way is to destroy it at the source to prevent it from continuing to spread." Dagmar said, "when we have enough numbers, we march on the North Mountain. I have some men scouting the area even as we speak. We'll rid the kingdom of that demon." Everyone cheered.

* * *

Anna's horse was scared out of his wits as he ran into Arendelle, but he didn't get very far because a hand grabbed his reins. The horse turned to see that it was Hans. Hans pulled on his reins and started to lead him towards the stables. When he found out that people thought you captured Anna, Hans had been keeping an eye for when Anna's horse would return, and seeing the horse without his rider wasn't good.

* * *

Hans led the horse into his stall when a voice spoke, "What are you doing with Anna's horse?" Hans turned around and saw the Ice Harvester.

"He was out of his stall and a little freaked out so I brought him back to it," Hans said, "It's Kristoff isn't it?" he nodded, "From what I heard you're Anna's new true love." Hans said in an almost mocking voice.

Kristoff growled, "Keep that up and Elsa won't be the only one that has knocked out one of your teeth." He grumbled.

Hans raised his hands defensively, "You won't have to worry about me trying to steal her from you. that's not what I'm here for."

"Probably not, but I know you're planning something." Kristoff said.

Hans shrugged, "Yeah I was, earn the queen's trust and literally stab her in the back." He said.

Kristoff was surprised, "You better not be messing with me." Hans shook his head to show he wasn't, "Then why else would you tell me?"

"Because it was stopped before it began," Hans said, "Somebody found the knife on me and confiscated it, he must've told a few others about it because now I can't handle anything related to a weapon without being watched. His name was Prince Lucas or something like that."

"_Lucifer_," Kristoff whispered quickly and he turned around and left the stable.

* * *

Anna eyes fluttered open and the first thing she noticed was that she wasn't in the woods anymore. She looked around and felt something slip off her shoulders. She looked down and saw something that looked like a fur cape. She shivered a little and wrapped the cape around herself again. She looked around and saw icy walls and a throne; she was in your fortress. At first she was excited, but then she was confused. How did she get here? The last thing she remembered was her horse throwing her off. She stood up, might as well look around and see if she could you find you herself.

* * *

Anna had trouble finding her way around your fortress, it was almost the size of the castle in Arendelle, but the style was far from it. she walked down several hallways before she arrived at what looked like the highest point of the fortress. She looked through the door that lead outside and saw you standing there with your arms stretched out in front of you.

Anna stepped outside and couldn't understand how you could be out here this high. The winds were powerful, it was freezing and the altitude made it very hard to breathe. You made a noise that was a mix between a grunt and a growl and the blizzard started to ease up, then dark-tinted ice magic started to snake its way out of the clouds and was soon being absorbed into your hands.

Anna found it hard to see you because of the strong wind and all the snow rushing past her, but soon the wind started to die before it seemed to be gone all together. Any evidence of the blizzard even existing was gone, all that was left were silver colored clouds in front of the darkened sky and snowflakes lightly falling to the ground.

You turned around and saw the Princess of Arendelle, "Ah you're awake, good." You said as you walked passed her and back into the fortress, Anna followed you, the walk back to your throne room was silent. "I stopped the blizzard so it's safe for you to start walking back home." You said after walking into the large room without looking back at her.

"I'm not leaving." Anna said, you sighed and looked up. How persistent was this girl?

"And I'm not asking." You said turning around, Anna flinched seeing your demonic eyes, "The longer you're here the greater at risk you are."

"(Y/N) you're not dangerous," Anna pressed.

You rubbed your brow, "Anna listen-"

"No!" Anna said in a tone that surprised you, "You listen to me right now. I may not know what you're going through, but I do know you." she said, "What happened to the (Y/N) that saved me from that rapist and drowning in the lake, the (Y/N) that was hopeless when wearing a pair of ice skates, the (Y/N) that gave me shelter from the blizzard, and most importantly, where's the (Y/N) that fell in love with my sister?" she asked the last question causing you to blush.

"Anna don't do this-" you were cut off again, this time by Anna's arms trapping you in a tight hug and burying her face into your shoulder.

"No, I _need_ to do this." She said before looking up at you, "Please (Y/N), you can fix this, you can end this darkness, just let me bring you back to Arendelle, we can help you." she asked sounding close to tears. She stared deep into your eyes and you saw genuine concern. Anna felt a spark of hope light inside of her, your eyes… they were no longer demonic.

"Anna I- ugh!" you suddenly screamed and your hands flew to the sides of your heads and you backed up several steps away from Anna, you felt like an enormous clap of thunder just went off inside your head. You fell your knees your eyes clenched shut. Then your expression went lax and you fell to the ground unconscious.

"(Y/N)!" Anna shouted and immediately ran to your side.

* * *

_You opened your eyes to find yourself in a place that looked a lot like your fortress, the main difference was that one side of the room looked made of pure darkness and the other side looked made of pure ice and the only part that was corruptive ice was where the darkness and ice met. You weren't alone either._

_Two people that looked just like you were in the room, the one in the ice looked like you do now, and the one in the darkness looked like a more darker version of you. They were fighting with two different forms of magic, each corresponding to the half they were in._

"_This is most grave indeed," you jumped and turned around to see a ghostly image of Pabbie, "(Y/N) I only have a limited time in here, but I need to tell you something important." You opened your mouth, but no sound came out, "Ice and Darkness may work together side my side, but they cannot be combined." Your eyes widened, "As your power grows stronger the two sides of you continue to fight each other to determine which side your magic is focused on. So far it's been ice, but the darkness inside you is growing stronger and stronger. You must learn to find a way to keep both sides at bay," he said as he started to disappear, "Or there's no telling what could happen." His voice echoed as he completely faded away._

_You considered his words, but you had no idea how to follow his advice, __**"I know a way," **__a snake-like voice said, the scene changed and you found yourself in a room that looked like an ancient ruin __**"You don't know how to usssssse thissssss power, let me take charge sssssssso I can put thisssss power to good usssssse."**_

"_No," you said finally being able to speak, "the last time I let your take charge I caused a massacre." You said._

"_**They would've killed you, and sssssssso will everyone elssssssse if you don't do sssssssomething about it." **__the voice said,__** Your mind cannot handle thissssss kind of power right now, jussssst allow me to take command for only a few hourssssss. In that time you can sssssssstay here and gather your thoughtsssssss."**_

_You grunted as if resisting something, but then you sighed, "Fine, I'll let you take charge, but no harm is to came to any member of the royal family of Arendelle." You said._

_There was a moment of silence, __**"I give you my word, I will not in any way harm the Royalssssss of Arendelle." **You nodded and your felt yourself slip away to a different part of your consciousness._

* * *

"C'mon (Y/N) wake up," Anna said as she shook your unconscious body. Your body shifted and started to get up, "Oh thank goodness are you alright?"

You looked at her and Anna's smile dropped, your eyes weren't normal, but they weren't demonic either. Your eyes were snake-like, they were black with a silver grey slit for a pupil, **"I'm better than okay your highnessssssss, in fact. I feel like taking a niccccccce long walk." **You said in a snake-like voice, **"Stay here."** Anna didn't know who was talking, but she knew it wasn't you. You collected your fur cape from Anna and wrapped it around her shoulder, **"Try to keep warm, thissssss placccccce ssssssure won't."** was the last this you said before walking across the room and into the corridor to the entrance.

* * *

The two Arendelle scouts were trekking through the snow on their horses, "Are you sure we should be up this high?" one of them said, "That demon could be anywhere."

"Shut up," the other urged, "I want this scouting trip over as soon as possible, we just need to find out the best way to…" the guard drifted off when a strange mist started to crawl toward them. "What the." he said and a pure black snowflake drifted towards the other scout, the snowflake stopped right in front of him and the scout hesitantly reached out a hand and touched the snowflake.

The snowflake exploded and more icy chains that wrapped around both of them, both of them were lifted off their horses and into the air, they looked and saw at the base of the mist was you, both of your hands were raised slightly into the air and they were covered by an icy aura, **"Evening gentlemen,"** you said in that shady snake-like tone, **"why are you on my mountain?" **you asked the question like you were curious, but there was still an edge to it.

"W-we were sent to l-look for Princess Anna," one of them said.

You raised an eyebrow, **"By whom?"**

"Councilman Dagmar," the other wheezed out.

You gave a slight laugh, **"Oh of coursssssse," **you said in a joking tone, as if it was obvious, you looked up with a slight smile, **"Well why didn't Counccccccccilman Dagmar come himssssssself?" **you asked your smile dropping, **"Since he caressssssss for her ssssssso much." **Now you looked angry and somewhat insulted.

"H-h-he…" the one on the right started to say, but he was hesitant.

"**He is busssssssy raisssssssssing an army?" **you said with a smirk and the guards gasped, but they didn't answer.

You clenched your fingers and the chains tightened, "Yes, yes my lord." One of the them grunted through the pain.

You chuckled, **"What a coinccccidenccccce."** You hissed in a dark tone, then the surrounding area began to rumble. The scouts looked around and saw that the snow was cracking in several places as several monsters and creatures of corrupted ice crawled out of the ground like a bunch of undead spirits rising from their graves. They were all different shapes and sizes, but they all looked dangerous, **"Now you are to go back and tell Dagmar that when he comessss, Princcccccce (Y/N) of Frostridge will be ready for him, tell them Luccccifer isssss a fraud and that I'm the true heir to the Frostridge throne." **You said before dropping them, **"Now go." **They wasted no time. You put a hand up and rubbed your chin, **"How many men doessssss it take to deliver a messsssssage?"** you asked.

"_One." _The ice monster next to you growled. You nodded and pointed and some of them charged after one of the two scouts.

You chuckled, **"Never underesssssstimate the power of sssssssnow, icccccce, and darknessssss."** You hiss with a dark and sinister grin on your face.

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**Oh man can I write them or what? Does anything about the last scene feel familiar to any of you by chance?**

**Well there are two things about it, and I'm going to tell you one. The scene was inspired by a deleted scene from Frozen that depicted a scene with Elsa as the villain, of course this scene was taken out when the plot changed after **_**Let It Go**_** was written.**

**Let's see who can get the other thing in the last scene, but for right now it's time for the review responses.**

* * *

**God Of Music and Songs: Well you're welcome, as for the dagger. I won't say anything about it, but you are on the right track I'll give you that.**

**Mandalorians rock: Well we'll just have to wait and see whether or not you do. If that happens at least.**

**NTYTekHTTYDFan****: I plan to don't worry, the explanation is in the intro and I hope this chapter was as good as the last one.**

**Guest: Yes it seems that you do, you better get it under control or who knows what will happen to Arendelle.**

**Draconus S: Yep, good thing Lucifer was there to confiscate the dagger, but let's see if that truly is a good thing.**

**Shawn Raven: Oh c'mon I bet all of us wanted Elsa and Kristoff the smash his face in. No they're not working together, but who knows that might change. Oh c'mon don't be so quick to murder, Hans might change… and I could also become the greatest Frozen Fanfiction author ha-ha!**

**TCKing12: Well whatever he was planning Lucifer foiled it, but what is Lucifer planning? So many mysteries that only I can answer with future chapters. Was this chapter good enough for you.**

**Thepainthatneversleeps: No, not good at all, and judging from what was in this chapter. Things are only going to get worse.**

* * *

**Alright that's it for the reviews, be sure to send more, the more reviews and commentary, the more motivated I am to write the next chapter and the soon the next update will be.**

**So until next time Ice Demon.**

**This is W. R. Winters signing off.**


	13. Shade

**Man was I surprised with the last chapters results, I mean 12 reviews in the span of 6-8 hours… that is just unbelievable.**

**You guys are liking this story far more than I thought you would, a great deal of you took a guess at the hidden reference(s) in the last chapter, most of you got the second reference right, but only **_**one **_**of you reviewers got the **_**third**_** hidden reference. Of course I never told you about the third reference, but of course that's what made it more hidden.**

**And who is this clever and observant reader you may ask? Well… I'll tell you at the end of the chapter. Yeah I'm evil like that, but I'm pretty sure that reader knows who they are.**

**So where did I leave you guys off last time? Um let me think… sorry my memory isn't the best at times, I think it's coming back to me now. Yep it's back. Okay here we go.**

* * *

**The last time we left off Anna tried to help you overcome the darkness you've spread. She seemed to be on the right track, but you collapsed. Why? Because the two forms of magic living inside you were fighting and as they get stronger, the greater the conflict in your mind becomes. Meanwhile in Arendelle Lucifer and Damon have started to raise an army to marsh on your territory to save Princess Anna and be rid of this darkness forever. You had to get your thoughts together, so you let the darkness inside you take over for a little bit, just as long as he promised not to hurt any of the royal family. The demon found two scouts in your territory, and he discovered that Arendelle was raising an army against you, and now the demon has created an army of his own and has given the scouts a message to give to Arendelle, "Prince (Y/N) of Frostridge will be ready for you."**

* * *

**Okay, that recap was actually harder than I thought it would be, but anyway I don't own Frozen so here we go.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

_You opened your eyes to find yourself in a grey desolate wasteland, the ground was cracked and frosted over, the only thing you could see that was around you were a few dead trees and what looked like a temple carved from dark grey stone. You walked towards it, it was dark and ominous, and gargoyles decorated the walls and were perched on the roof. Their cold stone eyes seemed to watch you approach as if waiting to attack if you did anything they didn't like. _

_You walked up the steps to where you thought the door would be. Instead you found a demon's face, there was a message where his nose would've been, "Guidance to one who wishes to enter darkness." You read out loud and there was a rumble, fog started to leak out of the demon's mouth as it started to open. When it stopped it showed a passage leading into the temple. You walked inside not knowing what you might find._

* * *

Kristoff ran through the halls of the castle looking for Elsa, she needed to hear what he just heard from Hans. He found her in the council room talking to Dagmar, Kemp and Warren. "Elsa," he called out. The Ice Queen turned around.

"What is it Kristoff?" she asked.

Kristoff took a few breaths before answering, "Hans just told me that he was planning to kill you." everyone's eyes widened.

Kemp growled, "I knew we couldn't trust that no good son of a- wait," Kemp said realizing something, "Did you just say he _was_ planning to kill her?" he asked Kristoff.

"Yeah, apparently Lucifer found out what he was doing and took the weapon Hans was going to use to kill Elsa." He explained.

Dagmar rubbed his chin, "Now that is interesting," he said, "if what you say is true. Why hasn't he told any of us about it?" he asked no one in particular, "We can deal with that later, look we have the volunteers we need to march on the North Mountain when my scouts get back."

"Dagmar, we shouldn't be too quick to judge," Elsa said. Dagmar shook his head.

"Elsa I respect (Y/N) as much as the next guy, but he has Anna captured, I made a promise to your father to protect you and your sister." Dagmar said looking at her, "We're going to get her back and if that demon shows itself once again we need to be ready to take him down, I'm sorry Elsa, but he's just too dangerous to be left alive if that happens."

"Who is too dangerous to be left alive?" everyone turned around to see Hans standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Warren said, "How much did you hear?"

He shrugged, "Just something about dangerous demons," he said, "the stables are clean and I'm just here for my next task."

"Bullshit," Kristoff muttered, but Hans still heard him.

"Actually it's horse shit, but it's not any more pleasant I can assure you." he corrected, but the tone of voice he was using meant he was trying to make a joke.

"Fine, you can clean up the mess in Princess Anna's room." Dagmar said waving a hand to dismiss him.

Hans raised an eyebrow, "I thought my orders were to only come from the Queen."

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE AND DO AS I SAY!" Dagmar thundered and within seconds Hans was out of sight, "I hate that bastard."

"Dagmar, may I remind you that there is a lady in the room." Warren said. There was a knock at the door.

"What is it now?" Kemp said as one of the servants walked in.

"Councilman Dagmar, one of your scouts is back and he says he has a message for you." he said, "He looked tired and quite frazzled."

Dagmar nodded, "Let him get some rest and also a good meal, when he is ready have him deliver his message."

* * *

Hans was pretty sure now they were just making fun of him, because there was no way one person could clean this mess. I mean did a bear go on a rampage in here to something? What could cause all this destruction… is it that time of month for Anna?

"So you were planning to kill me?" Hans jumped, the torn pillow he was hold dropped to the floor sending several feathers into the air.

"Threaten, wound perhaps," Hans said turning around to face the queen, "but never kill."

Elsa raised an eyebrow, "You have no problem wanting to kill my after my coronation."

"It seemed like the only way to bring back summer," Hans said making an attempt to defend himself, he turned around, "but you don't have to worry, I've been caught and there little chance of me getting another weapon so I'm sure you'll live a long life."

"You said you wanted to threaten or wound me," Elsa said, "why?" she sounded curious.

Hans started to lift up a wardrobe and set it straight, "The dagger I was going to use was enchanted to remove the magical powers of the person it wounds," Hans explained as he opened the damaged door to take it off.

Elsa's eyes widened, Hans was planning… to take away her powers? Kristoff said Lucifer stopped him, but he didn't report anything, but that could only mean- wait a minute, "Stop," Elsa said walking to Anna wardrobe and pulling the other door opened and looking through the dresses.

"What are you doing?" Hans asked. Elsa had an expression that looked almost hopeful.

"Anna was wearing a winter outfit when she came to me when I ran away to the North Mountain,' she said before turning to him, "the outfit is gone."

Hans tried to looked surprised, "But that can't be right."

"No, unless… (Y/N) didn't kidnap Anna." Elsa said her eyes widening, "She must've snuck out, but she couldn't have gotten far," she said, "unless she had her horse." She said eyeing Hans suspiciously, "Do you know anything about this Hans?" she asked, Hans almost gulped.

* * *

Anna wasn't sure what to think, what was happening to you? Who was that? The sound of footsteps caught her attention. You walked in, but it wasn't you, it was still… whoever it was in your body. You walked across the room and sat in your throne, **"Ah it feelssssss good to be back in busssssinessss." **You said to no one in particular.

Anna became nervous when those black snake eyes fell on her, "I-I know you're not (Y/N)… W-who are you?" she asked. You smiled revealing pointed canines.

"**Of courssssssssse, I never truly introduccccced myssssself did I?" **you said, **"I have been called many namesssssss, but my favorite is Shade."**

"Shade?" Anna asked and Shade nodded.

"**Yesssssss," **Shade said, before grunting, "Oh forget the whole snake-voice thing."Anna was surprised, Shade's voice was different, it was still dark and shadowy, but the snake-like tone was gone, "That's better, now Princess Anna I don't want there to be any hard feelings between us. I'm simply doing what I think is best for (Y/N)."

"Then why did you declare war on Arendelle?" Anna said Shade raised an eyebrow, she must've seen or heard what he told those scouts.

"I didn't," he said, "Arendelle is raising an army against (Y/N), and they want to kill him… for kidnapping you."

"What?" Anna said, "But (Y/N) did kidnap me." Shade nodded.

"I know, but they don't know that." He said, "Perhaps you should've left a note." He said with a slight laugh.

"Y-you said Lucifer was a fraud, and that… (Y/N) was the true Prince of Frostridge." Anna said. "Is that true?"

Shade nodded, "Firstborn and only child of the late great King Xavier, (Y/N) was his pride and joy… and (Y/N) was forced to watch him get murdered by those scum-faced bandits, and that's when the darkness came in." Shade explained getting off the throne, "but the magic was mixed, and thus I was created." He said as his expression darkened, "(Y/N) wanted to hide what happened so he locked himself away and forced himself into solitude for six years, then when his kingdom was attacked and he had the power to protect it and fight to protect it he did, but he didn't use the power he was gifted with, they thought they killed him, but no (Y/N) is a survivor so he started running." Shade looked angry, "I thought it was to gain his strength so he could take back what's rightfully his, but no he did to run away from his past to hide his shame because he failed."

"Doesn't sound that way to me." Anna said, now she was slightly concern about Shade's mental state.

Shade smiled and seemed to calm down, "That's where you're right Princess Anna, he didn't fail; he just wasn't ready." Shade said, "but now they're going to see who he really is, the power he truly possesses." He said walking to a wall where he formed a window, "See for yourself." He said hold a hand towards the window. Anna got up and walked toward the window and looked out. To the side of the castle were several valleys and cliffs on the mountainside and each of them were covered by a monster or warrior of corrupted ice, "An army created by (Y/N)'s power, when he is ready he will lead them against Arendelle until they surrender, and then he'll take back what's rightfully his." Shade said.

Anna was concerned, "He's going to destroy my home?" she said in a meek voice.

Shade turned towards her, "Oh of course not, (Y/N) cares for you and your family too much for that." He said before walking away, "but if they won't surrender, I can't make guarantees as to how this with affect Arendelle's population." Anna paled slight, she prayed that you would be able to control this soon so it could come to an end.

* * *

Dagmar looked at the scout, "What's the report and where's the other scout?" he asked but the scout looked scared out of his wits.

"Dead…Demon… army… coming," he mumbled.

"What was that?" Dagmar asked not really hearing him.

The scout looked up, his eyes looked terrified, "That Demon knew you were making an army, and he's made one of his own, they killed the other scout. He's waiting for you, and there's something else." He said, "He said Lucifer is a fraud, and that _he's _the real prince of Frostridge." Dagmar's eyes widened slightly.

He turned to one of the guards, "Get Elsa, she needs to hear this and check (Y/N)'s room for anything that could prove what he said."

* * *

Meanwhile outside leaning against a tree in the royal garden was Lucifer, he was twirling the ice dagger around his fingers. He had the answer to everything right here, now to get it into you. He turned his vision to the small tree not too far away from him. He began to focus his green eyes glowing slightly and the bush began to shift and twist. Soon it turned into a wooden tree soldier made of twisting twigs and branches. The faceless head turned its attention towards Lucifer, "I have a job for you," he said to the construct, "Take this dagger and stab it into the one called (Y/N), he's currently residing on the top of that mountain," he said pointing to the North Mountain, "but don't kill him, only stab the knife into him. I'll finish him myself, he'll pay for what he's done to me." The construct nodded before grabbing the knife the branches twisting around it before rushing off towards the mountain.

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**And that's a wrap for this chapter, I think I did a good job with this one. What do you guys think? If you were surprised by what was in this chapter, then good. That was my goal.**

**Okay for the reader that got the hidden third reference. Let's give congratulations to *drumroll*… Shawn Raven; who saw the partial **_**Beauty and the Beast**_** reference for when Lucifer was addressing the crowd to rally an army.**

**Always be on the lookout for references mentioned in the story and before to guess if you think you found one, you never know if you might be right.**

**Anyway, it's time for review responses.**

* * *

**God Of Music and Songs: I could entirely understand that, but I got the message. I have a plan, you'll just have to wait and see what it is.**

**Guest: Yep you're correct, and you get a cookie as a prize for being the first person to point of the reference.**

**NTYTekHTTYDFan****: I'm glad I was able to use them well enough to get this kind of a reaction from all you readers. You may have learned a little more, but if your question wasn't answered then you'll have to wait for the answer in a future chapter.**

**Guest 2: Yeah and you might want to do it quickly, or it looks like Arendelle might have a bit of a problem, at least the darkness promised not to hurt Elsa or any of her family members, so you shouldn't worry too much.**

**Thepainthatneversleeps: Well if that's ripping off, then you might want to tell everyone else that too. Everyone uses some sort of hidden reference in their story, actually it's a common method to use other ideas into our own works. It's like the saying goes, "Everything's been done before, just never by you."**

**Draconus S: Yeah and I bet you're not the only one getting mixed feeling about all this. Yes there is a war coming. Nope you're not a Jedi, but then again the dark-side is only a matter of perspective. Tell me, if someone uses the so called 'dark-side' to protect people. Is it still bad? As for how serious this war could get… well I guess that's up to fate(AKA- me).**

**Stylin80: Thank you for pointing out my mistake, and yes the darkness can be rather shady. Ha-ha just couldn't resist. I'm glad you enjoy my work, hopefully one day I actually make something of my own.**

**TCKing12: I plan to, but I can't make any promises. We're about to learn more and more about Lucifer don't you worry, how will they react? Or I guess the better question is… how will **_**you**_** react?**

**Shawn Raven: Congratulations on spotting them, be sure to keep an eye out for more, I may put more in this story, but I'll try not to go too crazy. As for the nostalgia(which I had to look up to know what it meant), I'm glad that last chapter got the effect I wanted.**

**Death Angel Reaper: You do realize that 'Enfoires' means right? Eh stupid question why else would you put it in your review.**

**Guest 3: You got the references right and I hope you continue reading and to enjoy my work as I continue to write.**

**JohnnyTheEpicChhun: Well this chapter should've answered your questions, so I shouldn't have to answer that question.**

**Guest 4: Okay wait, are you saying my story changed your opinion on Frozen? Or was it a combination of Frozen fanfics? If yes to the first one, then sweet. I'm glad I was able to change hearts with my work. I hope you continue to enjoy this story.**

* * *

**Alright I guess that's all for now, be sure to leave a review telling me what you think of this chapter, I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, but until then Ice Demon.**

**This is W. R. Winters signing off.**


	14. Blinded

**Welcome you corrupted beast from the infernal pit, I'm back bringing you another chapter of your adventure.**

**I think I'm in a bit of a 'Frozen' mood today, I just saw **_**Frozen Fever **_**and absolutely loved it, I'm probably going kick myself for this latter, but it was just adorable! For the readers out there that haven't seen it, I encourage that you do. If you liked **_**Frozen**_** you'll definitely like **_**Frozen Fever**_**.**

**Either way enough about that, on to the story.**

**Where we last left off you were doing some soul searching to find a way to control your power. Anna had met another part of you, the part of you that was created when the darkness mixed with your ice; Shade. He explained to Anna what his plan for you was and that you were soon going to take back what was rightfully yours. Meanwhile back in Arendelle things are getting interesting, Elsa isn't starting to think you didn't kidnap Anna, the council is suspicious of Lucifer, and Lucifer had created an assassin and gave it the mission of using the ice dagger on you.**

**Okay, let's get to the chapter, I will most likely never own **_**Frozen**_**, I wish I did though.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

Anna woke up on the bed Shade had provided for her, it was a little chilly, but still softer that the cold hard ground, she looked towards the outside, it was still dark. Anna was really beginning to miss the sun, or any form of light at this point. She wondered if you were back.

"ANNA!" nope Shade was still in control and he didn't sound happy.

* * *

Anna waited for Shade in the throne room. Shade stormed into the room, "Can you please explain to me why I was surrounded by these when I woke up?" Shade asked gesturing to a small army of tiny snow creations behind him.

Anna gasped and the tiny snow men smiled brightly and ran over to her, "Elsa's Snowgies," she said in a happy tone, "I had completely forgotten about these little guys." He said as they gathered around her.

"Snowgies?" Shade asked in confusion, "I'm not sure I quite understand what you're talking about."

Anna got down on her knees to better interact with the Snowgies, "Elsa accidently created them while she had a cold on my birthday." She explained.

Shade raised his eyebrows, "The Ice Queen coming down with a cold, ironic." He said, "Well you're lucky it was me that woke up and not (Y/N), the shock would've been so bad that he would've accidently corrupted every single one of them."

"Hey," Anna said standing up, "you make it seem like (Y/N) doesn't have any control at all."

"Because after what he did to those bandits in the ruins, all (Y/N)'s done is try to hold the darkness back. Yet whenever it does come out he's forced to move on before they guards have a chance to put him on the executioner's block." Shade said, "He has no control over the darkness because he fears what it will do to people, especially anyone he may care about." He said, "Now he's going to have to face everything he's forced himself to avoid if he's going to find a way to control it."

"But he was able to master his other power, right?" Anna said.

Shade nodded, "Yes, but you see powers you're born with are a bit easier to master than powers you are either given or cursed with." He explained, "It's said that the hardest element to master is fire if you are cursed with it, but that's not true. Darkness is the hardest to master because of the several form it can take." Shade said as he walked back to his throne, "Not many have the heart or the strength to take on a darkness like the only (Y/N) has inside him."

"(Y/N) does, I'm sure of it." Anna said. Shade looked at her, she certainly doesn't like to give up on people, in fact Shade wasn't sure whether or not Anna had the ability to give up on anything.

"Well don't count your chicks before they hatch Princess," Shade said, "You have no idea what (Y/N) is about to face." He said.

* * *

_You walked down the dark corridor, as you walked down it, torches and sconces light up emitting a dark grey flame that didn't give off any warmth, but rather made the darkness barely less dim. You knew the torches were doing nothing, you could barely see. So you just kept walking until you came up to a door. A message glowed with a slight pulse._

"_The first step to conquer darkness is not to be blinded by it," you read softly and the door opened. When you stepped inside the door close and you were in pitch blackness._

"_**Ssssssso, you think the darknessssss is your ally?" **__Shade's snake-like voice whispered, __**"Even though you are still blind when you are surrounded by your so called ally." **__You felt something punch you across the face. You tried grabbing who attacked you, but there wasn't anybody there, you hear a hissing laugh, __**"Fool, you are blind to the power you possssssesssssss."**__You felt another blow, this one more powerful than the first one that sent you to the floor._

_When your hands hit the floor, there was a strange sensation that ran through your body. You felt a pulse go throughout the room. You wondered if… you sent a wave of darkness out of your arms and then suddenly the room was briefly illuminated. That was it, to not be blinded by darkness is to be able to see through it, but you couldn't send a wave of darkness every few seconds._

_You started to focus on the darkness, and instead of channeling it through your hands, you channeled it into your eyes. Your irises turned grey and the room began to light up. You saw something out of the corner of your eye, it was a shadowy silhouette._

_The silhouette rushed you but you started to dodge its blows, you tried to strike back, but your attacked passed right through it, but then the silhouette suddenly vanished._

_There was a moment of silence, __**"The darknesssss may have been kind to you….but you are far from masssssstering it."**__ a door opened at the far side of the room, knowing there was no turning back you walked down the corridor and the door closed behind you._

* * *

Elsa had her arms crossed and looked at Hans waiting for an explanation, "Well," he started, "Anna may or may not have stopped by the stables while I was cleaning them." He said a little quickly.

Elsa narrowed her eyes, "And why didn't you report anything when the news of (Y/N) capturing Anna started to spread?"

Hans shrugged, "Would you have believed me if I did?" he asked, before Elsa could answer someone opened the door.

"Queen Elsa," the servant said, "Councilman Dagmar needs to see you right away, he said it's urgent." Elsa nodded dismissing the servant.

"Keep cleaning," Elsa said before leaving the ex-prince in the room.

* * *

"Can we trust what that demon said?" Warren asked, "It is a lot to say that they're the true prince of an entire kingdom."

"It doesn't disclose the fact that a member of the Original Royal Family of Frostridge might still be alive." Kemp said, "We need more information."

"More information on what?" the councilmembers turned to see Elsa coming through the door.

"One of the scouts came back bringing us surprising news regarding (Y/N)." Dagmar said.

"Well I think I have some news about Anna." Elsa said, "Now what about (Y/N)?"

Kemp took in a deep breath, "Well according to (Y/N), he's the Prince of Frostridge. The last remaining member of the royal family of the siege that nearly brought Frostridge down years ago, and we were saying we need more info to see if what he says is true." He explained.

"So what's this about Anna?" Warren asked.

"Well I looked around in Anna's room and found that one of her winter outfits was missing and it wasn't in shreds anywhere around the room." She started to say, "(Y/N) obviously visited Anna's room, but there's the possibility that she wasn't even there." She said.

Dagmar looked at Elsa, "Are you saying that Anna snuck out?" he asked, before Elsa could answer the door opened.

"Sir, we found this scouting our borders. It belongs to that demon's." some guards said. Sara was with them.

"Excuse me," she said, "I have a name you know." She said crossing her arms.

"Sara," Elsa asked, "what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Scouting," she said.

"If (Y/N) created her then she must know a good deal about his forces," Warren said.

"Even if I did I wouldn't say," Sara shot back, Elsa was a little surprised at Sara's new attitude. Was the darkness inside you also effecting everything you created? "You're wasting your time, you should just make this easier for everyone and just surrender to (Y/N)."

"I think she's just here to scare us," Warren said.

Dagmar considered it, "If (Y/N) wants a war… we're going to give him one."

"No," Elsa said, "Maybe we should try talking to (Y/N)." Elsa said, she didn't want this to get out of hand when it may not have been your fault.

Dagmar, Warren and Kemp turn towards their queen, she had a feeling that this darkness over Arendelle was affecting the citizens in more than one way, "I'm sorry Elsa," Kemp said, "but the council has spoken."

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**Okay I apologize for the short chapter, I just didn't know what else to put into this chapter. I promise the next chapter will be longer, and possibly better.**

**Well either way let's get to the responses to those reviews you were generous enough to leave.**

* * *

**Guest: Wow, I never thought there could be a character in a **_**Frozen **_**story that was more hated than Hans.**

**TCKing12: Yes that's not good at all, what will come of this I wonder. Well actually I don't because I know what's going to happen next. HA-HA-HA SUCKERS!**

**Stylin80: Well not this chapter, but war is well on its way, and if they don't give up… yeah they're ****ed. Well I apologize if this chapter was disappointing in anyway.**

**Draconus S: Yeah I had a lot of fun writing Shade's character. Yes he does have powers, they're plant-based because… well I'll address that question later. Yeah you're such a nerd, still glad you're enjoying my work though.**

**Death Angel Reaper: Well you're excused for speaking in your native language, I don't speak French I literally put it through Google Translate.**

**Shawn Raven: I don't know are you? Yeah I just had to put that joke in, especially after what I saw what happened to Hans in **_**Frozen Fever**_**. Well a psycho-demon doesn't want you to destroy Arendelle, but rather embrace the power you truly possess, and you'll only destroy Arendelle if they don't surrender, or if you stop this war yourself, but what will happen first?**

**God Of Music and Songs: Exactly, it would've been the obvious choice to give him fire powers, but I wanted to add a little bit of my own twist and use my own writing skills to make the best of what I gave this story. That explanation probably made no sense, but there you go.**

**NTYTekHTTYDFan: Yep and that's what I bring to the writing world, things you don't expect. Yes what did the reader do is the question on everyone's mind. And it is to me revealed in a later chapter, sorry to torture you like this, but it's how I roll.**

**Zalgo's Jinchuriki: Yeah he's a pretty awesome character.**

**Thepainthatneversleeps: You didn't insult me don't worry, I just thought I'd point something out to you. Turned out a little more harsh than I intended it to be I guess.**

**Bibble: Well you'll just have to wait and see, I'm glad my work has gripped you in the way that it has. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.**

* * *

**Okay that appears to be it, oh wait I have an announcement to make.**

**Some of you may know about my story **_**Mermaid Tears**_**, well for those of you that don't I encourage that you read it, but either way it's finished now. What I'm announcing is that I'm making a new Elsa x Reader story that is a parody of Disney's **_**Beauty and the Beast**_**. So be on the lookout for my next story and if you haven't read **_**Mermaid Tears**_** I encourage you do. **

**Until next time Ice Demon.**

**This is W. R. Winters signing off.**


	15. Getting Closer

**Hello guys… I'm back!**

**Yeah okay I bet you all are really mad at me for giving you guys such a long wait, I've been busy with school, finals, homework, extracurricular stuff, girls… okay I'm kidding about the last one, but that much must've been obvious.**

**Well either way I'm back and hopefully the long absence didn't make me lose my touch on this story.**

**Now where did we leave off? Oh that's right.**

**The last time we left off the reader had finished the first step to conquering the demons inside him and possibly master the darkness running through his veins. Shade finds Anna's dedication and optimism almost impossible. Sara has been captured and is now in Arendelle. The council is set on going to war and the reader's true identity is soon to be revealed.**

**Okay that's out of the way, I'm just going to give you guys the chapter before you guys start attacking me, I don't own Frozen.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

_Walking down the halls had grown to be a whole lot easier now that you could see. After going deeper and deeper – how deep did this place go? – before arriving at the next room. It was empty except for shadowy beings guarding the door on the other side. When you entered the room they started to march – or float – around the room like sentries._

_When you tried to walk towards the doorway the shadows rushed at you forcing you back. When you were back in the doorway they continued marching as if nothing ever happened.__** "To underssssssstand darknessssssss isssssssss to become one with it." **__Shade's voice whispered, __**"Keep to the shadowsssssssss and you'll find a way."**_

_Keep to the shadows? This place was so dark, isn't it all shadow? You tried keeping to the edge of the room, but you were forced out. You tried keeping as low as possible, same result._

"_Keep to the darkness, become one with the shadows," you said quietly trying to remember what Shade told you, "Or was is keep to the shadows and become one with the- wait a minute." _Become one with the shadows_; that just might work._

_Focusing on the ground beneath you the shadows started to creep up your legs and cover your body. It felt strange to be completely covered in shadow, but you shrugged it off and stepped into the room again. This time none of the shadows broke rushed at you. you walked across the room to the doorway being careful not to touch any of the shadowy figures standing on both sides of the door. You walked through the doorway and went down the hall a couple of ways before dispersing the shadows._

"_**Not bad, not bad at all."**__ Shade's voice whispered and you almost felt proud as you followed the next path._

* * *

Kristoff was extremely surprised at what Elsa just told him, "Can't you just call this off? You are queen, your word is law right?" he asked. Elsa was about to answer, but someone beat her to the punch.

"Actually in the event of a dire circumstance the Royal Council can overrule a queen or king's decision if they all vote against it." they turned to the doorway to see Hans.

Kristoff groaned, "How many times do I have to tell you you're not wanted around us?!" he said as he rubbed his brow.

Hans looked at Kristoff, "Hm, now that I have gotten a good picture of the kind of person you are. How Anna fell for you is beyond me." he commented and Kristoff looked ready to strangle him.

Elsa put a hand on his shoulder calming him down a bit, "What do you want Hans?" she said not really enjoying the ex-prince's company.

"Well if you must know," he said, "I was given the task of going through 'the demon's' room and I found something quite interesting." He said pulling out a leather bound book, (Y/N)'s journal. "I read a few pages and there's clearly a lot more to this guys than I bet any of you expected." He said flipping through the pages, "There are dreams, experiences, nightmares, memories, regrets…" he said and he stopped and his eyebrows raised, "He certainly has an accurate description on how beautiful Elsa is." Elsa's cheeks went bright crimson and she grabbed the journal out of Hans' hands.

"You shouldn't dive into people's privacy like that." Elsa said her cheeks still a little red. When Elsa pulled the book away, Kristoff easily plucked it out of her hand and opened it, "Seriously Kristoff." Elsa said.

Kristoff stopped, "Here we go, take a look at this. It's an entry right before he met us." He said handing the book to Elsa. She wasn't comfortable reading another person's private journal, but she looked down at the neat handwriting.

* * *

_Another nightmare, of course I wouldn't consider it a nightmare, but more of a memory. The siege haunts my dreams like a sad spirit. A constant reminder of the shame and regret I feel. I was the prince, the heir to the throne, the future for the Kingdom of Frostridge; now look at me. I'm living off whatever I can get my hands on. Sometimes going for weeks without a good meal. I guess I deserve it for failing my father's legacy now that my kingdom is lost. Another trek begins today, this time I actually have a location in mind; Arendelle. After what I've heard about it, it seems like the best place, for now._

* * *

Elsa almost couldn't believe it, (Y/N) _is_ the prince of Frostridge. She flipped a few pages to find a more recent entry. She found the one dating the day before he unwillingly created this darkness.

* * *

_What is wrong with me? ever since I arrived at Arendelle keeping it back has been harder than ever before. Lucifer is only making it worse, I swear if he talks about getting close to Elsa one more time I'm breaking my promise. There's another thing, Lucifer's hiding something. He knew about my father getting murdered by bandits. No one knows that but me, my mom and Pabbie. How does he know? I'll think more about it later, it's about time I got dressed for the Winter Ball._

* * *

Closing the book she looked at Kristoff, "We have to get up there and talk some sense into (Y/N) before this war starts and he does something he regrets." She said.

Kristoff looked determined while Hans looked confused, "I'll get Sven set up." He said walking out of the door.

Hans watched the Ice Master leave, "Exactly what's going on here?" he asked. Elsa looked at him, and as much as she hated the idea, she couldn't take the chance of Hans telling the council.

"We're going to the North Mountain." She said, "Unfortunately you're coming too."

* * *

About half an hour later Kristoff had finished hitching up Sven to the sled, Olaf was sitting in the bag helping by tying stuff down, "I still don't understand why he has to come." Kristoff said throwing a bag into the back of the sled.

"I don't want to risk him informing the council on what we're doing. With the way they're talking about the upcoming war I'll be lucky if I'm able to change rooms without someone keeping an eye on me." she said, it was true. Dagmar in particular had been keeping a more attentive eye on the Snow Queen.

"If you going to see the Ice Demon alone you're wasting your breath," everyone jumped and saw Sara sitting on a pile of snow. How long she had been there they didn't know. "Unless of course you're willing to push your way through his army." She said.

Olaf looked the snowgirl, "But you can get us through right?" he asked.

She nodded, "I can, doesn't mean I will." She said. Hans muttered something, the only word Elsa could hear was 'brat'.

Elsa knew that they didn't have much time so she had to convince her quickly, "Please, you have to help us. We need to get to (Y/N) before it's too late."

"Too late for what?" she asked.

"He might fall into darkness," Kristoff said, "Permanently."

Sara lean back into the snow pile, "I don't really see how this helps me," she said, "the last time I brought you guys to the fortress he wasn't pleased with me and that just might bring him into further darkness."

"She has a point," Olaf said.

"Not helping," Kristoff said in a harsh whisper.

Hans sighed – well is was more of an aggravated groan – "How about this, you get us through that army and I won't throw you into a furnace." He said his voice showing absolutely no sign that he was joking.

Sara looked a little scared now, "Alright fine, I'll get you through." She said in a reluctant or defeated tone.

* * *

Everyone was ready to leave and Elsa was about to climb into the sled when she heard something familiar. She turned around and saw her pack of wolves running towards her.

One of the wolves walked up to Elsa and seemed to bow, he looked up at Elsa, _'Alpha, if you are going into the mountains, then the pack will follow,'_ Elsa nodded, it would be nice to have some support. Climbing into the sled told the others that the wolves would be joining them.

Hans turned to Kristoff, "She can actually understand them?" he asked and Kristoff shrugged before whipping the reins directing Sven towards the path that would lead them to the North Mountain.

* * *

_You weren't sure how long you had been walking down here, but you had gone down several hallways. You felt prepared when you came across the next room, but you weren't too sure what you were looking at. There were two altars, each with a sphere on top of them. The one on the right looked bigger than the one on the left._

"_**To massssssster darknessssssssss is to facccccce it,"**__ Shade's voice echoed, __**"Choossssse a ssssssphere and you'll go againssssssst what you ssssssssshould've long ago."**__ What was he talking about? Deciding to take this hell one inch at a time you went to the smaller sphere. When your hand went against it a murky mist seeped out of it and surrounded the room changing the scenery._

* * *

_When the mist faded you were in a wing in a castle, one that you knew all too well. It was the wing that you locked yourself in after sealing your kingdom's gates. You weren't sure what was going on, but you looked and saw yourself looking out a window. It was a memory and when a flaming stone burst through the wall you knew immediately what this memory was. It was the siege._

_The younger you jumped back and shielded himself from the rubble. When the dust subsided the younger you ran to the hole on the wall and looked to see several fires and catapults in the distance. The castle and the town were under attack. The younger wasted no time._

* * *

_You watched as the younger you got dressed into battle attire and grabbing the bow and a pair of dual swords. You saw how you did your best to fight and defend your homeland, but the invaders just kept coming, __**"Pathetic isn't it, you could've ended this whole thing if you used what you were given. Instead you run like a coward." **__The darkness suddenly surround the area blocking the memory except for you, you were covered in blood, both others' and your own. You looked like you just finished cutting an enemy down before you turned to run away. _

_Now that you were seeing it, you did look like a coward, __**"Fear continuesssssssssss to plague your mind, but the darknesssssssss can help you. You need to sssssssssshow the fear doesn't control you, but that you control the fear." **__you felt yourself getting transferred and your vision blacked out for a second._

_When your vision came back you looked around to see a snowy path. You looked down, you had been transferred to your younger self, __**"Sssssssssshow them what you can do, do what you would've done if you were there now."**__ You turned around to see the battle going on behind you. Your eyes narrowed and you ran back into the battle._

_You tossed the dual swords to the side and formed two objects, one was a sword made of ice and the other was a sword made of darkness. You literally jumped into the center of the battle and started cleaving invaders here and there slicing off limbs and ending lives spilling their blood onto the cold mountain snow._

* * *

_You felt powerful as you fought back, but they just kept coming. You looked over them and saw their leader and someone else – what you assumed to be his right hand man – standing next to him. the later of the two seemed familiar, but you knew if you took down the leader the rest would flee._

_You rushed through the soldiers cutting through them and arriving at where the leader were standing. "Should I handle this Father?" the right-hand man asked in a familiar voice. The leader held up a hand._

"_No, let's see what the boy can do." He said unsheathing his swords. When you rushed each other the memory froze and the darkness dispersed bringing you back in the room with the spheres._

* * *

_At first you were confused, but then something flashed in your mind, as if a darken part of your mind had been brought to the light. You could remember the day of the siege battle more clearly. You didn't run away, not at first. You went up against the leader, and you lost. The leader spared your life and forced you to run away, but only after you let out a small blast of darkness that went into his body, but that was it. There was another thing, why did that one captain seem so familiar? You had heard that voice somewhere else, somewhere not on the battlefield, but where?_

"_**Niccccccccely done, but you are not finisssssssshed yet." **__The voice hissed._

_The attack of the siege was a memory you had kept in the dark all these years, "No more dark, no more sphere," you said turning to the last sphere, "no more secrets." You said before touching the larger sphere._

* * *

Shade sensed something deep inside him, "What is it?" Anna asked sounding concerned when she saw Shade's composure change, but it quickly turned into confusion when she saw Shade smiling.

Shade turned to Anna, "(Y/N) is embracing it, he beginning to learn to use the darkness for himself." Anna at first was happy considering Shade clearly was, but she was still worried. Would (Y/N) still be the same person when he came back? "But there's something else as well." Shade said silently, "But there's more to it than that, he's starting to put the pieces together, and I believe he might figure out something far bigger than the secret to controlling darkness." What Shade said only succeeded to confuse Anna more.

* * *

She couldn't think about it more because of a loud noise coming from outside. She went to the window and so did Shade. The army was fighting something, and that something was getting closer and closer to the fortress. Its progress slowed when the ice monsters swarmed it, but it fought back with incredible strength. At first Anna could see who or what it was, but when it broke through the first line of attacker she got a clear view of it. Her eyes widened, it was a soldier made of wood and plants.

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**Alright, that chapter was harder than I planned it would be, but hopefully I still did a pretty good job. But then again I probably did horrible.**

**Well that's not up to me to decide, it's up to you guys. So be sure to leave those reviews telling me your thoughts, and if it was a bad chapter, just be honest with me okay.**

**And speaking of reviews, it's time for those responses.**

* * *

**God Of Music and Songs: Well they are a little in the dark, but not to worry they will be brought back to the light soon enough.**

**Draconus S: I'm glad you think so, Luci-fern… I might actually use that in the near future. I'm glad you're enjoying my story, and I think the chapter tells you well enough what her reaction is.**

**NTYTekHTTYDFan****: Well I'm going to keep Shade's purpose and moral compass direction in the dark for now (Okay I need to stop using these puns). I'm glad you still like my story, even though I made you wait a long time to read this chapter.**

**Idgaf729: I'm glad you think so. I hope it turns out well too, well I'm hoping that I don't muck it up in any way.**

**TCKing12: You'll just have to keep your attention on this story to find out.**

**Zalgo's Jinchuriki: Maybe, maybe not. It all depends on whether or not you can control the darkness and if the Royals of Arendelle can talk some sense into you, or just convince you to call the war off, but it's possibly too late for that. If the war comes, you will most likely be killing left and right… maybe.**

**Death Angel Reaper: Well it's all up to fate; AKA me. Actually I'm glad you asked me that, I'm actually working on another even as I write this (more details about that later or you readers can PM me for the details).**

**Shawn Raven: yes, it is coming indeed. Personally I would listen to the soundtrack of Narnia, Lord of the Rings or the Hobbit, but to each his own. Yes I could never forget those little guys, I just had to give them a scene in this story. Hopefully we'll be able to see more of them in the near future. Yes you are literally at war with yourself, but will you conquer this darkness, will you be the one that gains control, or will you submit to it.**

**Locked in Eternal Conflict: I think the chapter answered your question well enough.**

* * *

**Alright, now that those are over with it's time for me to go. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can, until next time you unsavory beast.**

**This is W. R. Winters signing off.**


	16. Darkness

**Welcome back spawn of the darkest and coldest pit in hell(does that even exist), I bet you're here to hear another gripping chapter of your story.**

**I gotta say I want to thank you guys, over 15,000 views. That's more than all of my stories except one, and I'm about to hit 150 reviews. This is awesome.**

**Well before we get to that I need to get something off my chest…**

* * *

**I'M ON SUMMER VACATION! NO MORE SCHOOL WAHOO!**

* * *

***clears throat* Pardon me, just had to get that out of my system. Yes school is finally out so I'll have a lot more time to write and be able to give more frequent updates.**

* * *

**Even then my main focus will be on another fanfic called **_**Summer Love**_**, one that I think you guys should check out when given the chance. The reason being as it's part of a challenge I created; the Summer Vacation Challenge. You started a multi-chapter fic and the beginning of the summer and finish it by the time summer ends.**

**I think I can do it, but I'm going to need you guys' support on it, so read and review it.**

**Now that my indirect fanfic advertisement is done, where did we last leave off?**

* * *

**We last left off with you continuing your journey to conquer your inner darkness be becoming one with it and having to relive the memory of the siege. While doing so you had a small flashback that something about the men leading the siege was familiar. Meanwhile back in Arendelle Hans shows your journal to Kristoff and Elsa, after slightly invading your privacy(something Elsa was against) they find out that you are the Prince of Frostridge and decide to go back to your castle and have another go at talking some sense into you and stop this war before it starts. Shade senses that you are getting very close to mastering the power of darkness, but the joy is short lived when the plant-based assassin arrives at your fortress.**

* * *

**Alright alright, this outta be good. So I'm gonna stop stalling giving you guys the chapter and give you guys the action you've all been waiting for(cause *spoiler* this chapter has quite a bit of action)**

**I don't own Frozen, if I did there would've been a lot more action and I would've given Elsa a kick-ass boyfriend by now, because honestly she deserves nothing less than that.**

**She's a strong woman with awesome ice powers and teaches us more lessons in a single Disney that are crucial to both kids and teens about life, marriage and family and… on second thought maybe she doesn't need a love life after all. She's done all this on her own with the support of her family. Honestly Elsa is probably the greatest Disney female they've come up with since… I can't think of anyone because every Disney princess I can think of has married or gotten into a relationship with a guy she just met. Belle doesn't count since she never really was a princess. Personally the only people I think that deserve Elsa are the people that think the same things I do about her. No I'm not saying I'm shipping myself with Elsa, she's **_**way**_** out of my league… actually now that I think about any girl **_**remotely**_** attractive in any way would be out of my league.**

**Also a quick message to all you Elsa/OC shippers out there. Try to come up with awesome and semi-original plot devices. I swear I'm seeing the same plotline handed over to me on a silver platter.**

**I'm stalling again, story start before I do it again!**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

All the members of your army stared at the tree soldier invading your territory, "Do not hesitate," they heard Shade's voice call out, "That stack of twigs wants to destroy our forces, don't allow it. Prove your strength by reducing it to splinters!" he commanded and immediately everyone began to surround the intruder.

Back in the fortress Shade steps away from the window and grabs Anna's hand and drags her away from the window, "What are you doing?" Anna asked.

"Keeping you safe," Shade said leading Anna down a corridor into a different room, "Stay here and as impossible as it may seem. Try not to do anything spontaneous." He said.

"Stay here, but I wanna help," Anna said.

Shade shook his head, "I made a promise to keep any member of Arendelle's Royal Family out of harm's way." He said before closing the door. When Anna heard his footsteps walk away she went to the door and tried to open it. it didn't budge, it was frozen shut.

"Perfect," Anna muttered, she thought for a minute. She couldn't just sit here. she punched the door in frustration. Then she looked at the door again, an idea began to form in her head.

* * *

_Dark mist leaked out of the orb like it did with the smaller orb it filled the room's floor before rising and changing the scenery. When it faded it showed a room that was similar to the room you were in before you allowed Shade to take over, the main difference is that it was much bigger and circular shaped._

"_**Ssssssso, you've made it thissssss far." **__A voice said grabbing your attention. You looked toward the voice and the origin of the voice came out of the shadows. It was the man-snake form you took when you first showed your power to Arendelle after Lucifer angered you. __**"But here isssssss where your journey endsssssss."**_

_You stared down at the demon, "So what is my final test?" you said._

_The demon seemed to smirk, __**"Now you're going to facccccccce the **_**real**_** darknesssssss." **__He said slithering to the side and a your eyes widened when your father stepped out of the shadows.__** "By fighting me."**__ he hissed before launching himself at you._

* * *

The plant assassin's arms grew and expanded until they were long whips made of twisted vines. It twisted its arms around as if getting used to them. A ice monster bearing a great resemblance to a scaly gorilla charged it. One of the arms rushed at the icy ape and wrapped around its neck. The vine tightened and with incredible strength the vine lifted the monster into the air and started to slam the monster around like a makeshift chain mace.

When other monsters and ice soldiers approached the plant assassin he used the vine grapping the ape to crush them or knock them aside. Then he twisted the vine and threw the ape into a large group of other ice creations causing them to fall down or in some cases even shatter.

Thinking it as nothing the plant creation looked to the fortress and walked toward it, but he didn't get very far because a corrupted ice soldier wrapped its arms around the tree soldier from the back. The tree assassin stopped, but he didn't resist. Instead he just stood there, then without warning large wooden spikes erupted from his back stabbing the soldier. The soldier crumpled to the ground and the assassin kept walking towards the door.

* * *

Shade watched, "Damn, what is that thing made of?" he asked.

Marshmallow looked at the assassin, "PLANTS?" he asked in a booming voice.

Shade sighed, "Rhetorical question Marshmallow." He said. "It's coming for the door, let's give him a warm welcome." He said. Marshmallow grinned and cracked his knuckles.

* * *

The sled ride was taking longer than they thought it would take, even though they knew exactly where they were going. Of course Olaf didn't really cared, what was currently on his mind was the snowgirl that was in the sled. He scooted closer to her, "So your name is Sara?" he asked causing the snowgirl to look at him.

"Yes," she said, "and you are?" she said.

Olaf was happy that she was talking to him, "I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." He said. Sara gave him a look that said _'Seriously?'_

"Well I'm not one to give warm hugs, so don't count on getting one." She said.

Olaf laughed slightly, "So, what it like?" he asked, "You know, being created by corrupted ice." He said.

"It's not corrupted," she said running one of her hands through her dark icy hair, "but it's interesting." She said looking down as she started to twiddle her fingers.

"In what way?" he asked.

She shrugged, "I don't know, just seeing what Elsa's made with her powers. The stuff she does in Arendelle, creating you, I mean everyone loves her powers." Olaf wasn't exactly sure what she was getting at. "They're just so pure, then people look at me and all they can talk about is how I'm a spawn of the Ice Demon." Now Olaf could see what the problem.

"Is that why you were acting a little dark to the others earlier?" he asked.

She thought for a minute, "Maybe, I don't know. I've just felt a little dark recently." She said.

Olaf nodded, "Well I don't know what difference it's going to make, but when I first saw you." he said, "I didn't think you were an Ice Demon Spawn." Sara looked at Olaf and gave him a smile.

* * *

_You were dodging the swipes of the claws of the demon. You summoned a sword created from your powers. When the demon swiped again you dodged and this time you jumped to the side and sliced of the arm. Black blood flowed out of the wound as the demon clutched his shoulder, but only for a few seconds because when he removed the hand the wound had healed._

"_**I'm impressssssed,"**__the demon hissed as his other arm began to frost over and crack before it shattered leaving him as nothing put an enormous cobra. __**"But it'sssssss not me you have to worry about."**__ At first you were confused but then you felt something stab you in the back. It was pulled out and you felt weak._

"_Absolutely pathetic," your father said as he walked around you, "Get up and fight." He said kicking you to the ground. You got up and faced your father, he was holding a sword made of darkness in his hand. "You are a disgrace, your kingdom was being taken and you ran like a coward when you should've fought for it and either won or die trying." He said before swinging the sword and you blocked it and your blade locked with your father's._

_You tried to push back, but he pushed stronger and you stumbled back and the demon wrapped his body around you several times pinning you in place. __**"I knew you couldn't control the darknesssssss, you're weak and pathetic." **__The demon whispered into your ear, __**"Now you can either keep trying or jussssssst ssssssubmit yoursssssself and be consssssumed."**__ You tried to break free, but the demon easily overpowered your struggles. Your father approached the dark sword still clutched in his hand._

* * *

Shade and Marshmallow were in the large room in front of the front door, waiting in silence. The silence was broken by a large knocking noise. It continued to get louder and cracks began to appear on the doors before they broke and swung open revealing the tree assassin with what looked like a stump for a hand.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the fortress, Anna was backing up, "Okay Anna you can do this." She said before charging the door and slamming into it using her shoulder. The door shook, but it didn't open, "Okay let's try that again." She said getting up from the floor and got ready to charge the door again. She ran again and hit the door again, this time the doors opened slightly. "Yes," Anna said and she pushed the doors so that they were open enough for her to slip through.

* * *

The tree assassin reached its other hand into its chest and when the arm was pulled out the was a blue crystal dagger in its hand, "Why would something like you need a dagger?" Shade muttered. Marshmallow didn't wait for a command. The second the assassin walked through the doorway he charged like a determined juggernaut.

The tree warrior extended his stump-hammer and arm and with incredible force it slammed it against Marshmallow's face and sending him flying to the side causing him to crash into the fortress wall and fall to the ground unconscious. Then the assassin locked its faceless head on Shade and charged him. Shade summoned a sword and engaged by slicing of the stump-hammer arm causing it to rot and disintegrate.

The assassin rolled its shoulder and the arm started to grow back. Using its other arm as a whip he slammed Shade's side knocking him to the ground. The assassin approached Shade ready to use the dagger, but when he raised it to strike a voice caused him to stop, "Hey Barkbrain!" a familiar female voice said before Anna jumped and wrapped her arms around the neck of the plant soldier throwing it off balance.

The plant assassin used its good arm to grab Anna and threw her off its back and towards Shade. Anna landed quite hard and slid a few feet before stopping behind Shade. "What are you doing here?" Shade asked slightly annoyed, "Never mind, just get behind me." he said dismissing the sword and started to shoot corrupted ice out of his hands.

The plant assassin took a few blasts before growing a dense shield out of what looked like thicket branched with one arm to take them while he continued. Shade, seeing that multiple blasts weren't working decided to try and create one big blast using both hands at the same time. That actually caused the assassin to stop and use its other arm to support the shield, which was being covered in a layered of darkened ice.

Anna looked around Shade at the thing that was threatening them. Something was growing out of its back. It appeared to be an arm that looked ready to throw something. The arm whipped around and the top of the arm separated from the rest and was making a beeline for Shade's head.

"Shade look out!" Anna tried to warn before the piece of wood hit Shade in the head and caused him to slump to the floor. Anna went to his side and saw he was unconscious, "Oh c'mon. Not now, Shade wake up." She said looked at the tree assassin that was coming towards them, "Shade…" she said now feeling a little scared, "(Y/N) help!" Anna cried out not knowing what else to say.

* * *

_Your ears perked, was that Anna? "Anna?" you asked out of confusion. Looking around you wondered where her voice was coming from._

"_**Well, look at thisssssss."**__The demon hissed as some of the darkness in the room cleared and you could see inside your ice fortress, your body was on the grand, Anna was kneeling next to you, and a what looked like a walking plant was walking towards Anna. __**"Ssssssseemsssss your little princccccccessss friend isssss in danger."**_

_You struggled to get out of the demons snake-like grip, "I need to help her." You said._

_Your father raised the sword and held the point against your throat, "What makes you think you can save her, you almost killed her. Or have you forgotten?" he said and your mind flashed to when you almost blasted Anna and Elsa with corrupted ice when you went demonic at the Winter Ball._

_You growled and shook the memory out of your head, "It was an accident, I would never hurt Anna or Elsa." You said, "I saved her before I'll do it again." He tip pressed even harder and you felt the warmth of your blood trickle down your neck._

"_You can't even conquer your own fear, how do you expect to save her?" your father growled and something clicked. Fear… you would hold back the darkness because you were scared of what it would do to others._

"_To conquer darkness is to conquer fear," you whispered to yourself, "and you can't conquer your fear unless you face it." that was it, that was the secret._

_The demon tightened his grip around you, but you resisted, this time with a far greater amount than before. You focused and then you released a large wave of darkness the released the demons grip on you and you jumped out of his coils behind your father and put him in a chokehold._

"_Would you really do this to your own father?" he grunted, you clenched your eyes shut._

"_I'm not longer afraid to do what's necessary." You said before whipping your arms and a large snap was heard and your father exploded in a mass flurry of shadow._

_You turned your gaze to the demon, you was picking himself of the ground, __**"You think it'sssssss that eassssssy. I'll ssssssshow you real power." **__He said before leaping at you, but he was stopped by chains of darkness wrapping around him._

_You moved your hands directing the path of the chains, "I don't need your forms anymore." You said with a neutral expression on your face, "From not on, I'm the one running the show." You said chaining the demon to the ground._

_The demon snarled several profanities at you, __**"You'll regret thisssssss!"**__ the demon snarled._

"_Will I?" you asked almost mocking the demon before focusing your mind. Time to get out of here._

* * *

Anna almost passed from relief when the body next to her began to stir, "Shade, are you alright?" she asked, but then the eyes opened to reveal very familiar ice blue irises.

"That's not my name Anna," it was your voice, you were back! "You might want to back off a bit." You said as you got up and looked at the tree soldier, "Let's end this shall we?" you said your hands getting covered with black murky mist.

The assassin charged you and right when he was about to ram into you, you sunk into your own shadow like it was water. Anna was shocked, your shadow was still there. But you were gone. Your shadow started to run around and the assassin kept trying to smash it whenever it got close making several cracks in the floor while doing so.

When your shadow went behind the assassin you jumped out and slashed him with a sword you summoned with your powers. One of the arms fell to the ground and you made a large gash in its chest, the problem was that your sword got stuck. The assassin turned around the sword jutting from its chest before stabbing something into your neck.

"(Y/N)!" Anna cried as you pulled what was in your neck, it was the crystal dagger the tree assassin was wielding. It started to glow and floated out of your hand. You felt extremely weak, you stumbled a bit. Then you were gripped with a pain so strong you couldn't help but scream. You felt like something was getting ripped out of you.

Anna watched with shock and horror as ice blue magic began extracting itself from your body, Marshmallow's unconscious form and the walls of the fortress. The glow the fortress gave off faded and the room was left in darkness except for the ice blue glow of the magic coming out of your body.

* * *

Outside the castle the creatures you created for the army started to thrash and howl in pain as the ice magic was extracted from them as well, but they weren't dying… they were _changing_. Their icy skin was now turning black.

Sara clutched at her chest in pain, "Sara are you okay?" Elsa said seeing the state of the snowgirl.

"N-n-no augh!" she cried out in pain.

"Sven stop!" Kristoff said pulling at the reins.

Hans looked at the snowgirl, "What's the matter with her?" he said. Sara continued to groan and she fell out of the sled where more intense groaning could be heard. Everyone got out of the sled to examine her, ice blue magic started to come out of her body.

"What's happening to her?" Olaf asked sounding the most worried.

Kristoff knelt down next to her, "The ice magic is being extracted from her."

"Then how come she isn't melting?" Elsa asked in confusion.

"Well under normal circumstances she would, but she's made from corrupted ice," Kristoff explained, "the ice magic is being removed… leaving only the darkness." As more of the ice magic retracted itself Sara's snowy skin began to darken in color.

"Get away from me!" she suddenly yelled caused everyone to jump back out of instinct as she got up. She turned towards everyone and the dark look in her eyes and the darkened skin sent fear into everyone. Then seemed like she was possessed she leapt at them.

* * *

More and more ice magic went into the glowing orb in the room before it glowed brightly and went into the knife before falling to the ground leaving the room in darkness once again. Anna couldn't really see anything. The a small glow caught her attention. The tree assassin was releasing small light from it body slowly illuminating the room.

Anna looked around, but she couldn't see you anywhere. Then out of nowhere someone leapt from the shadows and tackled the tree assassin squeezing his hands around the neck. The assassin tried to fight, but darkness started to spread across its body. The person who attacked the assassin stood up and then stretched his arms out and the darkness in the room started to fade. Anna could see it wasn't because of the light. The darkness was being absorbed into this person's body.

When all the darkness was gone it was almost like the sun was shining throw the walls. It almost burned Anna's eyes, after being so used to the darkness she would have to get used to light.

* * *

The attacker turned around and Anna gasped; it was you, but you looked different. The wound on your neck had healed with to trace of a scar, but that wasn't the only change. Your skin was no longer albino, it had gained some color and was not (S/C). Your hair color was (H/C) instead of platinum blonde. When you approached her Anna could see your eyes had changed from ice blue to (E/C). she had to admit though, you had the greatest – and perhaps the most gorgeous – (E/C) eyes she had ever seen.

You smirked, "Don't look at me like that Anna," you said crossed your arms, "or you'll have to remind yourself that you're a married woman." Anna blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry, it's just surprising to see you like this." She said, "What happened?" you walked to where the crystal dagger dropped and picked it up.

"This dagger must've been enchanted to absorb my ice powers." You said examining it, "When it did it left only my powers over darkness." You looked around at the black walls of your fortress, "It also absorbed the ice out of anything my powers affected." You said looked toward Marshmallow's form. "Including Marshmallow." Anna turned to look at him, "Don't look yet, now that he's pure darkness it's likely he'll attack anyone that looks at him."

* * *

Anna saw that the tree assassin was getting up, the wood and bark that made up his body was now darker in color. He also now had a face consisting of a lipless moth and grey eyes, "(Y/N), what about that thing?" Anna said directing your attention to the tree assassin.

"It's 'he' not 'it' or 'thing'. The newest addition to my forces, considering how well he's perform I think he will serve me well," you said walking towards the front door. You looked outside at the army of demons, now fully embraced by darkness they looked ready for war, "If this war is going to happen, then he will serve alongside Marshmallow as one of my generals." You said turning towards the tree assassin. "Tell me, what do I call you?" you asked.

The tree assassin open is mouth and spoke in a gravelly tone, "I am Brute." You nodded.

"A fitting name I must say." You said as you walked to Anna.

Anna looked at you and saw something about you – something other than your looks – had changed, "(Y/N), you know it's not too late to end this war before it starts." She said.

You sighed, "Anna, Arendelle thinks I want to go to war, and there's no doubt that by now there's an army in Arendelle ready to fight me. I may not want to go to war, but do you think that will stop them?"

"Elsa can stop them." she said with determination.

You looked at her with defeat, "I wouldn't be so sure, I mean after all. She thinks I kidnapped you." you said before walking away.

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**And that's a wrap, the wait wasn't as long, but the chapter was much longer than I planned it to be. Which I think is a good thing considering the longer the chapter the more stuff I can put into it.**

**Things definitely took a turn for the… I don't know what to call it. Either way let's get to those review responses.**

* * *

**God Of music and Songs: You know you could learn a little patience, hopefully this chapter was awesome enough for you and fulfilled your time-limit.**

**Death Angel Reaper: Well I am keeping it up, now how did this chapter add to that brilliance. Because I would say the story has gotten rather dark.**

**Stylin80: Well hopefully this chapter kept you intrigued the entire time. Hopefully I'm not losing my touch.**

**NTYTekHTTYDFan****: Well you'll just have to keep waiting for future chapters to find out whether or not your little theory is true and your questions answered. Oh good I still haven't lost my tough with this story. Thank you for reestablishing my faith in this story, and I'm glad you liked my pun. Frankly I thought they were stupid. I think Luci-fern is a fitting nickname. I'm glad I have fan like you that are happy to see my updates.**

**Shawn Raven: Well I'm glad you enjoyed the idea and I hope you liked the scene. I wanted to make it thrilling and exciting. I wanted to add some action. Well whether or not he becomes a liability is being decided so you'll have to wait for future chapters.**

**TCKing12: Well this chapter has already told you what this plant soldier did, and the result were quite interesting and possibly unpredictable.**

**Sketchywolf: Well I've never seen(or read) Naruto so I have no idea what you're talking about anyway.**

**Not Telling You: Seriously? Have you not been reading the previous chapters? It's already been mentioned who created that soldier.**

**Zalgo's Linchuriki: Well you saw it or read it, what did you think?**

**Draconus S: Well I had to mention it, it was brilliant word play. You weren't the only one with those words in mind. You won't know until it's revealed in a future chapter.**

**Locked In Eternal Conflict: Hey you're good, were you not paying attention to the end of chapter 13? You guys should already know who created that thing. Don't worry you're not alone.**

**Sir Fangar: Well I'm glad you're enjoying it. My inspiration, well it's hard to say. Well I wanted to give that guys powers that could contend with the readers. Fire seemed too cliché, water wouldn't give him an advantage. I find air to be quite stupid, lightning was too deadly and was too unpredictable, so I went with plants because there's a lot of opportunity with that one. That's all I can really tell you without unintentionally giving you any spoilers.**

* * *

**Alright that's out of the way. I'm going to sign off for now. I don't know when the next chapter will be out considering my focus will be on another fanfiction, which I encourage you guys check out.**

**So until next time you creation of darkness, this is W. R. Winters signing off.**


	17. Madness

**Welcome back you abomination of nature. Are you ready another thrilling chapter of your adventure? Well if you aren't too bad.**

**I gotta say I was surprised with last chapter's feedback, 16 reviews. That's the most reviews a single chapter has gotten in this story and I have 18,500 views. Let's see if we can get that number to 20,000 views.**

**Okay I just had to say that, now where did we leave off?**

* * *

**Your army did its best to fight off the mysterious tree assassin created by Lucifer, but it broke its way through showing incredible strength and got into your fortress where it began to fight Shade. Shade tried to keep Anna out of the crossfire (or rather cross-corrupted ice), but she got involved anyway. Meanwhile you were literally fighting your inner demons in the last trial to defeat the darkness. Shade and Anna were having trouble fighting the tree assassin and desperate Anna screamed for your help. Anna's screams alerted you and you knew you needed to help her, but your demons resisted telling you that you couldn't do because of how you failed to conquer your own fear, and that was when you discovered how to control your darkness. After locking your inner demons up you went back into the real world where you took on the tree assassin, but it was still able to stab you with the ice dagger Lucifer had given him causing the ice magic to be drained out of you and everything you created or affected – Including Marshmallow, your army, the castle and Sara – now being a man with only darkness living inside him you're preparing for what could be a long-lasting war. Meanwhile Elsa and the others now have to deal with a darkened and possibly possessed Sara.**

* * *

**Man that is a long recap, the last chapter had a lot more content than I thought it did. Well I'm not going to keep you waiting anymore so let's get to the chapter. Whether or not this chapter is including the war is still being decided. We will see where this chapter takes us. I unfortunately don't own Frozen.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

It wasn't that hard for Anna to catch up to you, "I'm sure Elsa doesn't think you kidnapped me," Anna said trying to make you feel better, you only shook your head.

"You don't understand." You said while walking into a smaller room where you formed a seat with your powers and sat down in it, Anna sat next to you. your armor was a little bulky so you changed it turning your armor into a thinner, but just as effective outfit**(A.N. It's Shay's assassin outfit from Assassin's Creed: Rogue)**.

"What?" Anna asked.

You sighed, "I brought you here, but I never would've found you if I wasn't already coming back from Arendelle." Anna was shocked and confused at the same time. "I was losing to the darkness and I felt like I needed help, and you were the first person that came to mind. I went to Arendelle and when I saw you weren't there the darkness in me took over briefly and before I could realize what I was doing I was tearing up your room and running back here where I found you." you explained, "You suddenly disappear and your room is utterly destroyed, what else are they going to think?" you asked.

"Elsa wouldn't think you'd do something like that, she would've figured it out." She said and you chuckled, "What?"

"Your flame just never dies out." You said, "In the time that I've known you you've shown that nothing can dampen your spirits." You said. "Try and rest a bit, you've gone through a lot today." You said standing up and leaving the room the darkness returning leaving Anna's vision pitch black.

* * *

The councilmembers were talking, discussing the upcoming war when there was a knock at the door, "Come in," Dagmar said. The door opened and Kai walked in. "Whatever it is Kai, I'm going to have to ask you to make it quick." He said.

Kai nodded, "Yes I know you're busy, but this could require your attention." He said pausing for a second before continuing, "Queen Elsa is nowhere to be found." The councilmembers looked at him, "We aren't sure when, but we think she has left Arendelle."

Kemp was confused, "Well where could she have gone?" he asked.

Warren looked at Kemp, "Probably to take matters into her own hands and save Princess Anna and perhaps attempt to once again talk some sense into (Y/N)." he said.

Dagmar seemed to agree, "It seems that Anna is rubbing off on her," he said, "She's still set on settling this diplomatically." He said, "Is there anything else you needed Kai?" he asked turning towards the servant.

"Yes actually there is, people are begin to whisper about Lucifer. The servants are beginning to think he's… slipping." He said, "Ever since Princess Anna left he's been acting rather strangely. He's almost locked himself in his room, whenever he's not in there he's in the castle gardens looking like he's talking to himself." He said. "The others are requesting that you find out exactly what's going on."

Dagmar looked at his two fellow councilmembers. It was rather strange, "Very well."

* * *

After checking his room the three men went to the royal gardens where they found Lucifer. He wasn't wearing his jacket and his hair wasn't combed, it was messy. He was muttering just loud enough for them to here, "For such an ice loving kingdom, the gardens are so lovely." He said before adding with a mutter, "If only this kingdom could be as well maintained as it's garden." Before stopping as he observed a very beautiful fern. "What do I owe this pleasure of being visited by the Royal Council." He said turning around reveling the dark bangs under his eyes.

"Are you alright Lucifer," Warren said, "you don't look so good." He said causing Lucifer to chuckle.

"Well recent events have kept me up at night, but I could never be better." he said beginning to walk around again, "Our forces are ready, soon we will be able to march on that demon's forces and send it into the abyss and at last be rid of him." he said.

Kemp was uncomfortable with the way he was speaking, "So I assume you'll be quite satisfied when she retrieve the Princess from (Y/N)?" he asked.

Lucifer was silent, "Well to some degree, there's just one problem." He said, but something told the councilmembers that he wasn't entirely talking to them, "My main objective is the Queen, she's ruled things her way for long enough, I believe it's time for a change." He said.

Dagmar narrowed his eyes, "What was that?" he growled.

Lucifer looked at them, "I've been here for only a few days and look at what I've done." He said, "I've rallied the people to take the fight to the demon's doorstep at a time where every speck of hope was left in the dark." He said sounding proud and yet still slightly mad.

Dagmar wasn't liking this conversation at all, "If you think you're going to get the crown you're sorely mistaken, Queen Elsa has done a fine job all without a king at her side, and everyone else is just fine with that. We don't need you."

Lucifer's eyes took on a dangerous glint, "Because of me you have an army." He said.

"We're in this mess in the first place because of you!" Kemp retorted.

Lucifer looked close to losing it, but he still kept himself under control, "I agree, my actions have had consequences, but I will fix the problems at hand." He said.

Dagmar's hand went to the sword at his side, "The way I see it there's only _one_ problem with Arendelle and its standing right in front of me." Lucifer wasn't pleased by that.

"Need I remind you that I am the Prince of Frostridge." Lucifer snapped.

"We know that's not who you really are." Kemp said and Lucifer paled slightly.

Warren nodded, "We're going to have to lock you up until we decide what to do with you." he said.

Lucifer looked furious, but then he seem to calm down, "Fine, I surrender." He said putting his arms slightly to the side in some mild form of surrender. The three councilmembers kept their guard up, but approached Lucifer. Then without warning he shot his arms forward and several roots, branches and vines shot out for the surrounding garden and wrapped around the councilmembers binding them extremely tightly. To the point that it was a marvel that they could still breath.

When they were really tied up Lucifer commanded the plants to raise them into the air. He smirked, "Surprised?" he said. They started to scream several profanities at him, but they were only perceived as muffles due to the vine wrapped around their mouths. "Sorry to leave you hanging, but I have an army to lead, and a demon to slay." He said walking out of the garden.

* * *

Everyone got out of the way to avoid Sara, bending into a somersault she landed into a roll and easily recovered and turned around she was about to go for another attack, but Elsa's wolves surrounded her snarling at her to keep her in place, she hissed at the wild dogs.

"Sara get a hold over yourself." Kristoff said, his voice didn't seem to get through to Sara because she only snarled at him and jumped over the wolves and towards him. Kristoff dodged her, but like before she quickly recovered.

"Sara you need to listen to us, this isn't you." Olaf said, "you're not a monster. You're our friend." She seemed to hesitate a little and something in her eyes changed, but they grew feral once again and she pounced again, there was a flash of magic and Sara bounced off a wall of ice that was suddenly formed in front of her.

Sara turned and looked at Elsa with a savage look in her already dark eyes, Sara this time charged at her. Elsa tried to get out of the way, but she misplaced her footing and she fell to the ground leaving her vulnerable. Elsa didn't have any time to summon and ice to defend herself as Sara leapt at her. Elsa looked away and braced herself, but Sara's attack never came.

Elsa looked up and was shocked. Hans had grabbed Sara before she could get to her and was now doing his best to restrain her, "Oh no you don't," he grunted.

"Let me go!" Sara yelled as she struggled to get free, but Hans' grip was strong. She squirmed and quickly moved her head and bite down on Hans' arm.

"Augh!" he grunted in pain before swinging his arm Sara was biting and flung her off and she hit the sled with a loud _thud _and fell to the ground, "She really is a brat." Hans muttered.

Kristoff was over by Sara, "She's unconscious, but I heard getting hit on the head helps you come to your senses so I think she'll be back to normal when she wakes up." He said picked Sara up and putting her in the sled.

One of the wolves went to Elsa side, _'Are you injured Alpha?'_

"I'm okay," Elsa said as she got up and looked at Hans, still taken aback at what he just did. Elsa looked down at Hans' arm, "You're bleeding," she said noticing the sleeve of his cloak slowly turning darker as is grew wet at clung to his arm.

Hans looked at his arm, "Just a minor flesh wound," he said.

Elsa shook her head, "Kristoff do we have any bandage wraps in the sled?" she asked.

"Yes we do," Krisotff said, even though he really didn't want to.

"Wrap Hans' arm up before he bleeds out." She said.

"And that would be a bad thing?" he muttered.

"I heard that," Hans muttered. He felt something next to his arm and looked to see one of the wolves sniffing his arm, "Get away from me." he said and the wolf snarled at him causing Hans to scoot at least a foot away from the wolf.

Kristoff handed Elsa the bandages, "Can't just leave him alone with the wolves?" he asked, Elsa gave him a look before going to Hans' side.

"Roll up your sleeve," Elsa said, Hans didn't complain, especially with the wolves watching his every move. He winced slightly as he rolled up the cloak's sleeve. Elsa almost immediately regretted this because the sight of the blood made her a little nauseous. Shaking the thoughts off she began to bandage his arm.

Hans had to admit, he was impressed, "Okay where did you learn how to do this?" he asked, "I thought a queen wasn't supposed to get her hands dirty." He said before he grunted in pain when Elsa tied it very tightly.

"In my lessons I didn't learn just to sign papers and to talk to advisors." She said turning around and walking back towards the sled. Hans followed her. They got into the sled to see Olaf watching over Sara's unconscious body.

"How is she?" Elsa asked. "How long until she wakes up?"

"I don't know," Olaf said, "you're guess is as good as mine." He said, as if on cue Sara's eyes shot open and she sat up nearly scaring everyone.

Hans looked at Sara, "My guess is not very long." He said.

Sara was breathing heavily her eyes filled with disbelief as she looked up at everyone else. She briefly glimpsed the bandage on Hans' arm before he quickly pulled the sleeve down to better hide it, but she could still see the stained sleeve. Olaf moved over so that he was sitting by Sara, she looked down ashamed and Olaf patted her on the back not really knowing what else he could do, "C'mon Sven, go." Kristoff said whipping the reins.

* * *

The rest of the sled ride was silent and they arrived near the top of the North Mountain, "Stop," Sara said speaking for the first time since she woke up. "We go on foot from this point." She said getting out of the sled and everyone followed her.

After a bit of walking they came across a cliff, "(Y/N) is just on the other side." Sara said.

"_INTRUDERS!" _many voices shouted as several demons and beasts made from total darkness emerged from the shadows and surrounding them. There were so many of them it was like being on an island of snow in a sea of black.

"Let us through!" Sara shouted, "I am Sara, first creation of (Y/N)," the beings of darkness seemed to mutter amongst themselves, "I am bringing this group to him, and if anyone gets in my way or hurts them in any way I'll be sure to mention it to (Y/N)." she said with no waver in her voice. The demons seemed to back off and they made a path as Sara started to walk forward.

As they walked Elsa looked at the monstrous band surrounding her, it terrified her that _this_ was going to be a force that could attack Arendelle. She looked forward and looked at what had become of the fortress, it looked the same except for the fact that it was made from what looked like obsidian.

* * *

Sara lead them up the steps to the closed door before knocking on the door, "Is she seriously knocking?" Hans said.

"Well it would be rude not to," Olaf said. After a few knocks the door opened, "see, knocking always works." He said as Sara led them inside.

Once all of them were inside the door slammed shut and it was suddenly pitch black. "Anna!" Elsa called out after a few seconds of silence.

"Elsa?" a familiar voice asked. The darkness began to fade away and they could see, at least until after their eyes got used to the light. They looked around the room, a few seconds later Anna came into the room. Her face lit up, "Elsa!" she ran forward and hugged her sister tightly. Then she hugged Kristoff and Olaf. When she saw Hans her mood did a reversal, "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too," Hans said with a slight amount of sarcasm.

Elsa looked around, "Where's (Y/N)?" she asked.

"RAHHHH!" I monstrous voice roared and Marshmallow suddenly made his presence known by coming into the room, he looked like he did before, the main difference was that he was totally black. At his side was the darkened tree soldier.

"Marshmallow?" Elsa asked.

Hans raised his eyebrows, "That was the best name you could give it?" Marshmallow snarled at Hans.

You walked into the room shocking, except Anna and Hans with the fact that your appearance was different, "Wow," Elsa said quietly, you were gorgeous.

You looked at Hans, "I've never seen you before, but judging from the way Anna greeted you I'm assuming you're Prince Hans, which is strange. Why would you be back in Arendelle?"

"I'm supposed to work as a servant until the royal family thinks I've redeemed myself." He said and you walked forward.

"Interesting, I'm sensing darkness inside of you, running through your veins. Specifically in your arm." You said – softly enough that nobody heard you – while half crossing your arms and rubbing your chin. Then you started to move your fingers and Hans arm seemed to move on its own and Hans ended up punching himself in the face. "Why are you hitting yourself?" you asked a little louder as Hans punched himself a couple more times.

"What the hell?" Hans said and he forced his arm down. Chuckling you released the grip you had on his arm.

"Why are you here?" you asked Elsa. "I didn't kidnap Anna so you can have her back." You said.

"Wow thanks," Anna said sarcastically.

You sighed and rolled your eyes, "Anna you and I both know that you need to be back in Arendelle," you said looking back at Elsa, "That is why you're here isn't it?"

"Well it's part of the reason, Arendelle is ready and willing to go to war with you, but maybe you'll be able to convince them to end this, show them that you're not what they think you are."

Your (E/C) eyes went a little harsh, "And just what am I?" you asked. "A demon, a kidnapper, a bringer of darkness?"

"(Y/N), control yourself you're not any of those things." Kristoff said, "We just don't want you to do anything you might regret." He said and you seemed to calm down a little.

You considered it then you turned around, "Brute," you said getting the tree soldier's attention. "Talk to the scouts and see if they've learned anything about this 'army'." Brute grunted and walked past everyone and out the door.

* * *

The next few minutes were silent, no one could really think of anything to say, not even Olaf. After a while Brute returned, he grunted several times with only a few understandable words leaving his mouth, but it was only you that could fully know what he was saying. You turned to the others "The army is on its way, Lucifer is leading them." You said before returning your gaze to Brute, "Tell our forces to form ranks."

"What?!" Anna, Kristoff and Elsa said at the same time.

You looked at them, "I'm going to settle this, but in a way that will work out better for everyone. I have to do this, something tells me there's something a little more personal about this." You said forming a sword inside a scabbard attached to your side.

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**Alright, this chapter could've been better, but I had fun writing it and I'm sure it was just as fun to read.**

**Things are getting more and more interesting… in my point of view. Whether or not that true to you is all up to you. I'm sorry if you and Elsa didn't really get to interact, but I assure you things will work out between you two soon. Now's the time for those reviews.**

* * *

**Fenix Fireblaze****: It's alright, well it all depends on your perspective. And I have no idea what you mean with the 'Groot' stuff, Brute said his name and that was it.**

**Danny Nightshade****: Well I can be very surprising, but if you think about it, it makes perfect sense. I'm glad you liked the last chapter.**

**Not Telling You: Dude, I had no way of knowing so you can't really blame me for asking and you're right I don't know you so forgive me for saying this, but you could've just assumed I didn't know(which you did) and simply made like Elsa and let it go. I was asking an innocent question, I wanted to know if there was a reason why you didn't know or had perhaps forgotten, there was no need for you to react the way you did. I'm sorry if I'm hurting you with this response, but I just had to make things clear.**

**Shawn Raven****: Well considering you're the first person to mention the Olaf/Sara shipping that was in the last chapter I'm just assuming people aren't really caring. Well you might have to wait a little bit longer for the war, if there's going to be one. Who knows how you're planning to end this. Another guy who mentioned Groot… making references without realizing. I had Lucifer make a tree assassin and have him say his name and people are shouting Groot.**

**Death Angel Reaper****: Well it will be out soon, but I'm kind of hitting a road block with it.**

**DoctorWhoXX****: Another one who mentioned… forget it. You see what you guys see and I need to respect that.**

**God Of Music and Songs****: Yes I did, I was already tossing several ideas around that were related to yours so it was an easy decision.**

**NTYTekHTTYDFan****: Well you never know, they could be anywhere, in the dagger, gone forever, who knows?**

**Smashy70****: Well your reasons for finding it weird are false. Platinum blonde is different from light blonde and ice blue is different from crystal blue.**

**sketchywolf****: Well I don't know what song you're talking about so I can't really comment on it. glad the chapter was great though.**

**Telperion: I'm not going to comment because I have no idea on what I could or should say.**

**Zalgo's Jinchuriki****: I'm glad you think so, but I don't make the best. The person who did… I think that person deleted his account. Some great authors with stories better than mine include ****Llareggub7****, ****Bold Execution****, ****Lmoore3****, ****Chinsangan**** and **** 27****, but those are just a few of them.**

**Draconus S****: Well come of your questions will be answered as the story continues on, but for now you'll have to come up with your own answers. I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter.**

**Guest: It is open for interpretation and no, despite was everyone thinks. I did not and it's spelled Groot.**

**M Starr****: Well your hopes have been achieved, but unfortunately there's no stopping whatever it is you're up to.**

**thebutterking****: Well you got and I'm glad you think so.**

* * *

**Okay everyone that's all I have time for, until next time Demon Prince.**

**This is W. R. Winters signing off.**


	18. Ken Kai

**Alright everyone I'm back and bringing you another chapter.**

**Before we begin I have to ask, have any of you seen Pixar's new movie **_**Inside Out**_**? If not, you should. It's the best Pixar movie they've made, and that's saying something. So the next chance you get, go to your local theater and watch it.**

**Also, we've broken the 20,000 view mark, let's keep that number rising!**

**Now where did we leave off?**

* * *

**In Arendelle Lucifer had gotten the forces ready, but people were spreading rumors about his sanity, so the councilmembers went to see what was wrong. They confronted him and after talking to him they made an attempt to arrest him, but Lucifer – with the help of his plants – easily overpowered them and tied them up so that they wouldn't interfere anymore. Sara went savage and tried to attack everyone, but was knocked unconscious by Hans, but not without Sara biting him. They continued up the North Mountain and arrived at your fortress, Sara led them through your armies and up to the doors. After going inside they have a nice reunion with Anna, and a surprise at your new appearance. They tell you that Arendelle is building an army and that you can stop this war before it begins, after finding out that the army is on its way, you tell Brute to gather your forces. You have a plan, you're going to end this.**

* * *

**Alright that recap probably wasn't my best, but I'll just give you guys the chapter to make up for it.**

* * *

**Also one more thing, some of you are probably wondering what Shade – yes he will be making further appearances – sounds like(know his voice), because obviously his voice is different from yours. Speaking of which when writing 'you'. I thought about if this became a movie. In that process I always pictured your character being voiced by Chris Pine – well if you want to have that be your voice instead of your own then that's up to you. Shade on the other hand would've been voiced by Jude Law, so now you guys have a reference to what a few of the voices sound like. While I'm at it, you guys should have an idea on Sara's voice as well, if it were up to be she'd be voiced by AnnaSophia Robb.**

**Alright that's off my chest let's get to the chapter. I don't own Frozen and just a heads up, there's a chance that you'll have me for how I'm planning to end this chapter.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

Lucifer looked at the volunteers before him, all of them eager to do what is necessary for Arendelle, "However this ends, it ends today!" he said, "In Councilman Dagmar's place, I will lead to into battle to end this darkness at its source!" the armies cheered as he assumed his position at the front, "Now march!" he commanded and he started to march with the army behind him.

* * *

You watched as your forces began to shape themselves into formations on the mountainside, all of them looking up at you, "Today we move out, now you must remember to follow any order I issue. My word in this army's law." You said, "Let's move out!" you commanded and in near perfect unison the horde turned around and started marching with thunderous in-sync steps, as they marched you used your powers to project you mind to every member of your army, "_Hvis du bryter jeg ikke vil nøle med å kutte deg ned!_" It was Frostridge oath that military commanders would say to the troops before marching out to make sure they followed their orders.

* * *

Behind you Hans grunted and his good arm grabbed at his bandages. He could've sworn he felt something in his arm…_pulse_, and did he just hear you in his mind?! Fortunately no one seemed to notice what had happened to him.

* * *

You turned around and looked at your guests, "You don't need to come," you said warning them, "no may not like what might happen." But as you expected Anna shook her head.

"No, we're coming," Anna said, "if Arendelle is involved, we are too." You looked at Elsa silently asking her opinion on this.

"Anna's right," she said taking a step forward and staring directly into your eyes, the eye contact made your pulse increase a bit, "Arendelle is our home, so this involves us too." She said, you kept the eye contact for a few seconds without saying anything.

"Well then," you said breaking the silence, "you better hope Sven can keep up." You said turning around and looking at the lines of forces, you needed to be at the frontlines leading them. You inhaled through your nose and closed your eyes as darkness wrapped around you. You started to walk, but as you took your first steps the darkness rushed at you and with a burst of black mist you found yourself at the front of your armies marching on and leading them your walk never faltering.

* * *

Everyone looked at the spot where you just were in shock. Hans looked at Elsa, "I have to say Elsa, your boyfriend is a badass." He said, Elsa only nodded not entirely hearing what Hans said, but when she processed it she blushed deeply.

"Let's go," she said walking back toward the sled.

* * *

The march to your destination seemed like an eternity, but your scouts told you that they were close. During your march you had gotten off the North Mountain, passed through the forest, crossed a chasm – by making a bridge of darkness – and now you were in a large valley. It was mostly flat and covered with snow so it was impossible to tell what was underneath it, but the ground felt solid. On the other side of the valley you could see the opposing forces and you were positive this valley was large enough for both armies to fight.

You stopped walking and your army followed your example. You could see Lucifer halt as well. You took a deep breath before walking forward, your eyes glued onto Lucifer. Your armies followed you and Lucifer began to walk forward as well.

* * *

Soon you and Lucifer were within five yards of each other. His armor raised questions in your mind, it was smooth and bronze colored, but something about seemed earthy, like wood.

There was a silence, you were the one that decided to break it, "Lucifer, if you're here to retrieve the Royal Family. I can assure you that no harm has been done to them." You said, behind you your demons parted allowing Sven to pull the sled in front of everyone. When the sled was next to you the armies closed the gap.

Lucifer looked at the sled, then returned his gaze to you, "Returning them won't be enough to dismiss what you've done to this kingdom." He said, you took note of the fact that Lucifer wasn't quite acting like himself. You couldn't really explain it, but he was slipping.

"I agree," you said, "but why should so much blood be spilt over such a small matter?" you asked.

"What are you talking about?" Lucifer said his eyes narrowing.

"We should settle this in the most satisfying way, but avoid casualty." You said, "I, (Y/N) (L/N), challenge Prince Lucifer of Frostridge to a Ken Kai!" you said loudly, there were several mutterings in the Arendelle army.

* * *

Hans was surprised, Anna noticed his surprise, "What? What's a Ken Kai?" she asked a little confused.

"It's an ancient custom used to end war in certain kingdoms, usually used when one army was at a clear disadvantage. It's a duel between the two leaders on the armies. Whoever loses the duel, their army surrenders." He said.

Anna looked at you and Lucifer, "How long does the fight last?" she asked.

"Well there really isn't a time limit," Hans said, but hesitated before continuing, "A Ken Kai is a fight to the death."

* * *

Lucifer raised his eyebrows, "I never would've expected you to go to such an honorable solution." He said, you narrowed your eyes, "Very well, I accept." He said. You knew he would.

You nodded, "We shall followed only two rules," you said, "One; there is to be no involvement from anyone in either army. Two; we are allowed one respite, but the battle does not end until one of us is dead." You said.

Lucifer examined you, "You're eager to die, very well." He said almost surprising you, you would've thought he'd recommend a rule that would prevent the use of your powers. He must have something up his sleeve. "I hope everyone won't be disappointed…when I survive." He said as he was handed a helmet made similar to his armor and put it on.

You reached your mind to for forces, _"Stand down, but stay on guard. In case things don't play well…be ready." _You unsheathed the sword at your side and form a shield that you gripped with your other hand. It was customary to use a sword and shield.

* * *

Again Hans found almost feel your words echo in his mind as his bandaged arm let out another pulse through his body. Strange, his arm didn't hurt, actually it felt like quite the opposite.

* * *

Lucifer drew his own sword and he was handed a strange shield. It looked like it was made of twisted and gnarled wood. The sword was odd as well, the blade was a strange bronze color and the hilt looked wooden as well. Seriously, does Lucifer has some form of a wood fetish?

* * *

"Do you think he can do this?" Kristoff asked.

Anna nodded, "He's going to whip his ass." She said.

"Anna!" Elsa said scolding her.

"Sorry," she said. "but still, I have faith in him." she said with confidence. Elsa didn't say anything, but she had faith in you too.

One of the soldiers from Arendelle walked forward, "The Ken Kai between (Y/N) and Lucifer begins…now."

* * *

Neither one engaged, instead they two circled one another. Lucifer's stance was more looser than yours, but you were watching his every move and mirroring it with your own. The air around you was deathly silent, even the members of your army weren't making any sounds.

"There is still time to surrender." Lucifer said behind his helmet as you considered to circle each other.

You pulled up your hood casting a shadow over your eyes, "Well feel free." You said your face not showing any emotion.

Lucifer seemed to rolled his eyes, "How many more have to die for this to end."

You took a deep breath, "Just…one!" you said confidently before you made a mask out of darkness to cover your face. And the shadow altered your outfit to provide better protection.**(A.N. Brutus Armor from Assassin's Creed Brotherhood)**

You stood still and Lucifer stopped as well, then the battle began. You charged first and struck at him, Lucifer blocked it with his shield where it bounced off with a metallic _clang_. The impact caused you to backpedal a few steps leaving the opportunity open. Lucifer took it and bashed your chest with his shield sending you reeling back even more.

You were able to regain your footing just in time to block his blade with your shield. You and Lucifer swung your blades and clashed. You swung again and Lucifer blocked it, this time being caught in a blade lock. You were both of equal physical strength so neither could gain an advantage. Lucifer broke the lock and used his shield to hit you in the face. The impacted caused your mask to come off and your hood to fall completely exposing your head. Your vision was blurry and it briefly changed to another image for a small blink before returning, but you could see Lucifer's form coming at you. You ducked down and sliced Lucifer's leg.

Lucifer roared in pain as you rolled to the side and got back to your feet. Both of you were breathing heavily and the armor was causing you to sweat a little. Lucifer stumbled around on his injured leg with a slight limb now that he was favoring his uninjured leg, but that wasn't stopping him from engaging.

You were now on the defensive trying to block his attacks and tire Lucifer out, but your plan didn't work as well as you thought it would when Lucifer swept your legs out from under you and you landed hard on the ground knocking some of the wind out of you. Lucifer went for what could've been a killing blow, but you partially moved out of the way and his sword hit your shield, but in a way that made your arm bend uncomfortably and a sickening noise was heard as pain erupted in your arm.

Your cry of pain caused almost everyone that heard it to slightly cringe. Breathing heavily and rapidly all at once you swung your leg and kicked right where you slashed him. Lucifer howled in pain and grabbed at his leg and stumbled away. You got to your feet your arm almost limp still keeping a firm grip on your shield.

Lucifer looked, "Does the demon want his respite?" he said almost mockingly through clenched teeth.

You took several breaths, "Five minutes?" you said.

Lucifer shook his head, "Three." He said. You nodded and walked back to your army slightly slow. Brute and Sara were there to greet you first.

"How bad is your arm?" Sara asked out of pure concern.

You grunted in pain as you stabbed your sword into the ground before rubbing the shoulder of your injured arm, "I think it's dislocated." You said. Brute took a step closer and looked at your shoulder.

"Arm...messed...up." He said slowly as if having trouble speaking.

You rolled your eyes, "Thanks for that analysis Doctor." You grunted sarcastically. Brute smiled and nodded his head in gratitude not catching the sarcasm.

You felt something cold touch your shoulder and you grunted in pain. "Sorry." You looked over and saw Elsa icing your shoulder, "Does that feel better?" she asked.

"Very much," you said looking over at where Lucifer was, you saw that his leg was getting bandaged. His helmet was off and was glaring at you "As much as I enjoy it, I can't win this with a bad arm." You said looking at Elsa, "Relocate my arm." Elsa looked at you in shock.

"I don't think I can-" she started to say, but you cut her off.

"Just do it and do it quickly," you said. Elsa was hesitant, but she softly gripped your shoulder, "Okay just make sure to-" _Pop! _"Augh!" you said in pain, "Damn Elsa that hurt like hell!" you hissed.

Elsa started to apologize, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I wasn't sure what to-"

"No it's fine," you said rolling your shoulder with little trouble, "just wasn't expecting it is all." You said to reassure her. Lowering your hand you grabbed your sword and pulled it out of the ground.

You were about to walk back when Elsa put a hand on your shoulder you turned to look at her. At first she didn't really say anything, before you could question her she surprised you by kissing you on the cheek, "For luck." She said with a slight smile before turning around and walking back to the sled. You couldn't help but watch her hips move as she walked, how you had not noticed those curves before was totally beyond you. Snapping yourself out of your daze you returned to the duel ground.

* * *

Elsa got into the sled where everyone gave her looks, she knew what they all were thinking, "Oh shut up." She said.

Hans smirked, "We didn't say anything, but I will say this." He said, "He couldn't keep his eyes off you." he said causing her to blush a little as she returned her eyes to your duel.

* * *

Lucifer was offered his helmet, but he refused it and onto the duel ground. This time Lucifer was the first to attack, he was swinging his blade with a large amount of strength. You were blocking it, but you had to fight back. You swung your own blade putting everything you had into it. Lucifer did the same and both of you used your shields to defend yourselves. The two swords made contact with the shields and there was an explosion of magic that made moth the shields and the swords shatter and both of you flying away from each other.

You landed mostly on your back, but your head hit the snow, which did absolutely nothing to cushion your fall. You got up your mind fuzzy and like before your vision changed. Now you got a clearer vision of what you were seeing before, it was from the Siege of Frostridge and you were fighting against the leader of the invaders and his second in command. You were fighting the second in command and managed to knock off the second in command's helmet. You came back to reality and you stood up.

Lucifer got up and saw that you and him were surrounded by the shards of your weapons. Lucifer knew that this fight couldn't end through his skill in weapons alone, of course he had expected this. Lucifer saw that your hands were being covered with a murky black mist, "Well that isn't a fair fight now is it?" Lucifer said.

Your (E/C) eyes narrowed, "There's nothing in the rules against it." you said and Lucifer nodded.

"Good point, but still, perhaps I should even the odds." He said in a way that made you raise an eyebrow. Then the ground beneath you began to shake and tremble before large roots erupted out of the ground and began to form a dome around the two of you blocking everyone's view of the fight.

* * *

"(Y/N)!" Elsa and Anna shouted.

"We have to do something to help," Olaf said.

"No, we can't interfere." Kristoff said, "this is (Y/N)'s fight." He said.

* * *

"Holy shit," you muttered before more roots came out of the ground and shot forward at you. You dodged some of the causing them to break the ground you were standing at, but one was able to hit your head knocking you off balance. Your mind flashed to the siege and the memory of the second in command's face came to you and it hit you like a brick. It was Lucifer. You looked at him, "It was you, three years ago." You said.

Lucifer smiled, "Oh so you do remember, that only makes this all the more satisfying considering you should remember what you've done." He said as roots began to tie around your wrists and ankles pinning you in place. "You inflicted darkness upon my father, one that destroyed every part of his sanity before he went mad! He would've been a much greater king than your fool of a father or you could have ever been" Angry you tried to break free, but the roots resisted your actions. "You've been a thorn in my side for far too long and your influence will end here and now, I will finish what those bandits failed to do a long time ago."

You snarled, "How do you know about the bandits?!" you roared at him a root slammed into your stomach causing your to grunt in pain and cough a few times.

"How do you think?" he asked. What was that supposed to mean, the only way Lucifer would is if…if _he_ was involved in hiring those bandits. Lucifer saw you come to realization, "Good you catch on quicker than I realized." He said at you spit blood in his face. Lucifer jumped back wiping the blood off his face, the action caused the roots to loosen slightly. you used this opportunity to use your darkness to rot the vines and easily destroy them and you fell to your hands and knees.

You got up, "Honestly I thought you were better than this _Lucifern_." You said and Lucifer snarled and summoned more roots to attack you.

"I hated that name!" he said and he continued to attack you, but every root he sent you easily destroyed. You thought it was an original idea, turns out he's been called it before. From the look of his reaction, it was a more mocking name.

"So many plants, what are you the spawn of Mother Nature?" you said as you blasted an oncoming root.

"I might as well be," Lucifer said sending more and more plants at you, this time some of them actually succeeded in wrapping around you.

"Looks like I was right, you _are_ a son of a bitch." You said taunting him, Lucifer seemed to snap and he wrapped a root around your neck and it began to tighten.

"You are only digging your own grave," he said as he tightened the root as it began to choke you, "when I'm done with you, there will be nothing in my way to force Elsa to marry me, then I'll truly be a ruler and this kingdom will finally have the king it needs." He said and something inside you sparked.

Your eyes widened as our pupil began to expand to the point that your irises and the whites of your eyes were no longer visible, "Stay away from Elsa!" you said in a dangerous tone as the vines wrapping around you were covered in black flames that incinerated them, the flames spread melting the snow and ridding the ground of any plants that were beneath it making the ground nothing but a grey wasteland.

Lucifer now looked scared, reacting quickly he spread his arms out and lighted the dome around the two of you out of the ground and began to shape the dome around them into a large spike. You looked at the spike and then back at Lucifer, "You really think that's going to kill me?" you said.

Lucifer was breathing heavily his eyes showing nothing but insanity, "No, that's why it's not for you!" he said before suddenly turning the direction of the spike and launched it. It was heading towards the sled, specifically towards Anna. You wanted to do something, but the speed it was going combined with the distance was covering you wouldn't be able to do anything in time. Instead you yelled in rage as you shot a large amount of darkness at Lucifer.

* * *

Anna wanted to move out of the way, but she was frozen in fear. She heard you yell that then there was a black flash before something blocked Anna's vision. She wasn't sure was happened all he could hear was the sound of your darkness and what she thought was the sound of splitting wood. Anna got a better look at what happened at was shocked.

* * *

You ended the blast of darkness and looked at your handiwork, Lucifer was gone, in his place was a black statue of a clothed, skin-covered skeleton. With a wave of your hand Lucifer's remains exploded into a pile of black powder. Using your power you picked up the powder in one hand before forming a jar in the other and placing the powder inside it. Lucifer was finished.

The spike, you looked over hoping they were alright, and were shocked yourself. The spike had been knocked to the side and had a large splintered crater in the side of it, but what could've made that? You turned your attention to Anna, but you couldn't really see her, _Hans_ was standing in front of her, but that didn't surprise you as much as his arm did. The arm that was covered by bandages had been replaced with a black demonic arm with strange red symbols on it that didn't really have a hand, instead it had a strangle club.

* * *

Hans had no idea what just happened, but he looked down at what used to be his injured arm in amazement. His club of a hand started to change before his hand and arm looked normal again. When his arm was normal his strength felt depleted before anyone could say anything he collapsed unconscious.

Hans wasn't the only one that felt depleted. As your pupils dilated so that your irises and white of your eyes were visible again, you had a hard time standing before you yourself collapsed from the exhaustion that battle gave you.

* * *

You woke up in a familiar place. It was your room before you unleashed the darkness and fled to the North Mountain. The door opened and Gerda walked in, "Oh I see your awake," she said, "I have to say you gave the Royal Family quite a scare." She said. You groaned and sat up, that's when you noticed Sara fast asleep in a chair in the room. Gerda saw where you were looking, "She's refused to leave this room, even with the party going on." She said.

You looked at her, "Party?" you asked.

"Oh right, you've been asleep." She said, "The councilmembers put together a little celebration in your honor for preventing what could've been disastrous for Arendelle." She said, "Personally I think they're just glad they never have to deal with Lucifer ever again and wanted an excuse to open the private stores." She said and you laughed slightly. "If you feel well enough you're more than free to go down there." She said before leaving the room.

You considered it, in fact you considered quite a few things. One of which you considered to be very important. You looked at Sara and thought she would need to know about this as well. You walked over to her and shook her slightly. Her eyes opened, "Five more minutes (Y/N)." she said closing her eyes again, then they shot open and suddenly Sara tackled you in a hug. "I thought you were dead." She said.

You chuckled and patted Sara's back, "Trust me, you would know if I was dead." You said pulling her away, which was difficult considering her hug was pretty tight around your neck, "C'mon, let's go down to the party, while we're on our way there's something I want to talk about with you." you said putting Sara on the ground.

Sara looked you over, "Um, no offense (Y/N), but you don't look presentable enough for a special occasion." She said. You looked down, you had to admit you were a little underdressed.

"Okay," you said before you made darkness cover you changing your current clothes into something a little more fancy, everything was black. "How's this?"

Sara rolled her eyes, "(Y/N) this is a party, not a funeral." She said.

"Okay, when did _you_ become a fashion guru?" you asked, "You don't even need to wear clothes." You said.

"I would sometimes listen to Anna when she was choosing her outfit to this party." She said, well who knows how long she was listening to that process.

"Okay let's try this again." You said focusing on the darkness almost willing it to change color, not really sure if that would work. Amazingly enough it did, the shirt, vest and cravat changed colors, you kept the jacket and pants the same color because they were fine on their own. The vest was now a dark purple, the shirt was grey and the cravat was pure white. "How's this?" you said asking Sara for her opinion.

Sara smiled, "Better, much better." She said. You nodded and walked towards the door and Sara followed, "So what did you want to tell me?" she asked.

You then remembered what you had to tell her, you were about to say it out loud, but in case someone was nearby you decided to say it mentally, but not only to her, but to all the members of you army.

* * *

Little did you know that Hans was hearing your plan as well, it somewhat surprised him, but he could see why you wanted to do it. Right now Hans was eating a piece of chocolate with a glass of champagne in his hand. Ever since the battle he had been getting a different treatment around here. he was still a servant, but the conditions had been improved, so was peoples' opinion on him.

"Hans?" Hans turned around and saw Kristoff and Anna standing a few feet away from him.

"Your Highnesses," Hans said putting his glass down, "Is there anything I can help you with?" he asked.

"Well… um," Anna said feeling a little awkward, "Kristoff and I have been talking and…we want to apologize for our behavior towards you." she said slightly surprising Hans, when Hans got over the shock he shook his head.

"You don't need to apologize," Hans said, "I don't deserve it an apology, you had every reason to treat me the way you did." He said before seeing something or someone over their shoulders, "Plus I don't think you have time, looks who's back with the living." Anna and Kristoff turned around and was overjoyed to see you and Sara walk into the ballroom.

You were barely able to check out the ballroom before you were suddenly tackled by someone in a hug, from the hug's tightness you knew it was Anna, "Okay Anna don't strangle me." you said with a slight laugh as she separated from you.

"Sorry," she said slightly embarrassed. Kristoff clapped you on the shoulder.

"Nice to see that you're back," Kristoff said.

Hans approached you next, "I see you made a speedy recovery as well." You said offering a hand. Hans gripped it firmly.

"I hope you plan on telling them," he said softly enough for only you to hear, "I've been hearing you in my mind, I know what you're planning." He said.

Anna was confused, "What, what are you planning?" she asked.

You exhaled, "You might want to sit down, if you can't then brace yourself." You said before beginning to explain.

* * *

"I haven't felt this young for 20 years!" Dagmar said in a jovial tone as he downed yet another drink, "Another!" he shouted and the men around him cheered. Elsa watched her godfather with amusement, knowing that sometime later she would have to get him to stop, but she would let him have his fun for now. Elsa looked around the ballroom where she saw you talking to Anna, Kristoff and Hans. Strange, Anna didn't look too happy.

* * *

You had finished explaining your plan, and no sooner than you did Anna wrapped your arms around you again, this time the embrace was more tender, "You need to tell Elsa." She said in a soft and sad tone.

"I'm planning to," you said.

"(Y/N)," you broke from the hug and turned around to see Elsa, she was wearing her ice dress, but it was a different color. It was emerald green instead of ice blue, it was a really good look for her. "What are you guys talking about?" she asked.

"Nothing important right now," you said, but you knew that it was important. Now just wasn't the time. You heard the music change to more of a slow song. "Would you like to dance?" you asked holding out a hand.

Elsa was surprised at your request, but with a smile she accepted you outstretched hand and you led her out to the dance floor. Neither of you spoke as you danced, all you could do was stare into each other's eyes. You were surprised with how well you were dancing, you hadn't danced with anybody for a long time. After the dance you and Elsa separated and all around you people clapped. You looked around not realizing that you and Elsa were one of the only couples dancing.

"Wow (Y/N)," Elsa said, "I didn't know you were such a good dancer." She said.

You rubbed the back of your neck, "Well that makes both of us." You said causing her to giggle, "C'mon let's get some fresh air, plus there's something I need to do." You said walking out with Elsa following you.

* * *

With the help of some directions you had gotten outside where there was a wide balcony that had a nice view of the fjord. "So why did you bring me out here?" Elsa asked. You looked at her with a smile, a smile that made her cheeks turn a little pink.

"I figured you would want a decent seat." You said before looking to the darkened sky. You then raised a hand and began to concentrate. Elsa was slightly confused, but then she saw the darkness going into your hand. You were getting rid of the darkness over Arendelle.

Elsa looked at the sky, she could see something. It was a star, and it was soon followed by more. Soon the entire night sky was covered with twinkling stars and a large full moon. You lowered your hand and took a few deeps breaths, taking all that in was harder than you expected. You looked up and saw the Northern Lights dance across the sky, "Look Elsa," you said, "the sky's finally awake." You said.

Elsa was slightly amazed, "Wow," Elsa said, "after not seeing them for so long. It's amazing how beautiful it is." She said.

You looked up at the sky agreeing with her, "I guess you really _don't_ know how much something means to you until it's gone." You said before sighing, you had to tell her. "Elsa there's something I need to tell you." you said, even though you didn't really want to.

You had Elsa's attention, she didn't know what you were going to say, but she knew not to set her hopes too high, "What is it?" she asked.

You took in a deep breath and closed your eyes, "I'mleavingArendelle." You said very quickly.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked not quite understanding.

You repeated it more slowly, "I'm leaving Arendelle tonight." You said.

Elsa was shocked, "You're leaving?" she repeated and you nodded, "Why? Do you not like it here?" she asked and you shook your head.

"No, no. quite the contrary. I love it here." you said, "But during my battle with Lucifer I began to think. He said that his family, him specifically, would have made a better ruler that I ever could have." You said, "I realized that I let my kingdom down, not because of the siege, but because I wasn't being who I truly am." You said, "The Crowned Prince of Frostridge." You said.

"So your leaving to reclaim your family's legacy." She said, you nodded. "When you do, will you come back?" she asked not trying to sound too hopeful.

You shrugged, "Perhaps," you said before taking Elsa's hand in yours, "after all I have made some pretty strong ties to this place." You said and Elsa smiled slightly before hugging you.

"I'll miss you." she said so softly that you barely heard her. You pulled away and looked into your eyes. She started to lean in and you did too.

Just as the distance between you two was about to be closed, "Kinky and touching." You and Elsa jumped apart and saw Hans standing a couple yards away sitting on the balcony edge. Both you and Elsa blushed deeply. Elsa gave you one last look before she went back inside not saying anything.

* * *

When the door closed it took everything you had not to throw Hans off the balcony, "You couldn't have waited five seconds you cockblock?" you asked.

Hans shrugged, "I thought you would want to be alone for something like that." He said.

"Then why didn't you leave" you shot back.

"Hey I was here first." Hans said.

You rolled your eyes, "Oh that's your excuse?" you asked sarcastically.

"So, you're leaving tonight?" Hans asked.

"No time like the present." You said.

Hans nodded, "Are Marshmallow and Sara coming as well?' he asked and you shook your head.

"Sara would be a lot happier here and this is Marshmallow's home, besides I need someone to watch over that fortress." You said and Hans gave a slight laugh, "I'm expecting you to watch over them while gone." You said.

Hans raised an eyebrow, "Since when do I take orders from you?" he asked, then suddenly his arm changed into its demonic form.

"Since that happened." You said, "Plus I'm asking you this as a friend. One Ex-Prince to another." You said holding out a hand.

Using his demon arm he shook you hand, "Hopefully both of us will get our titles back in the near future." Hans said. And you nodded in agreement and released his hand and turned around and started to walk toward the door.

"Oh and one more thing," you said turning around, with a flick of your finger Hans' demonic moved and Hans punched himself in the face again. You laughed, "I'm never going to get tired of that." You said to yourself before entering the castle.

* * *

A bit of time passed until you had gathered all your stuff and changed into some traveling clothes. You said your goodbyes to Kristoff, Anna, Olaf and Sara. Now it was time to say goodbye to Elsa, and it was really hard, but Elsa made it a little easier saying that it wasn't really _'goodbye'_. "We'll see each other again." She said.

You nodded with a slight smile, "I certainly hope so my Queen." You said before grabbing her hand and kissing the back of it before turning around and walking out towards the gates.

* * *

You were now outside the kingdom of Arendelle, leading your armies giving them their orders mentally, as they marched you took another look at Arendelle. You felt something on your shoulder and you saw Brute was at your side, "(Y/N)…sad." He said.

"A little," you said, "but we're going to turn things around." You said looking away from the kingdom.

You heard a voice in your head, 'I know how hard of a choice this was, but I am proud of you.' it was Shade's voice.

You smiled, 'Just can't get rid of you can I?" you asked him as you started to walk.

You could feel him smile, 'Never, c'mon (Y/N). Time to take back our birthright.' He said.

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**Alright, now that was quite a chapter, we had loads of stuff happening here. I hope you enjoyed it, personally writing this chapter gave me loads of feels and I hope you got loads of them too.**

**Either way, let's see what you guys had to say about the last chapter.**

* * *

**NTYTekHTTYDFan: Well hopefully this chapter explained/answered your questions. If it didn't then I deeply apologize. The battle may not be what you expected, but I'm sure it was satisfying.**

**Nac: I'm glad my work was able to inspire authors and writers such as yourself. Hopefully you got some ideas from this chapter, or at least got a little emotional. Either way I wish you good luck.**

**Not Telling You: I can relate, to not liking being told what to do that is. I'm glad you like the last chapter.**

**Danny Nightshade: Yeah you do sound like Cupid, do you need your diaper changed? *laughs* Just messing with you, don't worry I plan to make this rights, hopefully I'm on the right track with this chapter.**

**Elsa's Dark Lover: Judging from your name I would say that this is the perfect story for you, I am glad you like my story.**

**Zalgo's Jinchuriki: Yes you do and you did, what did you think? How did it feel?**

**Stylin80: Well it is between 2 princes, but not exactly the war you were expecting. I'm glad you liked it though.**

**Death Angel Reaper: Well when you do start reading them again I hope you like them.**

**Smashy70: No I'm not. I can't read minds, but sometimes it seems like I can. Allow to give my input on the differences. Platinum blonde it white, so white to the point that it looks slightly metallic. Light blonde on the other had is close to white, but it's more of a light cream color. Ice blue is more intense while crystal blue is more clear and sometimes more clear, sometimes being mistaken for light grey on occasion. Hopefully that's a good explanation for you.**

**E.N.D the fire demon: I see you changed your profile name, I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Hopefully this chapter satisfied your wants.**

**Fenix Fireblaze: Hopefully I didn't keep you waiting too long for this chapter.**

**Draconus S: I'm glad I was able to capture some of your personality considering you are the reader of this story. Well your predictions weren't correct, but hopefully what I've done with this chapter was enough not to disappoint you.**

**Shawn Raven: Well I think this chapter will be able to allow you to answer those questions yourself. As for Hans, well we'll have to wait and see. Personally I have nothing against him, sure I thought he was an asshole after first seeing Frozen, but after thinking about it more I was able to get a different opinion about him. Being the thinker you are I assume you've come to achieve the same thing?**

* * *

**Well that's all the time that I have, this story isn't quite done yet. So be sure to keep your eye on this story. So until next time.**

**This is W. R. Winters signing off.**


	19. Five Years

**Okay how many of you thought this story was over? Well pleased to tell all of you that you were wrong, this story isn't over, but we are entering its last arch. I bet you're all wondering what I could possibly have planned for you, well you'll have to just keep reading. How many chapters this arc will take I still have yet to decide, but hopefully you all will enjoy it while it lasts.**

**Also, I bet some of you are angry at me for making the reader and Elsa 'almost' kiss, but I assure you there's a reason for that, I don't think it's time for them to get together. While I enjoy just about every Elsa x Male Reader story, there's a common tendency, the reader and Elsa seem to get together a little too quickly. I mean only a couple chapters in and BAM! They're kissing and all that couple stuff. I just think that there needs to be a little more build up before they get together. If it were anybody else writing this story I'm sure they'd be together by now.**

**Okay where did we leave off?**

* * *

**You led your armies and faced against Lucifer and Arendelle's army, but to avoid casualties on a demonic scale. You decided to go with a better solution; challenging Lucifer to a Ken Kai. A duel to the death that would determine who would win this war with no casualty on either side. The battle was close, for both you and Lucifer were equal in skill. After losing your weapons, you decided to fight with your powers, but was surprised when Lucifer revealed that he had powers of his own. You fought back, but Lucifer was able to keep you restrained enough that he could kill you. It was at that moment when you remembered that it was Lucifer that was among those leading the siege against your own home. After that you found out that Lucifer was also involved in the murder of your father and that he had plans for Elsa after you were dead. The combination of all that drove you over the edge and gave you the power to overcome Lucifer's powers and end him once and for all, but the amount of power caused you to fall unconscious. When you woke up Gerda informed you that there was a party going on celebrating the end of what could've been disastrous. You felt well so you decided to go down there. You met with the Frozen gang, with the exception of Elsa. Elsa saw that you were awake and went to talk to you, you even danced with her and enjoyed her company, but you knew you had to tell her what you told the other Frozen gang members. After taking her out to the balcony, you decided to give Elsa a front row seat to when you got rid of the darkness over Arendelle. After that you told Elsa your plan, you were leaving Arendelle to reclaim your family's throne. It was a tender moment between you and Elsa, whether or not it would've turned into something more you weren't sure, because Hans interrupted. After getting annoyed with him you gave him the job of looking after the Royal Family in Arendelle for the time being. Later that night you backed up your things and said your goodbyes determined to get back your home.**

* * *

…**Wow that was an incredibly long recap, my longest one yet. Well, I've kept you waiting long enough let's just get to the chapter. I don't own Frozen, but tell me. Wouldn't it be interesting if I did?**

**Also, I'm kind of taking a bold move with this chapter. Let's just say it takes place a little later than the last chapter *chuckles*.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

Like most days it summer. It was a bright and sunny day in Arendelle, but today was a special day. You see, after (Y/N) left Arendelle and removed the darkness people had truly begun to enjoy the light and the warmth it brought. To the point that Arendelle had created a new summer celebration; the Gala of Early Bright. A festival dedicated to appreciating daytime, no longer did the citizens of Arendelle take it for granted.

There were several booths, games and other festivities set up, but a great deal of the citizens had gathered in the main courtyard outside the castle all looking at their beloved Ice Queen; who was wearing a sparkling white version of her usual ice dress.

Elsa looked all around her with a kind-hearted smile, "Is everyone ready?" she asked and everyone gave her an affirmative. Elsa then stomped on the floor of the courtyard and ice started to spread across it, as it reached the citizens' feet they were given literal ice skates. After the yard was covered in ice, Elsa gave the finishing touch of making it snow, every snowflake reflection the sunlight like a small mirror creating a small rainbow sparkle.

Elsa looked around, everyone seemed to be having fun. The Gala of Early Bright had become her favorite time of year, and while it was the kingdom's brightest celebration. The reason it was celebrated it still brought a small amount of darkness to her heart amongst all the light. Her smile fell at the thought.

"The Ice Queen not enjoying herself on the ice?" Elsa turned to see Hans standing next to her, "Now that's a sight you don't see every day." He said and Elsa gave a slight smile, "You miss him don't you?" he asked, but something told her that he already knew the answer. Hans chuckled, "It amazes me, over 5 years and you won't let go." He said, it was true. It had been a little more than five years since you left Arendelle to take back Frostridge.

Elsa's smile grew more soft, "Nor do I plan to." She said. By now it was quite obvious that Elsa had given her heart to (Y/N) and she wasn't willing to give it to anyone else.

Hans nodded, "Well then, before you forget. Time for the queen to address the people." He said making a gesture to the stage that was set up. Elsa nodded and followed Hans.

* * *

After Hans helped her onto the stage everyone turned to look at her seeing that she was ready to speak, "People of Arendelle today marks the 5th Gala of Early Bright. Let us celebrate and remember not just the return of daytime to our kingdom, but also what was prevented and avoided by the actions of one soul. Remember as you enjoy the festivities to keep him in your hearts as well." Elsa had to stop for fear of her voice breaking, "I wish you all a wonderful and cheer filled day." She said. Hans went to Elsa side and began to escort her off the stage, "I'd like to go inside." Elsa said softly. Hans didn't protest and led her to the castle doors.

Hans didn't follow Elsa inside; he knew that she needed her privacy. "(Y/N), you better not taking your sweet time taking back your home." He muttered.

* * *

Elsa had only walked down a few hallways when she was greeted by a cheerful and young voice, "Aunt Elsa!" Elsa turned to see Sara, Anna, Kristoff and their 4 year-old daughter Astrid. Astrid was nearly identical to Anna when she was her age; the main difference was that she had her father's blonde hair.

Elsa smiled, "Hey guys, are you having fun?" she asked. Astrid nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, Mama and Papa are taking me into town to go play some summer games. Do you wanna come?" Astrid asked.

Elsa shook her head. Anna and Kristoff knew why, but it still caused them to be rather disappointed especially Astrid, but they went outside leaving Elsa alone with Sara, "You're not going with them?" Elsa asked her.

"No, still not quite used to the sun and bright lights." Sara said, "Plus I like it here inside the castle." She said looking around. Elsa nodded silently agreeing with her, "You're thinking about him again aren't you?" she asked, Elsa nodded. "Don't worry, he'll be back soon." She said to reassure her.

"Every year I try to tell myself that," Elsa said quietly, "and every year it gets harder and harder to believe it."

* * *

Meanwhile very far away from Arendelle, a scout was patrolling on top of a horse. Taking his job very seriously even the slightest noise was enough to halt him in his tracks and the still silence that followed wasn't helping very well. After making sure it was nothing he would urge his horse forward. The route he was taking led him by a some bushes and foliage.

A loud rustle in the bushes caused the scout's hand to go to the hilt of his sword and withdraw it as something came out of the bushes. His nerves calmed a little when he saw it was only a raven.

The scout exhaled the breath he didn't know he was holding and sheathed his sword, "Bad move." Before the scout could react someone jumped out of the bushes and swung their blade. The stranger landed in a kneeling position and sheathed their weapon as the upper half of the scout's chest fell off the horse, which was shortly followed by the rest of his body.

Seeming to ignore the separated body the attacker searched through the scouts and found a note, the scout's orders. It has some blood on it, but it was still readable. After reading the note the attacker narrowed their dark brown eyes – which were the only thing visible about their face due to the hood and scarf they were wearing – and tucked the note away before running back into the foliage.

* * *

They ran through the trees with agility and grace until they came across a small rock face. Without breaking their fall they scaled the cliff by grabbing onto small ledges and pulling themselves up. When they reached the top where the tree-like assassin known as Brute waiting. Brute smiled seeing the new arrival and helped them to their feet, "Brute glad to see Mallory." The soldier known as Mallory removed the hood and mask to reveal a beautiful female face with long raven black hair and pale skin that was almost sickly.

"I have news for (Y/N), take me to him." Mallory said and Brute nodded and started walking with Mallory following.

* * *

Brute led Mallory down a few thin rocky paths until they came across a large clearing, filling the valley were dark forms of all kinds that were gathered in small groups. As Brute walked the demons and monsters got out of his way as he walked towards them and making sure not to look at him or Mallory.

* * *

After parting a sea of black Brute came to a bonfire that burned with a powerful black flame and no smoke. You were in front of the bonfire with your back to Brute and Mallory, "I trust you have news." You said without turning around.

"Mallory back." Brute said and you turned around revealing your slight amount of facial hair and a new scar that ran across your left eye.

"I see, come forward." You said and Mallory walked forward while pulling out the note from the scout she had killed. You held out your hand and Mallory put the message into your hand. You unfolded the message and read the orders. "They wanted the scout to find where we're hiding so they could cut us off so that we'd be easy targets." You said then when you finished you growled and crumpled the note and threw it into the fire, "They're close to finding out and it's only a matter of time before they do." You said through clenched teeth.

"What must we do?" Mallory asked.

'We know exactly what needs to be done, don't we?' Shade's voice echoed in your head.

You turned to look at her, "We need to act, give this one last shot and take it to the city." You said.

"Last attempt, fail." Brute commented. When you had first started this it had taken only a few months for you to reach the borders of Frostridge, but Lucifer's father Horvath – as mad as he was – had a firm grip on the people of Frostridge and was able to put up a good fight and because of you underestimating him due to his madness you had to retreat. This had taken far longer than you had expected, you had spent the last five years making small attacks and attempts, but nothing major in order to build yourself and your forces up to be powerful enough to take on the main city once again.

"This time will be different. We're stronger, faster and have a better understanding of whom it is we're facing." You said, "Gather the ranks, we march out now." You said, no time like the present. Brute nodded and walked away.

"What shall I do?" Mallory asked bringing your attention back to her.

You walked toward her and said, "I want you to be ready to fight at my side. When the battle starts, you and I are going to sneak into the castle and take down the King one way or another."

She nodded, "Yes sir." She replied.

You gave her a smile and placed a hand on her shoulder, "You have been a very big impact to this cause Mal, I'm glad to have you at my side." You said before walking away and with her following. Little did you know that Mallory's cheeks had turned a light shade of pink and she had a small bashful smile on her face.

* * *

You were standing on a hill that gave you a perfect your of the main city of Frostridge; your hometown and birthplace. You looked at Mallory, who was at your right. Then at Brute who was at your left. You nodded at Brute and he made a gesture with his hand as he began to march with your forces following him. You on the other hand walked in a different direction with Mallory following.

* * *

You were on the west side of the city; you were a little too close to the city walls for your taste, but it was necessary if you were going to find what you were looking for, "Exactly what are we looking for?" Mallory asked behind you as you were searching around.

"There was an old escape tunnel that led straight into the castle. I almost used it when the siege of my kingdom happened. Only the royal family knows about it so it's our best chance of getting into the castle." You explained as you continued to search. You were beginning to look around a ledge when your ear twitched. "Get down!" you said in a harsh whisper as you grabbed Mallory and dove behind the ledge and hide by pulled Mallory tightly against your chest.

Mallory was slightly surprised by your actions, but she could barely hear footsteps. There must've been a guard on the wall. Still, the close proximity to you made her heart race. After a few minutes you let Mallory go and got out from behind the ledge, "That was almost too close." You muttered, but then you see something out of the corner of your eye.

Mallory followed you gaze, you were looking at what looked to be a small pile of rocks. You walked toward it as silently as you could and started to shift the rocks, "What are you-" Mallory started but you held up a hand for her to be quiet. You moved the last rock and brushed away the dirt and revealed a trap door.

"Found it," you softly said proudly. Then you heard shouting and fighting in the distance, "Just in time too." You said knowing the battle had begun. You opened the trap door and slipped inside without a second thought.

Your feet hit the floor of the tunnel and Mallory landed behind you, "It's so dark down here, I can't see a thing." Mallory said.

"You can't, but I can." You said and your (E/C) eyes turned grey and the darkness began to fade into grey and you could now see several feet in front of you, "Let's go." You said walking down the tunnel.

* * *

Inside one of the lowest reaches of the castle a part of the stone floor was pushed up and moved to the side, you slowly looked out of the tunnel and around the room. When you say it was void of people you climbed out and helped Mallory get out as well. "This way, just keep close, stay calm and don't make a sound." You told her and you started to move silently.

You and Mallory moved through the halls with the stealth of jaguars, moving slowly and quietly towards your destination; the throne room. The doors were guarded by two guards. Know just full on attacking them would draw too much attention. You formed a small pebble out of darkness in your hand. You then threw the pebble. The guards turned at the sound and drew their weapons, "Who's there?" one of them said.

You looked and Mallory and made a gesture with your hand, she nodded and you swiftly ran up to the first guard and wrapped one hand around his mouth and the other around his neck. Mallory did the same thing with the other guard. The guards struggled, but their efforts were in vain as they slowly went silent and stopped moving.

After putting the bodies on the ground you turned towards the door. This was it, no matter what it was going to end today. "So, are we just going to barge in unannounced or are we going to knock?" Mallory asked trying to make light of the situation.

You smiled at her, "Why not both?" you said raising a hand that was coated in darkness. You knocked on the doors three time before abruptly punching them open with enough force to make them fly off their hinges.

You walked into the room to find a group of guards with swords drawn and loaded crossbows aimed at you, "Take one more step and it will be your last." One of the guards growled. You stopped.

"My quarrel is not with you, but with the king." You said, "Who should know that only a cowardly ruler would hide behind his guards." You said in a louder tone.

"Hold your fire," a new voice commanded forcing the soldiers to back down. The soldiers then parted as King Horvath stood up from his throne and walked forward. He looked like an older and more athletic version of Lucifer with the same pale skin and cunning green eyes, but his hair was more grey than black, he has a beard that was long overdue for a trimming and his build was broad shouldered and more developed. He was dressed in royal attire with the Crown of Frostridge resting on his head. "So you're back again." He said with venom in his voice.

You nodded, "This time I'm not leaving until the throne is mine." You said with determination. Horvath only laughed.

His laughter soon ended and he looked at you with a stern expression, "I gave you a chance at life years ago, I gave you a second chance by letting you live after giving you that mark," as he said that you could almost feel the pain behind your facial scar, "I will not make the same mistake again. You've been a thorn in my side for too long. You've attacked my kingdom, picked off members of my army like they were game." He listed off, "And to top it all off you've even turned my own blood against me." he said pointing a finger at Mallory.

You opened your mouth to speak, but Mallory beat you to it, "Turned against you? You disowned me, you tore our family apart and have driven this kingdom into the ground. You would sooner leave me for dead then consider me family," She shook her head, "No, the only blood between us is the blood about to be spilt." She said.

The king narrowed his eyes, "If that is what you believe then you truly are a fool," Horvath said, "You couldn't be more like your brother Lucifer, right now he's in Arendelle being far more than you could ever be." He said and you found yourself smirking, which sound became a titter which turned into a full out chuckle. "What's so funny?" Horvath asked in a dangerous tone.

"Well I'm surprised you haven't heard, but Lucifer and I met before I made my way here." you said and could swear the veins on Horvath's neck were standing out, "I believe our last encounter ended with me ending his already miserable existence." That seemed to drive him over the edge because he roared in rage and leapt at you as he drew his sword. You drew you own just in time to bloke his attack and catch him in a blade lock.

"I will bath the floors with your blood," he snarled with no trace of sanity in his eyes. He was putting a lot of strength into the blade lock so you couldn't hold it for long. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Mallory coming in for an attack. Horvath must have seen it too, because he broke the blade lock and blocked her swing by knocking her blade to the side.

You went to Mallory's side and you both were facing Horvath. The guards went forward to help Horvath, "No, this is my fight." He said drawing a second sword so that he was now dual wielding, "And what a short one it will be." Horvath said rushing forward meeting you both head on.

Horvath was holding off both you and Mallory with a great deal of skill with sword techniques that clearly belonged to Frostridge, but there was an added element to them that you couldn't place. Either way, you weren't quite sure how to get the upper hand against him.

'Mind if I cut in?' Shade's voice echoed in your head.

'By all means,' you said to him mentally before you blocked one of Horvath's blows that sent you reeling back a few steps. Your stance stumbled a little before it was regained. This time it was more loose and shifty.

"Let's dance." Shade said as your (E/C) eyes turned black and snake-like and Shade twirled the sword in his hand around almost showing it off. Then he started to engage Lucifer in the fight. His fighting style much different than yours. His style was swift, making him light on his feet and his defenses more dedicated to dodging swings than blocking them making his style a little more graceful.

Even with the change of style Horvath was still hard to over-power, he fought with great ferocity and his stamina didn't seem close to being depleted, "What makes you think a weakling like you deserves this throne?" Horvath said.

"We are not weak." Mallory said through clenched teeth as she continued to attack her father.

Horvath gave a slight snort, "You can't even beat an old man." He said. Horvath then blocked a swing from Mallory, but Shade was able to get a lucky strike by slicing his cheek and his eye.

Roaring in pain Horvath stepped back with a hand covering his injured eye. There was blood seeping through the cracks of his fingers and most likely into his eye as well. Horvath removed his hand to reveal his injured eye clenched shut, "You will pay for that!" Horvath shouted as he charged forward.

'Would you like to step in?' Shade asked you. You didn't give him an answer, instead to just took over and reaffirmed your stance and while you did your best to block it. The force of his charge still had enough force to break through it and knock you on your back.

"(Y/N)!" Mallory shouted and she began to defend you, but she was easily over powered and Horvath sent her to the floor after hitting the side of her head with the hilt of his sword.

You felt numb all over and you could barely feel the sword you were still gripping onto. Horvath walked up to you, "Weak, just like your father. I feel sorry for the bitch that gave birth to you." he said as he raised his sword, his comment made something burn inside of you and you felt your strength come back, you began to direct your strength into your arm. "Go to hell demon." He brought his sword down, but you swung yours as well, but rather than blacking his attack you went for something far more effective.

The sword fell to the ground with a clang, along with Horvath's severed arm. You got up as Horvath stumbled back, but you weren't done. "That was for Mal." You said as you rushed forward and sliced Horvath's other arm off, "That was for Frostridge," Horvath stumbled back more, you sliced one of his legs forcing him to go on one knee, "That was for my family," you said as you approached him, "And this," you said as you raised your blade one more time, "This is for you, you son of a bitch." You snarled at you brought your blade down as it sliced clean through Horvath's neck and his dead decapitated body fell to the floor.

You walked around the dead body and picked up Horvath's head by the hair and raised it up for everyone in the room to see, "Your king is dead!" you said, "I am (Y/N) (L/N), son of Xavier (L/N) ,here to reclaim the Throne of Frostridge and my family's legacy as the true heir to the throne." You said with authority and power, "Unless you wish to join your king, you will pledge allegiance to me, the you will go and spread the news of my return across the kingdom." You said pointing your sword at them, "What say you?"

The lead guard took a step forward, before he took a knee, "Welcome back, my king." He said and the others followed each taking a knee and saying something similar.

You smiled, "Good, now go." You said dismissing them and they all left the room. A slight groaning caught your attention and you saw that Mallory was getting up. Without much thought you went to her side and helped her up.

Mallory held the side of her head, "What happened?" she asked.

You smiled at her, "We won," you said simply, "how's your head?" you asked her.

"It feels like Thor's hammers is inside and trying to break free." She grumbled. She looked at Horvath's dead body.

"This must be hard for you," you said, "You have my condolences, he was still your father."

Mallory waited a few seconds before answering, "I think my real father died a long time ago. This was just an empty shell. I'm not happy with it, but what we did had to be done. What he was doing had to come to an end." She said and you patted her on the shoulder.

"Well we're not done yet," you said causing Mallory to look towards you, "we need to make sure that the Royal Council and the citizens of Frostridge recognize that their true heir has returned. Not just them, but Frostridge's allies as well. We must send word to kingdoms from all over."

"For what?" Mallory asked.

"A coronation, Frostridge is a Kingdom of Tradition." You said.

* * *

It was late at night in Arendelle and Elsa was working at her desk reviewing documents like she usually did, it had been a month since the Gala of Early Bright and things in Arendelle had cooled down and everyone was returning to their everyday lives. Elsa was looking over Trade Record Warren and Kemp had given her when there was a knock at her door.

"Come in," Elsa said without looking up from her work. The door opened and she heard the footsteps of who was entering.

"Queen Elsa, may I have a minute of your time?"

Elsa sighed, "What is it Hans I'm a little busy." She said.

"Well I hope you aren't busy enough to look something else over." Hans said walking up and placing a folded letter on her desk, "A raven just delivered this to our aviary." He said as Elsa picked up the letter and opened it.

* * *

_To the Royal Family of Arendelle,_

_If you receive this message we very well hope that your accept our invitation. Not only for the festivities we have planned, we have sent you this in hopes of building an alliance and possible trade partnership with Arendelle. We invite you to our kingdom to celebrate the coronation of our new ruler (Y/N) (L/N)._

_Sincerely,  
The Dignitaries of Frostridge_

* * *

Elsa nearly dropped the letter as she read the last lines, "He did it," she said softly, "he did it." she said a little louder as a small came onto her face and she began to laugh, "I can't believe it, (Y/N)'s alive and he did it" she said with more excitement, "I mean not that I had any doubts it's just that it took so long and now we've finally gotten word. The best part is that he's invited us there. So many years and I'm going to be able to see him again. I need to tell Anna and the others." Elsa said as she began to walk towards the door.

Hans smiled seeing Elsa behave like this, but he knew he had to stop her. "Elsa, as much as I know how much you want to. I don't think waking them up in the middle of the night is the best time to tell them." He said causing her to blush in embarrassment.

"Right, right sorry." She said in a flustered tone.

Hans chuckled, "Well it is late so you should probably try to get some sleep. Good night Elsa." Hans said before he left the room.

"Right, like I'm going to be able to sleep after news like that." Elsa muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile a servant was bringing a similar letter to the one that arrived in Arendelle to his own ruler. "sir, this message came earlier today." The servant said before handing the letter over.

The leader unfolded the note and readjusted his glasses before reading, muttering as he did so, "Hm, Frostridge? Not our closest trade partner, but they still have a few secrets behind those gates." He said folding the letter as a somewhat sinister smile came onto his face, "Well it would be rude and foolish to decline their invitation and pass up an opportunity like this." He said in a plotting tone.

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**And that is a wrap for this chapter. Man I was really taking a couple leaps of faith with this one, hopefully I did a good job, but remember it's your opinion that shows whether or not I did so be sure to leave a review. Speaking of which…**

* * *

**Shawn Raven: Well I'm glad you enjoyed so many thing about the last chapter. Yep the whole demonic arm thing was a bit of a surprise wasn't it? Did I make a pun in the last chapter? If so please point it out because I can't find it.**

**E.N.D the fire demon: I know about Fairy Tale, mainly because one of my friends writes fanfics for it. Idk maybe I'll check it out one day.**

**Fenix Fireblaze: Well I'm on the highway to fixing it as you can see from this chapter. Also I'm glad I was able to make the last chapter so good.**

**Stylin80: Yeah, honestly I think it's because they don't really analyze Hans' character and try to figure out why he did what he did. As an author I do like to analyze on occasion and after I did it with Hans I saw he wasn't such a bad guy. Hans did some bad things, but does that really make him a bad person? If so then we're all bad people because we all do bad things. it's just a part of being human.**

**Danny Nightshade: Yes, yes you are. Don't worry Cupid Junior you'll get your happy romantic ending with Elsa soon enough, that is if I decide to give you guys a happy ending. And please see my explanation above to find out my reasons for doing so.**

**Nac: I'm glad to see that I actually have fans. It really makes the uploading of these chapters all the more satisfying.**

**Misfit jr: You thought this story was over? Well you were wrong, also I don't think I'll be able to write a sequel to this story. I only write sequels if I actually get a good idea for a plot and other stuff like that.**

**Mickhe11: And they will, and apparently Elsa can't wait.**

**Zalgo's Jinchuriki: Well it's not over just yet, so keep enjoying it.**

**Guest: Hm, I'm not sure who you are because you're a guest, but I'm pretty sure I do know you. The way you wrote your review was familiar to me. Well looks like someone knows their movies. Bravo my friend I applaud you for spotting those references and telling me. I like the Narnia series and like to take inspiration from them every now and then.**

**Guest 2: Well the demonic arm only appears when he needs it and I wanted him to be affected by darkness in a more badass way than a corruptive way.**

* * *

**Okay now that's all I have time, be sure to leave a review and keep your eyes on this story and enjoying while it lasts, remember we're entering our last arc. Until we meet again, this is W. R. Winters signing off.**


	20. Preparation

**Hello everyone, I assume you're back for another awesome chapter. Well then you've come to the right place, welcome to the next chapter of **_**An Ice Demon**_**.**

* * *

**Before we began I think it's time for a small celebration. This story has reached, 20 chapters, has gotten over 200 reviews(that's an average on 10 reviews per chapter), has gotten over 25,000 views…it's AWESOME! The only thing that would make it better is if this story had over 100 followers(and I was so close to achieving that too). Well, I'm really happy and if I just want to give all of you a big hug.**

* * *

**But you're not here for that, you're here for the chapter and I'm more than happy to give it to you, now where did we leave off?**

* * *

**It had been a little five years since you left Arendelle and quite a few things have happened. Arendelle's created a new holiday because of your actions, Anna and Kristoff not have a 4-year-old girl named Astrid and Elsa still hasn't let go of you(kind of ironic when you think about it). Meanwhile you have been quite busy due to the fact that Lucifer's father Horvath wasn't giving up Frostridge without a fight, and that fight has lasted a long time, about five years in fact. Yet you still pressed forward, and with the five years of preparation. You, along with the help of Brute and Mallory –Lucifer's sister– were able to take the fight to the main city. While Brute caused a distraction, you and Mallory snuck into the castle through a secret passage. When inside you made your way to the throne room where Horvath was waiting. After trading some words with Horvath he engaged both you and Mallory in a very difficult duel, even with Shade's help it was difficult to get the upper hand. But you and Mallory were able to pull through and win by killing Horvath. After doing so you ordered some guards to spread the word that you were now in charge. You then talked to Mallory about making plans for an official coronation. Elsa was ecstatic when she received the invitation, but someone else had received it as well, but unfortunately that had other plans of what they were going to do during their visit.**

**Alright, now that the recap is out of the way let's get to that chapter you came for. I don't own Frozen, but good thing for me, and perhaps you guys there's always Fanfiction.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

Kristoff and Anna were sleeping peacefully in their bed with Astrid nestled between them, but unlike her parents Astrid wasn't asleep. The little girl sat up and as carefully as she could, climbed out of her bed and walked out of the room.

This wasn't uncommon of Astrid, whenever she couldn't sleep she would wander and roam the castle halls until she was tired enough to go back and fall asleep, or until she fell asleep in the halls. As she walked down a hallway she noticed a flickering light coming from underneath one of the doors. Curious she got on her hands and knees and peeked underneath the doorway. She couldn't see much, and that only made her more curious. After standing up Astrid gave the door a few soft knocks, when no one answered she just decided to open the door and walk in.

The entire room was covered in a thin layer of ice that gave off a slight pulsating glow, Astrid shivered and she wrapped her arms around herself and rubbed her upper arms in an attempt to warm herself. She could see her breath come out in a small puff of fog every time she exhaled. Normally she didn't mind her aunt's ice, but this ice was bitter cold.

Astrid looked and saw her Aunt Elsa lying on her bed fast asleep, but she was tossing and turning like she was having a nightmare. She went to her bedside and got onto the bed. "Psst." She put her hands on Elsa and began to shake her, "Wake up, wake up, wake up!" She said and Elsa eyes shot open and she sat up almost knocking Astrid off the bed, but she just fell onto her back.

Elsa looked around the ice covered room and then saw Astrid next to her, "Astrid, what are you doing in here?" She asked as she made the ice fade away. "It's late, you should be asleep."

Astrid was able to relax more now that the cold was gone, "I just can't sleep," she said laying across Elsa's blanket covered lap, "the sky's awake, so I'm awake. So I have to play." She said in a somewhat over dramatic tone.

Elsa tittered at the sight of her young niece, "Well it's really late, so I don't think I'll be able to play with you." she said making Astrid pout a little, "We all have a busy day tomorrow." She said making Astrid sit up.

"Really? What kind of busy day?" she asked tilting her head slightly confused.

Elsa had to think for a minute, "Do you remember the stories we would tell you about (Y/N)?" she asked and Astrid smiled brightly and nodded, "Well, tomorrow we're going on a little trip…to Frostridge!"

Astrid's eyes widened, "Really?" She asked sounding more excited, "I'll finally get to meet Uncle (Y/N)!" Elsa blushed, after Anna had told Astrid how close you and Elsa were, she made a habit of calling you 'Uncle (Y/N)'.

"Well that's one way of putting it," she said, "but it'll have to wait until tomorrow, so you better go back to sleep."

Astrid pouted, "But I want to stay here," she said sadly before piping up, "tell me an Uncle (Y/N) story!" she said cuddling under the sheets and next to her aunt.

Elsa smiled slightly, "Alright, but only if you promise to go to sleep." Astrid nodded and Elsa began to tell her the story about the day her and Anna took (Y/N) to the market place.

* * *

"He really saved my mom from drowning in a frozen lake?" Astrid said in a somewhat sleepy tone. Elsa knew she was on the verge of falling asleep, but she continued.

"Yes, he dove into the water so fast I could barely tell what was happening," Elsa said, "I was scared for both of them, but the then he broke the surface of the water with Anna in his arms and pulled her out of the water." She said, "Come to think of it, I don't think either of us has paid him back for it." she said silently, she heard Astrid's breathing and she saw that the small girl was asleep. Elsa considered taking her back to her room, but she looked so comfortable she decided it would be best not to move her. So she sat back and tried to fall asleep, but she knew she would have trouble having a good night's sleep because of that nightmare.

It was one that she had before, in the dream she and the rest of them would go to Frostridge full of hope and excitement of seeing (Y/N) again, but when they finally saw you, you didn't recognize them. You would only give them a dark look and brush them aside. Then she would dream of Anna trying to get you to remember them, but then you seemed to become possessed before transforming into one of your demon forms and attacking. Elsa wanted to help, but she couldn't move, she could only watch in horror as the possessed demon you had become tore literally tore her family apart. Then when your demonic form approached her and got ready to kill her, Elsa could see in your eyes that you weren't possessed. You were doing it without any influence. It was then that Astrid woke her up leaving that image in her head.

Even before she had received the invite she had been thinking about what it would be like when they saw you again, next to Elsa Astrid was by far the most excited due to the fact that she had been told about you as she grew up. She knew that you would be a little different, after all five years was a long time.

Elsa laid her back against the headboard of her bed and closed her eyes and began to think about how Astrid would act when she finally met you, Astrid – like her mother – was an adorable ray of sunshine and she soon fell asleep with a small smile on her face.

* * *

The next morning Anna and Kristoff were searching the halls looking for Astrid, even though this wasn't the first time they went looking for her, it still worried them whenever they woke up without her in between them.

"Let's go ask Elsa if she's seen her," Anna said, she began to run down the hall and rounded a corner; only to crush into Hans with enough for to knock both of them down.

Hans got up and help Anna to her feet, "Whoa Anna, where's the fire here?" he said with a slight laugh.

Anna gave an awkward grin, "Sorry Hans, we're just looking for Astrid. We were on our to Elsa's room to see if she's seen her." She explained.

"Well…" Hans started, "never mind if she's awake she'll tell us." Hans said.

"What do you mean?" Kristoff said, Hans didn't directly answer, he said he would explain when they got to Elsa's room.

* * *

Anna was the first to arrive at Elsa's door, not wanted to be rude she knocked a few times, "Elsa, are you in there?" she asked before she opened the door. She took a few steps inside before she stopped, "Aw," She cooed at the sight in front of her, Astrid was on Elsa's bed and cuddling her like a big teddy bear and Elsa was partially hugging her with a slight smile as she slept.

Hans and Kristoff walked in and smiled at the sight, "What a precious moment." Kristoff said, "Too bad we can get a painting of it."

Hans agreed, "Unfortunately it has to come to an end." He said as he walked to the side of the bed and put a hand on Elsa's shoulder and began to shake her, "Elsa, Elsa wake up." He said and Elsa's eyes flutter open.

"Good morning guys." She said in a half-asleep tone and she rubbed her eyes on one of her hands. The movement caused Astrid to stir and she woke up as well.

Astrid looked all around her, "Hi Mama, hi Papa." she said not funny awake. Anna walked forward and picked Astrid up allowing Elsa to fully get out of bed.

"Well Elsa I'm glad you're up and about, because you might want to start packing." Hans said catching Anna and Kristoff's attention.

"Packing, why?" They both said at the same time.

Hans nodded and proceed a letter from his pocket, it was the letter from Frostridge that he collect from Elsa's study, "Read for yourself," he said handing the letter to Kristoff since Anna's hands were full.

Kristoff unfolded the letter and read it while Anna read over Kristoff's shoulder, Kristoff's eyes widened and his jaw slightly dropped, Anna was so shocked she almost dropped Astrid, "Are you serious?" Kristoff asked in astonishment.

"As a plague," Hans said, "it looks like we're going to Frostridge to attend (Y/N)'s coronation."

* * *

"Anna, please just choose _one_." Elsa said. The two sisters were already packed, the only thing left to do was for Elsa and her sister to pick out their dresses for your coronation, well Elsa had already chosen hers, Anna was having a bit of trouble picking hers.

"There are too many to choose from," Anna called from the other side of the changing stall, she had tried on several dresses, most of them had been sprawled across the floor, "Okay let's try this one." A few minutes later Anna walked out wearing a purple dress with orange trim. Elsa looked her over.

"No, you are not wearing that to (Y/N)'s coronation." Elsa said it wasn't that the dress was ugly; it just didn't really look like something Anna would wear to a coronation.

Anna looked down at the dress, "Yeah you right, it just doesn't do it for me." She said before throwing the dress off and going back into the stall, "Now let's see here…no not that one…maybe…definitely not that one. Whoa, what's this one?" Elsa could hear Anna putting on a dress, Anna came out and Elsa almost blanched when she saw the dress she was wearing. It was a bright blue color, but it was also extremely puffy, to the point that Anna's lover half looked much too large for her upper body, "Oh this is fancy." She said in a silly formal accent and she walked around in the dress. "Oh look my hips are here, my hips are there." She said as she swayed her hips in an exaggerated fashion, "Pleasure to meet you," She said with a deep bow, "Oh pardon my behind young man." She said looking over her shoulder as if he knocked someone over with the rump of her dress, Elsa couldn't help but softly laugh at her behavior.

"Okay Anna that's enough." She said with a slight amount of laughter in her tone. Anna laughed as well.

"Okay but seriously, why do you have this?" she said looking the dress over.

"Oh c'mon it was a gift." She said. Anna raised an eyebrow at her sister.

"A gift from whom?" she asked.

Elsa tried to hold back a laugh, "I don' know one of those big countries," she said causing both of them to laugh even more, "Now get back in there and try to be more serious with your next choice." She said as she almost pushed Anna back into the changing stall.

* * *

It took a while, but Anna was able to find a suitable dress. After that they loaded all of their things into Kristoff's sled and got ready to depart. "What do you think Frostridge will be like?" Astrid asked her mother.

Anna thought for a minute, "I don't know, but with (Y/N) as their ruler I'm sure it's in good hands." She said, "What I want to know is if (Y/N) is the same." She said.

Astrid frowned, "So you think he'll be different?" she asked. Anna was quick to reassure her daughter.

"Oh don't worry Astrid, I'm sure if (Y/N)'s different, it'll be a good different." She said, Elsa didn't say anything, but she hope her sister was right.

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**Okay I don't know about you, but I think that chapter could've turned out better, but I did my best and hopefully it'll hold you guys over until the next chapter.**

**I apologize for the long wait for this chapter, I've just been so busy with school that I really haven't had time to write, but I was able to get this chapter out to you guys.**

**Now before I sign off let's get to last chapter's reviews.**

* * *

**Dshaw556: I'm glad I haven't lost my touch, 20 chapters is a long time to carry on a story.**

**Fenix Fireblaze: Hm, I actually never made that connection until you pointed it out. Well it's kind of what an epic adventure is, a bunch on small connected stories that together create one epic adventure.**

**E.N.D the fire demon: Well maybe I'll read it if I get the time, I can't make any promises though.**

**Mickhe11: Well I'm glad you clung onto the story in such a way that you knew it wasn't over quite yet, but I am curious as to know what these loose ends are, perhaps you'd like to reveal them to me?**

**Icemamba26: Well uniqueness is what I bring to the writing table and it's what every writer should bring to the table, I mean could you imagine if we all just wrote the same thing time after time after time. Reading would get so boring.**

**Shawn Raven: Well not exactly your corrupt uncle, but I do thing you got the right grasp of the situation. Well is she is smitten with you then things are going to get rather awkward if or when she meets Elsa. I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Well the shit didn't hit the fan this time, but I'm sure it'll happen very soon…if at all.**

**NTYTekHTTYDFan****: Well I'm glad you're still enjoying this and are willing to continue along the path I've set out for you. Yes, who is this villain and what is he up to. Well I'm sure you'll be able to handle him if he tries to cause trouble. Whether or not there will be a love triangle is up to me, who knows if you're lucky you may become part of a threesome.**

**Danny Nightshade: well you'll find out next time whether or not you're right. Oh don't worry your time with Elsa will come, but depending on where this story takes us it might not last. After all I have given kicks to the gut before and I'm not afraid to do it again to keep your hopes up and just think of that beautiful face.**

**Draconus S: Well actually I could've ended it like that, but you all would've been mad at me if I did. So I'm still going forward with this, hopefully you and my other loyal readers with stick around.**

**Stylin80: Well this is rated M for a reason, I guess I should've given you a warning, but then again I assume it just comes with the fact that the story is rated M to prepare yourself. Also congrats on being review number 200, for that you get an ice cream cake…hopefully Olaf didn't take a bite out of this one.**

**Anonymous: I see someone knows their video game references.**

**SkeletonDragoni: Well I'm glad I was able to keep you entertained up until the very end. All books should be like movies for the brain so I'm glad you see my story as such.**

**TheDisneyFan365: You seen very confident in the mysterious man's identity…ah I'm sure everyone knows who he is by now. I've given you loads of time to think about it so I'm sure most of you have figured it out.**

**Guest: Well we'll see if your right.**

**Konford37: Well I updated so you got your wish.**

* * *

**Phew, I'm getting more and more reviews with ever chapter I write, it's getting exhausting. Well I guess I should sign off now. This is W. R. Winters signing- OH WAIT I ALMOST FORGOT!**

* * *

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I have put a poll on my profile; it's about the future events of this story. It is important that you vote on it, it is your story and the results of that poll will determine the ending to this story. Okay that should cover it, be sure to vote.**

* * *

**See you next time; this is W. R. Winters signing off.**


	21. Frostridge

**And we're back with another chapter; hopefully this one is a little more satisfying than the last one. Because let's face it the last chapter was more of a needless filler wasn't it? Let me know in the comments below if you agree, don't worry you can be perfectly honest with me.**

**I don't even think the recap will be that long or great, but here we go.**

* * *

**In the last chapter it was late at night and Astrid couldn't sleep. So – like she normally does – she got out of bed and started to wander through the halls. She came across Elsa's room and noticed that something must've been wrong; she went inside and saw that her aunt was having a nightmare. After waking her up Astrid wanted to see if she could play with her. Elsa refused telling her that the next day was going to be busy, and then she proceeded to tell her about your coronation. After hearing about it Astrid begged for a bedtime story about you, Elsa accepted and told her the story and Astrid fell asleep. Elsa fell asleep soon after with a bit of struggle due to her thoughts on her nightmare. The next day Elsa told the others the news about all of them leaving for your coronation, and after a long(be it funny) scene in a their closest finding dresses they had packed everything up and left looking forward to seeing you again.**

* * *

**Okay, that recap was actually a lot longer than I expected it to be…I am seriously underestimating myself here.**

**Alright, now before we begin I see that some of you were kind enough to vote on my poll thus finalizing the ending for this story. It was actually quite obvious what the deciding vote was, it won with a 4:1 ratio. Now the ending won't come for another few chapters, but just thought I'd let you know. If you don't like the ending to this story, remember that those who voted set in stone which ending I would write, so be mad at them.**

**Also this story has over 30,000 views, man you guys are just awesome. I want to give all the guy readers a hug and I could kiss all the girl readers.**

**Alright, now let's get to the story. I don't own Frozen.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

You, Mallory and Brute were walking around the city overseeing the preparations for your coronation. Things were going perfectly smoothly, but every now and then you had to make a correction or two. "try to level out that banner and make sure it's properly secure." You said to the men hanging up a large banner as you point.

"Right away your highness." One of them said and you felt the corner of your mouth twitch slightly at being called that. You turned and walked away and Mallory and Brute followed.

"Well people are certainly treating you like their king." Mallory commented.

Brute grunted in agreement, "(Y/N) make good king." You looked back at them with a smile before looking back to what was ahead of you and your smile slightly dropped. You were happy that you had taken back what was yours, and you couldn't have done it without them, but still…something was missing, and that certain something was what you left behind a little over five years ago.

* * *

You continued to walk down the streets of the town surveying the area when a large building caught your eye, it was roughly the size of an inn and was three stories tall, but hat caught your attention was the amount of darkness you felt emanating from that place. It gave off a grim aura of sadness; the building looked old and was in desperate need of repair, it looked like even the slightest action would cause it to collapse. There was a sign above the door, but it was battered and the letters were faded or barely intelligible. 'Or-na-e' was all you could make out, but you could figure what the sign used to say. It was an orphanage.

"(Y/N), what's wrong?" Mallory asked seeing the grin look on your face. You didn't answer; you only walked to the door and went inside.

* * *

When you stepped inside you were greeted by an elderly woman wearing a brown dress, had light grey hair tied up in a bun and old yet kind green eyes. She curtsied before she spoke, "Your highness," she said is a slightly raspy voice, "I'm honored to have you here." You nodded and looked around the old, seemingly forgotten building.

"I remember this place when I was young," You said, "My father would sometimes let me play with the kids my age. It was a joyous and happy place." You said in a sad tone. You turned your attention back to the old woman, "What happened to it?"

"The funding from the castle was cut when Horvath took the throne, then things started getting rougher. More kids were coming and we didn't have the money to properly feed and clothe all of them. We were running out of room, but we couldn't turn them away. Some of kids that were old enough were forced to join the military, but they were no better off there." She said. "Things have been very hard, and they just couldn't keep themselves happy."

"That's so sad," Mallory said as she walked up next to you. You nodded, you had really enjoyed your visits to this place, and it hurt to see it come to this.

'Perhaps this is a time for you to show what a great king you are.' Shade's voice echoed in your head. You mentally agreed.

"Mallory," you said looking at her, "The South-western wing of the castle, what was it used for?" Mallory was caught off guard by the question.

"My father used it as his private quarters; he never put anything in there. He would just go there when he just needed to vent out. Which was pretty often, why?" she asked.

"Perfect," You said before turning to the old woman, "How would you feel if I commanded some of my men and women to come and restore this orphanage, maybe even make it bigger?" the old woman gasped. She thought she might have a heart attack then and there.

"I would feel forever indebted to you, but what about the children?" she asked, "They can't stay here while the building is getting worked on." She said.

"Already thought of that, they will be moved to the South-western Wing of the castle where they will be well taken care of until their new home is complete." Now Mallory could see what you were doing and smiled at the kindness and generosity you were showing.

* * *

About ten minutes of 'thank yous' later you and Mallory left the orphanage. "That was a very kind thing you did back there." Mallory said. "But, are you allowed to do that? Don't you need the approval of the council?"

You looked at her with a smile that could've seemed smug, "Well I figured I would run the idea by them once I replaced all the members still loyal to Horvath." You said, "Besides, after tomorrow once they put that crown over my head, there won't be much that I _can't_ do." You said. "Speaking of which, let's get back to the castle, I still have to prepare for the ceremony."

* * *

"Kristoff are you sure you know the way?" Anna asked in a bored tone.

Kristoff rolled his eyes, "Yes Anna, I know where I'm going. This is the route to Frostridge and we're almost there." They had been traveling for a few weeks now, Sven was currently pulling the sled along a very bumpy and uncomfortable path what was weaving in, around and between mountains that would make the North Mountain seem like a grassy hill. Anna was getting bored and impatient; she had hoped they would be in Frostridge by now. Astrid was currently sleeping in her arms; surprisingly the little girl hadn't complained once the entire trip.

"Anna I think he may be right," Hans said from the back of the sled, "I did some research and discovered that Frostridge is named after the large mountains in which it resides in, so I actually think we're a lot closer than you or Kristoff may think." He said, Anna sighed and looked back at Elsa to see what she was doing.

Elsa had actually come prepared for the long journey; she had managed to bring a couple books with her to keep her occupied. She was so into them that she didn't really take notice to the bumps and jolt of the sled. She was currently reading an old book that held stories about demons and the underworld. It was a dark and interesting choice, but Elsa said it was a good read when Anna questioned her about it. Anna turned her attention to the two snowmen (or snowman and darkness-girl) to see how they were holding up. Olaf and Sara were looking over the side of the sled doing their own way of entertaining themselves.

* * *

"Okay, I spy…something grey…" Olaf said seeming to concentrate on the area around them.

Sara sighed, "A rock." She said in a monotone voice. Olaf still smiled.

"Right!" He said, "Okay, now I spy something...rough and-"

"A rock," she said.

"Right again, you are good at this." He said. Olaf was totally unaware of the fact that rocks were currently the only thing he could spy. "Okay now I spy-" Sara interrupted.

"A rock." Sara said getting a little bored and she rested her cheek on one of her hands.

Olaf looked at her, "Okay Ms. Smarty-pants, you'll never get this one." He said, "I spy something craggy-"

"A rock and the next one. Just a guess," She said, "rock." She said causing Olaf to give her a perplexed look.

"Okay that's just scary." Olaf said. Anna tried not to laugh. Olaf began to think and look around, Sara sighed think how long it would take for him to give up, she enjoyed the time she spent with Olaf, but sometimes the extent of his cluelessness annoyed her somewhat. Olaf used his arms to pop his head off to get a better view.

No sooner than he did the path Sven was pulling the sled along began to widen a bit, "Okay I got one, I spy something large, grey and-"

"A rock." Sara said hopefully for the last time, but Olaf shook his head.

"No, a castle." He said and everyone's head perked up, what Olaf said was even enough to bring Elsa out of her book.

"WHAT?!" they all shouted – which woke Astrid up – and they looked forward, sure enough just ahead was a very large section of land surrounded by the mountains, almost seeming to bend around it leave a great amount of space. In it was a large kingdom capital with several houses and a village. North of the village was a road paved with stone slabs that lead to an immense castle made from grey stone that almost blended into the mountains themselves. Actually it would've been more accurate to say that the castle had been carved from and lead into the mountain itself. **(A.N. The village is based off of Dale and your castle is sort of based on Erebor from The Hobbit)**

Astrid rubbed her eyes, "What happened? Are we there yet?" she asked.

Anna smiled down at her, "Yes Astrid, we're here."

* * *

When they approached the walls and the front gates of Frostridge they were approached by a guard wearing a full suit of dark grey metal armor, on the breastplate of the armor was what they assumed to be the symbol of Frostridge; a snowflake in front of the outline of a mountain surrounded by a slithering snake. There was a sword attached to his hip and there was a spear in his hand.

The guard raised a hand for them to halt, Kristoff complied, "State your business." He said in a gruff voice.

Elsa was the one that answered, "We are the Royal Family of Arendelle, we've come to Frostridge in response to an invitation sent to us for Prince (Y/N) (L/N)'s coronation." She said in a regal voice.

The words 'Royal Family' and 'Arendelle' and the mention of your name certainly struck a chord in the guard, but he still had a job to do, and his job was to be suspicious. "Invitation please." He requested.

"I got it," Hans said reaching into his pocket and pulling out the letter, he handed it to the guard when he reached for it.

Still keeping a grip on his spear the guard unfolded the letter and looked it over, "Very well, it seems like everything checks out." He said before he turned around, "Open the gates!" he ordered and the large – and apparently thick and heavy – doors slowly opened. The guard handed the letter back to Hans, "Enjoy your time in Frostridge, but don't go causing any trouble. Or you'll have to answer to me and my comrades." He said in a serious tone. Kristoff almost gulped before whipping Sven's reins and urging him forward.

* * *

The interior of the city was bustling with festive people, several shops lined the sides of the city and people were visiting the different shops and having a really good time. "Wow, everything looks like so much fun." Astrid said in an excited tone.

Kristoff chuckled, "Let's find a place to put the sled. Then we can go and enjoy ourselves." He said.

"Perhaps I could be of some assistance." A voice with a slight accent said. They all turned towards the voice to see an elderly man in an expensive outfit and neatly combed white hair walking toward them, "Welcome Royals of Arendelle." He said.

"You know who we are?" Anna asked and he nodded.

"My name is Albus, I'm one of the head servants at the castle and I've been charged with welcoming some of our guests, I took the liberty to learn what I could about them." He said, "You and your sister are rather recognizable. Right this way please, I'll lead you to where you can put your sled and then I'll show you were you will be staying." He said before turning around.

* * *

Albus lead them to the stables where they left Sven and put the Sled in a safe place. A couple more servants took care of their bags and they brought them to a set of rooms in the North-eastern part of the castle. As they settled in Elsa couldn't help but notice Hans constantly rubbing his arm. "Are you okay?" she asked him.

"I'm fine. It's just that my arm has been feeling weird ever since we walked into the castle." He replied, "I think it's because of (Y/N), he's close." He said, that information seemed to make Elsa a little happier.

"Oh he's definitely close." Sara said, "I can feel it when he's around and I'm almost getting goose bumps

"Hey guys," Olaf said bringing everyone's attention towards him, "Not sure if this is going to make any difference, but where's Astrid?" Everyone looked around, Astrid wasn't in the room, but the door was partially open.

"Someone needs to keep that girl on a lease." Hans grumbled.

* * *

Astrid wandered the halls admiring everything she could. Your castle was much bigger and very different from Arendelle's. There were many hallways and corridors, there was even a suspended pathway several hundred feet above a grand ballroom, where she could see servants setting up for the Coronation Ball. She walked across the pathway with great care, but couldn't help but look over the edge to get a good look at what was below her. When she reached the other side she leaned over for one last look, but she leaned a little too far and she began to lose her balance.

She tried to lean back to stable herself, but it was no use. She was about to fall to her death when someone or something grabbed her and pulled her to safety. Astrid was breathing heavily and almost out of impulse she hugged whoever it was that saved her as she sobbed into them.

"Hey it's okay, you're fine." A gentle male voice said as a hand patted her on the back. "Good thing I caught you though, that would've been a rather nasty fall." The man said pulling her away from him, now Astrid could fully see his face. He has (H/C) hair and a neatly trimmed beard of the same color, he has (S/C) skin that looked unmarked except for a long gash scar running over one of his eyes. The scar was a little frightening, but Astrid saw warmth and concern in both his smile and his (E/C) eyes. "I don't think I've seen you before, are you one of the orphans?" he asked.

Astrid sniffed as she shook her head, "No, I'm here with my family." She said as she wiped the tears from her eyes, "We're here for the coronation." She said in a more excited tone.

The stranger nodded, "Well, maybe I can help you find your parents. Tell me, what is your name?" he asked.

Astrid smiled. Whoever this was; he seemed nice and trustworthy, "My name is-" she began to say, but she was interrupted.

"Astrid!" Astrid turned around as the stranger stood up straight. Anna and the rest of them were walking down that pathway and toward them.

"Mama!" Astrid said as she ran towards Anna. Anna caught her daughter in a hug and held her close.

"Don't you scare me like that." She said, "Are you alright, you're not hurt are you?" she said as she put her down.

Astrid shook her head, "No I'm fine, all thanks to him." she said pointing behind her as the stranger approached. They looked up and their eyes widened.

The man smiled a familiar lopsided grin, "Hello everyone." He said, Anna's hands went to her mouth and she let out a sound that sounded like a mix between a laugh and a sob.

"(Y/N)." Anna said.

* * *

A carriage approached the gate and the guard halted them, "State your business sir." He said and a man came out of the carriage and handed the guard his invitation.

"I trust this will explain everything." He said as the guard looked it over.

The guard nodded, "Open the gates!" he ordered over his shoulder as he handed the letter back to the man, "Enjoy your stay in Frostridge Mr. Duke of Weselton." He said. The Duke nodded and got back into his carriage.

"Thank you and I plan to. I plan to enjoy Frostridge greatly." He said and the carriage began to go through the now open gates. "Oh Frostridge, what secrets do you hold?"

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**I feel bad for ending it there, but I felt that was all I could write for this chapter. Be sure to leave a review telling me your thoughts. Speaking of reviews…**

* * *

**Draconus S: What is this reference that you speak of? Is it Astrid's name? If so, then that wasn't intentional. I was looking up names from that time period and region and Astrid seemed like the most likely. If I had decided to give them a son he would've been named Bjorn with Teddy as a nickname(because he would love hugs).**

**Shawn Raven: I think you should be thinking what's going to happen now that you've run into each other after not seeing one another for almost 6 years. I am glad you have such faith in my story.**

**Fenix Fireblaze: You better hope that you were joking, because that's what I think you were doing, and your joking antics might just cause me to shut this story down. Food for thought.**

**NTYTekHTTYDFan****: Well try not to think of HTTYD when you read about Astrid, think of a little blonde version of Anna. I am glad you're still enjoying this though.**

**Danny Nightshade: Well it looks like you're not going to be stabbing anyone anytime soon. In the meantime you can think of possible reactions to seeing Elsa after so many years and pitch me your ideas.**

**Stylin80: I'm glad you thought the last chapter was a good one, hopefully this one was better.**

**TheDinseyFan365: Well you were able to get a small taste of it so I hope you're not too disappointed.**

**Eclipse: Well whether or not your predictions are true, I do appreciate that you're trying to make guesses.**

**E.N.D. the fire demon: An interesting question, but I would have to say my favorite is the Gray/Juvia pairing.**

**Mickhe11: I'm not exactly sure what or where you're going with those statements/observations. Perhaps you'd care to explain them a bit.**

* * *

**Alright that's out of the way. Now that's all I have time for, I'll see you next time.**

**This is W. R. Winters signing off.**


	22. Reunion - Mostly

**And we're back, bringing you a chapter I'm sure you all have been eagerly waiting for, with that ending and all. But I'm here to put an end to your torturous wait. Now where did we leave off?**

* * *

**Ah yes, you were finishing the preparations for your coronation, you came across the orphanage and saw what horrible condition it was in, after going inside you found out that when Horvath assumed the throne, all funding had been cut and his rule had caused several more orphans to come to the orphanage and space soon became a problem and without the funding from the castle they could barely afford to feed and clothe them all. So you made a decision to resume the funding of the orphanage and even rebuild it so that it was larger and in much better condition, and while it was being built you would house the orphans in one of the many wings in your vast castle. Meanwhile Elsa and the rest of the Frozen gang(with the addition of Sara) were in the final stretch of their journey to Frostridge, when they arrived they were showed to their living quarters by Albus, one of your head servants, they were all amazed by your castle; especial Astrid who had decided to do a little wandering and exploring. She ended up on a suspended platform hundreds of feet above your Grand Ballroom, in doing so she leaned over to get a closer look, but leaned too far soon began to fall. Before she could fall to quite possibly her death she was pulled to safety by a man she had never met before. After almost introducing herself her mother and the others found her and were shocked albeit happy to see you after so many years. Meanwhile the Duke of Weaseltown – oh excuse me **_**Weselton**_** – arrives in Frostridge**

* * *

**Okay it looks like we're back to our long yet still good recaps, well I don't think I can keep you waiting any longer, so I think I'll just get right to the chapter. I don't own Frozen, so enjoy.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

Astrid looked at her family, then back at you. It took a second or two for the name to fully sink in. The man in front of her was the (Y/N) she had heard so many stories about, this was her Uncle (Y/N).

You looked at the Royals of Arendelle in front of you, the smile refusing to leave your face. "How long has it been, five six years?" you asked. You had a slight feeling as to what was coming so you braced yourself. No sooner than you did, with the speed of a crossbow bolt, Anna rushed forward and hugged you tightly.

"Far too long." You heard Anna whisper, you chuckled and returned the hug. To think that a long time ago a hug this tight would've caused you discomfort, but there was something about Anna's hugs that could never cause you discomfort.

You were the one to break the hug, "It's good to see you again Anna." You said causing her to smile brightly. After Anna went to stand beside Astrid you looked back at the group. "Kristoff," you said as you and the former mountain man approached each other, "you need a shave." You said taking note of the slight amount of scruff on Kristoff's face.

Kristoff smiled, "Look who's talking." He said and you chuckled before you man hugged while clapping each other on the back.

After breaking the hug you turned back to Anna and Astrid, "I see you've grown into quite the family man." You commented, "I knew it was only a matter of time before you two decided to have a few little tykes, again like I predicted they would get most of their genes from their mother." You said causing Anna's smile to grow a little bigger. You then looked to the next one in the group, "I see you're still working as Arendelle's personal monkey butler." You said to the ex-prince of the Southern Isles.

Hans grinned, "Personally I think the Royals enjoy my company too much to send me back."

You rolled your eyes, "Modest as always." You said, then your eyes flickered to his arm and it flew towards his face, but before Hans could punch himself the fist stopped inches from it.

Hans' grin became a smirk, "Sorry, that doesn't work on me anymore." He said as he pulled his fist away. Your eyes narrowed slightly, "What are you going to- OW!" Hans was cut when out of nowhere you punched Hans in the nose, not hard enough to break it, but hard enough to satisfy. You could tell from the way he was clenching his teeth that he was trying really hard not to curse. Of course you couldn't blame him considering there was a child present.

You smiled from satisfaction when Hans removed his hand from his face, "That'll do," you said, Hans glared at you and you returned it and there was a tense – yet still somewhat awkward – silence afterward. Then both of you burst out laughing before you gripped each other's forearms, "It's good to see you Hans."

"Likewise," Hans said with a grin. You let go of his forearm and turned to see who was next in this little reunion. Your silent question was answered when two small forms hugged one of your legs each, one form was male and white, the other female and black.**(A.N….Okay something about that last sentence felt weird, can someone explain why?)**

You were able to detach Sara and Olaf from your legs and kneeled down to their level. "Still can't get enough of my warm hugs I see." You said with a slight chuckle. They each gave you a wide smile; you looked in between them a sly smile coming onto your face. "So, is there anything going on between you two that I should know about?" Olaf became a little flustered and Sara seemed to have a sudden interest in everything that wasn't your gaze. You merely chuckled and pulled them in for a tight embrace, "I'm just messing with you." you said, "Oh it feels good to have you two around gain." You said. You could feel them smile as they hugged you back. You allowed the hug to continue for a few seconds before you broke it, "Alright that takes care of you two, looks like there should be one more." You said making a reference to the woman you most likely missed the most.

Anna smile grew more excited, "Well she's right over…" she trailed off when she looked were Elsa was a minute ago, but that was the thing. She was nowhere to be seen. "Where'd she go?" she asked, "She was right here a moment ago." Anna said completely confused.

"(Y/N), I must speak to you." Everyone turned to the sound of the new voice; everyone but you was confused when Mallory came into view. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw everyone, "Forgive me, I didn't know you were with company." She said bowing her head slightly. You quickly waved it off.

"It's fine Mal, I'm sure what you need is of great importance." You said turning to the others, "It has been a pleasure to see all of you again, but I must leave. I hope to see all you again at my coronation tomorrow." You said bowing slightly before walking away with Mallory.

* * *

After you were out of sight, and probably out of earshot it was silent for at least a minute. Astrid was the one to break the silence, "Mama, who was that with Uncle (Y/N)?" she asked her mom.

Anna shrugged, "I don't know," she admitted, "hopefully she's just a friend or possibly an advisor." She added with a mutter.

Hans nodded, "Well we can worry about that later." He said, "I think what we _should _worry about is where our queen ran off to." He said.

* * *

You followed Mallory down several hallways before she decided to speak, "So, who were those people you were talking to?" she asked.

"They were some friends from the Kingdom of Arendelle." You said, "They're the ones that helped me get back on my feet so I could come to Frostridge and fight to get it back."

Mallory studied you a bit, "It must've been nice to see all of them after so many years." She said and you nodded.

"Well, most of them. One of them I didn't get to see, which is unfortunate considering she's probably the one I missed the most." You admitted.

"She?" Mal asked and she felt jealously bubble up inside her.

You nodded not taking note of Mallory's behavior, "Yeah, I guess I'll just have to try and find her at my coronation. Speaking of which, is that what you wanted me for?" you asked.

Mal nodded remembering what she needed you for, "Yes, the Royal Blacksmith his here, he needs to make some final adjustments to make sure your armor fits perfectly." She said. Part of Frostridge tradition was for the heir to wear a full suite of ceremonial armor made from the same precious metals mined out of the mountain Frostridge resided in. "Also the council members wish to speak with you."

You inwardly groaned at the last part, "Alright, then let's get it over with." You said as you allowed Mallory to lead the way.

* * *

Elsa closed the door to her room behind her breathing heavily; her heart was beating so much she was sure that any moment now it would burst out of her chest. She could barely believe what she just saw and she couldn't believe that she had just run away from it. She hasn't seen you for about 6 years and what does she do when she sees you? She runs away.

She didn't want to run away, her legs just seemed to have minds of their own, she wanted to see you, but when she saw your face the next thing she knew she was running back to her room. Sighing Elsa walked to her bed and sat down on the edge of it trying to figure out what just happened.

A few minutes later the door opened up and her family walked inside, "There you are." Anna said when she saw her sister, "Why did you run off?"

Astrid nodded, "Yeah, Uncle (Y/N) really wanted to see you." she said.

Elsa sighed, "I wanted to see him too, more than anything." She said, "I just didn't feel ready."

Astrid was confused, "What do you mean?" she asked.

Elsa looked at her niece, "It's a grown up thing Astrid, you'll understand when you're older." She said

"Hey, I'm a big girl." Astrid said with a pout that made everyone in the room laugh.

"Don't worry Astrid; we'll see him at the coronation tomorrow." Elsa said with full confidence that she would talk to you.

* * *

"Now, members of the council; not that I don't enjoy your company, but is there a specific reason you called me up here?" You said to the men and women sitting around the large stone table.

"Actually there is," the head of your council, Aslan, said. He was a powerfully built man with a mane of golden hair that was beginning to grow grey. His gruff voice held pure authority behind it, if it weren't for the fact that he was an old comrade of your father you'd be very much afraid of him. "Now that the horrible rule of Horvath is over, we feel that it should come to your attention of some of the problems you will have to address when you are crowned."

You chuckled and lean back in your seat, "I thought the important stuff happened _after_ the crown was placed on my head." You said, you had meant for it to be a joke, but Aslan didn't look amused.

He brushed your comment aside with a grunt, "These are important enough to bring to your attention now." He said, you dropped your joking demeanor and took on a more serious tone.

"Forgive my lack of manners, I assure you that I have Frostridge's best interest at heart." You said and Aslan looked more satisfied.

"You are forgiven, you father was the same." Aslan said. There was a silence that followed, Aslan cleared his throat before continuing, "The people are pleased to know that the original royal bloodline has returned, but we are hearing reports from the guards that some of the people feel…unsafe."

That caught your attention and you could feel that both Shade and Mallory were listening intently as well. You leaned a little bit forward in your seat. "Unsafe?" you repeated, rather confused and also a little curious.

Your Head of Public affairs, Veronica, spoke up, "Yes, I'm sorry to admit this to you your highness, but the people fear you a little bit." She said, her accent slightly altering her speech.

"Fear him?" Mallory said, speaking for the first time since the meeting started, "Why should the people fear him, he's freed them from the cruel ruling of a madman!" She said her voice rose slightly; she stopped talking when Aslan held up a hand.

Aslan's steely gaze hardened, "Mallory, may I remind you that you are not a member of this council." you clenched your fist hearing Aslan's tone.

'Relax, take a deep breath. We don't want to cause uproar.' Shade whispered into your mind, 'Perhaps it would be best if I took over.' He suggested.

'No, not yet at least.' You said to him mentally and you relaxed a bit. You turned to Mallory, "Mallory, I respect your opinion, but please try to contain yourself." You told her as gently as you could. Your eyes met Mallory's for several seconds before she nodded and took a step back. You turned back to your council, "Now, what specifically do the people fear about me?"

"It's the subject of your powers," Veronica explained, "When you left, the people remembered the Prince of Ice, the little boy that would frequently grace the kingdom with snow and fun, and when you returned the saw an outcast with a will over the dark arts and a brand new knowledge over corrupted sorcery." She said.

So that was it, your powers over darkness were very frightening you admit, but there wasn't much you could do about it. It was darkness after all. "I see, well what do you suppose I would do to solve this problem." You had a few ideas, but you felt that a wise king would ask for advice from his council.

One of the older councilmen (whose name you didn't know…Erik maybe? You knew it was of Germanic origin), made a suggestion, "Well, there is always the Abandoned Grotto-"

"No, we will not speak of that. I will not bring those rumors and forgotten legends here." Aslan interrupted slightly surprising some of the members in the room, "You shouldn't change yourself for the people, but rather find a way to show them that they have no reason to fear you." You agreed with Aslan, but what the previous councilman said slightly resonated with you, as if the option was calling out to you.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the door to the council chamber, he can only overheard pits and pieces through the door, but two things he did manage to catch greatly interested him, "Prince (Y/N) is knowledgeable of the dark arts? And what is this 'Abandoned Grotto' they dismissed so quickly?" The Duke of Weselton repeated to himself with a tone of great interest. He rubbed his mustache in deep thought, "I will have to remember to take note of this, but for now I'll have to keep both my eyes open." He said stepping away from the door and looking around the halls of your castle. "I was right about you Frostridge, you do contain your secrets, but to have your own royal council dismiss even the mere mention of them?" He muttered to himself as he walked down the hall, his heeled boots clicking as he went. He shook his head, "That is most intriguing."

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**Whew, it's finally done. Man did this take longer than I thought it would. I mean, I must've started this chapter a few weeks ago, and only **_**now**_** am I finishing it.**

**Boy…I'm losing my edge, but hopefully this chapter was worth the wait. And I really appreciate all of your readers that have stuck around for so long. Fist bumps to all the guys and hugs to all the girls!**

**Okay now for those reviews.**

* * *

**TheDisneyFan365****: Well this chapter was a month or two late, so I couldn't keep up the good work, but hopefully the chapter has made up for it.**

**Swordalfgun****: Ah I see, well thank you for clearing that up.**

**Danny Nightshade****: Maybe you will maybe you won't, I'm not giving you any spoilers as to what comes next.**

**Fenix Fireblaze****: Don't worry, I don't plan on shutting this story down any time soon, well I eventually will, but that will only be because it will be finished.**

**NTYTekHTTYDFan****: What will become of the Duke and what is he planning? All excellent questions that I won't answer until later chapters. I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter, and frankly I hope that you're still keeping an eye on this story.**

**Stylin80****: Well we shall see if this chapter was better than the last. I am glad you enjoyed it though.**

**Speedsune: Maybe.**

**Eclipse: I am glad you think that, I have worked hard on this story and it warms my heart to read reviews of you enjoying them.**

**God destroyer of chaos****: Well I don't really like Natsu so I can't answer your question.**

**Draconus S****: Well I think I was able to answer all of your thoughts in this chapter somewhat. No I can't blame you; I probably should've seen it coming. I am glad you liked the last chapter.**

**Anonymous: Thank you, I am quite proud of this plot.**

* * *

**Okay that's done so I guess I'll sign off for now.**

**But before I go, I feel like having a little contest. Would anyone care to guess what this 'Abandoned Grotto' is and its purpose? There will be a prize to the person that guesses the closest. Put your answer in a review or a PM.**

**Be sure to review this chapter, and again I apologize for the lateness of this chapter, but with winter break approaching I might actually be able to finish it before New Year's Eve. This is W. R. Winters signing off.**


	23. You Are Not Your Powers

**How's everyone doing…good? Well I guess that's good, may I ask why? **

**Because it's Christmas right?...Oh, it's because I updated? Well that's very kind of you to say, thank you. That just makes me all bubbly inside.**

**While we're on the subject…MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Okay now last chapter I held a contest and I was surprised at how many people participated, all of you submitted very good guesses. But there has to be a winner, so the winner…will be announced at the end of this chapter. Yep I'm evil like that. Okay moving- DON'T YOU DARE SCROLL DOWN TO SEE WHO THE WINNER IS!**

***clears throat* Sorry, I would just prefer that you read the chapter first, so I would keep you waiting any longer. Let's do that recap.**

**Last time you had a very heartwarming reunion with all your friends from Arendelle, well…**_**almost**_** all of them. You were unable to reunite with Elsa, for reasons even Elsa doesn't fully understand, but long story short she ran away before you even got a chance to even see her. Yet still Elsa made herself a promise that she wouldn't run when she saw you at your coronation. After Mal stole you away from the other she took you to your Royal Council where they told you that the people fear your powers. One of your councilmen suggested a mysterious 'Forgotten Grotto', but it was immediately dismissed. The Duke of Weselton eavesdropped on what they said and found it rather intriguing and took note of it for later thinking it could be useful.**

**Okay, let's get to the chapter. I don't and will never own Frozen.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

"Alright, I will think about what you have brought to my attention." You said as you pushed back your chair and stood up, "Now if you'll excuse me I have business to attend to." You actually didn't, but you didn't see any more point in staying any longer. Without another word you walked out of the room with Mallory in pursuit.

The door closed and the council room was left in silence, "He doesn't trust us." Veronica said. Aslan shook his head.

"That much is obvious," The councilman who had recommended the Abandoned Grotto said as he ran a hand through his light grey hair as he bowed his head, "Aslan, are we sure we want a man like him as our king?" he asked.

Aslan didn't look at him as he spoke, "Erik, he's young yes, as all great kings once were. He has much to learn yes, but I have faith that he will make an excellent king."

The older councilman – now known as Erik – rubbed his brow in exhaustion, "Aslan, you are a man of excellent judgment, I cannot and will never deny that, but I ask you to consider what could happen if this dark power he possesses were to get into the wrong hands or if he started to get ideas as dark as his powers. The Abandoned Grotto may be our only option should it ever come to that." Erik's tone of voice was thoroughly convincing, due to the old and wise tone to his voice, "I only ask you to think about it." Erik said. His words left the council room in silence once again.

Even Aslan seemed to have nothing to say, he lifted a hand and rubbed at his beard, which was whiter than his hair, "This meeting is adjourned, you are all dismissed." He said waving a dismissing hand. The members of your council all nodded their heads and left the room in irregular patterns, leaving Aslan as the only person in the room.

After everyone left Aslan sighed, "This is growing to become more than even I can handle," he said looking around the room, "the fear runs through this kingdom like a river, and I do fear I may be close to overflowing."

* * *

"That went well," Mallory said as she walked by your side.

"Mal while I do enjoy your quips this may not be the best time," you said. "They don't trust me."

"That much is obvious," Mallory said, "but people find it hard to put their trust into something in which-"

"They fail to understand," You interrupted as you finished her thought, "to put it in simple terms, they fear me."

Mallory stepped in front of you blocking your path, "You are not your powers (Y/N)," she said her dark brown eyes locking onto your (E/C) ones, "They fear them, not you."

You sighed and looked down, "And who is it that possesses the power? In their eyes I'm no worse than Horvath." You felt Mallory's hands on your cheeks and she tilted your head up so you could meet your gaze again. Her eyes were tender and penetrated your soul.

"Never, never compare yourself to that bastard," She said softly, tears almost coming to her eyes, "You are in every way a better man and you will be a far better king than he or my devil of a bother could ever dream of being."

You raised a hand and placed it over one of hers, you looked deep into her eyes and read several emotions, but you knew the most dominant one…you sighed. "I need some time to myself, just until the coronation." You said taking a step away from her. "I will see you again at the ceremony."

Mallory's spirit's fell slightly, but she allowed herself to smile a little, "Well, just thought I'd warn you. my dress is going to be rather striking."

Her comment caused you to allow a half smile, "Mallory, I've told you at least a hundred times…you'd look striking in a burka." You said causing Mallory's cheeks to tint an attractive shade of pink. You chuckled and walked down the hallway.

* * *

You walked down a few more hallways before you stopped, you felt something...familiar, something different, and yet it was a good different. You smiled, there was only one person whose presence gave you that feeling. You turned and saw a face you had only seen in your dreams. Even those dreams couldn't match the beauty of what you saw before you, "Hello Elsa."

Elsa almost couldn't believe her eyes, there was the scar and the facial hair, but she would know that smile and (E/C) eyes anywhere. Elsa felt tears of joy come to her eyes and a short laugh escape her trembling, but still smiling lips. Unable to contain herself she threw herself at you and wrapped her arms tightly around you. The force caused you to take a few steps back, but you laughed and you wrapped your own arms around her shaking form. Elsa was softly sobbing into your shoulder, you could feel her hair tickling her cheek. You simply ran a comforting hand up and down her back whispering soft words of comfort.

"Hey it's alright, I'm here." you whispered, that caused her to pulled away and look you in the eye.

"I missed you," She said in a soft voice.

Your smile grew larger, "I missed you too."

'I must say, there are something things I've missed as well.' Shade commented and you felt another presence looking down through your eyes.

'Get your mind out of the gutter Shade.'

'Well you never make any progress with Mal, what else am I supposed to do now that the one true girl in our lives has returned?' Shade replied.

'I really need to work on getting you out of my head.' You said mentally.

"(Y/N), is everything alright?" Elsa asked. You hadn't realized that your facial expressions were changing while you and Shade bickered.

You chuckled awkwardly, "It's fine, just this bastard living inside my head refuses to leave me alo-" Your explanation was cut off when you grunted and your eyes turned black and snake-like.

"Hello Elsa, I do not believe we have been officially acquainted," Shade said, "I am Shade, I am the part of (Y/N)'s personality that developed when he had received his dark powers."

Elsa was surprised. "Um, it's a pleasure to meet you. Anna did say a few things about you."

Shade smiled, it was different from yours. It was more cocky and more like a smirk than it was lopsided, "All good things I hope." He said and he hissed and his eyes returned to your original (E/C).

"Get back into my mind and stay there." You scolded causing Elsa to jump, "I'm sorry, he's been growing a habit of taking control without letting me know first." You grumbled. Elsa giggled, you hadn't changed a bit.

You chuckled as well and soon found yourself staring deeply into Elsa's eyes, subconsciously you began to lean in. Elsa saw what you were doing and began to lean in as well. This reminded you to several years back of what almost happened before Hans interrupted. You got closer and closer until you were centimeters apart. You moved in to close the gap.

* * *

Your eyes shot open and you began to breathe heavily. You lifted your head up looking around, you were in your room, you had begun meditating and must've drifted off…so it was only a dream, "Damn." You muttered to yourself. This wasn't the first time this had happened…but it had never felt so real before now.

'It's a side effect of being in love (Y/N), best you get used to it.' Shade said in your mind. You mentally dismissed him, but part of you still agreed with him.

* * *

After Erik had left the council room he had begun his rounds in the library, it was his duty as Head and Keeper of Frostridge's Knowledge and History. He had a lot of work to do considering the fact that the orphans you had allowed to stay in the castle had caused a slight mess in the library, and his old age made it considerably difficult to pick up large amounts of books off the ground.

"Excuse me, mister?" Erik stopped what he was doing and turned towards the voice. It belonged to a young little blonde girl with light blue eyes. "Would you like some help?" she asked in a sweet voice.

Erik shook his head, "No, I couldn't ask that of you. It's getting late, you should be heading for bed." Erik said as he began to pick up more books. The little girl didn't leave, instead she began to pick up books on the floor.

"I'm sure if I explained to Mama and Papa that I was helping someone in need that would understand." The little girl said with a smile.

Even though Erik insisted that he was fine the little girl continued to help, "Stubborn little one aren't you." he muttered. The little girl laughed and began to put the books she was carrying onto various desks.

Pretty soon with the little girl's help he was able to finish his work much sooner then he would've originally planned. "Well, thank you for your help little one." Erik said, "I didn't need it."

The little girl gave a cheerful smile, "Those who need the most help, usually say they don't need it." she said before turning around and skipping out of the library.

Erik watched the girl leave with a mild interest, "Children…creatures no one can predict or expect anything from without feeling surprised." He said. After gathering a few books he walked into a different section of the library, where he was surprised to find the Duke of Weselton already in there reading a rather think and old book.

The Duke looked up hearing Erik coming in, "Ah, good the official historian. So glad I could catch you at this hour." He said.

Erik was rather hesitant, he knew that the Duke of Weselton would be here at Frostridge, they were partners in trade…but due to some rocky mishaps while Horvath was ruling it made sense the Duke would come in the hopes of repairing their ties with Frostridge.

"I-is there any particular information in which you seek Duke?" Erik asked as he walked to a desk and put his books down on top of it.

"Well, I believe I have already found it." the Duke explained, "I would just like more information on it." he said pointing to an ancient text in the book his was reading, "_'The Abandoned Grotto'_…what exactly is that?"

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**And done, a little shorter than I would've wanted it to be though…I hope you all enjoyed this chapter regardless of its length, I stayed up all night writing it for you guys. So I hope you guys appreciate what I go through for you; now on for those reviews.**

* * *

**alyssa sanguine: Why indeed, but I'm sure we'll find out soon enough. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and found this one enjoyable as well. I'm glad you caught that reference, actually there are a few more characters in this story where I drew inspiration from already existing characters in other areas, maybe you can try to find more of them?**

**superArianara-N7****: All good guesses, I will not say if they are correct, because that will be for later. I really do appreciate that you participated in my contest.**

**AceSeesYouuu****: Hmmm, now I feel like an asshole for doing what I did, considering the feels you got from the last chapter, I can't imagine the feels you got from this chapter only to have them destroyed in the way that I wrote out this chapter. So I apologize. This story is coming to an end…but let us try to make the most of it, shall we?**

**God destroyer of chaos****: Mainly laziness for the most part, I can't really come up with any other reason for my lack of writing.**

**Fenix Fireblaze****: I cannot kill the Duke…but that doesn't mean I won't stop YOU from killing him. This is your story after all, but then again. I am what you would call…Fate in this story.**

**Draconus S****: Well it depends on what you think the Abandoned Grotto is…considering I cannot read your thought I can neither confirm nor deny them. The big meet up with Elsa…almost happened, almost. I guess you're going to have to be more patient.**

**Stylin80****: Well I hope you get what you wanted. If you did, think of it as a Christmas gift from me. Hopefully I can become more consistent with my updates.**

**TheDisneyFan365****:**** All excellent questions that are to be answered in the near future.**

**Danny Nightshade****: I am neither, but then again I am both as well. It is a blessing and a curse, a burden I will forever be forced to carry and also enjoy at the same time. I mean after all…I am the son of Khione…surprised?**

**NTYTekHTTYDFan****: You aren't alone when you say that you hate the Duke. Personally if this story didn't have a use for him the reader probably would've turned him into dust about 3-5 chapters ago. Well I'm glad that you've stayed with me for all this time…it really means a great deal to me. I normally can't keep a story going for this long, it's the first time I've gotten past 20 chapters…I'm very proud of it.**

**Keybearer001: Umm, who let Gollum into the comments section? Yes we all love Elsa, but nowhere does it say that love is easy. You have to be patient and love will one day come to you. Hm…I will think about it, but no guarantees though.**

**Guest: A very excellent guess, I will not say if it was correct though. I will say who won later though.**

**TheDisneyFan365(#2): All of them very excellent and specific guesses, though, like everyone else. I will not say if any of them are correct though.**

**Keybearer001(#2): We shall see now, won't we?**

**Eclipse: Well that all depends on what Fate has in store for you. You may kill him or someone else will, or he may not die at all. You never know, Fate can be a fickle thing, Fate is in fact the fraternal twin of Love after all.**

**Guest 2: Considering I updated…then it's still going.**

* * *

**Forgive me if I sound like an asshole, I'm just drowsy due to lack of sleep. Hopefully I was still able to write a decent chapter, forgive me if the plot seems to be going a little slow, but do not worry it will begin kicking up in the next chapter. Considering next chapter is your coronation, and there is where your actual reunion with Elsa will happen.**

**Well enough about that, now for the contest winner. Considering everyone that guessed gave pretty much the same answer…I couldn't decide one winner, so you're all winners! Celebrate, for your prize is…a teaser for a future event in the story. It may be short, but it's crucial.**

* * *

'_**The core and origin for all magic…that bastard truly is a weasel…that's what she said…for amongst the darkness, you could see a glimmer of golden light.'**_

* * *

**Try to wrap your minds around that. You're a clever bunch so I'm sure you'll be able to put the pieces together.**

**Okay, now I have a very serious question for any female readers that I may have…are any of you interested in giving me a kiss under the mistletoe? Let me know by leaving a review, you never know. I may grant your request *winks*.**

***Elsa appears***

**Elsa: Oh Wolfie *holds up mistletoe***

**Whoa…ummm…uh. Well, I'd like to speak to you guys more, but I have someone I must attend to. I hope you liked this chapter, leave a review, tell me your thoughts, this is W. R. Winters signing off. *walks over to Elsa and joins her under the mistletoe* Don't give me those looks, you'd do the same if this opportunity was given to you.**


	24. The Coronation

**Welcome one and all, here it is. The moment you've all been waiting for…well not really, but I'm still going to give it to you anyway, this is the next chapter of **_**An Ice Demon**_**.**

* * *

**I would've gotten it to you guys sooner, but…let's just say Elsa wasn't satisfied with just one. I will now duck my head for no reason whatsoever.**

***ducks head to avoid several arrows, gunshots, weapons, and cannonballs shot right where Wolf's head was just at***

***gets up and dusts himself off* Now I understand that a lot of you are angry at me-**

**Readers: UNDERSTATEMENT OF THE CENTURY!**

**Okay okay, I'll admit it I did want to make that the actual reunion between you and Elsa, but if you must know I make all my decisions for a reason, I really thought this story's plot all the way through from beginning to end, but sometimes while writing I get presented with an opportunity that can take the story in a new(and perhaps even better) direction? Sometimes you have to take risks, you can't just write what the readers want to read. Sometimes you just gotta stop being controlled and face your readers and say…**

"**Maybe you should stop reading my fanfics and find a new hobby, like bird watching." Then you outa give them the finger and finish with "Start with this little bird and get off my back."**

…

**Okay that escalated quickly, got a little carried away there I guess…but I guess it can't be helped. Let's take a look at the last chapter's recap. Also, this story has reached over 40,000 views! With the story being almost over, let's see if we can boost that number to 50,000. We've also broken the 100 favorites mark!**

* * *

**Last time you finished your council meeting and left with Mallory, after you were gone the councilmembers had a talk. One of your councilmen Erik – your head of knowledge and history records – talked to Aslan about how you could be a major threat should the darkness infect your mind the way it infected Horvath. Aslan dismissed him saying he would think about it, but made sure Erik knew that he had no worries that you would be a great king. Meanwhile, you and Mallory were having a similar argument. Mallory told you that you weren't your powers and despite what you said you would be a much greater king than Horvath or Lucifer. You then left Mallory in order to get some time to yourself and eventually had a very realistic dream about how you would've liked your reunion with Elsa to be like, but like all dreams it had to come to an end. Meanwhile in your library Erik had two unexpected visitors. The first being a little girl that helped him with his work, the second being our good friend Duke of Weselton wanting information about the oh so mysterious Abandoned Grotto.**

* * *

**Okay I won't keep you waiting any longer, let's get to that chapter.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

As Mallory lay in her bed, she could tell something was wrong with you, the way you walked away from her just didn't seem like you. She wondered what could've bothered you to such a degree.

She sighed, "I'm never getting to sleep on my own." She said slipping out of bed and grabbing her dark red silk robe and slipped it on over her black nightgown and tied the sash to keep it in place, "I need a hot chocolate." She muttered as she opened the door and left her room.

* * *

Elsa sat up, she looked around and saw she was in bed. Elsa let out a sad sigh as her shoulders slumped a little, "It was just a dream." She said, "Why do they have to feel so real?" she said softly as she wiped the dampness that was on her cheeks. She had just experienced a dream where she was reuniting with you after all these years, it wasn't the first time that she had had a dream like that, but it always had the same tragic end of her waking up.

Thinking that she ought to clear her head before attempting to sleep again she formed a thin light blue robe with her powers and decided to go for a walk in the castle's halls.

* * *

The Duke stroked his mustache in deep thought as he listened to Erik's words, "That is very fascinating Lord Lehnsherr," he said when he finished, "but why did they abandon it? It seems like something very important to have access to."

Erik shook his head, "Only if you believe the stories," he said, "Most everyone believes the Abandoned Grotto to be a forgotten dream, wishful thinking given to young adventurers to teach them that some things just cannot be found because there's a good chance that something this good doesn't exist." He explained as he closed the book, "Even if it is true, no one truly knows where it is." He said.

Weselton looked at the historian, "No one at all?" he inquired.

He nodded, "The only one that would know for sure would be the original royal family, Prince (L/N)'s bloodline. That is if the secret was passed down from generation to generation, but some things are better left forgotten." He said as he slowly shook his head.

Weselton raised an eyebrow, "But you would like to see it found, wouldn't you?"

Erik chuckled, "I do believe that if it does exist then it could help, but I've come to the age that I'll never live to find out if it is true. I've looked through almost every book in this library and never once have I found proof that the Abandoned Grotto truly exists and any hint to its location, so I find it to be pointless to keep looking now." He said, "Probably for the best, can you imagine what would transpire if someone with ill intentions were to find it?" he asked as he walked away to put the book away.

Weselton stood silence, "Yes…I can imagine it." he said a steely glint entering his eyes.

* * *

After several minutes of wandering the halls, Elsa found that your castle was very large and much like a labyrinth, meaning she got lost. She didn't realized just how lost she was until she tried going back the way she came and ended up in a part of the castle she didn't recognize. "Great." She said sarcastically to herself, "Now what am I going to do?" she said as she rubbed the edge of one of her eyebrows.

"Perhaps I can help." Elsa gasped and abruptly turned around to see a woman about her age standing not too far away. "Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you."

Elsa shook her head, "It's alright, I just didn't expect anyone else to be up at this hour." She said to reassure the stranger.

The woman smiled at Elsa, "I could say the same for you." she said, "I'm Mallory by the way." She said.

Seeing Mallory smile made it nearly impossible for Elsa not to smile back, "I'm Elsa." She replied.

Mallory's eyebrows rose, "Queen Elsa of Arendelle?" she asked, the Ice Queen nodded and Mallory gave a slight curtsy, "It's an honor to meet you your highness." She said, but on the inside she had to admit that mentioning Arendelle almost left a bad taste in her mouth, but she couldn't remember why.

Elsa dismissed her formal greeting, "Just Elsa is fine." She said. "But do you think you can show me the way back to my room?"

Mallory nodded, "Of course, but before I do…maybe you'd like to join me for some hot chocolate." She said, "I'm guessing the reason why you're up is due to having trouble sleeping. Hot chocolate always helps me get to sleep so I think it would help you as well."

Elsa had to admit some hot chocolate sounded really good right now, so she agreed.

* * *

"So Mallory are you a royal?" Elsa asked Mallory as she heated the milk for the hot chocolate.

Mallory gave Elsa a brief look before turning her concentration back to heating the milk, "Well…I guess in a manner of speaking you can consider me one; I consider myself a consort." She said.

Elsa had heard that word before, but she could quite remember it from her teachings, "A consort?" she asked.

"A consort is a royal's most trusted companion next to the king or queen's spouse. They take over for the royal if they are unable to perform their royal duties, they give the royal advice and their opinions are always considered when making a major decision. If the king has a female consort, then if cannot find a suitable bride then he marries his consort, and if the king is married, but his queen is barren or can't produce any male heirs, then the consort is used to produce potential heirs for the kingdom." Mallory explained when she caught wind of Elsa's look she quickly added, "It's not that a woman can't inherit the throne, they would just prefer if the royal name was carried on, besides each generation has produced at least one son so they've never had to face that problem."

"Well, it certainly seems like a very important role." Elsa considered her words and had a thought; did that mean that Hans was her consort?

Mallory nodded and began to pour the milk into two mugs, "Well, I'm not officially a consort, but when my king is crowned it is a part of the ceremony for him to choose his consort. My king has already reassured me that there was no one else he would want as his consort more than I." she said as she finished pouring the milk, "Are you okay with a lot of chocolate, I always put a lot in mine due to force of habit."

"That's fine," Elsa said. She was actually embarrassed to admit that was probably going to request a lot of chocolate either way. Mallory nodded and then proceeded to scoop some cocoa powder out of a jar into the two mugs "So if your soon-to-be king trusts you that much, why doesn't he take you as his queen?" she asked.

Mallory stopped scooping for a second, "You have no idea how much I would want that." She said as she resumed scooping.

Elsa now felt a lot of sympathy for Mallory, "I'm sorry, I should've have brought it up." She said, but Mallory shook her head.

"No, it's okay." She said as she began to stir the cocoa powder into the milk changing the color to a soft light chocolate brown. "I tried not to think about it too much when I first fell in love with my king, but I've learned to come to terms with why it can never happen." She said as she brought the mugs to where Elsa was sitting, "Tradition." She said simply as she handed one of the mugs to Elsa.

"Tradition?" She asked asking the implied question that she would need to know more. Elsa took a sip of her hot chocolate. It was sweet, creamy and the perfect temperature that just made her insides melt sending a calming message throughout her entire body.

Mallory nodded as she drank from her own mug, "My king needs to marry a royal or someone of a similar caliber. The fact that I'm a daughter of a military admiral might've been enough to be worthy, but my father was stripped of his title and all privileges related to it so I hold nothing to my name. Meaning, I can't marry him because according to tradition I am not worthy of him."

Elsa frowned, "My sister married a man who had pretty much nothing and was traditionally unworthy or her, but because she loved him she didn't care about that and married him anyway." She explained.

Mallory looked down into her mug, "I'm aware of things like that happening, but…my king is the heir to a kingdom of tradition, for him to not follow tradition would mean to disrespect the legacy to his bloodline. Also, it's not just that." She said while putting the mug down, "I can see it in his eyes, whenever I try to get his attention in that way, he gets this look as if remembering someone." She said in a sad tone, "He's already met and fallen in love with someone else, I just know it." she said. Then she gave a soft short laugh and wiped at her eyes, "Look at me, I offer a stranger hot chocolate and end up like this." She said.

Elsa looked at the woman sitting across from her, the she reached across the table and put a hand on top of hers, "Well, if it's any consolation. I think that, whoever this king is, he has no idea the kind of person he could be with instead of thinking of some girl from the past." She said giving Mallory a slight smile.

Mallory sniffed and looked her brown eyes looked into Elsa's blue ones as she returned her smile. "Thanks Elsa." She said.

* * *

The two of them then finished there hot chocolate in silence, then Mallory proceeded to lead Elsa back to the Guest Wing – where the guests were staying during the coronation. "Do you think you can find your room from here?" Mallory asked the Ice Queen.

Elsa looked around the corridor, "I think so, thank you." she said.

"It was no trouble at all, it was nice to be able to just have a friendly conversation with someone with all this crazy coronation stuff going on." She said, "Goodnight Elsa, I hope to see you at the Coronation. Perhaps I can introduce you to my king." She said.

Elsa smiled, "I think I'd like that, your king seems like a good man. Goodnight." Mallory nodded and walked away leaving the Ice Queen alone. Elsa then proceeded to her room thinking about the new friend she had just made. The then giggled to herself when she considered how childish that sounded.

* * *

The next day was the day of your coronation, and even though you didn't show it on the outside. You were really nervous. You looked in the mirror as your servants were helping you into the ceremonial garb that you had to wear during the ceremony.

It was a suit of beautifully crafted armor made from a material created from a mixture of several metals that were mined from the mines deep underneath your castle. The armor shown with a perfectly polished sheen similar to that of white-gold, the royal seal of Frostridge stood out on the breastplate; the snake was fashioned from opal, the snowflake was pearl and the mountain was gold. The armor covered every part of your body except for your head and most of your neck leaving your head and face perfectly visible. You had shaved so your face was void of any facial hair and perfectly smooth. Your normally messy (H/C) hair was now silky and neatly combed into a very regal style.

After the last piece of armor was clasped on you moved your arms to make sure that you still had full mobility. Underneath the armor was a suit of chainmail that felt a little cold against your skin, but other than that it was perfectly fine. When you were done moving around you nodded towards your servants again. Some of them then presented a large ornate box to you. They opened the box to reveal a large cape made from a polar bear's fur and skin. You looked at it for a few seconds. It wasn't just any fur cape, this was the Frostskin.

The Frostskin was a ceremonial cape several centuries older than you were. It was made from the skin of an actual polar bear that was hunted down by your ancient ancestor when she – yes _she_ – found, tracked down and killed the polar bear after it was seen in Frostridge's boundaries. No one has ever seen another polar bear in this area since and how they managed to keep it in such good condition was a mystery to you.

Kneeling down you delicately grabbed and lifted the fur cape, it was heavy, but was one of the softest things you had ever felt. You then whipped it around so that it rested on your shoulders, the cape was held up and able to connect with your armor because there was some gold pauldrons that showed where the shoulders were supposed to go. Your servants fastened the pauldrons to your armor and your outfit was complete.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elsa had gotten dressed and was looking herself over in the mirror. She was wearing a dress made from her powers(obviously), but this one was different from others she had made. While most of her ice dresses were ice blue, with the exception of one being white and the other green. This one was not only a different color, but also a different style as well. It was a very light blue, so light it was almost white. All across the dress was blue winter-like designs around the bottom of the skirt that went all the way to her feet. The upper part of the dress – the blouse or bodice – was more intricately designed just like any other coronation dress. While most of her dresses were sleeved and had some of her shoulder exposed, this dress was sleeveless and left her shoulders completely bare and was strapless. It covered her chest very well, but it still managed to accent it and left a little cleavage. While she wasn't wearing sleeves, she was wearing gloves that reached up to her elbows and there was a bit of ice that vaguely resembled an upturned collar around her neck. She had felt slightly shameless with her choice of fashion for the coronation, but she felt that she wanted to look her best when she saw you again.

"Elsa, you ready?" Anna called from behind the closed door.

"I'm coming." Elsa said. It was time to go and she was nervous to see you again, but she was also excited for other reasons. She had read up of Frostridge traditions and was interested to see what it would be like to experience them first hand. Looking away from the mirror she walked towards the door.

* * *

You were completely ready, you were just waiting for your time to leave, "My lord," you heard Albus say behind you, "Are you ready? The people are waiting for you." and there it was. Not wanting to waste any time you turned around towards the head servant and nodded.

* * *

The Arendelle gang was sitting among the other guests in a large stone hall that could've been a cathedral with feel it gave off, but its architectural design didn't make it seem like a cathedral at all.

Rather than rectangular with the alter at one side of the room and rows of pews facing it with a long walkway in the middle leading right to altar. But this room was circular and had the alter in the center of a large stone circle in the center of the very spacious room. The pews were made of perfectly carved stone and divided into three sections with three different doorways in the room with three distinct walkways to the altar. The alter itself was different as well, it was rather simple with a stone pedestal rising a little over a meter off the ground holding up a well-crafted brass brazier filled with red hot coals. Another intriguing feature was that the pews were at different elevations with the altar at the bottom, each pew was a certain level higher than the one in front of it giving the cathedral more of an arena-like feel than a cathedral.

The crowd was muttering amongst themselves wonder when the ceremony was about to begin, and then a dark ominous sound echoed throughout the room frightening some of the guests.

"**Skalaer som svart som mørkeste natt,"** It was a deep and dark musical sound. The guests looked up and saw that on a balcony surrounding the circumference of the room above them was a choir garbed in dark robes, all of them had a deep relaxed expression on their face, but with their eyes closed the choir looked rather dark. There were men and women alike, but it was the men that were singing.

The men held the last note and a few seconds later the woman sang the next line, their voices higher, but still held the same emotion, _"Ren som is så gnistrende hvit."_ Even though not everyone understood the words, there was clearly some power behind them.

The women held the note this time before both the men and the women sang the next part together, _**"Vår konge, vår herre vi synger til deg. Til denne hallen har det å~ være." **_They sang together in perfect harmony in a way that was causing everyone in the hall to get goosebumbs. **"Under fjellet langt dypt dypt nede. I sin ensomhet kan vi ikke rynke."** They sang and began to slow as they neared the end of the song, **"For en kongelig…nå~ tar...kronen~."** they sang holding out the last note with a bit of vibrato giving the end that much more emotion. After the note ended there was a moment of silence.

* * *

"Welcome," Everyone whipped their heads toward the altar and saw Councilman Aslan wearing a gold ceremonial robe standing at the altar. Everyone had been so transfixed by the choir no one had heard or noticed him come in. "Today is a historic and special day for this kingdom. Today, we crown Frostridge's new king and restore the original royal bloodline to the throne." He said in a calm voice that carried its way throughout the entire room with no trouble at all, "May we now rise as we welcome (Y/N), son of Xavier and rightful heir to the throne." He said and then everyone proceeded to rise.

* * *

You had been waiting for Aslan to say those words, they were your cue to enter. So you pushed the doors open and walked into the room, your gaze fixed on Aslan even though you could feel the eyes of everyone in the room. You walked with dignity and confidence, even though you were freaking out on the inside. You walked to the alter where Aslan stood on the other side his image slightly wavering due to the heat rising from the coals.

"Now, it is time for the Changing of Rings." Aslan said, seconds after he did, a door different from the one you entered opened and Brute walked in, several of your guests marveled at Brute's appearance, but you smiled seeing your most trusted and powerful brother-in-arms. In his darkened and plant-like hands he carried a long pillow. One the left half of the pillow rested the Crown of Frostridge. It was made of white gold and had veins of obsidian and a mysterious dark grey metal that had some sort of dark yet magical look to it, the obsidian and grey metal swirled and coiled in such a way that it looked like snakes dancing around one another. There weren't any jewels, but the craftsmanship was so great it didn't need any to increase its magnificence. On the right side of the pillow was a gold ring similar to the silver one on your finger. Instead of an amethyst set into it, this time it was a pure white diamond. Set into the face of the gem was the royal seal of Frostridge.

Brute approached the Brazier, but didn't get too close to it. Aslan then approached Brute and removed the gold ring from the pillow. Aslan then approached you and held the hand with the ring out to you as well as the other hand which held nothing, "You will know give me your current ring, the one that marks your status as a prince and the life you've lead until this point. By trading your current ring for this one you symbolize letting go of your title as a prince, and you know that it is time for you to accept what you were born to be." Aslan said.

You looked down at your hand and raised it to get a good look at the silver ring on your right ring finger; it was hard to let this ring go. It was one of the few things that you had of home when it was taken from you, you have worn it every day for as long as you could remember, but you knew Aslan was right. You knew there would come a time that you would have to let it go, and that time was right now. Using your left hand you slipped the silver ring off your finger, placed it in Aslan's empty hand and took the gold ring and slipped it onto your finger replacing the area where the silver ring once rested. It was a perfect fit so to your finger it was no different, but the feeling it gave you told you so much more.

Aslan gave you a proud smile, "Now it is time for the Honor Brand," he said, turning around and walking to the brazier. "Reaching inside it he pulled out a brass rod with a brand on the end. The brand was the symbol for Frostridge and it was glowing red hot. "Give me your dominant sword hand." He requested, you were a master at dual wielding so you were used to fighting with both hands, but you raised the hand you preferred to use more when using a single weapon. "By branding the heir's hand, he symbolizes that ever enemy he strikes down, he does it in the name of Frostridge. Showing how he will take no glory for himself, but rather give it to Frostridge, for he will fight for it, even to the point that he will give up his own life if necessary." He explained before looking at you with a serious expression, "Are you ready to accept this responsibility?" he asked.

"I am ready." You said. Aslan nodded and took your wrist and faced your palm up, he then took the brand and placed it against the palm of your hand. There was a sizzling sound accompanied by the smell of burning flesh as smoke rose from your hand. You clenched your teeth and held back the scream of pain that was hoping to get out. After several seconds Aslan removed the brand leaving a somewhat deep burn in your hand that would most definitely leave a permanent scar.

Aslan bowed his head to you in respect as he put the brand back into the brazier. He then went back to Brute and picked up the crown before returning to you, "Now, it is time for you to take a knee." He said, you obeyed without question, "Do you swear to watch over this kingdom with pride and determination; with a love for its people and rule over them with a kind heart, offering wisdom and guidance to all those who need it? To protect Frostridge to the best of your abilities and to the full extent of your power should it be threatened?" he asked.

You bowed your head, "I so swear." You said. Aslan then proceeded to place the crown on your head. The feeling of the crown on your head made you feel powerful and want to shed tears of joy.

"Når du knelte, du var bare en prins." Aslan said speaking in another language and in a powerful voice, "Men nå du stiger som vår nye konge!" He finished in a proud and loud voice as he place his hands on your shoulders and brought you out of your kneeling position. When you were fully standing you stood proud and tall, "I present to you…King (Y/N) of Frostridge!"

Everyone in the crowd stood, "King (Y/N) of Frostridge!" they all cheered as they applauded the crowning of Frostridge's new king. You felt a smile come across you face as you allowed one tear of joy to slide down you cheek.

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

_**Coronation Song Translation**_

_**~Original~**_

"_**Skalaer som svart som mørkeste natt,  
Ren som is så gnistrende hvit.**_

_**Vår konge, vår herre vi synger til deg,  
Til denne hallen har det å~ være.**_

_**Under fjellet langt dypt dypt nede,  
I sin ensomhet kan vi ikke rynke.**_

_**For en kongelig…nå~ tar...kronen~."**_

_**~English~**_

"_**Scales as black as darkest night,  
Pure as ice sparkling white.**_

_**Our king, out lord we sing to thee,  
To this hall it has to be.**_

_**Beneath the mountain far deep deep down,  
In its solitude we cannot frown.**_

_**For a royal now takes the crown."**_

* * *

_**~Original~**_

"_**Når du knelte , du var bare en prins. Men nå du stiger som vår nye konge!"**_

_**~English~**_

"_**When you kneeled, you were a mere prince. But now you rise as our new king!"**_

* * *

**Okay I hope that chapter left a better taste in your mouth. I know I told you guys that this would be when your reunion with Elsa would take place, but this chapter ended up a lot longer than I thought it would and I had to slice it in half, so I hope you liked the coronation ceremony because it took my forever to come up with. I had to rethink them several times before I thought they were perfect, so I wanna hear your opinions on it in your reviews.**

**Speaking of reviews…**

* * *

**superArianara-N7****: Well…here's a cookie for your honesty. Better yet, take a jar. A bit more honesty is something this world needs sometimes. *hands you container***

**Fenix Fireblaze****: You will get your ending, but if you want a happy one…do continue to beg, I quite enjoy it. *evil smirk***

**AceSeesYouuu****: Your cousin huh…is she hot? Eh, what am I saying I have no chance with her. Thinking about it isn't as weird, if you actually did it **_**then**_** it would be weirder, but then again Edgar Allen Poe married his cousin…okay I'm just going to stop talking before I sound like a pervert. I am glad I was able to make your Christmas a good one**

**Guest: Wouldn't we all?**

**Stylin80****: Because I haven't written that part of the book yet, but do not worry, it will be soon. This isn't one of those stories where the reader and Elsa are making out after 3-4 chapters(no offense to authors that have written those).**

**TheDisneyFan365****: Well I guess we'll learn later.**

**NTYTekHTTYDFan****: I'm glad you liked the last chapter, I hope this one was to your satisfaction as well.**

**Danny Nightshade****: Here have a sandwich *hands sandwich to you*. Well to answer your question, I had to really get to know Elsa in order to properly portray her, and I guess we just had a connection. I won't go into the details because I'm sure that would only make things worse. PS-You're Hades' kid aren't you?**

**alyssa sanguine: Well…I'm very flattered by your answer, well I can't exactly tell you if my kissing skills are on par with my writing, I guess you'll just have to discover for yourself or ask someone who has. It is a shame you live across the Pacific though. You can always do it virtually, but it would only be a fraction of the real experience. If you ever get an official account, shoot me a PM and maybe we can talk some more. You seem like someone I would like to get to know better.**

**The Dark One: I know.**

**Eclipse(both): *grabs throat* Listen…and listen good, cause I'm only going to say this once. Elsa is **_**not**_** yours, to say that is to imply that you own her, and no man owns a woman. It is her business and her choice whom she does what with, she came to me, she made the decision to kiss me underneath the mistletoe. Do you really think your threats affect me in any way? I'm the writer, I am in full control over what happens to you in this story, I could easily make it so that Elsa stops loving you and make you die a slow horrible death. So I suggest you stop thinking Elsa is yours to claim, accept whatever she wants to do with me and enjoy the story. Also…I accept your apology *released throat*.**

**Draconus S****: Are you sure you want to give him to Brute or Marshmallow? Why let give him to your army of demons?**

**darknessaw8s****: I know I am, and thanks.**

**kinkysht****: Well, I'm glad that you enjoy this story that much. I do apologize for attacking your feels in the way that I did, but I hope you understand that it was for a good reason.**

**GUEST 1123: Wow, quite the energetic one aren't you? Well, if you like my works, then I don't see anything wrong with it.**

* * *

**Alright, well I've gotta go. Be sure to review telling me your thoughts, also you might want to think your reviews through, because I'm going to be doing something special next time.**

**This is W. R. Winters signing off.**


	25. Feasting and Dancing

_Hello everyone, this is Queen Elsa of Arendelle here to bring you the next chapter of 'An Ice Demon'. Normally Wolf would be here to bring it to you, but due to certain circumstances he couldn't be here. So he left the chapter to me and asked me to give it to all of you. Now at first I was nervous about whether or not I could do what he was asking me to do, but he assured me that the viewers would love me and I had nothing to worry about. So here I am._

_Now let's see…Wolf left me a list of the things I need to do…Ah here it is._

_Number 1: Welcome the readers…check. Number 2: Explain Wolf's absence…check. Number 3: Recap of the last chapter…okay it looks like we're at that part._

* * *

_Last time we we're here. Mallory couldn't sleep and decided to go down to the kitchens for a hot chocolate. Coincidentally, I(Elsa) was having trouble sleeping as well and left my room to go for a walk in the castle corridors to clear my head and ended up getting lost. Mallory found me and offered to show be back to my room after inviting me for some hot chocolate. Meanwhile in the library; Lord Erik had finished explaining what he knew about the Abandoned Grotto and how it may be an amazing place, it was believed not to have even existed and only the royal family knows the full truth, while also admitting that it was best that it stayed a legend. Back in the kitchens, as Mallory and I drank our hot chocolate, she explained to me that she was going to be her king's consort and is also in love with him. Unfortunately tradition and the fact that she thinks her king is in love with someone else is stopping her from acting on those feelings; poor girl. After reassuring Mallory she brought be back to my room and I was glad to have made a new friend. The next day was the beginning of (Y/N)'s coronation and went through the rituals that turned him from prince to king. Such as the Changing of Rings; where he exchanged his ring that labeled him as a prince and replaced it with a ring that labeled him as a king. Next was the Honor Brand, where the Royal Seal of Frostridge was branded into (Y/N)'s sword-dominant hand to signify that whenever he fought, he fought in the name of Frostridge and would always protect it After that, the crown was placed on his head and Prince (Y/N) became King (Y/N) of Frostridge._

* * *

_Alright…whew. That was a lot to recap, okay so I can check that off, looks like there's just one more step. Number 4: Say the disclaimer and start the chapter._

_Alright, Wolf doesn't own 'Frozen' or any of us. Even though some would think that considering how dominating he is with me and- *blushes* What am I saying?! Just start the chapter!_

_-*X*x*X*-_

* * *

Everyone had left the Coronation Room and was now in the vast Grand Ballroom, what had once been rather dark and empty was now bright and full of life. Bright torches lined the walls casting a golden light across them. High above the ground was a massive crystal chandelier that casted small flecks of rainbow light all across the walls and floor. The floors were black and so polished you could clearly see your reflecting if you simply looked down. The size of the ballroom was so large that all the guests only filled up half of the room. Of course this was good, because only half of the ballroom was for dancing. The other half was where several tables, chairs, plates and flatware were set up for a large feast, but there was no food on the table just yet.

* * *

All the guests were currently seated at the table waiting for what was to come next. All was silent when Aslan entered, he had changed out of his ceremonial robes and was now wearing a very fancy gold-colored suit with a white dress shirt, a crimson cravat, a gold vest, black pants and shined brown boots. Without his robes you could clearly see just how tall and strong his build was. His golden mane of hair was pulled into a ponytail and on closer examination, people noticed his beard was neatly trimmed and starting to grow white.

"All rise, for the arrival of our king." Aslan said, everyone stood up as the doors opened and you walked it, you had changed out of the ceremonial armor. Now you were wearing a pure white suit with golden trim and gold leaf like designs on the coat. You were wearing a white dress shirt with a golden cravat. Your vest was a deep purple with gold buttons. Your pants were white and tucked into black polished boots. Wrapped around your shoulders was a crimson cloak that fell to an inch or two off the floor. The crown on your head glowed as it reflected off the torch light. You approached the head of the biggest table, now that your guest could see you up close, most of the single women began to swoon. You smiled warmly and gestured everyone to sit down. Everyone did and you stayed standing.

"Welcome everyone." You spoke, "I thank all of you for coming to my coronation. By attending you show support to the true royal family and wanted it to see it one day reclaim the throne. Frostridge may have isolated itself over the years and have only seemed to exist to the outside world as a trade partner, but I hope that we can reform alliances and form new trade relations, but for now…" you said before clapping your hands twice, the sound echoing loudly, "Let's eat!" you said.

* * *

Seconds later the doors opened and dozens of servants holding trays of food came into the room and began setting the trays on the table. Elsa, Anna and the rest of them were amazing at the amount of food that was being brought out. There was chicken, duck, turkey, steak, roast, steamed vegetables of all kinds, gravies, salads with several different kinds of dressings, potatoes. Several servants didn't carry food, but instead carried dark green glass bottles of wine. They were walking around and filled people glasses with the red liquid. When they came to them Elsa caught a glimpse of the year. It was a bottle _'Evangeline 1645'_. Elsa was pretty shocked, that wine was nearly 200 years old.

Of course the most impressive thing they brought out was the roasted boar, it was so large that it required four servants to carry the tray it was on. The boar was possibly larger than a pony. Hans, who was sitting to Elsa's left, was also amazed at the sight of it, "An Abmup boar." He said in astonishment.

Elsa looked at Hans, "A what?"

Hans turned towards the Ice Queen, "It's an abnormally large species of boar that are found is very harsh mountainous environments such as Frostridge, they are often hunted for sport and for very large feasts, but they are extremely hard to take down and kill due to their thick hide, enormous size and ferocious nature. Though I hear they're incredibly delicious." He explained.

The servants placed the boar on a smaller table that was close to where you were sitting. After all the food was laid out, nobody moved. Anna looked to be close to grabbing some food, but Kristoff stopped her, "What?" she asked softly.

"Tradition says that the king takes the first bite before the guest can start taking their food." He whispered to her. "He needs to taste it before his guest to make sure it isn't poisoned and tastes good enough."

"Oh." Anna said and retracted her hand.

* * *

The servants carved into the large boar and removed a succulent slice from it and delivered it to your plate. You grabbed your fork and knife and cut a bite-sized piece from it and placed it in your mouth. Everyone watched you in silence as you chewed. You looked up at your guests and smiled, "The boar is most excellent." You said and the silence was broken by your guest laughing and people going to serve themselves the food that was placed before them.

* * *

The food was some of the best the Arendelle gang had ever tasted. The chicken and duck were moist. The steak was tender, the roast was juicy, but the best of the meat was the boar, which was slightly salty at first, but it was soft and slightly chewy and the spices made it erupt with flavor in their mouths. Everything else was good too.

* * *

After about a half-hour of feasting, Aslan stood up, "Attention everyone." He said, his naturally booming voice carrying over everyone, "The feast is just about over, you're welcome to continue, but for the rest of you. It is now time for…the dance." He said. You were the first person to follow behind Aslan, with all of your guests following behind you. You walked to the dance floor part of the ballroom. Aslan led you to the stage where the band was so that you'd be slightly elevated. "King (Y/N) will now choose who is to be his Royal Consort." Aslan said.

You nodded, "I have already chosen who I want to be my Royal Consort." You said, "I have chosen Lady Everton to be my consort." You said and a few seconds later Mallory stepped out of the crowd. You had to admit, she did look striking. She was wearing a dark red flowing dress with black vine and plant-like designs all over it. It clung to her body and really accented her amazing figure. While she walked towards you, you noticed several of the men watching the sway of her hips. Seeing the way those men were looking at her caused your blood to boil slightly.

You smiled as she approached, "Lady Everton, do you swear to uphold the traditions of Frostridge, are you prepared to rule if I or the Royal Family is unable to, to accept all duties that come with this responsibility, to serve this kingdom to the full extent of your abilities?" you ask.

Mallory nodded, "I swear." She said, you nodded and raised you hand with your ring on it. Mallory clasped your hand with hers; you could help but notice how soft and gentle they were, as she leaned down and kissed the seal of Frostridge engraved onto the diamond on your ring.

You removed your hand from hers, "Kneel." You said and Mallory got onto her knees. You then turned to Aslan, who handed you a thin, simple circlet that has the appearance of a thin snake wrapping around the wearer's head. The circlet was made of bronze and the eyes of the snake were small rubies. You placed the circlet on Mallory's head and stepped back from her as she rose and turned to the crowd.

Aslan stepped forward, "Frostridge has its consort." He said and the crowd applauded. "Now, as tradition states, the king is to start the first dance of the evening." He said, causing several of the ladies in the crowd to have hopeful expressions. Mallory turned around as well.

You scanned the crowd looking for any women that stood out, but you found none. So you walked towards Mallory and offered your hand to her, "May I have this dance?" you asked her with a sincere smile.

Mallory practically melted inside as she place her hand in yours, "Of course." She said with a smile. Yo then lead Mallory through the crowd and to the crowd. As you did, the band began to play some dance music. When you reached the center of the ballroom floor, you gently brought Mallory towards you and began to dance with her. As you two dance, more and more couples joined you and soon the dance floor was filled with dancing couples with you and Mallory in the center.

* * *

You and Mallory danced to a couple songs as the evening went on. You had to admit, you were having a really good time. Mallory was an amazing partner and your movements were in prefect sync with hers. You could tell that Mallory was having a good time as well. Though, as much as you were enjoying it, all good things must come to an end.

You brought Mallory to a slow stop, "Well Mallory, here's where I take my leave." You said, "I need to start talking to the other royals here so I can establish some trade agreements and alliances." You smiled, "Plus, I'm sure there are several men in this ballroom itching to dance with you. It would be selfish of me to keep you to myself."

Mallory felt her cheeks flare up, "Well, let's hope they can handle me like you can." She said with a wink. You chuckled before walking away.

'You couldn't have given me a chance to dance with her?' Shade asked in your head.

'No, you know when happens when you get around women.' You responded, 'Also, I don't want a repeat of last time.'

'It was _one_ time.' Shade said in a defensive tone.

You chuckled, 'And that _one_ time got us kneed in the balls.'

* * *

Mallory watched you leave until you disappeared into the crowd with a smile on her face. After you vanished from sight she began to look around. Like you said, she said several men eying her; most likely trying to work up the courage to ask her to dance, but after spying someone familiar in the crowd. She began to make her way towards them.

* * *

"Hans, I know you want to get out there." Elsa told the ex-prince, "So I don't see what the point is in keeping me company." She said as she took a sip of her drink.

"And leave you exposed to all the men wanted a go at you, not a chance." Hans said.

Elsa rolled her eyes, "Hans I'm pretty sure I'm perfectly capable of chasing off unwanted company on my own." She said while she held her free hand up and created snowflakes that swirled around it.

"Fair enough, but-" Hans said, but Elsa cut him off.

"No buts," she said, "As your queen, I order you to go out there and enjoy yourself."

"Yes Mother," Hans said sarcastically, but smiled slightly and began to walk away into the crowd.

"And Hans," she said, causing him to turn around, "I wanted to let you know, after we return home. I'm going to make sure that your status is restored." She said. Hans looked shocked, but it was quickly replaced by one of the brightest smiles Elsa had ever seen on Hans' face, he nodded, apparently to happy to speak before disappearing from view.

"It isn't fair for me to keep him around anymore." Elsa told herself, "Besides, he really needs to find himself a girl." She muttered before taking another sip of her drink.

"Queen Elsa," A familiar voice called.

Elsa turned towards the voice and smiled when she saw Mallory coming toward her, "Mallory!" she said, putting down her drink and hugging her when she was close enough.

"It's good to see you," Mallory said as they broke the hug, "How are you enjoying the coronation so far?"

Elsa looked around the ballroom, "It's amazing, it's interesting to see how the coronation ceremonies of other kingdoms are different than Arendelle's." she said.

Mallory nodded in agreement, "Well, since seeing you aren't busy at the moment. I think now would be a good time to introduce her to my king." She said.

"I'd love to." Elsa said, after hearing Mallory talk about her king the previous night. She wondered what kind of a man he was, "Would he mind?"

"Of course not, I think he's love to meet you. Plus it also works out for him, he's currently trying to build some alliances with other kingdoms. So I think he'd jump at the chance to meet the Royal of Arendelle." She said as she began to walk into the crowd with Elsa following her.

* * *

You were currently speaking to an elderly man wearing a very elegant silk robe, "Your excellency," you said, the translator next to the elderly gentleman whispering your words into his ear in the royal's native language considering you yourself didn't speak it, "I am aware that Frostridge may have been unkind to you in the past, but I feel that this is an opportunity to start over now that my family has reclaimed the throne." You said, "An alliance and trade partnership would greatly benefit both of us."

The elderly man considered it before speaking. You couldn't understand it, but that was what the translator was for, "The emperor feels that an alliance and trade partnership would be most wise."

You smiled, "Thank you your excellency," you said. The emperor smiled and bowed, you returned the bow making sure your head was lower than his. You waited until the emperor raised his head before you raised yours, "This is a happy day for both Frostridge and the Middle Kingdom." You said. The emperor nodded before walking away. You felt very pleased with yourself.

* * *

The Duke of Weselton spotted you in the crowd and moved towards you in the hopes of speaking to you, but he had to stop when he saw two people begin to approach you. He recognized the first being your Royal Consort Mallory, they he recognized the second to be…Queen Elsa of Arendelle?

The Duke felt something inside him darken as he looked at the Ice Queen, then he decided to watch away. He would negotiate with you later, he didn't want to be anywhere near the monster.

* * *

"There he is," Mallory said to Elsa who was behind her. Elsa mentally prepared herself so that she could leave a good impression. She came out from behind Mallory to see the king's back to them, "Your Majesty." Mallory said and he turned around, when Elsa got a good look at who it was she just about had a heart attack. She'd know those (E/C) eyes and face anywhere. It was you.

"King (Y/N), allow me to present Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Mallory said.

There was a moment of silence as Elsa stared into your eyes, then you walked forward and gave her a smile, "It is an honor to be in the presence of the Ice Queen." You said as you bowed, then you took one of her hands and kissed the back of it, "I have heard many things about you."

Elsa didn't show it on the outside, but she was stunned. You were treating her like she was a complete stranger, did you not remember her? She did her best to smile and curtsy slightly, "Well, I wanted to congratulate you on your coronation." she said, "And your consort Mallory wanted to introduce us." She said.

You looked at Mallory, "Well, thank you Mallory." You said, Elsa noticed that Mallory's cheeks flooded with color. "Well, Queen Elsa. I would like to talk to you more, but I find it rather boring to just stand around, so…" you said before offering her a hand, "Would you like to dance?" you asked shooting her a charming smile.

Elsa looked down at your offered hand, slightly hesitant, but she place her hand in yours. A tingle running up her spine at the contact.

You turned towards Mallory, "You don't mind if I steal her for a bit do you?" you asked her.

Mallory waved a dismissive hand, "Oh not at all. Go ahead." She said, though Elsa could tell for the look in Mallory's eyes that she wasn't as psyched about it.

* * *

You lead Elsa to the dance floor and the band began to play a slightly slower. Once the two of you were at the center, you brought Elsa towards you and began to dance with her. There was a slight moment of silence as the two of you looked at one another, Elsa looked into your eyes and she saw something. Your eyes were soft, as if close to tears and there was a smile of remembrance on your lips. "You know, I never did get a chance to dance with you the last time we were at a ball together." You whispered. Elsa's spirits began to rise, you did remember her. You looked at the joy that filled her eyes and you slightly smirked, "Did you really think I could forget you?" you asked, still whispering.

"Then, back there. Why did you…" she asked.

You chuckled slightly, "Well, it wouldn't exactly be becoming of a newly crowned king to just hug a queen from another kingdom out of nowhere." You said.

Elsa giggled, "I suppose." She said.

"Plus, Mallory didn't seem to be aware that we already knew one another. I didn't want to spring that on her randomly." You said.

Elsa faltered slightly causing her to slightly stumble, but she managed not to step on your feet as the two of you continued dancing; Mallory. She began to put the pieces together, Mallory told her that she was in love with her king. If you were her king, then that meant…she and Mallory were in love with the same person.

"Elsa, are you alright?" you asked, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said, "Um, do you think we could take this little reunion somewhere else?" she asked, "I don't think you can hold back from wanted to truly greet me any longer." She said with a slight smile.

You smiled, "Why yes, Queen Elsa." You said, no longer whispering, "I'd love to talk about a trade partnership and an alliance with Arendelle." You said, "Right this way." You said as you began to lead her off the dance floor and towards one of the doors leading out of the ballroom.

* * *

Mallory watched as the two of you left, she felt something burn inside of her, but she quickly dismissed it, chances were you wanted to talk about an alliance with Arendelle and didn't want to be disturbed. She nodded to herself and decided that she needed a drink before walking off.

* * *

Mallory wasn't the only one watching you. The Duke of Weselton was watching with very interested, but also suspicious eyes. Something was up, and he was going to find out what.

* * *

You walked down the hallway before finding a room and going inside. Then after closing the door you turned to the ice queen, then you held nothing back as the smile grew and you wrapped your arms around Elsa and pulled her against you, hugger her tightly, "I missed you." you said softly as you felt tears roll down your cheeks.

Elsa returned your embrace, letting some tears of her own fall. "I missed you too."

* * *

_-*X*x*X*-_

_Wow, that was a pretty enjoyable chapter. I hope all of you enjoyed it too. Now Wolf wanted me to do something else. Let's see…ah here it is, Number 5: Respond to the reviews. Okay, let's see what we got here…oh goodness, there's quite a few of them. Well, might as well get- _**Elsa, are you still here?**_ Oh, hey Wolf. I just finished showing them the chapter and was about to respond to the reviews, but since you're back I guess I don't need to. _**Oh nonsense, there's enough reviews for both of us. It can be a special little gift to our readers. Queen Elsa AND their beloved author responding to their reviews. C'mon Elsa, it'll be fun. All these reader are all here for you.**_ Well…okay. _**Alright, let's do this!**

* * *

Fenix Fireblaze  
_Go ahead, hunt him down, I'll be right there by his side protecting him. But seriously Wolf I hope you have a happy ending planned.  
_**Well I'm not going to reveal anything about the ending, and the ending could be happy, but you never know. Not every story needs a happy ending, they need an ending that makes sense to the story. And you heard her, you say nothing will save me? Well what can you do against the Ice Queen?**

NTYTekHTTYDFan  
_Here we go, now this is a fan that we like. Fully supportive of the author's decisions. I like this person, and it didn't seem to be that awkward.  
_**No, no it wasn't. You see a true genius knows how to examine a character and know how they would handle the situation and execute it perfectly. Don't roll your eyes like that Elsa you know I did good.**

Alyssa Sanguine  
_Hmmmm, is there something you want to tell me Wolf?  
_**Uhhhhh…no. Moving on.**

AceSeesYouuu  
_Well I find it very flattering that you think I'm hot. Also there are better ways to release your emotions, I suggest singing. I actually know the perfect song that you can sing to let go of all those conflicting emotions.  
_**I'm sure you do Elsa. Well it looks like you got the first part to your reunion chapter. Hopefully you'll be even more satisfied with this chapter and the next one.**

Danny Nightshade  
_Um…exactly who are you, and what gives you the right to control who I kiss. And what's all this about the children of Hades?  
_**Don't worry Elsa, you wouldn't be able to understand it. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter.**

superArianara-N7  
_Yeah, Wolf can make some pretty awesome cookies. And I hope you're happy with this update.  
_**I'm very glad you enjoyed the last chapter and the cookies as well, continue to be good and you may get more.**

darknessaw8s  
_Well I'm glad that you're trying new things, it needs to be something that everyone should be comfortable with, but what's this about bird watching?  
_**Inside joke Elsa, inside joke. I'll explain it to you later. Hm, your own series I see. Well maybe I can look at it later and see what kind of writing talent you have.**

TheDisneyFan365  
_Yeah, Wolf told me about the coronation seen. I was actually there when he was planning it. It took a lot of work, but it was extremely awesome. Don't look so bashful Wolf, learn to take a compliment.  
_**Yeah yeah, well I'm glad you thought the coronation seen was great. And I will keep up the so called 'good' work.**

The Dark One  
_Oh please, I am not the type to catfight. What would make people think I'd be one to start a cat fight. Oh shut up Wolf!  
_**Haha, well there won't be any cat fights, not yet anyway and there's no guarantee that they'll happen either. I am glad you're enjoying this.**

Draconus S  
_Well you have quite the imagination, though I do agree with you. That weasel does need to be taught a lesson.  
_**Okay I really like the sound of Weaselball, can somebody make that a thing? Someone write that down! Elsa, you writing this down? Excellent!**

Stylin80  
_Well Wolf talked about how he wanted to use Old Norse, but Norwegian was the closest thing he could get. I'm glad Wolf is continuing to capture your attention, even if he is a little late.  
_**I'm going to ignore that last bit Elsa. And yes I did use another language, Google Translate is a very handy thing to have and- yes Elsa "Google Translate" it's a…you know what just remind me to introduce you to the Internet after we're done here.**

Eclipse  
_I don't own anyone and nobody owns me, and Wolf did you choke one of your fans?  
_**Oh c'mon he's fine, I'm very glad you enjoyed this chapter. I won't say what his plan is, you'll just have to figure it out for yourself.**

Zero-tailed jinchuuriki  
_Well the story has returned so hopefully you didn't miss it too much, even though it did take Wolf a long time to update.  
_**Well I was busy with life so I didn't really have much time to write, the time that I did have to write I worked on other stories. Though I do admit more than four months is a little long…And as for Elsa's reaction, it looks like she handled it pretty well.**

J. B. Royals  
_Look at that Wolf, you're an inspiration to your readers out there. And look at his name even, the two initials, taking a page out of your book. You really have quite the fan base.  
_**Elsa there are several famous authors that use that, there's no guarantee that he got it from me. I'm really glad that you've stuck around, and thank you. Beginning to write your own stories…well maybe I'll check them out and see what you've got. I assure you that the ending will be killer, whether or not you like the ending is an entirely different matter. Who knows, maybe I'll write a killer ending, but nobody will notice how killer it is because they didn't like it.**

VenomousFantum  
_Well you got what you wanted, sorry the wait was so long.  
_**Yeah again I apologize for the long wait.**

Keybearer001  
_Well…I'm not sure how to respond to this one, because I think the chapter already answered this.  
_**Indeed it did, so you can stop anticipating and see for yourself.**

cmech54  
_Wow, your fans are just the greatest aren't they?  
_**Yes, yes they are. I'm really glad you're enjoying it, and thank you about the love triangle. I'm glad I was able to pull it off. Not many can and have it not get in the way of the actual plot. Most of the time it takes over the story. And you'll just have to wait and see what happens to the Duke.**

* * *

**Okay, the reviews have been answered. So I guess it is time for us to sign off. **_I hope you all enjoyed having me here. _**Ah that brings me to my next bit, if you guys really enjoyed having Elsa with us here, let me know in the reviews and I'll see about having her back for the next chapter. Elsa would you like to do the honors?**

_Of course, this is W. R. Winters and Queen Elsa of Arendelle signing off._


	26. Catching Up

**Welcome back to the story everyone.**

_Hello._

**Yes, due to popular demand, I am once again accompanied by Queen Elsa.**

_Good to be back._

**Yeah, I apologize once again for the long wait. I wanted to update sooner, but for the past few weeks I've been touring around the UK on a band tour, so I wasn't able to write. Again, I apologize. I hate doing this to my readers.**

_You see everyone, W. R. Winters may say he's a wolf, but we all know he's just a puppy._

**Oh stop that, let's just get the chapter started.**

_Oh alright._

* * *

**Last chapter it was a feast and a dance, you had appointed Mallory as your new consort and danced the first dance. Afterwards you went around the ballroom trying to create alliances with the other kingdoms. Duke Weaseltown was hoping to approach you on recreating the alliance Frostridge had with Weaseltown. Meanwhile, Elsa was talking to Hans about after the coronation was over and they returned home to Arendelle. She was going to send him home to the Southern Isles with a request to the King to restore his royal status. Shortly afterward Mallory found her and decided now was the best time to introduce her to her king. She did so and you seemed to act like Elsa was a total stranger, but after taking her onto the dance floor you reveal you were acting. Then you brought her to another room so you could catch up, the Duke however was suspicious and began to follow you to see what was going on.**

* * *

**Alright, that takes care of that, let us begin.**

_W. R. Winters does not own any of the rights to Frozen, he only owns any original characters he has added to this story._

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

Neither you or Elsa were sure how long you had been hugging, but as you held each other. Everything just felt perfect. You were hesitant to do it, but you broke the hug, "It's been six years." You said.

Elsa smiled, "It felt even longer." She said, "We have a lot to catch up on." She said.

You returned her smile, "Good, because I have something to show you, and we could use the conversation." You said as you began to walk to near the exit of the room with Elsa following.

* * *

The Duke watched as you left the room with Elsa following, he grew even more suspicious when he saw the two of you walk away from the ballroom, "Hmmm," he said, then he turned to the two bodyguards he had with him, "We're following them, come with me." he said and he began to quietly walk in the direction you were heading.

* * *

"So, an entire festival because of me." You said, "That's very flattering."

"Well, you really showed the people how much the light meant to them." Elsa said, "Perhaps you can make a special appearance at the next one." She said.

You glanced at her, "I'd like that." You said, "I met your niece, she's a very bright spirited girl, just like her mother." You said.

Elsa smiled as a nostalgic look came to her eyes, "Yeah, watching her grow brought back so many memories of when Anna was that young." She said, "Memories from before I shut her out for thirteen years." She added. Her voice taking a more softer tone.

"Hey," you said, "You shouldn't look back on those memories, just let them go. If you think too much on the past, it's going to plague your future."

"I know, I've learned to let them go." Elsa said, "but that doesn't stop them from coming back." There was a pause, then Elsa took a breath and tried to think of a way to change the subject, "Your consort is a very remarkable woman." She said.

You chuckled, "Ah Mallory, yeah. I was very lucky to have come across her." you said.

Elsa felt something burn inside her, but she pushed it away, "So, how did you come across her?" Elsa asked.

You stopped and looked down as your smile fell into a frown, then you began to walk again, "It was not long after I arrived at Frostridge to take it back, at first I thought it would be easy. If I stormed the castle with my army of darkness all at once using a surprise attack, I could do things quickly." You said, then the corners of your mouth twitched as you let out a slight laugh, "But I've forgotten just how strong Frostridge was, Frostridge was always a warring kingdom." You explained, "Even though it's been centuries since Frostridge has been involved in a war, its military has always been its best resource. Our armies are among the most feared in the world. Precious metals and gemstones are a close second." You said.

* * *

The Duke's ears perked, precious metals and gemstones? And a very powerful army as well? The Duke grinned as he stroked his mustache. He was sensing an opportunity, he continued to listen.

* * *

"I hit the kingdom hard and managed to get into the palace and take the fight to the king, but I underestimated him due to his old age and maddened state. I had no idea he was once an admiral for Frostridge's armies, released from service and banished for being too brutal." You said.

Elsa felt nervous, "Is that even possible?" she asked you, "With what I've heard about your kingdoms armies, they're already pretty brutal."

"Well, it is possible, and Horvath achieved it." you said, "He was strong and quick, he had the knowledge and skill of an army veteran, the mind of a madman and the what seemed like the body of a man half his age." You said, "He easily bested me, but he spared my life and gave me a chance to run. Not before he gave me this," you said while bringing a hand up to the scar on your face, "I ran, but that didn't mean he was letting me off easily. The guards chased me with the intent to kill me, they chased me until I hit a dead end. I was about to use my powers when Mallory came out of nowhere and attacked the guards." You said, "You've should've seen her, I was surprised at the amount of skilled she showed, she was like a one-woman army. She was perhaps the reason how I managed to make it out unscathed." You said, smiling as you recalled the memory.

Elsa frowned, "So you escaped with her and just decided to join forces?"

"Well, not that quickly." You said, "At first I thought she wanted to kill me herself, so when she was distracted I knocked her away with my powers and escaped." You explained, "I went deep into the mountain along with all of my army of darkness. I didn't see Mallory again for another few weeks, Brute found her sneaking around and brought her to me. She told me about how Horvath was her father and that he had disowned her. She helped me escape because she wanted to help me take back the throne, when Horvath heard about how Mallory helped me, he banished her and marked her as a traitor to the kingdom. So I welcomed her into my forces as my left-hand woman and the rest is history." You said finishing the story.

Elsa nodded, "Well, it must've felt good to have some human company." She said.

You chuckled, "Yeah, spending 5 years with nothing but a walking tree and a bunch of shadows…I would've gone nuts." You said and the two of you laughed. After the laughing died down, you spoke again, "Well, while we're on the subject of Mallory?" you turned toward Elsa, "How do you know her?"

Elsa had kind of been expecting that question to come up eventually, but it still threw her slightly off, "What?"

"Well, Mallory introduced you to me as you we had never met and that is understandable, but the fact that she introduced you made it seem like you already knew each other." You explained, "Care to elaborate."

Elsa nodded, "Well, we actually met yesterday night. I was having trouble sleeping and decided to go for a midnight stroll through your castle and got lost." She said. You snickered, but quickly hide it when she gave you the look, "As I was saying, I ran into Mallory as she was walking around as well. She invited me for a hot chocolate and we started talking."

You were curious, "What were you talking about?"

Elsa didn't immediately answer as she was trying to figure out what she could say, "I asked if Mallory was a royal, she told me how she was going to be a consort."

"I see," you said with a nod, "Did she say that she was going to be my consort?"

"Well, she talked about you, but she never said your name so I had no idea she was going to be your consort." She said, but to be honest…that really did change some things. It was something she had been thinking of ever since she discovered that Mallory was your consort. It meant that Mallory was in love with you. Mallory said that she thought that her king was in love with someone else. Did that mean that you were in love with someone? Could it be possible that you were in love with-

"Here we are." You said, breaking Elsa out of her thoughts. Elsa looked to see that you were in front of a door, "I think you're going to like this." You said. Then you looked around to see if anyone was around before opening to door and holding it open for her, "After you."

Elsa smiled, "Always the gentleman." She said as she walked through the doorway with you following her.

* * *

The Duke raised an eyebrow, from both interest and confusion. He knew what was in that room. Actually it wasn't really that big of a secret what was in that room. He was pretty sure all the guest were shown it when they arrived. So, why were you checking to see if anyone was around?

"I'm going to follow them alone." He said to the two Weselton guards accompanying him, "Stand guard by that door, I'll let you know if I see anything interesting." He said.

"Sir, are you sure that's a good idea; considering what they can do?" One of the guards asked.

"I think I'll be fine, sorcery can't defend them from everything." He said while patting the pistol that was concealed under his coat.

* * *

Elsa walked into the room and say that it was an art room, or rather a portrait room. The room was a long rectangle that was very long and the dark purple walls reached very high. Wall sconces lined the walls illuminating the hundreds of portraits that hung on the walls. Each portrait was the same size and had similarly designed frames fashioned from solid gold, the portrait depicted a man and a woman dressed in very royal garments of various styles, spanning across several time periods.

Elsa looked around, almost in awe. "It's incredible, isn't it?" You asked from behind her. She nodded, "Well, what you're looking at…is my family tree. Hundreds of kings and queens spanning back so many generations."

"There's so many." Elsa said, looking around the room.

"Yeah," You smiled proudly, "Frostridge has one of the largest dynasties of any kingdom. Come on, there's someone I want you to meet." and began to lead her towards a specific painting.

It was at the far end of the room and seemed to be spotlighted because there was a sconce one either side and above it. The painting looked newer than the other portraits and depicted a well-built man with black hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin wearing the crown of Frostridge. At his side was a blonde woman with an elegant form and dark blue eyes. On her head was a circlet similar to the one Mallory wore, except it was gold and had amethysts.

"Elsa," you said, "allow me to introduce you to my mother and father."

Elsa's eyes widened and she looked towards you, "This is your..." She said, you nodded as a response. Elsa turned back towards the portrait, then she took a few steps forward and bowed. "It's a real pleasure to meet both of you." She said as she looked at your parents' faces.

You walked up neck to her and placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder, "I'm sure they would've really liked you."

Elsa turned toward you, "And they'd be very proud of you." She said with a heartfelt smile, you returned it. "So, you brought me all the way down here just to introduce me to your parents?" Elsa asked out of curiosity.

"Well...that's really only half the reason." You said before walking right up to the painting, /"You see, there's a special significance about this particular spot. The current King and queen's portrait is meant to hang here." You explained.

Elsa became slightly confused, "Then shouldn't your portrait be hanging there?" She asked.

"Well, I was coronated just today." You said, "Plus, I need to get married first. The Royal portraits are painted after the coronated king or queen has been married." You explained, "Among my other responsibilities, finding a spouse is rather important." You said, "Once I'm married, my portrait will be placed in this frame, why this one?" You asked. "Well, things aren't always what they seem to be." You said before pressing a diamond at the bottom of the frame.

After the gem was pressed, there was a click and a slight rumbling noise as the portrait, along with a section of the wall, slowly swung out to reveal a tunnel behind it. Elsa was shocked into a slight daze, but she came out of it when you grabbed her hand and started to pull her down the tunnel.

* * *

Duke watched with a great amount of interest, "Now this is getting quite interesting."

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**Okay everyone, I'm sorry it's short, but that's all I can give you for this chapter. The pacing seemed a little slow to me as I was writing it...but I promise all of you that things will pick up in the next chapter.**

_Wolf, I think you might be working too hard._

**I'm fine, lets start going through the reviews.**

* * *

Fenix Fireblaze  
_Well I'm glad that you're enjoying my company. And I'm sure that whatever our author has planned for the ending, it'll be good._  
**Well we'll see, glad to know that you won't truly be hunting me down. We wouldn't want to make a mess of things now would we? And it looks like my fans are a lot more interesting than I expected.**

NTYTekHTTYDFan  
_Oh, it's you again. A real pleasure to see you. I'm glad that you continue to support this story. And reunions are always a good thing to have, and apparently a real treasure to think or read about._  
**I very much appreciate the support, and yes it was difficult and I'm glad you know and understand the struggle. This is my only story to reach over 25 chapters and it's difficult to keep a decent plot going for that long.**

Alyssa Sanguine  
_Hmm, you sure there's nothing to talk about?_  
**Okay there may be something we need to talk about. We'll discuss it later, I promise.**

cmech54  
_Well I'm not sure how to answer that, considering I'd be one half of the cat fight._  
**Well...there may be something I can do. Don't let me look at that Elsa I was joking!**

kaijuroar11  
_Hm, a new name? Well that's nice, but what's Wattpad?_  
**It's another writing site like this, I'll show you later. And that's great man, maybe I'll check out your work later.**

Danielxfluff  
_Okay, I understand the joys of reading, but is it healthy for you to stay up so late?_  
**Wow, didn't know my story was gripping. I am glad you're enjoying the story though and that you like how I've paced the relationship progress. And I had a good few months...now I'm depressed for reflecting on job long it's been.**

The Burning Ruler  
_Well here I am._  
**Yes there she is, beautiful as ever.**

FinalEclipse1  
_Wolf, you shouldn't choke your fans. Even if you think you're teaching them a lesson. I'm flattered that you think I'm not a monster._  
**Well you never know, I may create a threesome. You guys never know what I have planned up here.**

Stylin80  
Aw, poor thing. I hope your life is better now. Here, maybe this will help. *blows kiss*  
**Well I'm glad my updates help, as for your question. Nothing happened this chapter, but who knows what lies within the next chapter.**

Lelouch-Strife  
_Please Wolf._  
**I can't make any promises, but the Duke with get what's coming go him.**

Danny Nightshade  
_Not sure how to respond to this._  
**I'm glad you enjoyed.**

Draconus S  
_Well I'm glad that you enjoyed it and thank you for the compliment._  
**You're very good at detecting where I get my inspiration from. I'm a very big fan of the Inheritance series. And I'm glad you appreciate the references.**

Aragorns  
_You certainly had a lot to say, and I'm glad that do many of them were positive._  
**I agree, I'm glad you've stuck with this story to its current point. I'm sorry if you see any more errors, I have yo write this chapter on a tablet rather than a laptop.**

* * *

**Whew, I'm glad that we're finished with that.**

_You certainly have a lot of fans to get this many reviews each chapter._

**Looks like it. Well everyone, I'm glad you could join us for this chapter and hope to see all of you next time. Elsa, if you would do the honors.**

_This is Queen Elsa of Arendelle and W. R. Winters signing off._


	27. Frostridge's Origins

**Hey everyone I'm back, and I know that it has been a very long time, but I assure you that I have two good reasons.**

**The first reason; I started school a month and a half ago and it has really been limiting the amount of free time I have. The second reason; man was this chapter was hard to write. I'm just going to tell all of you in advance, prepare for one of my more bad chapters. I think it'll pick up a little and get better at the end, but expect a chapter of less quality. The reason why this chapter may be of a lesser quality is because this is a bit of a filler chapter and may feel rushed in some places. I had all the events before and after this chapter planned. I just didn't have this chapter planned as well, I only had a rough idea and it wasn't very long of an idea so this is going to be a short chapter as well, but either way, let's go over what happened last chapter.**

* * *

**You and Elsa were catching up about the events that had happened since you left. During that time you revealed to Elsa about why it had taken so long to take back your kingdom and about how you met Mallory. You brought Elsa to a room that was filled with portraits of the past kings and queens of Frostridge, where you – kind of – introduced her to your parents. Then after that you revealed that there was something special about the placement of that particular portrait, it was the hidden door to a tunnel that lead deep into the mountain your castle was carved into, you then proceeded to lead Elsa down the tunnel.**

* * *

**Alright, that takes care of that. Let's get this chapter started.**

_Wolf doesn't own Frozen. Yes, I'm still here. I just didn't think of anything to say due to Wolf's apology and explanation._

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

The tunnel was dark, but you quickly took care of that by controlling the darkness so that it wasn't so concentrated around you and Elsa, it was still rather dim though.

* * *

As you walked down the tunnel, something on the tunnel walls caught her attention. She looked and saw…pictures? Elsa concentrated in the dim light. Sure enough, lining the cave walls were pictures. They were depicting small figures that resembled people with faint swirls of color around them, underneath the pictures were ancient runes.

"(Y/N), what are these on the cave walls?" she asked.

You stopped walking and turned to the walls, upon seeing the pictures you began to explain, "Frostridge's complete history, you won't find it in any of the books in the library. It tells of how Frostridge was first established."

"Why bother keeping it hidden if it's about how your kingdom was first established?" Elsa asked.

"It's not completely hidden, most of it is in the history books, the first founders just felt a need to leave out a few details." You said slightly hesitantly, "They had the assumption that not everyone would be happy about the fact that this kingdom was founded because of magic."

Elsa was caught off guard, "Magic?"

You nodded, a smile of remembrance coming onto your face, "My father would tell me the story every night when I was younger, just as his father did to him, and so on and so forth." You said. You began to walk down the tunnel once again, but your eyes never left the walls. You knew the question that was on her mind, so you began to tell the story. You didn't have to remember it, the writing underneath the drawings told the story quite clearly. _"Long ago, a group of miners were trekking through the Frostridge Mountains, known then as The Howling Peaks."_ You began, and as you started talking. The pictures on the cave walls seemed to move…

* * *

_The men walked through the harsh environment and climbed over the rocky terrain with trouble as they harsh winds beat against them. All of them were looking around, as if searching for something. One of them stopped panning his gaze across the landscape and focused on a single point, a cave that led into the mountain. Calling to his fellow miners, the man pointed out the cave and they all moved as quickly to get inside and out of the wind._

* * *

"_The miners made camp in a cave in order to escape the powerful winds until the storm died down. Though curiosity had wandered into their minds, and they began to explore the cave."_

* * *

_The miners traveled deep underground, using torches to light their way. They were curious as to what a cave this deep could hold. When they had gone down far enough to consider going back up before they got lost, something had caught their attention._

* * *

"_There was a faint glow coming from a small crack in the cave wall, thinking that it was possibly a way out. The miners grabbed their tools and went to work."_

* * *

_Pickaxes pounded against the cave wall, and with each strike, the small crack expanded little by little until the cave wall broke and a blinding about of light flooded the cave._

* * *

"_What they found was not what they expected."_

* * *

_The light faded and the miners were shocked to see eight orbs floating through the air each orb glowed with a distinctive color: red, green, blue, yellow, brown, grey, white, and black. The orbs danced through the air before the orbs flew into the miner's chest, each one becoming surrounding by an aura of the color associated with the orb that went into them._

* * *

"_Each miner had been blessed with power over one of the elements, fire, plant, water, light, earth, wind, ice and darkness. Using these gifts, the miners became the Original Sorcerers, the first humans to ever be able to use magic. Using these gifts, they carved out the Howling peaks to make a large fortress where they could reside."_

* * *

_Each of them were using their gifts to shape the mountain, the wielders of ice and wind controlled the weather and snow outside to give the other an easier environment to work in, the wielder of fire kept everyone warm to prevent them from freezing to death, the one that controlled the plant element caused the roots of the existing plants to dig deep into the earth to make it crack, the earth user carved and broke the earth further, creating large caverns and tunnels connecting them, and the light and darkness users would venture deep within the caves to rid them of any dangers that may exist._

* * *

"_After many years of labor, they finished the fortress. They were very pleased with their work, they had accomplished what would've taken decades and hundreds of workers to complete. Not wanting to be selfish, the Sorcerers invited the people in the surrounding areas to come live in the massive fortress. Many people flocked to the fortress to live in it, but merchants and farmers sought refuge around the fortress to establish farms and shops. It wasn't long before a large city had been built outside the fortress and created a kingdom with the Original Sorcerers as its Ruling Council."_

* * *

You finished the story as the last picture came into view, "And that is how this kingdom first started." You said, when Elsa didn't say anything you looked over your shoulder at her, "Everything alright?"

"Oh sorry," Elsa said, almost as if she was coming out of her thoughts, "It was a good story, but it just felt…incomplete, like there was more to this."

You didn't immediately respond, "Maybe that's because there _is_ more to this history, a section that was never written down." You admitted, "Something that happened after the kingdom was established, and something so dark that the Original Sorcerers would want to forget it." You said.

It didn't take long for Elsa to put two and two together, "The darkness user?"

Your aura seemed to turn grim, "Yes, the Sorcerer that was given the gift of darkness wanted to be the main ruler of everything, claiming that they were the most powerful and deserved to rule. When the other Sorcerers refused, they went on a rampage, they forced the kingdom into darkness and refused to lift it until the other Sorcerers met their demands."

"The other sorcerers didn't try to stop him?" she asked.

You nodded, "Of course they did, they fought against him with all they had, but the dark user had grown too powerful. The only managed to defeat him by destroying his body and sealing his magic where no one would find it, but there was a huge cost." You said, "Because their magic was the most powerful against the darkness, the sorcerer of light had to sacrifice themselves in order for the seal to be powerful."

"That's horrible." Elsa said softly.

"The other sorcerers thought the same thing, they took the betrayal of one of their own as well as the loss of another quite hard." You explained, "They all went their own ways after that, and only one of them stayed because Frostridge needed a ruler. Obviously the sorcerer that stayed behind was my ancestor."

Elsa didn't really know what to say. Could what you said mean that she was descended from one of the Original Sorcerers, and that's where her magic came from? While that question was still on her mind, there was one that she wanted to ask. "Do you…do you know where the darkness was sealed?" she asked.

You stopped, "Yes, the same place where I first used darkness…the ruins where my father was murdered." You said in a dark tone.

Elsa's gut clenched from guilt, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, no. it's fine. It just brings back memories, none that I can't handle…" you said, brushing it off. Elsa frowned as your response, not sure of what to say. "Ah, we're here." you said. She looked over your shoulder to see that the tunnel had widened out into a small room with a semi-large door at the far end. There didn't seem to be anything special about it, it didn't even seem to have a lock.

"Not doing much to keep intruders out are you?" she remarked.

You chuckled, "Well, the only people that know about this place are either dead or looking at it right now, so I don't really think they saw a need to put a lock on." You joked. You then walked forward and placed your hands on the door and began to push.

They didn't move at first, but the doors then slowly began to shift. Then after moving a few inches they almost seemed to swing open. As they opened, a light flooded the tunnel, a light so bright that Elsa had to shield her eyes. When her eyes adjusted to the light, what she saw struck her into amazement.

* * *

What she was looking at almost made her think that had somehow gone back to the surface. The ground was covered by long, perfectly green grass that swayed back and forth due to a soft breeze that was constantly blowing through the air. There was a waterfall to the side that flowed into a stream that seemed to divide the floor in half, in the middle of the stream was an island of rock that was covered in a thin layer of snow, in the center of the island was a small spire of rock with a fire burning on top of it. Though the true marvel was what was floating a few yards above the fire. Floating in the center over room a few yards from the ceiling was a massive ball made up of small crystal orbs clustered together, and from the orbs shined all kinds of colors of light, decorating the room with several different shades.

* * *

"This…this is incredible." Elsa said, "I mean, it's almost like-"

"Magic?" you said with a smile, Elsa felt her cheeks flush from how silly she must've sounded. You laughed, "Well, you aren't wrong. Every part of this room is magical, from the grass on the ground to the water in the stream, created by the Original Sorcerers." You said, "Watch this." You said before you released a small amount of darkness in your hand.

It swirled through the air and went around the cluster a few times before returning to your hand. As if responding to your magic, the cluster broke apart and each orb began to float around the room, each of them glowing a distinctive color.

"Wow." Elsa said as she looked around in wonder. You watched her with a smile. The lights being reflected in her eyes made them look all the more beautiful. "They're so pretty."

"Almost as pretty as you." You said without even thinking, then you wished you could take it back because you couldn't believe you said that out loud. Elsa's cheeks turned pink and she smiled in a shy way. You had to think of something to change the subject. "Hey, here's something cool about these orbs." You said as you raised your hand and shrouded it with darkness. After Elsa gave you a confused look, you reached out and grabbed a blue orb out of the air. As soon as the glowing red crystal touched your skin, the darkness covering your hand turned into water.

Elsa was shocked, "How did you…" she asked.

You smiled and released the blue crystal and it floated back into the air and the water around your hand turned back into darkness and faded away, "As long as you touch one of these orbs, you can control the element associated with it." you explained. "Try it."

Elsa felt a little hesitant, but she couldn't resist the temptation when a red orb drifted toward her. When Elsa got hold of it, her dress burst into flames. Elsa let out a shriek as she freaked out for a second, but then she realized that the fiery dress wasn't burning her. She felt a little embarrassed, and when she looked up, she saw that you were trying very hard not to laugh. She narrowed her eyes, but then she smirked and then she sent she shot a hand forward in order to shoot fire at you, but unfortunately that plan backfired – quite literally – when the fire blew up in front of her face creating a black cloud of smoke.

When the smoke cleared, Elsa's face was covered in grey soot…and it was even harder not to laugh. Elsa, did not look amused at your expression. After she removed the soot from her face, she released the orb and the fire disappeared…along with her dress leaving her completely naked.

* * *

The situation was no longer funny.

* * *

Elsa immediately went to cover herself, you on the other hand were frozen in place, but you quickly snapped out of it, "Oh shit!" you said and you quickly looked away. You then took of the crimson cloak wrapped around your shoulders and held it out in Elsa's direction. You felt her grab it out of your hands.

"Okay, you can look now." Elsa said, you looked toward her, the cloak was wrapped around her in a makeshift strapless dress, but it was loose in some places, meaning it could easily fall.

"Uh here, I'll um…help you tighten it." you said stepping forward. You were very careful with your hands as you adjusted the wrap, making sure you didn't make it accidently fall. "There, is that…" you began to ask as you looked up. You trailed off as you realized just how close you were to Elsa.

She nodded, "Yeah." She said in a slightly dazed voice. "Thanks."

You nodded and both you and Elsa found yourselves leaning closer to each other, "You know, we should maybe…" you breathed out, unable to finish your sentence.

Elsa nodded, "Yeah…" After Elsa said that, it was silent for a second before both of you closed your eyes and closed the distance between the two of you as her lips pressed against yours.

Elsa didn't seem to waste any time and wrapped her arms around your neck and kissed you harder and more passionately. You returned her actions full force as you wrapped your arms around her and pulled her tightly against you. Your bodies felt warm and tingly all over as fireworks went off in your minds, and in your hearts as well.

* * *

After what felt like forever, you removed your lips from Elsa's. Both of you were breathing heavily and Elsa's cheeks were colored scarlet, and you were pretty sure yours were as well.

"Whoa." You breathed out, unable to think of anything else.

Elsa gave a short and quiet laugh, "I've been waiting six years to do that." She said, still slightly winded.

You smiled, "Maybe we should make up for lost time." You said with a slight purr in your voice. Elsa's smiled matched yours as a certain glint entered her eyes.

"I don't think that's going to happen." A new voice said. You and Elsa whipped your heads toward the voice just as you were both hit by a slap of stone that pinned the both of you to the far wall.

You grunted from the pain and you were certain you heard Elsa cry out as well. You looked towards your attackers you saw the two taller ones were each holding an orb. One was holding a brown orb, and the other was holding a grey one. Your eyes narrowed as you recognized the short man standing in between the two men, "Weaseltown." You snarled.

The Duke grinned evilly, "In the flesh." He said.

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**Whew, finally I got through it, and I apologize for having to leave you with the cliffhanger, but on the bright side the moment you all have been waiting for has arrived. The reader and Elsa have finally kissed, and it only took a little over six years(book time), a little over a year and a half(real time) and 27 chapters.**

_Yeah, though it looked like there was going to be more than just kissing._

**Well, there's an explanation for that. You see, this would've been the chapter where there would've been some sexy time, but way back when I put up the poll. I was surprised when more people voted against the sexy time, but I think the readers will be satisfied enough with what they got. Too bad it had to happen in a less than adequate chapter.**

_Oh c'mon, it wasn't as bad as you said it would be._

**You're just saying that.**

_Learn to take a compliment Wolf._

**Let's just get to the reviews.**

* * *

AlexisBaudens  
_I agree, can't he just be satisfied with whatever he's already got? It's really becoming annoying.  
_**Well, I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Unfortunately I can't guarantee that the chapters will stay friendly. No spoilers though.**

WarioOfTheMushroomKingdom  
_Well, we all found out where the tunnel went so we hope the answer was satisfying.  
_**Hey, why does Elsa get a farewell and not me?**

Draconus S  
_I'm glad that you enjoy hearing from me.  
_**Well, to be fair, you were rather distracted by a really beautiful ice queen. It would be interesting to see how that fight would play out, considering that while Mallory has more combat experience, Elsa has magic, but whether or not it'll happen is up to me.**

Fiklover  
_I'm glad you enjoyed it.  
_**As am I, I'm trying to keep the good work up. I've just hit a bit of a dry spot.**

Alyssa Sanguine  
_You're right, the thought of a secret tunnel is pretty fun.  
_**Well, I think that it can get better. You'll just have to wait and see.**

Elliot  
_I think it was less about how interesting the conversation was and how they were too happy being in each other's company to notice.  
_**I'm not trying to overwork myself. And as the saying goes, 'love is truly blind'. I think Mallory is already violent, she just needs a reason to use that violence.**

Aragorns  
_Belgium Hot Chocolate…well then, now I have no choice but to try it.  
_**I'm glad that there weren't any errors that were noticeable, writing on a tablet can make errors a little more common.**

darknessaw8s  
_Yes he's back, and hopefully he'll return more often.  
_**I'm trying as hard as I can, I just don't have as much time anymore.**

keybearer001  
_I don't think he has…  
_**Well the reader got his kiss in this chapter so you should be happy about that.**

Danny Nightshade  
_I'm sorry that you were having such a bad day, but I'm glad we were able to turn it around.  
_**I bet you're having a great day right now considering you just kissed Elsa.**

Guest  
_Don't worry, more are on the way.  
_**Yep, it's just a matter of when they come out.**

* * *

**Now, I believe that's all I have for you. So I'll see you all next time.**

_This is Queen Elsa of Arendelle and W. R. Winters signing off._


	28. Announcement

**Hey everyone, it's me. Sorry, I don't have Elsa with me today, andnthis isn't a chapter. It's an announcement.**

**As you've probably noticed...I changed my pen name and my profile picture. I can tell you that there's a reason for that.**

**So, I worked really hard on the last chapter because I thought you guys would appreciate it. But when only 2-3 people reviewed the chapter, I got really depressed. So I came to a decision.**

**I'm discontinuing this story.**

**Look, I don't want to, but what's the point in continuing a story people stopped caring about?**

**So I decided to change my name because that was the author me, so I guess this is goodbye. Farewell my friends.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PRANK!**

**Sorry to scare you guys like that. I'm not discontinuing the story. I was playing Truth or Dare with one of my friends and this was a dare she came up with.**

**My name and profile picture are other dares.**

**Again, sorry to do that, I'm signing off now.**


	29. Plans

**Hey everyone, It's me again. As you can tell, my name and profile picture are back to normal. Don't worry this is an actual chapter.**

_What you did last time was not funny._

Yeah Wolf, not funny at all.

***Sighs* I know it wasn't funny, I was forced to it. I'm nev****er playing truth or dare again. So, to make it up to you guys. I decided to bring on another guest. Please welcome Anna, say hello Anna.**

Hi everyone, Wolf who exactly am I talking to?

**To the loyal readers that decided not to abandon me a while back and even after that little stunt I was forced to pull last time.**

_Just go with it, I don't really understand it either. I just started to get used to it._

**Alright then, let's get to the recap so we can get this chapter on the road.**

**So last chapter, we got a bit of history on Frostridge's origins. Turns out Frostridge was founded by the first humans to possess magic who used their abilities to carve the ultimate fortress that people from all over would come to see, but unfortunately one of them, the darkness user, turned against the rest because they felt they deserved to rule. The other sorcerers were able to destroy them and seal their power away, but at the cost of the sorcerer of light sacrificing their life. Afterwards, the sorcerers went their separate ways while one, your ancestor, stayed behind to run the kingdom. After the history lesson was over, you brought Elsa to a very strange yet magical place. It was a room that had each of the magical elements except for darkness, with very special orbs that gave the holder power over that element as long as they held it. This lead to Elsa grabbing a fire orb and having her dress burst into flames, which you found funny until she let go of the orb and her dress disappeared entirely, leaving her completely naked. Reacting quickly you gave her your cape so she could cover herself. After you helped her adjust it, you realized how close you were, and then you and Elsa kissed for the first time. There's a chance that the kiss wouldn't have been the only thing that happened, but unfortunately your moment was ruined by Weaseltown's men attacking you by using the elemental orbs and the Duke revealing himself.**

_Looks like things are going to get interesting._

Elsa, you never told me about the kiss.

_Anna it's a story, so don't worry too much about it._

**Okay girls, that's enough. Let's just get this chapter started shall we. I don't own Frozen, so here we go.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

If you weren't trapped, nothing would've brought you more joy that to punch that smile of the duke's face. "Hello (Y/N) and Elsa, it's been far too long."

"Considering you haven't died of old age, it hasn't be long enough." You said, venom practically dripping from your words.

Weselton frowned and made a motion to the guard controlling the stone. The guard made a motion with his hand and you felt the rock press harder against you. You tried really hard not to show your pain.

The Duke walked forward, looking around him, "So...this the Abandoned Grotto I've heard so much about?" He questioned. As a green orb floated past him, he grabbed hold of it and the grass around him began to grow and elongate. When he released the orb, the grass returned to its original length, "It really is quite something, but what a history this kingdom has. A powerful source of magic sealed away."

"I thought you hated magic," Elsa said.

Weselton's expression became more neutral, "I see it as an unfair advantage. People like you just waltz around, carrying the power to destroy an entire kingdom with a simple wave of the hand and others just accept that and do nothing?"

"We don't give them any reason to fear us." Elsa argued.

"You think that'll make the fear stop?" Weselton asked, then he turned to you, "You know very well about what I'm talking about, don't you (Y/N)?"

The duke's smile grew upon hearing your lack of response. "Now I'd love to chat more, but I have places to be." He said turning to his men, "Camden, you come with me." He said to the one holding a grey orb, "Brock, keep them here, kill them if they try to escape." He instructed the one with the brown orb.

"Yes sir." The both said.

Camden gripped the back of the duke's neck and the horn he was holding very tightly. Then the breeze in the room began to pick up until everyone had to squirt their eyes a little. The wind then began to swirl around Camden and the Duke. After a few seconds Camden began to rise off the ground, while also hoisting the duke into the air. Then with a large rush of air Camden began to soar around the room before shoot himself like a bolt down the tunnel back to the castle.

* * *

Brock looked at you an Elsa with a grin, you simply glared back and gave a brief snort at his expression. Then you noticed the the air you were exhaling was foggy, then you heard a very faint crackling noise and knew exactly what was happening. Now you were just trying to keep a straight face.

Brock raised an eyebrow so you must've failed, "What's so funny?"

"Just the fact that you think a pebble like this could hurt us." You taunted, hoping to trigger him.

Brock's eyes narrowed, "I don't think you realize that you're in no position to make taunts like that."

You were beginning to feel the stone holding you back get very cold, "Oh I think I am, I've been in far worse scenarios than this."

Now you think he was falling for the taught, "We'll see about that." He said and the ache in your chest returned as the stone began to press against you. You heard the crackling, which turned into cracks. "What the-" he began to say, but got cut off as there was a very bright flash of ice blue light as the rock shattered and you fell to the ground. But the second you touched the ground, you quickly recovered by getting to your feet and created a sword of darkness before charging Brock.

Brock had stumbled back due to the explosion and was unable to dodge your attack, the best he could do was block it with the only thing he had; the orb. He raised his hand just as you brought yours down. Darkness met crystal and the orb shattered with a small ring. Then the sword kept going as it entered the area between Brock's shoulder and his neck and cut deep into his chest.

You made the darkness fade away and Brock fell to the ground motionless, blood spilling from his wound. You quickly turned to Elsa, "Let's go."

* * *

Elsa nodded and went to follow, but she couldn't get something out of her head. Maybe her eyes were playing tricks on her, but she could've sworn that she saw a small amount of golden yellow light mixed in with your darkness.

* * *

As you and Elsa rushed up the passageway, you reached your mind out, "Brute, meet me in the portrait chamber, bring Mallory with you. Hans, if you're listening, you come too." You said in your mind.

* * *

Hans heard your voice quite clearly as his felt a strange feeling come from his arm. "Excuse me," he said to the woman he'd been flirting with as he began to make his way through the crowd where he found Kristoff and Anna.

* * *

Anna was the first to notice Hans coming towards them, "Hans, what is it?" she asked, sensing that something was wrong.

"I don't know," he said, "But (Y/N) needs us."

Frankly, you weren't surprised when Hans arrived with Anna and Kristoff at his side. Not much later, Brute showed himself with a Mallory at his side.

Mallory decided to ask the question on everyone's mind, "What's going on?"

"Wesealtown." You said simply.

"This can't be good." Hans said.

Elsa shook her head, "Its not."

* * *

You then went on to briefly explain what happened with Weaseltown and about where he was going.

* * *

"The Duke of Weaseltown with your power over darkness...there's no telling what he'd do with that power." Kristoff said.

You nodded, "I know, that's why I need to go stop him."

"Brute come, must help." The darkened tree man said.

You shook your head, "No, if I fail to stop him, I need you here to hold off any attack he may make on the castle. My guess is he'll make an army once he gets the power."

"I'm coming," Mallory said, you wanted to protest, but she cut you off, "Frostridge is my home too, I'm not just going to stand by while you play hero. Plus you can't take on both the Duke and his wind-wielding bodyguard on your own."

You knew there was no point in arguing. If there's anything you've learned from Mallory, it's that she's way too stubborn to negotiate with. "Fine."

"I'm coming too." You we're surprised when Elsa spoke. You turned toward her, "That weasel has been a thorn in my side for long enough, I'm not letting him take your kingdom just after you got it back."

"Elsa, I very much appreciate it, but there's just a small problem." You said, "Do you have any combat experience?"

Elsa's expression wasn't telling you anything, but then her body and dress was quickly enveloped by the blue glow of her ice magic. After it faded, Elsa's outfit had changed to a suit of metallic blue ice armor with a sword made of ice hanging from her side. You had to admit, she looked pretty badass.

Upon seeing your expression, Elsa smirked a little, "Did you really think I spent the last six years making pretty ice sculptures and signing official documents?" She asked.

You were speechless, you turned to Mallory. She caught your gaze and gave a shrug, her expression completely neutral. You looked back to Elsa, "Alright." You said a bit hesitantly. You didn't like it, but there really wasn't anything you could say at this point.

"Well, if Elsa's going. Then I am too." Hans said, taking a step forward, "It's my duty to watch her back. Plus," he said before his dark and demonic arm showed itself, "This might come in handy for what we're going up against."

You nodded, he had a point. Then something occurred to you, you quickly whipped toward Anna and Kristoff, "You are not coming." You said. Your timing was perfect, because Anna's mouth was open as if she was about to say something.

They were both taken aback by your comment, "What, why?" Anna asked.

"Because someone has to, I can't leave Brute to do everything on his own." You said, "Also, when it comes to people other than Mal and me, he isn't the best communicator. No offense."

"It fine." Brute said, completely dismissing it.

"I need you and Kristoff here where can let the council know what's coming."

"(Y/N) is right." Kristoff said, "We're needed more here than there. Plus, we have to make sure Astrid stays safe."

Anna was silent for a second or two before giving an understanding nod, "You're right, you're right." She said.

"Go to Councilman Aslan and tell him to expect an attack, he'll know what to do." You said, "He's the one in gold, so you should be able to find him pretty easily." You said. "If he questions your claims, just say the Duke found the Abandoned Grotto."

Kristoff and Anna nodded and went back in the direction of the ballroom, Brute followed after them.

After they were out of sight you turned to that others, "Alright, everyone grab onto me. We need to move quickly."

Hans looked confused, "Why?"

"Just do it." You said. Mallory didn't question you and put a hand on your shoulder. Hans put his demonic hand on you other shoulder, and Elsa grabbed your hand. Even through the icy armor, it felt warm. Then you began to concentrate.

Mallory's eyes narrowed slightly at the hand holding, but it was barely noticeable.

Darkness began to form on your body and began to spread across Mallory, Hans, and Elsa's hands and up their arms. The feel of darkness crawling slowly across their bodies was a strange sensation that gave them goosebumps. They had to hold their breath when the dark magic covered their faces. And when the darkness had spread enough to make the four of you look like 3D silhouettes. They felt a sensation as if they were being turned inside out and then they disappeared with a puff of dark smoke.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Grotto. A brown light was still dancing around the room, looking for a host. After a while it found one, a corpse on the floor in a pool of blood. The little brown light entered through a large opening in the corpses shoulder and chest. Then the blood around the corpse turned brown and began to be sucked back into the corpse. Then the flesh of the corpse began to darken in color and harden. Then the corpses eyes snapped open. His eyes were like marble, white and veined with black.

* * *

To say Aslan was curious, yet concerned, when Brute and two royals of Arendelle approached with very serious expressions was a bit of an understatement. "I take it this isn't meant to be a friendly or social chat?"

Kristoff shook his head, "I'm afraid not Sir. (Y/N) sent us." He said. "The Duke of Weselton is planning to commit treason against Frostridge."

Anna nodded, "So (Y/N) told us to tell you to prepare for an attack."

Aslan's expression was serious, "I've dealt with the Duke before, he really isn't that much of a threat and-"

Anna cut him off, "Aslan, he found the Abandoned Grotto."

Everything about Aslan's demeanor instantly changed. "We need to get moving." He said, "We need to get the guests to a save area before all hell breaks loose." He said, but before he could even take three steps, the ground shook, throwing him off balance. The tremor continued for a few seconds before stopping.

"What was that?" Anna asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"An earth user?" Kristoff asked.

"No, way too strong for it to be a mere human," Aslan said in a grim tone, "That was an earth elemental. A being of pure, raw earth magic." He said, "And we're underneath a mountain."

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**And done, whew that took a lot longer than I expected it to take. What did you girls think?**

**...**

**Girls?**

***sees a sleeping Elsa and Anna***

**Aww, isn't that precious? Guess I took so long they just couldn't stay awake. Well, loooks like I'll bee responding to those reviews by myself. Alright, let's get started.**

**Draconus S: Just be patient. It was actually a random choice about her picking fire. Well, ever stopped to consider that her undergarments were ice as well? Well you're kind of right, but I didn't base the orbs off the belt, but of the dragon's Heart of Hearts. Anna is fine, but I don't know if she'll be coming back, seems just one of these things took a lot out of her.**

**Danny Nightshade: Because Fate can be one massive troll at times. I am glad you enjoyed it, it is every guy's dream. I'd like to, I just have a one-story mind at times. Prevents me from working on other stories a lot of the time. And sorry for the scare.**

**Draxen213: I know, hopefully I never do another one like that.**

**Linkonpark100: Very funny -_-**

**HHunter101: I said I was sorry alright.**

**Guest: Don't worry, I managed to make her do some impressive dares as payback. Good luck on your finals, if they haven't already happened.**

**RedHood001: I'm noticing a lot of unfamiliar names here...I'd like to hear more from you guys that doesn't involve you saying you were worried or scared.**

**Aragorns: It is a shame, we'll see what happens to you two in the future. I've known bigger trolls. At least she's not one of those people where you can't figure out if they're teasing or flirting.**

**Poubelle: Sorry, being a writer on FF doesn't pay.**

**Nubbic: I ain't Satan, I'm the King of Hell sweetheart.**

**FallingAngel666: Yeah yeah**

**Drakin: Idk, depends. I mean I've got some ideas, but I'll stick with what I got.**

**McAllisterRose: Good to know.**

**Guest 2: I plan to.**

**Guest 3: I'll try not to.**

**Alright, that should cover it. I hope you guys stuck around long enough to see this. Hope to see you all next time.**

**Also, in case the next chapter doesn't come out before then, happy holidays! Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, have a good Kwanza...whatever it is you celebrate if anything at all.**

**well, that's all I've got. So this is W. R. Winters signing off.**

**P.S. I'll be waiting under the mistletoe for all the ladies that are interested *laughs***


End file.
